Koihime Legends: Ancient Expeditions
by Seraphius
Summary: The Han Dynasty is crumbling. What was a golden age of Chinese civilization is gone. As the empire declines and warlords wage war with each other, amidst the turmoil several major factions are formed, ready to rule and unite the fractured nation. But we all know the tragedies that followed. Yet history isn't written in stone...there is still hope. [OCxHarem]
1. Prologue - Part I

**Prologue - Part I**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*)** **at the end of the chapter,** **refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 _If there was a day when one reminisces about an event that changes everything he knows, it would feel like it was yesterday. Some may say it would be a wedding proposal, other would exclaim their promotion in a job, and there are others that are simply pleased to be free of a burden they have longed to relinquish. But no one has ever experienced a life-changing event as me: death. I remember the day when I came out of college. I was happy. I was proud. I had friends who I could count on. A girl who loved me as much as I loved her. It all felt like my world was coming together after the trials and tribulations I have passed to get that far...And suddenly, it all came crashing down in mere minutes. What came after that, would forever change the course of my life and history itself._

* * *

 **January 26, 2017**

 ** _Tokyo, Japan_**

The busy streets of Tokyo exhibit the nature of the Japan's Capital, ever-moving and nonstop progress. People walked back and forth minding their own businesses whether they are businessmen or simple pedestrians looking for something to do. Within the vast complex of the famed Meiji University, proud students from across the country and across the world conversed together with smiles and glee all over their faces. It was graduation day and all of the seniors have completed their courses and made it through. Some were talking about their futures while others were simply chatting away about their accomplishments.

Meanwhile, in a large dojo, a young 21 years-old man was wearing the traditional training armor while practicing with a shinai. He had short brown hair with sharp eyes as green as the forest leaves. Gripping the hilt of his shinai gently, the young man closed his eyes and focused his senses. Taking a few swings, the lessons of all those training circulated in his mind like a computer. He was savoring the moment. Like everyone else, he was proud to have graduated as one of the top students. As he continued to maneuver, he immediately noticed someone approaching him. With a moment's hesitation, he lunged at the persona and held the shinai by his throat.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Easy, Kiriya! I come in peace! I come in peace!" Another young man with light brown hair, brown eyes, and spectacles, freaked out and held his arms up, frightened.

The man with the shinai, Kiriya grinned at his friend, "Oikawa. We've known each other since middle school. You should realize by now that you do not interrupt me when I'm training."

"Training!?" Oikawa widened his eyes, "We just graduated college and you're here training!? Where's your sense of fun?"

"This is my fun, Oikawa." Kiriya replied, "I'm so happy about today, I had to come here and do a few swings."

Oikawa shook his head, "Oh, Kazuya Kirihara. I'm never going to get your openness. You are one of this university's best student and a graduate in the major of Political Science and Economics, yet here you are still swinging a stick."

"Everyone needs a hobby, my friend." said Kiriya, who's full name is Kazuya Kirihara, " _Whew_...Even when it's winter, it still gets muggy wearing armor."

"Yeah~. No kidding, your head is steaming." Oikawa said gleefully, "Anyway, come on, man! Hurry up! Everyone's heading off to celebrate graduation. I don't want to be left behind."

Kiriya smirked with a raised brow, "Left behind? You just want to go hit on pretty girls."

"Oh please, Kiriya." Oikawa smirked, "It's not like you're not interested in beauty."

"I'll admit." Kiriya shrugged, "I like pretty girls. Every guy likes pretty girls. But I already have a girl I'm close to, so I'll pass."

...

"Excuse me...What did you say, Kiriya?"

...

"You heard exactly what I said." Kiriya grinned, "You're just having a difficult time processing it in that nut-sized brain."

"EEEEH!" Oikawa shrieked, "You have a girlfriend!? When!? How!? Who!?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend...I have a fiancé." Kiriya gleamed as Oikawa's jaws dropped in utter shock.

"F-...F-Fiancé." Oikawa muttered. He walked up to Kiriya, who was taking off his armor, brought his hand on his shoulder, and whispered one word, "Who...?"

Kiriya smiled and faced his friend, "Izumi."

Oikawa's expression went pale for a second, "Izumi? As in THE Izumi Sumeragi!? No way! You lie!"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Kiriya muttered with a blank expression.

"You have to be! Izumi is from one of the richest families in the country! Her family owns a big corporation, which means she's filled with money! What sort of scam did you pull to get her to like you!?"

"All I did was simply did my job here in this university, she thought I was useful, took me into the student council, we worked together on numerous occasions, and we grew to like each other." Kiriya explained, "Her father even accepted us as a couple so we plan to marry soon...Oikawa?"

Oikawa was embracing his knees as dark clouds eclipsed his head, "I am cursed...To think, Kiriya, of all people, would beat me in love. O' how the Heavens depraved me of such fortunes."

Kiriya chuckled before continuing to changeand brought his hand over to Oikawa, "Life has its ups and downs, Oikawa. You'll find your future. I know you can."

Oikawa was still comically tearing as Kiriya smiled and continued to change.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

Kazuya trekked across school grounds and met up with his fiance Izumi Sumeragi, who was leaning next to a light pole in her college uniform. She was the epitome of what they call a 'yamato nadeshiko.' An iconic beauty, Izumi had long black hair with small braids along with eyes blue like the sky. Noticing Kiriya approaching, she smiled.

"You took your time." Izumi said.

"Sorry. I got held up." Kiriya replied as the two embraced each other, "So...Ready to spend a final night here before we set out to the wide world?"

"You know it." Izumi grinned.

Kiriya can remember how they met. At their first year in Meiji University, the two studied the same major in Political Science and Economics. At first, the two didn't associate with each other due to their difference in status. One time, during a class trip downtown, a car accident occurred when some rich playboy rammed into the car of a pair of elderly while the playboy constantly tried to frame the elderly for the accident, Kiriya walked over to a nearby tow truck and hooked it to the richboy's car before it drove off. While everyone else in the class was laughing about it, Kiriya remained unfazed and paid no heed to the matter. This caught Izumi's attention.

Later, when everyone else was talking about it, Kiriya remained quiet and stayed focus on the purpose behind the trip. It was here when Izumi spoke with Kiriya for the first time. Though it surprised him that a wealthy girl would even bother to speak with him, he conversed with her as any normal people would. Afterwards, Izumi grew fond of him. Unlike most boys in the university, Kiriya didn't flaunt himself to attract attention even if it was to catch her attention.

In future encounters, Kiriya begins to respect Izumi for who she was and not some typical rich girl. They grew close and shared a goal in joining the political and economic territory of Japan, hoping that they can serve as future pillars of their island country. Finally, a day came that word of their bond arrived to Izumi's father and he grew restless of the idea. He requested Kiriya's presence and spoke with him to subtly comprehend his angle. Much to his surprise, Kiriya was not attracted to Izumi due to her wealth nor her appearance...well, mostly. Instead, Kiriya shared an interest with Izumi in doing their duty to their country. Intrigued, Izumi's father agreed to hire Kiriya for a part-time job to weigh out Kiriya's skills. Needless to say, he was not disappointed. After a little left and right, Izumi's father agreed to their relationship and had the two betrothed, much to the couple's delight.

Ever since then, Kiriya and Izumi were having the time of their lives and simply counted the days down til graduation and their wedding. Today, it would be their last chance to be on school grounds and they intend to make the most of it before heading off to Osaka the next day so that they can take up their jobs in Izumi's company.

However, Izumi's choice of location was an odd one.

"The museum?" Kiriya asked, "You want to go to the museum."

"Yes." Izumi nodded, "There is a new history museum that has just opened a week ago about various historical relics of East Asia. I wish to go there and see it first hand before tomorrow."

Kiriya thought about for a moment, "Hmm...Alright then, let's go."

* * *

 _ **In the Meiji University History Museum...**_

The interior of the museum was an architectural marvel and the relics that are on display were well-preserved. Gazing throughout the artifacts, there was objects from various East Asian countries ranging from Korea to Vietnam with eras ranging from Ancient to Early Modern. Truly, it was a spectacular place to be in. As a one who was fascinated by history, Kiriya's eyes gleamed in awe. As the couple walked through a section that was about China. Other than his kendo, Kiriya had a fascination for history, especially Chinese. He has always marveled at the rich antiquity of the vast East Asian country.

Glancing at the weapons and suits of armor as well as pottery, Kiriya asked, "Which era is this from?"

"According to the brochure, these are from the waning years of the Eastern Han Dynasty."

"The waning years of the Eastern Han Dynasty...The Three Kingdoms period, huh? Amazing. These relics are from 1800 years ago..."

"You like the Three Kingdoms, I take it?" Izumi grinned.

"Of course. It has so many different iconic figures with various background and personalities. Everyone of them strives to accomplish something that they view as noble and fought tooth and nail, sweat and blood, to get there."

Izumi's expression saddened, "It's ashamed though. Despite all of their sacrifices, it all came to nothing."

Kiriya nodded. After the Three Kingdoms collapsed one after another, they were replaced by the new Jin Dynasty ruled by the Sima clan. Though reunified, China was severely weakened by the ongoing wars and bloodshed spilled by the Three Kingdoms. As a result, China wasn't ready for the turbulence that came that drove the country into anarchy for four long centuries. The stories from the age became fable legends spoken to generation after generation. A tragedy in itself.

"They all fought for a future." Kiriya muttered, "And yet, they failed to realize that their conflicting views are what's rotting the Han Dynasty from the inside until it was too late to save it..."

"I agree." Izumi frowned.

As she gazed at the artifacts, she noticed a strange circular mirror and stared at it. Blinking, she shook her head, which didn't escape Kiriya's notice.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine" Izumi smiled faintly.

Suddenly, her smartphone suddenly started to vibrate. She took our her smartphone and read the text message on it. With a sigh, she turned towards her lover, "Kiriya, I need to head back. Something came up and I need to be ready for tomorrow."

"Oh? Did something happen?" Kiriya asked.

"It's nothing serious." Izumi replied, "My dad wants us to be on the plane for Osaka tomorrow and wanted to make sure we are packed."

"Alright." Kiriya concurred, "Do you need me to drop you off?"

"No. You just need to get ready." Izumi smiled, "I don't want my future husband to get left behind, don't I?"

Kiriya chuckled, "Yeah...Then I'll see you tomorrow in front of your apartment."

"That's right. See ya!"

With that, Izumi took off as Kiriya watched her leave. With a warm smile on his face, Kiriya begins to head to his own apartment. As he exits the museum, he realized how long they were in there as it was already nighttime with the full moon clear in the sky. On the road back, Kiriya took a shortcut through a nearby park, thinking about what the future might unfold for him and he was thrilled.

 _ ***Snap!***_

A sudden twig-snap behind him got Kiriya looking back. With nobody there, Kiriya continued to walk as he heads for the park exit, he noticed a shadow moving near him and he quickly glanced back again seeing nobody.

"Hello?" Kiriya shouted, "Is anybody there?"

...

The silence was beginning to unnerve him as he cautiously continued to walk. Kiriya immediately begins to focus and heighten his senses to find this stalker...

Suddenly, a nearby bush rustled loudly and a robed figure appeared out of it. Reacting almost instantly, Kiriya grabbed a nearby trash can with one hand and flung it towards his assailant, hitting home. More robed figures begins to appear out of the nearby bushes and begins to attack him.

' _What the hell? Who are these guys?_ ' Kiriya wondered.

Wasting no time, Kiriya got into fighting position and swiped his arms and legs, successfully fending off his attackers. Each attempt they came at him with all their might and fury and each time Kiriya outmaneuvers them, causing them to hit each other instead. Thanks to the martial arts lessons he took seriously from his grandfather, Kiriya knocked out every single one of them.

"Well...That was random." Kiriya muttered.

Glancing around, he doesn't notice any other movement and but he didn't loosen his fighting stance. Kiriya was disturbed by how these people were coming at him. They weren't here to beat him up but instead hell-bent on killing him.

Suddenly, Kiriya was beginning to lose his focus as he grew lightheaded. Everything around him was beginning to wobble as he noticed the fallen assailants standing back up. Then, Kiriya heard clapping as another robed figure walked out from the shadow.

"Bravo, Kazuya Kirihara." The robed leader muttered, "You have not wavered in prowess...But your merciful actions will cost you."

With a dark sneer, the robed leader took out a circular object that Kiriya instantly recognizes to be the mirror from the museum. But before he could say anything...

"Do it!"

Kiriya couldn't react as his body was paralyzed.

 _ ***SHING***_

It felt worse when he felt a searing jolt of pain from his pack. Peeking behind him, one of the assailants have pulled out a knife and shoved it into his back. Glaring at his attacker, Kiriya struggles through the pain and paralysis and pushes the attacker away. He was only welcomed with another stab wound from another assailant, this time in the stomach. Howling in agony, Kiriya could do nothing as the rest of the robed men ran at him with knives. Again and again, Kiriya was riddled with stab wounds. It felt like a lifetime passed as they continued. Finally, the robed men backed off with their bloodied knives as Kiriya fell to his knees, bleeding and coughing out blood. Wrestling with the pain, Kiriya could vaguely notice the robed leader approaching him with the mirror in his hands as he knelt down.

With a sinister smirk, he whispered, "Life has its ups and downs, Kazuya Kirihara..."

With widen eyes, Kiriya muttered, "You-"

 ***SHING***

"Gah-!"

With a final stab went deep into Kiriya's heart, his vision began to darken. Finally, the robed leader brought his head next to Kiriya's ear and whispered, "Cease your struggles, Kazuya Kirihara...For your nightmare has only just begun..."

The robed leader pulled out his life, leaving Kiriya to fall over on his chest and his vision went black.

"Izumi..."

* * *

 ** _Unknown location & time..._**

 ** _Unknown POV_**

' _It all happened so quickly. Everything was dark. There was nothing here. No place. No time. There was nothing. Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here? I feel as though I am being lifted in the air. No...I am on a bed. It hurts. My whole body hurts_.'

"Kiriya...!? Kiriya, can you here me!?"

' _I hear-...I hear a voice...A woman's voice_.'

"Kiriya wake up! Please don't die! Please!"

' _I know that voice_.'

My eyes opened...Everything was so blurry...I inhaled and exhaled...

"Kiriya! You're alive! Oh, bless the Heavens! You live!"

I turned my head towards the sound of her voice...And I see, a woman...She looks like she is in her early thirties. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was crying...

' _Why is she crying...? Who is she...? How does she know my name?_ '

"Kiriya! Are you alright? Speak to me!" She asked.

I looked around and I realized I was in a wooden building...No, the building is rocking a bit...no, I am on a ship?

I raised my hand and gripped my head, which ached. When I finally shook it off, I looked at my hands and my eyes widened. My hand was small...No, it was the hand of a child. I looked at my other hand and it was just as small. I was growing scared. I was in pain, but I ignored it and got out of bed.

"Kiriya! Where are you going? Come back, you're still hurt!"

I ignored her and I continued to run. I opened the door and what I saw shocked me. I WAS on a ship...No, I was on a junk ship. I recognize those sails. I looked around. We are on a river and landscape was vast and green. I looked back on the ship and I notice the ship's crew were staring at me. They were wearing strange clothing...Like those they wore in ancient times. Wait...I looked down at myself. I am wearing a hanfu!? Why am I wearing a hanfu?

Everything was so confusing...Then I looked behind me and the woman was there. With tears in her eyes, she approached me slowly knelt down and embraced me. It felt warm. I felt this warmth before. But how? I've never met this woman before...Not until...

Suddenly, it finally hit me! Like a thunderbolt from a storm, I remember. My name is Kyoujin (Jiang Shen), the son of this woman Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu). I am ten years-old and we have just narrowly escaped death at the hands of soldiers...soldiers under local feudal lord. I am in China...In Ancient China. No, I am in the waning years of the Eastern Han Dynasty.

I have so may questions in my mind. But right now, somehow, I was somewhat happy to be here. I was happy to be alive. I was happy to be with my mother. With tears in my eyes, I embraced my mother and wept, "Hello mother..."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Prologue II**

Kyoujin, aka Kiriya, reminices his new life in Ancient China. Despite being among the living once again, Kiriya cannot bring himself to comprehend his current existence. The demise of his previous life has haunted him for three years now. While his ' _new_ ' family tries to bring him comfort, fate has decided to force his path as another crisis looms toward home. A crisis that will change his reincarnated life forever...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Once again, I apologize for another remake. I thought long and hard about this and I think I can do much better. You can expect more frequent updates weekly until I covered everything on Season 1 of the anime.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou Family** **(Jiang)**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Reincarnation of Kazuya Kirihara

Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu) - Kyoujin's Mother


	2. Prologue - Part II

**Prologue - Part II**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 _The day I woke up to this new reality, I thought I was dwelling in a dream or perhaps a nightmare. Instead, I have somehow 'merged' with a ten years-old boy named Kyoujin, who's family has suffer grievously in recent days. With memories of both my previous and current lives, I was at constant odds with myself and the purpose behind my existence in this ancient time period. Still, whether this was because of some supernatural phenomenon or somebody trying to play an idiotic joke, I live my life as a young boy living with a mother and a grandfather, who is a renown general in the Han Imperial Military. A part of me wanted to find a way to return home. But...in this body...is there anything for me to return to? I am dead in my old world. Chances are everyone back home would have forgotten about me...This is home now...This cruel world is my new home. Three years after my...reincarnation, my is about to get more complicated than ever...  
_

* * *

 **Autumn 412 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Linyi City, Qing Province_**

The falling red and brown leaves reflected the end of summer and the coming of autumn. In the small city of Linyi, Kiriya, now known as Kyoujin, was in the courtyard of the Kyou Family Estate wearing a green training hanfu along with a wooden training sword. Standing across the yard, a tall sturdy and muscular man **(1*)** held another wooden training sword and stood face-to-face with Kiriya. This was his maternal grandfather, Kyou Tetsuryuu (Jiang Tielong), a veteran general in the Han Imperial military who fought in numerous battles for the Han Dynasty.

Kiriya stood there, gripping his practice sword and sweating from intimidation. Noticing this, Tetsuryuu surged forward and struck. Frightened, Kiriya leapt out of the way and tried to avoid getting hit but Tetsuryuu continued to unleash his volley of attacks. Finally, Tetsuryuu brought his wooden sword down and struck Kiriya at the shoulder, causing the boy to cry in agony.

Cringing from the pain, Kiriya dropped his practice sword and gripped his shoulder. Tetsuryuu shook his head in disappointment.

"Not good enough, boy." His grizzled voice rose, "I've seen wimps fight better than what you demonstrated just now. Show some backbone!"

"I-" Kiriya whimpered, "I cannot do this anymore, grandpa..."

"What?" Tetsuryuu growled.

"I SAID I CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE!" Kiriya shrieked, "I can't fight! I don't want to fight! I don't want to be a warrior like you! I-..."

Tetsuryuu widen his eyes at his grandson's outburst.

"It hurts..." Kiriya whispered, "It hurts...Even though, you used a practice sword. It still hurts so much! I don't want to learn how to fight and then go out there get cut to shreds! I AM NOT LIKE YOU GRANDPA!"

All of a sudden, Kiriya burst into tears. As Tetsuryuu stood there watching his grandson weep, he sighed. Ever since that one incident after Kiriya's 10th birthday, he has grown isolated from everyone. Whenever, he sees someone menacing, Kiriya's fears consumes him and hides behind his grandfather or his mother.

The old general could only wonder, ' _Did that incident truly traumatized him so much?_ '

Tetsuryuu, however, was unaware of his grandson's alter ego and his troubles in facing his previous death. Why wouldn't he be troubled? Kiriya was living a fulfilled life in Modern Japan. He was ready to take off on great endeavor and all of it was destroyed in mere moments. Death has changed Kiriya and the traumatic accident years ago has damaged Kyoujin's mind.

Despite his convictions and previous commitment to life, his experience of being murdered so suddenly and then reincarnated has made Kiriya cynical and nihilistic. Having lost all faith in the purpose of his existence and his ability to face his future, due to being murdered and robbed of his once promising life, Kiriya lost his self-confidence and became lonely and melancholic. He was fearful that his efforts in anything will be in vain and the possibility of failure terrified him.

Tetsuryuu gazed upon his weeping grandson and knew the fear he was going through. He walked over to Kiriya and sat right next to him.

"What troubles you, Kiriya?" Tetsuryuu's voice grew soft, "What fear has made you so miserable?"

Trying to control himself, Kiriya took deep breaths and tried to speak, "I-...I'm afraid of being hurt. I'm afraid of losing...losing something precious to me."

The old general listen closely as Kiriya continued, "That day...when I woke up on that ship. It felt like I really died...It felt like I have lost everything there is. Even now, I can feel the silence of death in my dreams...I can't bear to face that again."

Kiriya tearfully glanced in his grandfather's eyes, "I don't want to die again, grandpa. I just can't..."

Tetsuryuu gazed into Kiriya's eyes and he could see it. The fear was truly there. It is reaping on the boy's soul...And he understood.

"Kiriya." The old general began, "Death is the fate of all who lives beneath Heaven. To most of us, it comes unexpectedly and we do not know why...I understand, Kiriya. You are afraid of losing everything precious to you...You afraid of losing me...and your mother."

Kiriya nodded. Even though, he was reincarnated in this new life, Kiriya held a strong connection to his grandfather and his mother, as any one would.

"I understand that you fear of losing us, Kiriya. And I can understand how much you fear of being harmed. Believe me. As a veteran general, I know all too well what it's like to lose someone close. That sense of dread constantly haunts me before every battle. But to lingering with that fear, you know as much as I do that such an existence is painful."

"I know." Kiriya agreed, "I don't want to live being afraid all the time. But...Whenever, I see or go near someone who appears to be...dangerous. I just...I cannot-"

"Then let me help you, Kiriya. Let your family be there for you. Do not isolate yourself away or you will suffer alone. Share that pain with me, share it with your mother. After all, she abandoned her life as a politician to live a quiet life with you, just as I have abandoned my life as a general to be here with you."

Kiriya blinked at his grandfather's words, "You're right...I cannot continue to continue like this."

He sighed and glanced over to his practice sword on the ground, "I really don't want to lose my family, grandpa. If I am to ensure that, I have to learn how to fight."

"Your mother will need you, Kiriya." Tetsuryuu patted his grandson's shoulder, "As an old man, my time will come very soon. But you have your whole life ahead of you with so many possibilities. Be strong for your mother. When my days come to an end, our family, our people, will look to you for guidance. Do not hesitate. Do not question yourself. Do not fear failure. Failure is your greatest teacher. As long as you can overcome your failures, you will stand stronger than ever."

For a long while, Kiriya stared at his grandfather, digesting every word into his mind. A sliver of resolve emanated from his eyes. He glanced over to speak but then-

"Have you two finished?" A female voice called out, causing Kiriya and Tetsuryuu to see Kyou Youku, Kiriya's mother, standing there.

"Mom." Kiriya muttered in surprise, wiping away his tears, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Youku said with a raised brow. She was dressed in a court official attire since she was the magistrate that managed Linyi City. Due to Tetsuryuu's experience in military matters, he was in charge of security.

"Father, don't you have patrol duty."

"Of course." Tetsuryuu muttered. He patted his Kiriya's shoulder and grinned, "Be strong."

With that, the old veteran left, leaving Kiriya with his mother behind.

"Mother...I-"

"Kiriya," Youku walked over and embraced her child, "My son, everyone is afraid of losing those they love. But you must be willing to stand tall and face your fear. Or you will continue to suffer. Know that I will always be here to be your comfort."

Kiriya felt the warm embrace and hugged his mother. For once, Kiriya finally felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Youku-sama! Youku-sama!" A guardsman darted into the courtyard in alarm, "We got trouble!"

"What is it?" Youku spoke firmly.

"An army of bandits has appeared outside of the city! About 10,000! Your father has already preparing to confront them!"

"Hmmm..." Youku frowned, "Those curs never learn. Soldier! Take my son to safety! I will go and oversee the battle!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mom! Let me come with you!" Kiriya called, catching Youku's attention.

"Nonsense! You cannot be a part of this battle! You're not trained!"

"Then let me watch from the city walls."

Youku blinked.

"Mom. Grandpa said so that I must overcome my fears. Both of you told me that I must be strong. Let me start, by watching this battle. I must see first hand what war is like. Or I will never be able to grow."

For a moment, Youku gazed at her son in sheer disbelief. Initially, she thought Kiriya was only bluffing but the sudden sense of resolve in his eyes says otherwise.

"Come."

* * *

 ** _Western Gate of Linyi City_...**

On top of the walls, Tetsuryuu glanced over and gazed upon the bandit army that has amassed outside. It was indeed force of 10,000. All of them crying in sheer rage as the sheer sight of them made the veteran's skin crawl. Kiriya and Youku then arrived to see it and the young boy can feel the bloodlust and it was menacing. His fear instantly came to him again but Kiriya breathed deeply to retain his composure.

"Father."

Youku called, noticing the veteran seemed distraught.

"The enemy..." Tetsuryuu said, "It's Youketsu (Yang Jie)."

"Youketsu?" Youku muttered in disbelief.

"I never though he come all the way here..." Tetsuryuu then noticed Kiriya and grinned to see his grandson trying to make a change.

"Alright!" Tetsuryuu shouted, "Listen up, men! These wretches have the audacity to come to our home and wreak havoc? Then they shall feel the full fury of the men of Linyi!"

"Yes sir!"

The soldiers around them exclaimed with unwavering resolve. Kiriya could not help but look on in awe. Tetsuryuu glanced back at the bandit army before head off to lead his men into battle.

"Mother." Kiriya called, "Who's Youketsu?"

Youku felt uncertain whether to explain it but relented, "Youketsu is the younger brother of the late mercenary leader of the Indigo Wolves. Your grandfather fought against these men before and during an ambush...Your grandfather killed Youketsu's brother...But that was years ago, and it seems he's come to take revenge."

Kiriya's eyes widen at the sound of that. Looking back towards the outskirts of the city, he sees his grandfather in full-body armor riding out with 5,000 soldiers. As the men entered into battle formation, all was suddenly quiet on the battlefield. Tetsuryuu glanced at the enemy ranks and noticed a single man walk forward.

The man was tall with large muscular build, crimson enraged eyes, cropped red hair **(2*)**. On his back, he carried a great sword that was almost the same height as him.

Tetsuryuu knew this man was Youketsu.

The veteran dismounted his horse and walked towards the young warrior. On top of the west gate, Kiriya watched nervously as his grandfather finally came face-to-face with his old enemy.

For good long moment, the veteran and the mercenary glared at each other.

"Youketsu." Tetsuryuu finally spoke, "I knew the day would come that you bring wrath upon me."

The mercenary said nothing as the veteran continued, "Let us make a pact here and the Heavens shall bear witness. Let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser a proper burial-"

"There are no pact between beasts." Youketsu suddenly cut off before brandishing his great sword.

Tetsuryuu brandished his own great sword, "I warned your brother not to fight for that traitor, but he made his choice and I made mine. In that battle, I gave your brother the honor he deserved as a brave man-"

"You gave him the honor of your blade!" Youketsu raised his voice, "By nightfall, you will have no eyes, ears, or your tongue. You shall wonder the realm of the dead, speechless, blind, and deaf! And then all shall know, this man was Kyou Tetsuryuu, who killed my brother and thought he would die in peace."

With that, Youketsu raised his great sword and attacked Tetsuryuu. The veteran wasted no time to parry and retaliated. Bearing the force of ten men, Tetsuryuu struck back at Youketsu. The mercenary did not waver and charged forward to stun the old man with his sword pummel but Tetsuryuu saw it coming. Back and forth, the two warrior exchanged blow after blow. Watching it from afar, Kiriya was awestruck by the fight. Compared to what his grandfather showed him during training, the maneuvers and strikes the elderly general demonstrated in the duel was far more advanced. On top of it all, as two warriors wielding great swords, their reflexes are remarkably swift.

With all of his experience in war, Tetsuryuu quickly gain momentum and pushed the mercenary back. Kiriya and Youku began to grow hopeful that Tetsuryuu will triumph. Suddenly, in a deadlock, Youketsu, despite the lack of breath, unleashed a sudden burst of unnatural might and began to push the veteran back. With the fury of ten men, the mercenary rained a volley of relentless strikes, forcing Tetsuryuu on the defensive.

Youketsu, with the momentum behind him, went for a power swing to break Tetsuryuu's defense but was quickly blocked and took an elbow to the face, stunning him. Seeing his chance, Tetsuryuu thrusted his great sword towards the stunned mercenary. However, his old age have kicked in and his reaction have slowed. Youketsu quickly recovered, dodged Tetsuryuu's strike, and shoved his blade into the old veteran's gut. A shocked expression was seen on Tetsuryuu's face, who looked down on his wound.

A wave of dread echoed through the soldiers of Linyi City. Kiriya and Youku felt it the most. To their sheer horror, Youketsu pulled his sword out of Tetsuryuu, causing him to fall on his knees as blood came gushing out. Breathing heavily with blood starting to come of his mouth, Tetsuryuu tried not to black out as Youketsu walked over, grabbed Tetsuryuu's own sword and held it above his head.

Youku shouted orders to the soldiers below to save their general. But as the Linyi soldiers charged, the mercenaries did the same and full-scale battle ensued.

Realizing his fate, Tetsuryuu struggled to look upwards and took one final glance at his grandson, who was horrified at what he was seeing. The old man smiled before muttering something. And then, all went black.

* * *

 ** _That night_...**

Linyi City was in a state of panic. News of Tetsuryuu's death at the hands of the mercenary Youketsu has installed fear into the hearts of Linyi's citizens. Youketsu and his Indigo Wolves have cut off Linyi City from help and the people are all trapped inside. He threatens to sack the city unless they surrender in three days. While the common people were questioning whether their old guardian was dead or not, the city hall was in just as much chaos. The soldiers were advocating an all-out attack to avenge their beloved general and retrieve his body but the civil officials advocate a compromise to save their city. The soldiers condemned the civil officers for trying to buying their safety while the civil officers accused the soldiers for allowing their general to die.

All the while, Youku was sitting at the Magistrate's seat, quietly but tearfully mourning her father's death.

"Youku-sama, I beseech you. Order a frontal assault against those brigands! They must pay for killing Tetsuryuu-sama." A captain said.

"We don't have the manpower to face these savages!" A civil official retorted, "We need to negotiate."

"There is nothing to negotiate with that bastard, Youketsu! I'd say to strike at him now!" Another captain shouted.

"Are you mad!? Our city guards cannot match them in battle! We'll be slaughtered!"

"Then you propose we sit here and do nothing? The city rations will not sustain us!"

 *** _SMACK!_ ***

"Enough!" Youku slammed her table, silencing everyone in the city hall, "My father just gave his life for this city. For all of us...And now, we squabbling with each other!?"

The officials all remained quiet and looked away in shame and frustration.

Youku, still in tears, was doing her very best to remain composed, "Captains, keep your men on high alert. Inform me if there are any signs of enemy activity. Everyone else...is dismissed."

...

"Yes, Youku-sama..."

As everyone began to leave, Youku sighed. She needed to take the night off after failing to save her father. With Tetsuryuu gone, she was left with a difficult dilemma. But what concerned her the most...was her son. Youku knew that Kiriya was already suffering and now, her son just witnessed his own grandfather executed. She shuddered to think how it would affect his son's already weakened heart.

"Youku-sama! Youku-sama!" A handmaid suddenly cried out.

"What is it?" Youku said apathetically.

"Madam! It's the young master! He's disappeared!"

Youku's head darted up, her eyes widen in shock, "What!? Where!? Where is my son!?"

* * *

 ** _Indigo Wolves' Main Camp_...**

In the dead of night, the mercenary camp was beaming with excitement. Every single member of the band was filled with pride to see their new boss kill his most hated enemy and even have the entire city of Linyi at his mercy. The men were already celebrating, drinking and indulging in pleasure as though they have won the day. They partied until they were mostly sound asleep. All the while, this wasn't the case for Youketsu himself.

Within his own tent, the redhead mercenary sitting on his makeshift bed and was sharpening his great sword with a whetstone.

At long last, he had finally got vengeance for the death of his older brother. Youketsu was not a novice when it came to war. He has killed men before and he enjoyed fighting powerful foes. But enjoyment was not within his mindset when he came for Kyou Tetsuryu's head. Yet, somehow, after killing the man who took his brother's life, Youketsu felt no joy or any sense of accomplishment. Instead, he felt only...emptyness. Now that his most hated foe has been slain...What now...?

Unable to sleep, Youketsu continued to sharpen his sword.

Then, he heard footsteps. Soft footsteps coming towards his tent. For a brief moment, he thought it was an assassin coming to kill him. The thought immediately stopped when he noticed a short silhouette outside. The figure slowly entered the tent, revealing a short hooded individual.

Youketsu stared at the hooded figure, who stood there staring back at him before lifting the hood. Youketsu was shocked to see a young boy, barely in his teens, stood before him. The boy was in tears. He was in pain. Youketsu can see the emotions swirling in the boy's eyes. Sorrow. Hatred. The redhead mercenary didn't know what to expect until the boy knelt down on the ground and kowtowed.

Shocked, Youketsu didn't move and watched the boy kowtowed twice more before looking back at the mercenary leader, still kneeling on the ground before him.

"I have endured the pain so many has felt and more." The boy spoke softly, "I have bowed my head before the man who killed my grandfather."

Confused at first, Youketsu's eyes widen upon realization and stood, "...Kyoujin..."

Kiriya nodded, confirming his identity to Tetsuryuu's killer.

Youketsu could not believe his eyes, "How did you get in here?"

"Your men were asleep." Kiriya replied, "Besides, I know my homeland better most."

"Well...I was told that the mighty Kyou Tetsuryuu's grandson was a weak-minded coward. It seems you can never trust rumors these days." Youketsu sat back down, "You are very bold and stupid to come here, little boy. I can have your head on a plate in a blink of an eye."

Kiriya shook his head at the threat, "You think I'm not afraid? I am afraid. I saw you defeat my grandfather, the greatest warrior I've ever seen in single combat, cut him down, and claimed his body as your trophy. But I didn't come here to prattle...so I'll say my piece."

The two locked eyes with each other as Kiriya continued, "Give him back to me...He deserves the honor of a proper burial...Please...Give him to me."

Youketsu scowled, "Are you mad, boy? Your esteemed grandfather killed my brother. He deserved to die."

"Perhaps..." Kiriya replied, "But tell me, Youketsu, how many brothers did you kill as your mercenary contracts dictated? How many lives did you claim? Lives of men who will never see their loved ones again."

Kiriya glanced at Youketsu's great sword, "I do not know the details of what went down between your brother and my grandfather. But they were both soldiers fighting on opposite sides and only one of them could have walked out alive. Youketsu, what you did here today not only brought torment to me and my mother but thousands of men and women who saw my grandfather as family."

"So many people had to suffer so you can have your revenge." Kiriya continued, "Tell me, Youketsu. Was it all worth it? Do you feel any comfort or ease at my grandfather's death?"

The mercenary couldn't answer that.

"If it were possible, I would have gladly took a dagger and drive it through your wretched heart." Kiriya vented his anger quietly, "But that won't bring my grandfather back, just as killing him didn't bring your brother back."

Tears began to appear from Kiriya's eyes as he kept going, "I loved my grandfather...I loved him from the moment I first laid eyes upon him til the moment you closed his."

"...If I let you walk out of here." Youketsu muttered, a hint of struggle between his words, "If I let you take him...it doesn't change anything. You're still my enemy tomorrow."

"You are still my enemy tonight." Kiriya replied, "But even enemies can show respect."

...

A wave of thought swirled in Youketsu's mind as he gazed upon this boy, his sworn enemy's grandson, pleading him. Youketsu could offer the boy's head to his brother as well. But what Kiriya said was true. Nothing good will come of it. The emptiness remained.

The tall mercenary stood up and pondered.

"Such fortitude...For one so young." Youketsu muttered.

* * *

 ** _The next morning_...**

Dawn came and Youku was searching frantically for her son all night. Her patrols and guards have also searched everywhere from the family estate to the entire city itself but Kiriya was nowhere to be found. Youku didn't know what to do. Her city is in danger of being sacked and now her only child has vanished without a trace.

"Youku-dono." A nearby handmaid went over to help her madam, "You need rest."

"No!" Youku stated, "I will not rest until my son is found!"

"But madam-"

"Report!"

A guardsman frantically ran into the city hall, bearing news.

"What is it?" Youku asked, "Have you found my son?"

"N-No ma'am, but-...It's the enemy."

"What about them?"

"The enemy army has retreated...They're gone."

...

"What? Where did they...?"

"We don't know. When the sun rose, our sentries reported that the enemy has vanished."

Youku was flabbergasted by this news but that brought an even greater fear to her.

' _Why did they suddenly left? And right after my son...vanished...No. Could they have taken him captive in the dead of night? No, that cannot be!_ '

"Report!" Another guardsman arrived, "Madam, we've found him! We found young master Kyoujin!"

"Where? Where is he?"

* * *

 ** _West Gate of Linyi City_...**

A crowd has gather at the west gate. Word spread quickly that the Ironblood Wolves have suddenly departed and left the city alone. No one knew why but the answer was at the west gate. Youku arrived with her guards. She made her way through the crowd and finally laid her eyes upon the source. Kiriya has returned from his venture to the mercenary camp aboard a chariot. On it, a long object wrapped neatly in cloak was on the chariot. Seeing her son's eyes, she knew what happened.

Her son ventured out of the city and brought his grandfather's body remains back and somehow persuaded Youketsu to leave. No words came between mother and son as they both were glad that the worse has passed.

Youku walked up to Kiriya, who was expecting her scold him for his act. Instead, to Kiriya's shock, Youku knelt on the ground and bowed to him as a vassal would bow to a master. Immediately, the surrounding soldiers and common people did the same until every people in sight were on their knees and bowing.

Kiriya was dumbstruck at this. But he knew what this meant, he was now the leader of his house. The leader of his family, his people. From that moment forward, Kiriya will guide his people to the future.

As this thought crossed his mind, he recalls his grandfather's last words before his death, " _Be strong and live well_."

Kiriya looked at the palm of his hand, balled it into a fist, and glanced at the blue sky. His new life in this strange and dangerous world has truly begun...

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.1 - To Beiping**

Years of harsh adversity brings Kiriya and his mother north to the frontier where he will find the seeds of his future be sowed...

* * *

 **(1*) - His appearance is similar to Yagyu Munenori from Fate/Grand Order**

 **(2*) - His appearance is similar to a young Iskander from Fate/Grand Order**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here.** **The date I.C (Imperial Calendar) references to how the Han Dynasty lasts 400 years so...As a combination of the anime and visual novel, there will be episodes that won't be included since they are not relevant to the story.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou Family** **(Jiang)**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Reincarnation of Kazuya Kirihara (Age 12)

Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu) - Kyoujin's Mother (Age 23)

Kyou Testuryuu (Jiang Tielong) - Kyoujin's Maternal Grandfather/Renowned Han General (Age 55)

 **Other(s)**

Youketsu (Yang Jie) - Mercenary Commander of the Indigo Wolves (Age 25)


	3. Ch1: To Beiping

**Ch.1: To Beiping**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **REVANOFSITHLORD** **:** **I will do my best not to stop.**

 **Guest (Prologue II): I've heard many great things about "Kingdom" but I haven't watched it. I'll look it up when I get the chance. Thank you. I am honored to hear from someone who took the time to bear with my repeated errors.**

* * *

 _After my grandfather's death, I knew how it felt to lose someone close and I was unable to do anything to prevent it. In my grief, I wanted to kill that mercenary for what he did. But I was in no position to do so, and I would have died and left my mother alone in this world. I made a vow that night. I vowed to never let fear consume me. I failed in my previous life but I will not repeat that same mistake. I will be strong and I will triumph against any form of adversary. I will stand for my mother. And in this cruel world, I must be better._

 _The corruption and turbulence here were worst than it was described in the history books. Devious feudal lords extort money, food, and women from the local populace while the Imperial Court completely disregards the crisis that is occurring outside their luxurious estates as their influence and control over the empire's domain evaporates around them. To most, it was at the point of no return and is bound to collapse sooner or later. But that did not matter to me..._

* * *

 **Spring, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Southeastern You Province..._**

The morning sun is a sign that people are bound to grow active again with the welcoming breath of fresh air that was the warmth of Spring as Winter had just passed by. But that may not be a good thing for most at this time and place. On a dirt road within a lush forest, a caravan of twelve covered wagons is moving steadily through the woods. Each wagon contained numerous boxes, barrels, and chests filled with various items and provisions and was manned by 11 men: one holding the reins guiding the horses, another sitting next to him to keep watch, another sitting with the cargo, and the remaining 8 walking with each wagon as guards, each armed with a rectangular, semi-cylindrical shields **(1*)** and a spear. Other than the 132 men, another pair was accompanying the caravan there were two individuals: Kiriya and his mother Kyou Youku.

The 18 years-old Kyoujin now sported wearing green hanfu with gold linings, image of white leaves engraved into the front and two ankle-length coattails, with dragon-like scales, that are long enough to cover the side and back of his legs **(2*)**. Complementing the outfit are tight sleeves that are slightly rolled up to the wrist showing black tight leather gloves made for handling a sword on his hands, along a golden sash, dark-grey ankle-length boots with a dark green pair of tight bootcut pants, and a wodao **(3*)** in a bladed scabbard that is attached to the left side of his hip completed the ensemble.

Kiriya's mother, Kyou Youku, has aged since then. With short hints of wrinkles and grey hair, she was sitting with a wagon in the middle of the line. She is wearing a more traditional robed hanfu **(4*)** with a moss green color, straw sandals, and a set of brown prayer beads in her right hand.

As Kiriya rode atop his stallion, he looked upwards and gazed upon the clear blue sky before glancing at the surrounding trees and green mountains in the distance, a warm smile rolling over his face.

"Now this...is peaceful." Kiriya hummed.

"Enjoying yourself, my son?" Youku grinned.

"I am, mother. Do you not see this weather? You can never get enough of it."

"Neither can I," Youku nodded. However, she immediately frowns. "Unfortunately, this pleasant weather doesn't reflect your concern for our recent mishaps."

Kiriya blinks once before frowning.

It has been six years since his grandfather Kyou Tetsuryuu's death at the hands of the mercenary Youketsu. Since then, Kiriya and his mother has fallen on hard times. Despite Kiriya's miraculous retrieval of his grandfather's remains and saving the city from destruction, many of his grandfather's vassals abandoned them and left to fend for themselves. As a result, the burden of managing Linyi City was too great for Youku alone, even though Kiriya did his very best to relieve his mother the weight. Ultimately, the new governor of Qing Province evicted both of them from the city and the two became homeless.

For the last few years, Kiriya and his mother has been forced to live on the road.

Fortunately, the common people of Linyi City have not forgotten what Kiriya and his family had done for them in the past and they donated as much of their values as possible so Kiriya and his mother would not suffer on the road. This reminded Kiriya that while the world and its denizens can be unforgivable, not everyone has forsaken the concept of amity.

With their departure, Kiriya took rapidly to familiarizing with his kendo and kenjutsu skills he learned in his previous life. Training day and night until he was combat ready. Upon nearing adulthood, Kiriya took up the post as an auxiliary officer: A volunteer citizen soldier who was willing to serve and perform various deeds for coin. Somewhat like a privateer on land.

Combining with his mother's diplomatic skills, Kiriya managed to acquire numerous jobs that earned them just enough coin to stay alive. However, Kiriya wanted to find a place to settle so his mother could rest. The years have not been kind to her. Though, Youku didn't tell her son, Kiriya was fully aware that her health was deteriorating due to the loss of Tetsuryuu. A wounded heart can kill a person...slowly. Kiriya needed to find a place to call home and fast.

Fortunately, Kiriya's skills attracted a group of battle-hardened men who could not find a living for themselves after leaving the Imperial military so Kiriya offered them a place with him, which they gladly accepted.

As of now, Kiriya and his group is on a job to deliver this supply caravan to the governor of You Province to the north.

"We need more people to guard our caravan, mother." Kiriya said, "As glad I am that you are confident in my abilities, I'm still just one man. I cannot guard twelve wagons and over 60 people at once."

"Yes, Kiriya." Youku nodded. Looking forward of the path, she is pleased to see the forest exit, "Hopefully, we can find strong capable warriors who would be willing to help us. If they can help guard our caravan on our trip, they'll be well paid."

"Well, isn't that very diplomatic of you, mother." Kiriya shook his head. "We're closing in to the city of Beiping **(6*)**. When we finish our business there, I'll see if I can find someone willing to help."

"Very well."

Kiriya looked back up to the sky.

The two are making a beeline for You Province to the ruling lord since they were is in desperate need of fresh supplies and thus made it a perfect moment to sell the products they acquired from another finished assignment. Unfortunately, as lamented earlier, they were having trouble along the way. You Province's lord has already sign a contract, paying a portion of the supplies' price and promises to pay the rest on a later date. Thus, Kiriya and Youku will be delivering the supplies directly to the lord's residence in Beiping.

As the caravan approaches open fields, Kiriya begins to reminisce about his past. ' _Six...Six years went by so fast. And yet, I am still getting used to this new life...This new family...This new...Me. Grandfather...Izumi...Watch over me_.'

Kiriya closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. Once again gazing at his surroundings, he spots at the edge of the forest some beautiful peach blossom trees, their fluttering petals scattering onto the calm wind. Kiriya couldn't help but smile warmly at the symbol of Spring.

"Hm?" Kiriya notices movements in the nearby bushes. Strangely enough, he has notices the same movements on the other side of the road for a while now. Along with the faint sound of rustling grass and leaves, Kiriya grew more suspicious.

At the sudden sound of snapping twigs, Kiriya's eyes instantly went wide, watching carefully at the surrounding trees and bushes. Youku bends over from the front of her wagon, noticing something was wrong too.

"Something amiss, my son?"

Kiriya nods with a frown, gripping the scabbard of his wodao. "38."

Youku sighs at the implication before letting out a distinct whistle, alerting the caravan to begin speeding up towards the exit of the forest. Kiriya quickly galloped towards the front of the caravan but before he could arrive, several armed men began to emerge from the woods, blocking the exit. Bandits. From his count, there were about 300 of them currently surrounding the caravan. Leaping off his horse, Kiriya faces the one dozen bandits in front of him and the caravan. Among these outlaws, three of them stood forward. One was tall and skinny wielding a jian **(7*)** , the second was short with a face like a goblin holding a bow with an arrow ready to be notched, and third was big and plump holding a battle axe.

Surrounded, Kiriya signals the caravan to come to a stop and the guards to assume defensive positions as the guardsmen forms a circle around the wagons. Kiriya then approaches the bandits in front of them.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Kiriya asks plainly.

"Heh." The skinny guy mutters smugly. "You're in our territory, kid. Leave your valuables behind if you want to pass through here."

Kiriya scowled, "You want our merchandise? These goods have already been bought. Unless you are heading for a charity event, these supplies are meant for people who need it more than the lot of you."

"Very funny, punk!" The skinny guy exclaimed with scorn evident in his voice, "The answer is quite simple in your position. Hand over your goods, and we will leave you with your lives intact."

The skinny guy chuckles with a smug look, "Don't make this difficult on yourself, kid. There's over 300 of us and only 132 of you. On top of that, not all of you seemed armed. So I'd say you are in no position to be bragging."

Kiriya grinned and dismounted his steed, "These 96 guardsmen are trained for this sort of situation, myself included. Bandit gangs bigger than yours have tried to take us on and failed. So leave me and my men alone. Now!"

"Hah!" The skinny guy spat, "You've got some nerve, kid! I'll cut you to pieces myself and take the lot of your heads as trophies!"

Kiriya rolled his eyes as his left hand gripped the scabbard and his right hand grabbed the green hilt and drew the wodao. The blade was finely sharpened and skinny, with a silver guard and a white ribbon hanging at the pommel. "This is your final warning. Leave us now or each and every one of your necks will have holes the size of bowls."

"Your threats are just hot air and bluster. Ready, boys!" The skinny guy yelled at his gang as they all took fighting stances and growl.

Kiriya shook his head in disappointment. "You've been warned. Men! Form up!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Just a short distance west, a pair of girls are travelling through a forest north towards Beiping City. One of the girls was tall with ankle-length black hair styled in an off-center ponytail, hazel eyes, and wielding a guandao. She is Kan'u. The other was a little girl who is about a third shorter than the taller girl. She had neck-length red hair, purple eyes, and was wielding a spear twice the size of herself and has a blade shaped like a snake's tongue. Her name is Chouhi.

"Come on, Aisha!" Chouhi shouts cheerfully. "We should be near Beiping tomorrow morning. I cannot wait to get there."

"Hey, Rinrin! Don't be in such a hurry." Kan'u mutters. "We'll be there eventually tomorrow anyway. There's no need to rush."

"Nyaa-ha~!" Chouhi giggles. "Aisha is such a slowpoke!"

Kan'u comically raises a brow. "And you're such a child, Rinrin."

Chouhi pouts. "Rinrin is not a child."

Kan'u smirks. "Your reaction says otherwise."

Chouhi's face grows redder. Chouhi IS actually older than she looks, in her late teenage years while Kan'u have become a young-adult just in the recent years.

"Anyway. Be patient, Rinrin. The bandits isn't going anywhere at Yuushuu, so we'll have plenty of chances to fight them." Kan'u saids.

"Hai! Aisha and Rinrin are going to beat up some bad bandits!" Chouhi states proudly.

" _Sigh_...So eager." Kan'u grins and sweatdrops.

Kan'u recently met Chouhi when she was visiting a town further south. There, she encounters Chouhi and her troublemaker friends, playing bandits. While most of the town find their antics funny, the town mayor doesn't. Thus, he decided to send his soldiers to catch her until Kan'u volunteers to do it herself. After meeting and fighting her which ends in Chouhi's defeat, Kan'u realizes that her antics are just her way of getting attention after being lonely after her grandfather died. After making a vow of sisterhood with her, Chouhi apologizes to the mayor and leaves her hometown with Kan'u but not before saying goodbye to her friends. As of now, the two of them are heading towards Beiping after hearing bandits scouring the province. They hope to help the local governor pacify the bandits that has grown increasingly dangerous in recent years. So many people are suffering from their rampages as villages and towns were pillaged and the villagers butchered. Such cruelty was beyond anything the two could bear. Someone had to do something and they plan on doing something about it.

 *** _Rustle_ ***

"Eh?" Chouhi murmurs, hearing the sudden sound.

"Who's there?!" Kan'u shouts as she and Chouhi readies their weapons towards the source of the sound, which is coming from the nearby bushes.

As the rustling comes nearer, the source of it came in sight. An armored man, with a large gash in his gut, limps out of the bushes, bleeding heavily. Kan'u and Chouhi can easily tell that from the way he was dressed, he was a bandit.

"Ge...Grah...H-Help me..."

The man suddenly collapses in front of the girls as the blood from his belly splatters on the ground. Wasting no time, Kan'u places her guandao down and flips the man onto his back slowly and carefully, holding him from his right as Chouhi knelt by the bandit's left. The wound was horrible. From how it looks, Kan'u can tell that it was caused by a very thin, but sharp sword.

"What happened to you?" Kan'u asks. Technically speaking, she did not like bandits at all. But the man before them was bleeding to death and is struggling painfully to stay alive. Kan'u just couldn't bring herself to simply leave him to rot.

"Grah...W-We...were t-trying to...attack a caravan..." The bandit struggles. "W-We outnumbered them...three-to-one...We surrounded them...B-But...those guards...They managed...To encircle us instead...Geh...W-we got slaughtered...Like sheep...That kid...the one in charge...with the curved sword...I-I've never seen...Anyone fight...with a sword like that...W-We should have...Heeded his warning...We could have lived...ah..."

In that instant, the bandit's eyes lost his color as the bleeding reaps what left of his life. Kan'u rests his head on the ground before closing the bandit's eyes. Looking towards where the bandit came from, Kan'u grabs her guandao and runs off, following the trail of blood.

"A-Aisha!" Chouhi shouts in surprise. "Where are you going? Wait for me!"

Chouhi begins to chase after Kan'u as the trail of blood bring them through the trees and bushes until eventually they stopped at the edge of a glade near the end of the forest, starring at the surrounding ground. As Kan'u and Chouhi looks as well, they gasp in shock. The surrounding grounds are littered with the corpses of bandits, numbering almost 300 of them. Kan'u and Chouhi simply stares in astonishment. They have fought and killed bandits before but the way how these bandits were killed seemed...Synchronized. The majority of the bodies are extremely close to one another in three separate piles. These piles are circular in shape. It was much like how that other bandit said. These men appeared to be rounded up in circular clusters and then slaughtered with several bandits not in the cluster but scattered in other parts of the glade.

"Oh Heavens..." Kan'u mumbles in disbelief as the three girls observes the field. "Who could have done this? These bandits doesn't look like they put much of a fight against...Whatever did this to them..."

"Maybe other bandits did this?" Chouhi wonders.

"No." Kan'u shakes his head. "The way these men were killed was done in an orderly fashion. Whoever these men fought, they were a well-organized and trained group."

"Now that you mentioned it..." Chouhi thought. "That other bandit did say they were attacking a caravan. Maybe they had good bodyguards?"

"So it would seem..." Kan'u nods. She looks around and notice at a road near another edge of glade, there are a few crates of ruined food and water. She then looks back at the bodies and noticed something. The men that are killed in the clusters died from spear wounds while those that are not apart of the clusters each died from a single sword slash. Some are even headless or lost a few limbs. Kan'u remembers that the other bandit mentioned that the one in charge was a young boy with a curved sword. Could he have done this? Also, there were no signs of bodies that are not bandits so it appears the caravan guards suffered no casualties. Who are these men?

"Aisha!" Chouhi caught the Kan'u attention as they run up to Chouhi's position on the dirt road. "Look."

There are horse tracks and wagon trails. The three girls looks toward the direction the tracks lead, seeing the exit of the forest.

"They are heading north, straight for Beiping." Kan'u deducts.

As Kan'u narrows her eyes, she felt a hand on hers.

"Aisha." Chouhi said with a serious look. "Let's go."

"Right." Kan'u nods.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.2 - Friends Old & New**

Kiriya reunites with an old friend and makes new allies in the face of adversity.

* * *

 **(1*) - Like the Roman Scutum Shields**

 **(2*) - Kiriya's appearance is on the cover picture.**

 **(3*) - A Ming Dynasty curved sword that bears a striking resemblance and structure to the Japanese katana**

 **(4*) -** **Similar outfit to** **Soukyuu Imai from "The Ambition of Oda Nobuna"**

 **(5*) -** **Qing Province/Modern-day Shandong**

 **(6*) - Modern-day Beijing**

 **(7*) - Classic Chinese Sword**

 **(8*) - A** **Chinese mile back in the day. One li is approximately a third of modern-day mile.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. As a combination of the anime and visual novel, there will be episodes that won't be included since they are not relevant to the story. The first few chapters will be mainly remade from the previous story.**

 **The next few chapters will be very similar to the last fanfic but with several notable modifications.**

 **Also, big thanks to Hunter Del Sur and crestfallentwilight for spending the time to beta-read my fanfic. And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Reincarnation of Kazuya Kirihara (Kiriya)

Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu) - Kyoujin's Mother

 **Shoku**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu)

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei)


	4. Ch2: Friends Old & New

**Ch.2: ****Friends Old & New**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Spring, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Beiping, You Province..._**

In the main office of the Beiping City's Grand Hall, a girl, with red hair styled in a ponytail wearing a red attire, blue skirt, and red boots, was surveying various documents that have been submitted to her by the local magistrates and administrators throughout her province. She had only become governor of the province recently and was already getting flooded with work by many attendants reporting numerous issues with the province. Never before has she been so busy but the most irritating problem now were the bandits that had been running rampant in her lands. With everything that has been going on she was not far from asking help. And it just so happens that she got a hold of an old friend that she was dying to reunite.

"Kousonsan-sama." An attendant entered the room.

"What is it?" The girl, identified as Kousonsan, responded.

"The caravan has arrived."

"He's here." Kousonsan's expression brightened at the sound of that. Perhaps the first good news since forever, "Have him escorted to the courtyard. I have something to ask of him."

"Yes, milady."

As the attendant left, Kousonsan stood with a smile on her face, "It's been so long."

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

 **Kiriya's POV**

I was sitting at a table in a gazebo in the courtyard of the mansion of Beiping City. After successfully crushing the bandits that tried to rob them, they proceeded to the city without further delay. Upon arrival, my mother and I presented the supplies we brought for the governor. But right after that, I was summoned by her to discuss something of great importance. Seeing that it is urgent I didn't hesitate to comply and left my mother to do his normal merchant business while I was escorted to the mansion courtyard.

"Kiriya!"

A sudden voice calls out as I glanced over and see an ever-familiar face of an old friend. In an instant, she leaps onto me in an embrace and got me spinning a few circles.

"Pairen." I grin, returning the hug as I spin us around in to bleed off the momentum. "How long has it been?"

"Three years, Kiriya." Kousonsan speaks warmly, letting me go as she looked into my eyes. "Three years! By the Heavens, look at you!"

"Look at me? Look at you." I gesture, "The new governor of You Province! You've been climbing up the ladder, haven't you?"

"W-Well..." Kousonsan scratches her head. "It's been a bit rough so..."

Kousonsan was an old friend of mine. Strange as it sounds. I didn't think I would meet an individual from the Three Kingdoms lore. What shocked me the most was that Kousonsan was a girl. A part of me was still getting used to that fact. I kind of made me wonder if that was the case for every other icons.

Anyway, I heard she had earned a place in the You Provincial authorities and became a cavalry officer. However, things have not been good for the province as its governor was both lazy and avaricious. It was said that the late governor was killed by bandits. Kousonsan was the only person who could take up the job and became You Province's new governor, which was only recently.

"Ahem." A huff was heard as I glance over and see another woman standing not far behind her. She wore white attire and had neck-length, powder blue hair with a thin hip-length ponytail. "Hakukei-dono. I believe we have business to take care off."

"A-Ah right. Of course." Kousonsan blushed.

' _This woman_...' I thought.

The blue-haired woman took a glance at me before taking her seat as I did the same.

"You wanted to discuss something, Pairen?" I asked.

"Yes, but not quite yet. We are still waiting for two more individuals before we can begin the meeting."

"Two?"

"Kousonsan-sama." A guard called out from the entrance of the courtyard, "Your visitors have arrived."

"Good, bring them in." Kousonsan nodded.

I watched as two girls entered the courtyard. One had black hair, carrying a guandao, while the other had short red hair, carrying a spear with a tip shaped like a serpent's tongue. For a moment, I was wondering who they were but upon recollecting myself, a glimpse of realization struck me as I my eyes widen in sheer awe.

"Are those two...?" I mumbled quietly.

The girl carrying the guandao possessed a unique aura in her. She had the air of a charismatic and powerful individual. The other girl, despite her size, has a ferocious but also cheeky air. As they placed their weapons down to the side, they entered the gazebo.

"Welcome." Kousonsan said, "Now that we are all here. Let us begin. Have a seat everyone."

With that, everyone did. But before Kousonsan could begin, I noticed the black-haired girl staring at me for a few seconds.

Finally, Kousonsan begins to speak, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kousonsan, my courtesy name is Hakukei, and I am the governor of You Province."

Kousonsan then looked to the other girl. "This person here is a traveling warrior just like you. She is staying here as an ancillary general."

The blue-haired woman then spoke up. "My name is Chou'un. My courtesy name is Shiryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

' _Chou'un?_ ' My eyes widen. ' _The Dragon of Changshan?_ '

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Kousonsan thanked before looking at Kan'u and Chouhi. "And you two are?"

"My name is Kan'u. My courtesy name is Unchou. And this person here is–"

"Rinrin's name is Chouhi, Chou Yokutoku~!"

"Rinrin! Not so loud!?"

My eyes widen even more, ' _Kan'u and Chouhi!? So it IS them..._ '

"Kan'u-dono." Chou'un grins. "You must be quite proud to have such a big child, considering your age."

"Child?" It took a moment before Kan'u realized Chou'un was referring to Chouhi as she quickly started waving her hands in denial. "Y-You have got the wrong idea! Rinrin isn't my daughter!"

"A-Ah well, let's leave that topic at that." Kousonsan said before gesturing me to introduce myself.

I looked at the two newcomers and bowed, "My name is Kyoujin, a traveling swordsman. It is a pleasure to meet you Kan'u-san, Chouhi-san."

"Oh, no. The pleasure is mine." Kan'u nodded with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Onii-chan~!"

 _Onii-chan?_

As I smiled, I looked away from the two back to Kousonsan and begin addressing to her a more formal tone.

"Kousonsan-dono, you sent for us of something important, did you not?"

"Hai." Kousonsan nodded. "I have a favor ask of you…Kan'u-dono and Chouhi-dono as well."

We paid heed to her as she continued. "As the new governor of one of the major provinces, my concern for the country exceeds anyone else's. Enshou of Ji Province, Sonsaku of Jiangdong, and Sousou of Yan Province who has been growing prominent in the Imperial Capital lately...They all hold ambition to rule this whole country and are on the constant lookout for new talent. The old Imperial Family of the Han has lost a great amount of power over the recent century. To help me rectify the chaos in this land, please lend me your power."

Listening to her speak, it was hard to disagree. Since the last few decades, it is said that the court eunuchs grew more involved in the affairs of the Imperial Court, causing the influence of the Han Emperors to grow increasingly ineffective in managing the empire. As the central government weakens, the local authorities became lax and gluttonous, giving way to the rise of bandits. But the worse part of it is that, the local lords are able to rule their own lands semi-autonomously, monopolize personal wealth, and expand their own military power with impunity. It doesn't take a genius to know that the Han Dynasty is on a one-way ticket to utter collapse. The very thought of it made my stomach turn, especially since my mother and I bore witness to it during our travels.

"Hakukei-dono..." Chou'un spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but aren't you being a bit too hasty?"

"What do you mean?" Kousonsan asked as Chou'un then looks at Kan'u and me for a moment before continuing.

"During my journey, I've also heard about the black-haired bandit hunter...But rumors are apt to be exaggerated."

Kan'u looked like her heart took a hit while I just glanced with a hint of sympathy.

Chou'un then continues. "Therefore, wouldn't it be better to hire Kan'u-dono and Kyoujin-dono after ascertaining their true strength?"

"Hm, I see." Kousonsan nods. "But, is it really necessary for Kir-I mean Kyoujin-dono? I have told you about him, didn't I?"

That caught my attention as I glanced at Chou'un.

"That you have, Hakukei-dono. You have told me that Kyoujin-dono here is an accomplished warrior himself but I wish to see his strength with my own eyes." Chou'un smiles at me.

" _Sigh_...Suit yourself." Kousonsan turns to me and Kan'u. "How about it? Can I ask you two to have a sparring match with Chou'un-dono?"

' _What? A sparring match with THE Chou'un? That's asking a bit much._ ' I thought while Kan'u also seemed uncertain of the matter as well.

"Nah, but I..."

"Are you two scared?" Chou'un's sudden taunt certainly provoked Kan'u and little bit of me. But it had a much bigger effect on-

"No way!" -On Chouhi here.

"Hey, Rinrin!" Kan'u jumps.

"Aisha is really strong! That's why she won't lose to someone like you!" Kan'u palmed her face in response to Chouhi's outburst. "Actually, Aisha doesn't even need to fight someone like you. I can beat you to a pulp easily!"

"Oh? You've got quite a lot of confidence." Chou'un said with a bored look, standing up. "Let me test that confidence of yours then."

"That's most welcome!" Chouhi accepted it without hesitation while I let off a smirk.

' _This'll be interesting to watch_.'

* * *

 ** _Minutes later…_**

Here we are standing in the open courtyard, not far from the gazebo. While Kan'u and I watched from the sidelines with Kousonsan, Chou'un and Chouhi faced one another with Chou'un on my right and Chouhi and my left. The atmosphere around here was gradually growing more stiff as the two warriors stared at each other. As exciting as this looked, I have a feeling that Chou'un will have a better time at this than Chouhi. The latter is annoyed and a bit angered while Chou'un still retains a calm demeanor.

"Begin!"

At Kousonsan's call, Chouhi quickly dashed towards Chou'un, jumping up and slams her spear onto Chou'un, who easily blocked it with her spear.

"Hoh..."

Chouhi then leaped back, spun her spear in the air, and charged again, swinging her Viper Spear. However, Chou'un simply took a step to Chouhi's right, evading the attack. In response, Chouhi swung her spear at Chou'un's face only to have the latter taking a step back, gracefully dodging the anticipated attack.

' _She's good._ ' I thought. ' _Definitely good. At the first strike, Chou'un already caught onto Chouhi's weakness. If Chouhi keeps swinging her spear around like that, she will be in no position to attack or defend_.'

I peeked over to Aisha, who had a serious expression. ' _Looks like Kan'u noticed it too_.'

Chouhi continues to attack Chou'un with a fury of strikes, but she always misses as Chou'un kept dodging instead of blocking. In a matter of seconds, Chouhi got exhausted while Chou'un looked perfectly fine. "All you do is run away!"

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?"

"Ngh! Not by a long shot!" Chouhi pouted and started to swing again.

"Rinrin! Stop right there!"

Chouhi abruptly halted herself before turning to Kan'u. "Why are you stopping me? I can still go on."

"I know." Kan'u smiled. "It's just that I want to try fighting her."

I grinned in amusement. ' _The burning spirit of a warrior igniting the flames of another...I remember that feeling all too well_.'

Chouhi came to the sidelines next to me while Kan'u took her place, facing Chou'un. She brandished her guandao, getting into a fighting stance. I could feel her fighting spirit flaring as orange-reddish aura could be seen like fire around her. Kan'u remained calm before Chou'un, who also stood absolutely still.

"Come." Kan'u said.

Kousonsan, Chouhi, and I waited for one of them to make the first move, but Chou'un simply stared...And then dropped her fighting stance. "If the opponent is really strong, I can tell without needing to fight. Kousonsan-dono, I have seen Kan'u-dono's strength with my own eyes."

"Okay." Kousonsan nodded while Kan'u dropped her stance and Chouhi looked around in confusion.

' _Oh, poor Chouhi_.' I smiled nervously.

"Well then, Kyoujin-dono..." Chou'un smirked, "Do you wish to spar?"

I thought over it. Facing a member of Shoku's Five Tiger Generals will be no easy feat. Still, Pairen needed help and if I need to get Chou'un's approval to be qualified to help, then so be it.

"Let's." I nodded and trade places with Kan'u. Chou'un and I faced each other eye-to-eye. It was exhilarating to say the least. The idea of facing a member of Shoku's Five Tiger Generals was a dream come true. Still quite disconcerting...But Chou'un has given me this honor so I will return the favor by giving her my best. She got into her own stance, awaiting my attack as I observe her position.

' _Chou'un...Her fighting style is exactly how I expect it to be. Speed and agility are her greatest assets. My style makes me an all–around swordsman. But judging by the way how she faced Chouhi-san and Kan'u-san, she is perceptive and able to catch onto the status quo quickly. That means I need to face her in a way that's unpredictable for her to realize and strike before she can see my moves coming but this is a sparring match. No...Against Chou'un, I cannot hold back. Come on!_ '

I drew my wodao from its sheath and got into high guard stance, as the two of us exchanged firm stares I noticed Chou'un observing me curiously, studying my stance. We stood there for a good few minutes. At the sidelines, Chouhi was literally fast asleep, Kousonsan was getting a bit bored, but Kan'u continued to look at us seriously. Suddenly, Chou'un did a feint jab towards me, her spear came near may hand yet I didn't move.

"Hm..." Chou'un was amused to see me not react to that.

 *** _WHOOSH!_ ***

I instantly brought my wodao down and swat Chou'un's spear away, surprising her. I quickly swung my blade to strike as Chou'un began to dodge my assault. Successfully evading my moves, I halted my advance upon knowing I won't be able to hit her or else making the same mistake Chouhi did. As I return to my high guard stance, Chou'un thrusts her spear at me from above. Obviously a feint since my guard was above. In an instant, Chou'un steps forward and swings the lower part of her spear to my left, hoping to knock me over. I blocked it before grabbing the spear with my left hand and swinging my sword toward her head. Chou'un brought her head backwards to avoid my swing before twisting her spear to loosen my grip. I did. But in a blink of an eye, I grip my sword with both hands and swung a powerful slash from the right. Chou'un easily blocks it but-

 *** _DOONG!_ ***

Kousonsan's eyes widen in astonishment as Chouhi woke up from the sound. The force from my swing was strong enough to send Chou'un back a few large steps. She managed to land smoothly on the ground but her spear and hands are vibrating, causing her to smile with glee. This time, Chou'un went on the offensive, charging at me, much to Kan'u, Kousonsan, and Chouhi's surprise. As she jabbed her spear at my head, I block it and instantly let the force of her spear push my sword back. Much to Chou'un's surprise, she was now leaning forward right next to me as I got my sword off of her spear and swings it directly to her face. Chou'un quickly got a better footing and leaps back, just in time to avoid my slash. I crouch down and sheathe my wodao, eyeing on Chou'un. Noticing my intent, she gets into more versatile stance, pointing her spear directly at me. Kousonsan and Chouhi kept watching, amazed by the maneuvers demonstrated by both of us.

"Sugoi~! Oniichan is strong~!"

"Kiriya..." Kousonsan murmurs. "Your swordsmanship has been truly refined over these last three years. I've never seen someone able to match Chou'un in terms of mobility..."

Kan'u watched on in awe as well. Chou'un and I charge for one final strike against each other.

"HAAAH!" Our cries was as loud as the sound of our collision. We struck past each other before silence engulfed the courtyard. We stood absolutely still for a few seconds before we dropped our stances, satisfied by the bout.

"Kousonsan-dono, it seems your words about Kyoujin-dono's skills are not unfounded. He is more than capable." Chou'un said with a sincere smile as Kousonsan nodded in agreement.

As for me, I walked up to Chou'un and gave her a fist/palm salute. "Thank you for the match. I haven't had one like that for some time."

"I should be thanking you, Kyoujin-dono. Your refined technique, patience, and perseverance has proven you are worthy of my respect."

' _To be praised by Chou'un herself is something worth being proud of. She truly lives up to her reputation. I am honored to face off against one of the finest warriors of the Three Kingdoms period_.' I blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

 ** _Later…_**

We were back in the gazebo, sitting around the table, having tea and ready to discuss details of how to help Kousonsan. Chouhi, on the other hand, didn't seem amused, pouting and sitting with her arms and legs crossed.

"What's wrong, Rinrin? You're looking sullen again." Kan'u asked in concern before Chouhi grumbled.

"Somehow, what just happened makes me feel like Rinrin isn't strong."

"No, that's…"

"Chouhi, you are strong." Chou'un stated. "But you haven't learned to master the use of your immense strength."

Just by looking at Chouhi, I could tell she doesn't get the point.

"Hakukei-dono, about that incident you mentioned the other day..." Chou'un said.

"Ah, you mean the incident at Shakudouzan **(1*)**?"

"What Shakudouzan incident?" Kan'u asked.

"Kousonsan-dono," I said, "Does this have anything with the bandits in this area?"

"Yes, that's correct. But without the knowledge of their true location, I cannot send a punitive force to quell them."

"Hm..." I mumbled, "Just the other day, my caravan and I ran into a group of bandits whom were trying to rob us. Thankfully, nobody was seriously harmed."

My statement caught Kan'u and Chouhi's attention.

"So you had a run-in with them before, Kyoujin-dono." Chou'un said, "Well, after some careful consideration, I've come up with a plan."

Kan'u folded her arms. "Oh? What plan?"

"We send out a fake caravan with us concealed in the load. We let the bandits take it away on purpose and sneak into their hideout." Chou'un grinned. "In other words, our stratagem is to let the bandits themselves guide us to their hideout."

"I see. That's interesting." Kan'u agreed but Kousonsan says otherwise.

"B-But, going into the bandits' hideout alone is..."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Chou'un interrupted. "In order to extinguish these cunning bandits, some risks are inevitable. What do you say, Kan'u-dono? Kyoujin-dono? Would you like to visit the bandits' lair with me?"

"I'll take it on." Kan'u replied instantly.

"Your plan is flawed, Chou'un-san." My answer got Chou'un to raise a brow at me.

"Care to explain?"

"There are a few problems with your plan that could make the whole thing go downhill real quickly. The first issue is your weapons. You and Kan'u-san use polearms. If you two are to conceal yourself among the load, in which case, I assume in a box, you will never be able to fit your weapons in. As skilled as you two are, I do not believe going into a bandits' lair without your most compatible weapons is a good idea. Secondly is the lair's location." I glanced over to Kousonsan. "Kousonsan-dono, you said you couldn't find the hideout anywhere on Shakudouzan, right?"

"Yes. We searched from the base of the mountain to the peak with no clues of a hideout." Kousonsan answered.

"Then that means that it is possible that the entrance to the hideout is not on the mountain at all but somewhere near it and leads deep below the earth INTO the mountain. Underground caves are infamous for being perplexing mazes. Once you enter, it will take a while before you could find the exit. And if you get caught, the bandits will seal off all of the openings since they know those caves better."

"Well...Those are factors I truly disregarded." Chou'un nodded in understanding. "So what do you propose, Kyoujin-dono?"

"You and Kan'u-san will conceal yourselves in the load as originally planned but I will remain a good distance behind from the caravan to observe, carrying your weapons. When the bandits take the wagons, I can track them to the hideout and figure out the quickest way out when you make it in."

"That...does seem like a sound idea." Chou'un glanced over to Kan'u, who nodded. "But, Kyoujin-dono, if the hideout DOES happen to be a cave, are you sure you can memorize the tunnels?"

"Don't worry, I've encountered large caves before in Qing Province. Memorizing this will be like a _walk in the park_."

...

"Walk in the park?" Chou'un asked in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech. It means this'll be easy for me." I scratched my head.

"There he goes again with those strange quotes." Kousonsan murmurs with a sweatdrop.

"Very well then, Kyoujin-dono." Chou'un nodded, "Kan'u-dono and I will conceal ourselves while you observe. Agreed?"

"Hai."

"Agreed."

"Hey! Rinrin is going too!" Chouhi jumped in excitement.

"No, you are not." Chou'un rejected as she continued, "Chouhi, this kind of plan requires a lot of patience. We can't make a single noise since the mission here is not to attack but to scout. A noisy person like you couldn't possibly do it. I doubt you could stay quiet even for a moment."

Looking at Chouhi's angered expression, I knew what was coming as I plug my ears.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! RINRIN COULD DO IT IF RINRIN WANTED TO!"

"Hoh?" Chou'un smirked mockingly. "Then show me here, right now."

"That's easy!" Chouhi sat on the table. "Rinrin just needs to stay still like this. Simple."

 ** _1 minute later_ …**

' _Twitchin' already..._ '

 ** _5 minutes later_ …**

' _She's losing it..._ '

 ** _10 minutes later_ …**

' _Uh oh..._ '

 *** _BOOM!_ ***

"AIYYAA!" Chouhi exploded, since she couldn't hold still much longer.

"Rinrin!" Kan'u shouted in comical shock. "Are you alright? Get a hold of yourself! Wake up! What a high fever!? Kousonsan-dono, please call a doctor! Hurry, please!"

While this whole thing was happening, Chou'un turned her attention to me. "We'll be counting on you on this mission, Kyoujin-dono."

I nodded. "Rest assured. I won't let you down."

* * *

 ** _Later, in the afternoon…_**

 ** _Third POV_**

Everything was ready to begin the operation. Kiriya managed to get his mother to lend some of the wagons for the mission. Meanwhile, Chou'un and Kan'u walked up to a cart of supplies that had a large box on it. Kan'u took the lid off as the two looked inside.

"Are we going to hide in here?"

"Hai." Chou'un nods. "It's a little cramped, but it can't be helped."

"If the two of us hide in that, our bodies will be touching each other."

Chou'un smirked at the sound of that way at all. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm not inclined that way at all. In fact, I rather prefer it."

"I see, then..." Kan'u quickly realized Chou'un's words. "U-um, inclined that way...You mean..."

"Kan'u-san. Chou'un-san." Kiriya's sudden appearance caused Kan'u to jump, which confused Kiriya for a bit before gesturing to their weapons in his hands. "Everyone is ready. I'll keep your weapons close so you can use it later."

"Very well." Chou'un nods.

Kiriya glances over and notices the empty box, realizing what it's for, "Are you sure you two can fit in there? Considering your _size_ , I think it will get a bit cramped."

Kan'u blushes from Kiriya's remark, covering her breast while Chou'un smirks. "Kyoujin-dono seems to be infatuated with our _size_."

Kiriya's cheeks went red for a second before smiling. "Chou'un-san. I've seen girls with more attractive size then yours."

As Chou'un smirked at Kiriya's sarcastic retort, Kan'u simply facepalms herself.

"Say, Kyoujin-dono." Chou'un called. "Why did you accompany your mother to come to You Province? Did you really come here just to simply help an old friend?"

"Why do you ask?" Kiriya wonders.

"From the way you fought, you strike me as a man with purpose. Is there an ulterior motive behind your trip here?"

Kan'u glances at Kiriya, curious of his answer. He chuckles for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. I came here with the desire to seek a home."

"A home?" Chou'un asks.

"My mother and I were forced out of our home in Qing Province years ago and we've been living on the road for some time. I came here so my mother can find shelter under Kousonsan while I work to seek out a place to call home."

"Is that it?" Chou'un asks.

"No." Kiriya solemnly shook his head before turning away and gaze towards the sky, "With the empire as it is, I believe I can be of some service. My mother once told me that having great talent means nothing if you are not willing to use it to help the people around you."

He glanced back at Kan'u and Chou'un, "You both know that the Han Dynasty is corroding with each passing day. If the Imperial Court completely collapses, the _wolves_ will start hounding the _sheeps_ to no end until one alpha stands at the top, alone. By then, the soil of the earth will be drenched with the blood of countless innocents. I plan on DOING something about that."

Chou'un's expression grew serious, agreeing with Kiriya's explanation while Kan'u simply frowns at the truth.

"But...with my mediocre ability, I still am uncertain what role I can play in helping this land. But by taking charge of my life and do something right is a start."

Kan'u's eyes widen at Kiriya's eyes while Chou'un grins, "I see. So your ultimate goal is to discover your ultimate goal."

"You can put it that way." Kiriya nods, "I am nothing more than an auxiliary officer, a simple volunteer. There is little I can do. But I wish to do something...anything to help."

Kan'u and Chou'un raised their brows at Kiriya's explanation.

"Anyway, that's enough about me. We have a job to finish." Kiriya says, getting back to the current mission. "I'll see in the bandits' lair."

Chou'un grinned at Kiriya's elaboration before turning back towards the cart.

As Kiriya leaves, Kan'u watched, ' _Kyoujin-dono. There is no doubt in my mind, you and your men were the ones who defeated those bandits that Rinrin and I saw. To be able to defeat those bandits in such a manner. It's something to be feared. But...Now that I have seen you in person, I wonder what kind of future will unfold with you..._ '

* * *

 ** _Later, back in Kousonsan's office…_**

Kousonsan was reading reports and writing documents. Working as a governor of a province, especially a province at the northern frontier wasn't easy. Other than the province's problems, Kousonsan has to deal with the threats of barbarians beyond the Great Wall. The bandits' recent disturbance has not made her job easier. But Chou'un's plan as well as Kiriya and Kan'u's help will be invaluable and if they are successful, it will take a huge weight off her shoulders.

"My, my." A familiar voice hums.

Kousonsan looks up from her table and sees Youku standing at the doorway with a smile.

"You have certainly come far, PaiPai."

Kousonsan narrows her eye comically, "It's Pairen, Madam Youku. I see you haven't changed."

"I'm almost in my forties now, my dear. I hardly have any room left for change." Youku mumbled, walking around the room, "You missed my son quite much, haven't you?"

Kousonsan sighs with a faint smile, "Yes, I have. It's been three years...It feels like a while ago but not at the same time."

"You and little Touka had always been trying to keep up with my Kiriya since you all learned under the same teacher before our departure."

"Yeah." Kousonsan slowly nods.

Thinking back, Kousonsan can remember meeting Kiriya when they were younger along with many other kids as they went to school together under the tutelage of Roshoku-sensei **(2*)**. It was five years ago when their families came to Linyi City and she became quick friends with Kiriya. Other than Kiriya, Kousonsan was also close friends with Ryuubi, aka Touka. They all learned together and played together along with the other kids. Those were truly the thrilling days. But three years ago, the situation for the Kyou family has been grim and Kiriya, his mother, and several people in Linyi City was forced to leave when bandit activities begins to spike, Kousonsan and Touka both returned north to You Province while Kiriya and his mother left for who-knows-where. That was the last time Kousonsan saw him until now.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, three years ago...**_

It was the late afternoon with sun almost setting as a younger Kousonsan and another girl were standing within the west entrance of Weishan town in southern Seishuu. The other girl had pink, waist-length, hair styled into small twin buns and blue eyes. They were both dressed in common clothing as they looked around them to see groups of people loading boxes and bags onto wagons. The two girls couldn't help but look on in sadness.

"Pairen-chan." The pink-haired girl called. "Do we really have to leave?"

"We don't have choice, Touka." Kousonsan replies, shaking her head. "Qing Province has suddenly grown too dangerous. Even Roshoku-sensei has returned home after the last bandit raid. There is nothing for us here but to return to You Province."

The girl Touka sighed, "I don't understand...Do we really have to leave? I mean, Madam Youku is strong enough to keep us safe, isn't she?"

"Even a tiger cannot deal with hundreds of rats chewing on him."

A familiar voice called out as the two girls looked to see a familiar brown-haired young man carrying a wodao.

"Kiriya-kun!" Touka smiles before embracing her friend.

"Touka, Pairen." A 15 years-old Kiriya began as he pulled away from the hug. "I just received word that my mother is being removed from office...We are to leave Linyi City."

"What!?" Kousonsan muttered in shock. "How can the higher-ups do this!? After everything your family has done for this province, the Imperial Court is simply going to throw you out!?"

"My grandfather was the only pillar that kept things smoothly." Kiriya replied, "With him gone, my family has become a liability."

...

"I see." Kousonsan nodded.

"Kiriya-kun." Touka called, "Why don't you come with us to You Province? You can stay with us?"

"No." Kiriya shook his head, "My mother and I will only attract trouble. These days anybody who has the surname Kyou will be hunted down and killed since the bandits all want our heads. If we go with you two, then you will be in danger."

"Eh!?" Touka cries. "But, you will die! How will you defend yourself and Madam Youku against all of those bandits? Come with us, there is safety in numbers."

"Can any of you two fight?" Kiriya asks sternly.

"..."

"..."

"I doubt the two of you have even killed a person before, let alone held a real sword." Kiriya explained, "I cannot afford to have you two get caught in the middle of danger. So please, go home."

"Kiriya." Kousonsan called. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, knowing you two will be safe, I can focus on keeping mother away from danger. Please forgive me for not coming to visit."

Touka walked up to Kiriya and held his hands before shaking her head. "No. We won't be upset. But you must promise us. You will survive."

"I will and I promise. We will see each other again." Kiriya bowed.

"Touka! Pairen!" A woman called out behind the two girls. "It's time to go!"

"Coming mother!" Touka replied before glancing solemnly back at Kiriya. "Goodbye, Kiriya-kun."

"Goodbye, Kiriya." Kousonsan said.

"No." Kiriya shakes his head. "Farewell, but not goodbye."

With that, Touka and Kousonsan sat on one of the wagons as their group began to head north towards You Province. The two girls simply watched as Kiriya stood at the west gate entrance, waving them off. Within a few minutes, he had faded out of sight. Within the hour, Linyi City was out of sight. The two girls pondered over their reluctant farewell to their good friend. They just couldn't help but worry for Kiriya's safety. And why wouldn't they? Kiriya has been the closest thing they had as a friend since their arrival to his home. Now, their childhood friend was heading off to war and at only fifteen, barely a full-grown man.

"We have to do something..." Kousonsan murmured.

"Pairen-chan?"

"We have to do more than just fleeing. Kiriya is back there getting ready to risk his own life to fight for his people...For his friends. And yet, here we are...Running away."

"Pairen-chan...But what can we do?" Touka asks. "We're just peasants."

"So?" Kousonsan replied. "Kiriya's family were originally merchants and craftsmen, look at them now. Fighting to protect the people of Qing Province."

Kousonsan looked back at the direction of Kiriya's hometown, "I'm going to sign up to the local authorities and help put a stop to this turbulence. Roshoku-sensei has said we can do it. Kiriya has already gotten started. So I WILL work hard just like he is doing."

"...A-he-he." Touka giggles.

"What is it, Touka?"

"Pairen-chan has finally found an idol."

"Geh! Touka!" Kousonsan blushes. "What's wrong with admiring your peers?"

"Hehe. Pairen-chan." Touka took Kousonsan's hands. "If you become a government official, then I will be there to support you. Always!"

"Thanks but...Don't you wish to do the same as well?" Kousonsan asked. "Roshoku-sensei did say that you have what it takes to go far, even Kiriya agrees."

"Well..." Touka scratches her head. "I'm actually not good with those kinds of stuff. If anything, I am more of a supporter, not one to take charge. Besides, I still need to help mother in selling sandals."

"Touka. Do you really still wish to stay doing that for the rest of your life?"

"Even if I want to, I cannot do much." Touka said with a sad smile. "I'm not as capable as everyone thinks."

" _Sigh_...Alright then. I guess we both have our own direction where to go. Wish me luck then."

"Hehe. Pairen-chan! Do your best!"

* * *

 ** _Present..._**

Kousonsan grins, "I wanted to be of help since you and Kiriya were struggling so much to survive. But I never would have thought it would be such a heavy load to govern a province."

"That's why you have loyal vassals and allies. No man or woman can ever shoulder such heavy burdens alone, no matter how firm and dedicated they are." Youku said.

"Hmm...you would know." Kousonsan nodded.

"Pairen-san." Youku called, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I don't mean to be a bother."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kousonsan shook her head, "You and Kiriya took care of me and Touka years ago. It's high time I returned the favor."

"Even so..." Youku murmured solemnly, "I cannot shake the feeling that I am merely holding everyone back...holding my son back from his future. He has worked so hard so that I can find somewhere to rest. With his talents, he can help make a huge difference to people's lives. And yet...I'm forcing him to waste his talents on me..."

"Madam..." Kousonsan muttered.

"Kousonsan-sama." An attendant came into her office.

"What's the matter?"

"We received word that the bandits attacked our caravan."

Kousonsan's face got serious, "And, how did it go?"

"Yes, the men disguised as merchants are unharmed and the bandits have taken the entire cargo."

"...I see, thank you..." Kousonsan nods.

The attendant looked at Kousonsan with concern. "Forgive my impudence, mistress. But are you alright, Kousonsan-sama? You seem very troubled?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine. You are dismissed for now."

"Very well, mistress. Excuse me." The official left as Kousonsan let out a deep sigh, with a solemn look.

"Have no fear, PaiPai-"

"It's Pairen!"

"S-Sorry. Kiriya will not fail. With Chou'un and Kan'u helping, they will succeed."

 _"Sigh..._ I hope so."Kousonsan mumbled in concern, "Kiriya, I'm counting on you..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Within the bandits' lair, they were unloading the provisions and goods into their storeroom. One fat bandit carried a big red box inside and dropped it down heavily onto the ground.

"Ah!" A sudden yelp caught a skinny bandit's attentions.

"What's wrong?" A short bandit asked.

"Was that a woman's voice just now?"

"Huh? What are you saying, aniki?" The fat bandit asked in denial. "You must be really desperate if you're starting to hear things."

"Hm...Possibly...Alright! Let's get the village girl to serve us wine again!"

"We'll drink in celebration today! Haha!" The bandit's chuckled before closing the metal doors behind them, locking it. With them gone, Chou'un peeked out from the box.

"They seem...To have left." Chou'un took the lid off and stood up, looking around while Kan'u was in a real daze after her _experience_ in the box. "Looks like Kyoujin-dono's suspicion were on point. The hideout WAS beneath the mountain."

"Eh?" Kan'u muttered in surprise as Chou'un went over to try to open the metal door.

"Damn! It's locked!"

"What do we do now?" Kan'u asked with a frown, tidying herself up.

"Nothing...With our weapons still with Kyoujin-dono, what can we do? There's no opening either, making it near impossible for us to breath for very long."

For the next hour, the two of them said absolutely nothing and waited patiently for Kiriya.

Kan'u stares at the door in concern. "I only hope that Kyoujin-dono is alright out there?"

Chou'un smirked at Kan'u. "You seem to truly like Kyoujin-dono. Plan on ensnaring him?"

"Ensnar-Gah! O-Of course not! I only just met him today!" Kan'u blushed.

Chou'un smirked in amusement before simply smiling. "Whatever...I think we can both agree that he is an intriguing one, right?"

Kan'u stopped blushing, looking at Chou'un before casually nodding. "Yes. Kyoujin-dono is a strange man...When I watched him fight, I felt a unique aura that radiated like that of nature. Nothing like all of the people I've seen before. It's rather odd though. A person such as himself shouldn't be just a simple auxiliary of a small unit. There has to be more to him than that."

"You're right. He must be. From what I have gathered from Hakukei-dono, he is capable of so much more. He just doesn't realize it." Chou'un said, surprising Kan'u.

"What? Do you know more about him?"

Chou'un smirks. "Curious?"

"Yes."

"As a crush?"

"Chou'un-dono, for Heaven's sake, stop! No!"

"Haha. My apologies. But I believe you will have to ask Kyoujin-dono personally about his past." Chou'un says. "It's not my place to talk about it."

" _Sigh_...Right." Kan'u mutters.

"Although...I am interested to find out more about him myself." Chou'un smirks, "When I fought him today, I noticed his aura. Odd and exotic. His aura was peaceful, strong but soothing...Like an ocean, tranquil yet fierce with limitless depth and full of adventure and mysteries."

"Really..." Kan'u wondered, ' _Kyoujin-dono...Your fighting style is so graceful and strange, but it makes sense too...Where did you learn to fight like that?_ '

 *** _Dong_ * _Dong_ * _Dong_ ***

A rather sudden knocking on the metal door made the two girls jump in alarm.

"Am I interrupting?" A familiar male voice called out.

"Kyoujin-dono, you're late." Chou'un complained before Kiriya replied from the other side.

"Sorry, ladies. I had a slight distraction while getting here."

"How slight?"

"Minuscule but ominous to say the least."

"Oh, really?" Chou'un raised a brow.

Kan'u walked up to the locked door and called out, "Can you open this door, Kyoujin-dono?"

"I'm workin' on it."

He finally opened it and the two women walked out, "About time, got our weapons?"

"Here they are." Kiriya handed over their weapons, much to their relief. They left the storehouse and began moving around the cave. "We're currently in some sort of abandoned mine. The entrance we went through was actually behind a big waterfall."

"Waterfall?" Kan'u asked in surprise. "No wonder I heard rushing water while we were in the box. That also explains why Kousonsan-dono's troops couldn't find the lair, no matter how hard they tried."

Chou'un agreed. "Kyoujin-dono, do you think we can use the main entrance as an exit?"

"It's too risky. The entrance is heavily guarded from within and they sealed it off right after I entered."

"Hoh~? Then how did you get in?" Kiriya smirked at her question.

"I'm light on my feet." Chou'un and Kan'u eyed him curiously.

"Seriously though, ladies. We've got bigger problems. The bandits have rounded up a number of prisoners here and all of them are young children. If we return to Kousonsan-dono now, then there's the possibility that they will get caught in the middle of the fighting. However, at the same time, rescuing them will also mean we will get noticed."

"Do you have a plan, Kyoujin-dono?"

"I do. But it's dangerous...Are you willing to trust me on this?" Chou'un and Kan'u looked at each other for moment before nodding seriously.

"Tell us what we need to do."

"Alright then, this is how it will go..."

* * *

 ** _Later…_**

In the heart of the mine a large hall was where the bandits were throwing a celebration for their recent successes. Some are chatting, some are feasting, some are drinking away, while others are dancing. On top of a higher level, the bandit leader sat there harassing a brunette girl with twin upper pigtails.

"Please, stop it, please." She struggled in his lap as the bandit leader simply laughed drunkenly at her.

"Why, sweetie? It's not like you're going to lose anything." He began groping the girl. "Or is this going to get smaller?"

 *** _ZZIIINNGG!_ ***

"Eh? What the–? GAH–! GEH! OUWA! UGH! Maaaah…" A choking sound could be heard as the other bandits looked to see a brown-haired man dressed in green, standing in their boss's place. He was grinning while his left arm was held up high with a thin wire was come from his hand. Looking up, the bandits shivered in fear to see their boss up there, hanging with a wire around his throat, eyes wide open.

"Sleep well."

 *** _ZZIIINNGG!_ ***

The wire loosened around the bandit leader's neck as he dropped smack dab on the ground as the string retracted itself back into Kiriya's hand. He looked over to the girl. "You alright?"

"A-Ah, hai!"

"Good, I'm here to take you home. Come on." Kiriya raised his hand to her as she took it and he held her next to him around the waist.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" A bandit shouted.

Kiriya simply smirked in response. "Not a name you'll be remembering anytime soon."

He brought his hands to his sash and took out several throwing daggers.

"Get him, boys! Make him pay for what he did to aniki!" The bandits charged at Kiriya only for his smirk to get wider.

"Lights out~."

 *** _ZZIIINNGG!_ ***

Suddenly Kiriya threw peddles throughout the hall, knocking over the torches to the ground, leaving the entire hall dark. Thankfully, Kiriya memorizes which opening to exit.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

In a different part of the cavern, five young girls were huddling together in a prison, three little kids and two early teens, sobbing due to their predicament. There were several other prisons elsewhere in the cavern as well. However, this one was the least guarded with only one bandit there, grumbling at his position.

"Damn, why only me? What a terrible lot I drew...Hm?" The guard looked to his left to see an arm wiggling a long stocking around before dropping it.

"Huh?" The bandit was confused initially but when he saw a woman's naked leg and a hand gesture for to come, his eyes bounced with hearts, mouth drooling. He walked over hoping for an awesome view...Only to get a fist into the jaw.

Chou'un was stepping on top of the bandit's head. "I got the keys."

Not long afterwards, Chou'un and Kan'u are both running towards the rendezvous point that Kiriya told them.

"Keep running we're almost there!" Kan'u shouted as they arrived into a room with various tunnels. There, Kiriya was waiting with the brunette girl and a few more girls. The rescued girls, a total of 27 in all, huddled and hugged each other in relief as Kan'u and Chou'un smiled.

"Girls, celebrate after we get back to town. This way! Come!" Kiriya led the group up to an opening which led to a cliff, high above a stream, deep below the canyon.

Aisha stared down for a few seconds before looking at Kiriya with concern. "Kyoujin-dono, are you sure this was the only opening available?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Chou'un was also getting a bit concerned. "How are we going to get across this?"

"With our backup."

"Backup?" Kan'u looked more confused when…

"Aisha! Oniichan!" Everyone looked to see Chouhi standing on the other side, waving happily.

"Rinrin?"

"Perfect timing, Chouhi-san!" Kiriya smiled to her.

"Ready to help, oniichan~!"

Chou'un stared at Kiriya before smirking. ' _So that's how it is..._ '

"Alright Chouhi-san, cut that tree down over there!" Kiriya pointed at the tall tree closes to the edge.

"Got it!"

 *** _SLICE!_ ***

The tree began to tip over until it came crashing down onto the cliff, creating a bridge.

"Oho~?"

"Sugoi..."

"Alright girls! Let's move!"

"Hai!" The brunette girl said. "Let's go, everyone!"

The other girls nodded and, one by one, they crossing the tree-turned-bridge. As they did, Chou'un approached me with curious grin. "You asked Chouhi to come and help, didn't you?"

Kiriya smiled, "Before tracking the caravan, I hid a messenger bird in my clothing. When I finished understanding the layout of the mountain both outside and the cave within, I sent it back and have Chouhi-san come to this side to help us escape."

"Nice."

"Oh Rinrin..." Kan'u shook her head but grins.

Chou'un suddenly heard something from the cavern opening as she walked over to listen closer.

"Chou'un-san, they're coming, aren't they?"

"Hai, this is bad. Hurry!" Kiriya looked over to see almost all of the girls have gotten across. The brunette girl was the last to get across as they all embraced on another. Kan'u smiled at the scene when…

 *** _Crraack_ ***

The rock beneath Kan'u gave way as the tree fell into the canyon below…With Kan'u not far behind, much to Chouhi's shock.

"AISHA!" Chouhi shrieked out.

...

Kan'u tried to grab something at the edge of the cliff when she felt a hand grab her. It was Kiriya holding onto her with Chou'un holding his other hand.

"Kyoujin-dono. Chou'un-dono." Kan'u said in relief.

"Come on." With Chou'un's help, Kiriya pulls Kan'u up, away from danger.

"That was close, you two." Chou'un sighed in relief.

"Yeah, thank you both for saving me."

"It was a pleasure."

"But the bridge is..." They all looked to see the tree was gone while the bandits closed in on us.

"Since matters have turned out like this, we have no choice but to be prepared."

"Mm!" Chou'un and Kan'u gripped their signature weapons, ready for a fight. "Let's go, Chou'un. Kyoujin-dono."

"Sei." Kan'u and Kiriya blinked at what Chou'un said. "We're all friends heading to our deaths together. Call me by my mana from now on."

"Alright, Sei. Kyoujin-dono as well, please call me Aisha from now on."

"Hai."

"Kiriya." It was Kan'u and Chou'un's turn to blink at Kiriya. "Only good friends and respectable individuals can call me that. You two have long had my admiration. Call me Kiriya."

"Hai, Kiriya-dono." Aisha nods as Sei simply grins.

"However..." Kiriya smirks, brandishing his wodao. "I don't plan on dying here. I have told you both before, didn't I? I will take charge of my own life. And these bandits are not going to decide it for me. You both want to do some good for this land, don't you? Well, let's get ourselves out of this cesspool."

"Hai!" Aisha and Sei nods in agreement as the three begin to charge into the cave and fight their way out.

' _I'm impressed, Kyoujin-dono. With a mind and body like that, you may actually play a great role in the future of the land ahead. And perhaps I could..._ ' Sei thought.

* * *

 ** _That night…_**

Kousonsan was in the courtyard in battle armor and with her prized white horse, doing a few practice swings with her sword, ready for the night attack she had planned against the bandits. The official, the one that reported their location to her earlier in the day, came over to make another report.

"Kousonsan-sama."

"What's the matter?"

"Kan'u-dono, Chou'un-dono, and Kyoujin-dono have returned."

"Oh? How did it go?"

"Yes, well. They did a wonderful job discovering the bandits' hideout, but..."

"But?"

"Well, you see–..."

"We finished the job for you!" Kousonsan and the official looked to the courtyard entrance to see Kiriya entering.

"Kiriya? What do you mean?" Kousonsan asked as the official left.

"It's exactly what I meant. We have taken out all of the bandits in Shakudouzan. They will trouble you no more."

"All of them...?"

...

"W-Wait a minute! What about my turn then?" Kousonsan complained as Kiriya shrugged, knowing she wanted a chance at the action, "Gloriously riding on a white horse, 'White Horse General Kousonsan is here!' What about that?"

Kiriya simply shook his head slowly and comically as she sighed in defeat, "Hah man...I really wanted to do some good, since I just became governor."

He placed his hand on her shoulder as she look back at Kiriya, "Being a governor is not always about defeating bandits. If you can manage the people well in domestics as well as militarily defending them, I'm sure people will see you well."

Kousonsan was silent for a moment before nodding in approval. "You're right, Kiriya. I was being too hasty with myself. I'm just so frustrated that couldn't solve the first major issue that came after I became governor."

"Your time will come, Pairen. You just need to be patient. Besides, I'll be around for some time. So, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call. I'm here to serve." Kousonsan looked surprised before smiling. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"By the way-..."

"Hm?"

Kiriya's expression grew serious. "While I was in the bandits' cave, I found something disturbing that I believe you need to know."

"Disturbing? What?"

"...Follow me."

Kiriya escorts Kousonsan out of the courtyard and into the mansion warehouses. There, several guards were observing the crates inside but had pieces of cloth over their lower face which plugged up their nose and mouth, for a good reason too. The warehouses reeked with an odd stench and flies can be seen buzzing around the crates. Kousonsan had to block her own nose in reaction to the sudden bad smell.

"Good Heavens! What is that smell?" Kousonsan yelps.

Kiriya didn't change his solemn expression as he places his hand on one of the crates and lifted up the lid. Kousonsan walked over, peeked inside, and gasped. Much to her horror, the crates contains partially-rotted corpses.

"Kiriya...This is!?"

Kiriya looks over to Kousonsan. "Before I rendezvoused with Kan'u and Chou'un in the cave, I found these crates filled with dead bodies in a hidden chamber. If it weren't for the bad smell, I wouldn't have found it."

Kousonsan, with widen eyes, gazes at the corpses with disgust. "Are all of these crates filled with corpses?"

"Yes."

"Why...? Why are there boxes of corpses inside of a bandits' lair?"

"Good question." Kiriya wondered, "It's doubtful that these bandits have any real use for them. I believe they are collecting corpses for something...or someone and at a large scale."

"Large scale?"

"Yes. Back on other assignments, I found the same exact thing in other bandits' lairs."

"There are more!?" Kousonsan mutters in surprise before she cups her chin in deep thought, "Now that I think of it...The bandits have grown active almost suddenly in the past few years. Do you think that...Someone is orchestrating these recent bandit raids?"

Kiriya simply shrugged, implying his own uncertainty.

Kousonsan looked back at the crates, "If someone is pulling these bandits like strings on a puppet then-..."

"We need to be prepared for what's coming." Kiriya finished.

Kousonsan looked back at the corpses in the crate before closing it, "Alright. I will send a report to the Imperial Court and let them know of this."

"My mother will remain here with you and help out in domestic affairs. Keep her safe."

"I will. Nothing bad will come to her." Kousonsan and Kiriya walked outside as she sighed, "It seems there is still work to be done."

"Yes. And I will help you." Kiriya nodded as he gives his childhood friend a salute. "With your permission, I would like to raise an army here."

"An army?"

"A militia army to be exact." Kiriya explained. "I want to be of service to this land. Not by simply defending my home district but other provinces as well. By having a mobile militia force I can truly go from place to place helping things out. Besides, it can be huge weight off your shoulders."

"Hmm..."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chpt.2 - A Second Wing**

As Kiriya begins building his militia army with Aisha, Rinrin, Sei, and Pairen's help, his mother Youku introduces him to two newcomers who will be invaluable in his future battles and endeavors.

* * *

 **(1*) - Chi Tong Mountain**

 **(2*) - Lu Zhi**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. I want to thank the many Koihime fans who are still keeping the fanbase alive. The Shin Koihime Musou games are being remade with new graphics and characters. Gi has already been release and Go is on the way to be released in summer.**

 **Also, for those who understands the personalities behind the new characters, please tell of them. I am specifically looking for ones from Gi and Go. For Shoku, I will be adding some few OCs that will play a crucial role in the story that is to come.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Reincarnation of Kazuya Kirihara (Kiriya)

Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu) - Kyoujin's Mother

 **Shoku**

Ryuubi/Touka (Liu Bei)

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu)

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei)

Chou'un/Sei (Zhao Yun)

 **Others**

Kousonsan/Pairen (Gongsun Zan)


	5. Ch3: A Second Wing

**Ch.3:** **A Second Wing**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*)** **at the end of the chapter,** **refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **REVANOFSITHLORD** **: Kyou Youku is an OC I made, not from any other anime or manga.**

* * *

 **Summer, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Beiping City, You Province_**

 ** _Kiriya POV_**

It's been three months since pacifying the bandits in Shakudouzan as the towns and villages surrounding the mountain has returned to its peaceful state. However, problems continue to sprang up as the incident in Shakudouzan caused the bandits that are still inhabiting other parts of You Province to become increasingly restless, attacking military outposts and local administrative centers. They hope to cripple You Province's ability to make countermeasures well enough to allowed the bandits to roam freely once again. When Pairen got word of this, she immediately accepted my proposal in raising a militia army.

Upon laying out the details, I agreed to have a fifth of the total recruits taken into my militia force while the remaining four-fifths will be a part of Pairen's official You Provincial military. We sent posters all across the province and awaited for recruits to come to Beiping. Considering how aggressive the bandits have become, they will definitely come. Sure enough, just two weeks after the call to arms was sent, 30,000 men arrived. The majority of them have brought their families as well. Having lost their homes to the bandits, they are driven to avenge their loss. As arranged, my militia army will take 6,000 while Pairen's forces will have the remaining 24,000. We immediately got into training the recruits for combat. The 96 guardsmen that came with me and my mother on our caravan trip were also put in good use as instructors. My mother also pitched in by lending some equipment and provisions for the recruits. Kan'u and Chouhi also helped out. I was surprised at first that they decided to join in for I had thought they'd be on their way but they decided to stay and work with me.

As I spent more time with them, I was still quite enamored to see that two of the most famous heroes of the Three Kingdoms are women. But at the same time, I wasn't. Why? Because, I have already met two notable figures of the Three Kingdoms period as a child and they were both women too, Pairen being one of them. Anyway, Kan'u appears to be everything that I have read about: Noble, courageous, and strong. While the Kan'u I knew from the stories was magnificent, this Kan'u was beautiful in both appearance and talent.

Chouhi. She was the definition of "looks can be deceiving". Cute and adorable, she is literally an antithesis to the Chouhi I knew _back then_. But she is fierce and her temper is relative to what is written. I cannot help but have this sense of good luck to encounter these two. To run into them like this was nothing short of a Heavenly blessing. I was even given a grand display of their combat capabilities when they trained with the recruits. Again, I felt blessed.

There were moments when several men continues to eye on Kan'u in yearning. Can't say I felt comfortable with them gawking at her. But I shouldn't be the one talking since I couldn't help but stare as well. Kan'u was exceedingly beautiful and most men would be easily distracted by her bust size. Myself included, as shameful as that sounds. Hey, it's not easy to contain your humanly instincts. Still, as a warrior, she deserves to be treated with respect, considering how she is spending her own time to even supporting us. Chouhi truly brings out the happiness in everyone. Her playful personality was a breath of fresh air for all of us. Then, there is Chou'un, a very quirky one. Other than her overly-eccentric jokes, Chou'un is an admirable and trustworthy individual to fight besides. I was given the honor of sparring with her and go on a mission with her to Shakudouzan. As a sign of respect, she even gave me her mana (Sei) as did Kan'u (Aisha) and Chouhi (Rinrin). Aisha began calling me 'Kiriya-sama' while Rinrin continues to call me 'Onii-chan'. Still feels weird but, hey, who am I to judge. Needless to say, things are looking up for us.

After the extensive training, the men were ready for some real action. My grandfather once said that ' _experience is the better teacher_ ' so allowing these men to blow off some steam in dismantling the bandits' influence in You Province was working out well. Due to discipline that my guardsmen have drilled in their brains, these men were able to remain in line and not allow their hatred for the bandits consume them. But part of me believes that they were simply scared of Aisha and Rinrin getting angry at them. By the beginning of Summer, the majority of the province is cleansed of bandits with only remnants scattering.

In the meantime, while we were pacifying the bandits, I also took the time to personally investigate the strange discovery of dead corpses being collected in their lairs. Unfortunately, all of the prisoners gave me the same exact answer: none of them are aware of the identity of their superiors who paid them to do so.

Meanwhile, Pairen has been trying to get a hold of the Imperial Court about this affair. Yet, even after four discrete reports, we received no response. Thus, it was safe to say that they have no intention in dealing with this. When you think about it, it's not so surprising. A pile of dead carcass within a bandits' lair is nothing suspicious to them. Besides, considering the fragile state the empire is, the members of the Imperial Court has no time to deal with bandits, let along a frontier province in the far north. For the time being, we had to set the matter aside.

As of now, my mother and I are heading downtown towards the South gate of Beiping City. An old friend of her's was coming over to lend her support and expertise in medicine and healing while also hoping to buy some rare herbs. She is due to arrive near noon.

"So how are the military drills coming along?" Youku asked her son.

"Better than I'd hope." I said, "The men are working hard and are learning more quickly than I'd expected, thanks to Aisha and Rinrin."

"That's good. It seems you and your militia will be ready to mobilize by next month."

"Hopefully."

"Have you ever considered asking Kan'u-san and Chouhi-san to be a part of your army, my son?"

"Aisha and Rinrin?" I asked, "No, not really. For now, they are simply helping me get the men in shape but we did lead them in several skirmishes with bandits and, I gotta say, they did fairly well."

"Then you should invite them to join your militia as officers." Youku suggested, "Armies need good commanders to lead them and tough warriors to spearhead their advance on the field of battle."

"That much is certain." I nodded, "I'll have to ask them."

"Also," Youku began, "You should also look into finding a strategist."

"A strategist?"

"Aye. No army is an actual army without someone to guide and coordinate military maneuvers."

The both of us stopped walking as I stare at my mother with uncertainty.

"Are you sure that is necessary?" I asked, "I don't know if a militia force like mine would need a strategist. Considering that we are facing only bandits, I'd thought-"

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Youku said sharply, "Just because your enemies are only bandits doesn't mean they can't get smart with you. On top of that, your militia army isn't professionally trained for extreme warfare like the provincial armies across the empire. Yet, even they are having trouble with bandits."

I nodded, "Fair point. But the provincial armies are having trouble because they have such lame commanders."

"Precisely." Youku agreed, "All the more reason why you need strategists. Consider it, a wing."

"A wing?"

"A bird needs two wings in order to fly. An army needs generals to lead it into battle, inspiring them to press forward and not hold back. A strategist must help the generals see undetected danger and guide their maneuvers so they will not get outflanked."

"Hmm..."

"If Kan'u-san and Chouhi-san agrees to join your militia then you have one wing. However," Youku explained, "Without a strategist to aid you, your army will not last long. Without that second wing, you can never fly."

"..." I pondered, ' _The pen is mightier than the sword, huh?_ '

"I'll see to that then." I assured.

"Good."

At that moment, we arrived at the South Gate of the city.

"Ah! There she is!" Youku smiled with glee, "Suikyou!" **(1*)**

"Suikyou?"

That name rang a bell in my head as I glanced towards where he was shouting and saw a woman with dark brown hair and turquoise eyes, dressed in a pink traditional ancient Chinese attire. Standing next to her were two short petite girls. One had neck-length blonde hair and violet eyes with a brown beret hat. The other girl had waist-length, periwinkle pigtails and green eyes with a witch hat.

As my mother and I approach the three, the two petite girls begins to hide behind the taller woman with a hint of timidness.

"Welcome to Beiping City, Suikyou-san!" Youku said, "How have you been?"

"Very well, Youku-san." The woman, Suikyou, smiled, "It is good to see you again."

"Aye. Thanks for coming all the way here." Youku thanked, "I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't urgent."

"Indeed. When I received your letter, I brought my two students here as quick as I could." Suikyou then gazed over to me, "Is this him?"

"That's right!" Youku dragged me, "Suikyou. Allow me to introduce you to my son."

"My name is Kyoujin." I cupped my hands and bowed.

"Greetings." Suikyou bowed in return, "My name is Shibaki. Courtesy name is Tokusou. But I am commonly referred to as Suikyou. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kyoujin-dono."

She then turned to the girls, hiding behind her, "Shuri, Hinari, come and introduce yourselves."

The two girls walked forward in front of me, fidgeting. I smiled and bowed in respect, hoping to ease their fear.

"My name is Kyoujin. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"H-Hawawa...M-My name is...Shokatsuryou."

"M-My name...Awawa...Houtou..."

"..."

For a split second, I thought my mind went blank for a moment, "Umm...Come again? I don't believe I caught on to that..."

"...M-My name is Shokatsuryou...my courtesy name is Koumei."

"...My name...Houtou...Courtesy name...Shigen."

My eyes suddenly widen, ' _W-Wait, what!? Shokatsuryou, the Sleeping Dragon? And Houtou, the Fledgling Phoenix!? You're joking! How are they gir-? No, that's not the real question...Why are they...so tiny? No...What are they doing here so far north...?_ '

"Hey. You alright?" I blinked in surprise when mother snapped her fingers in front of my face as I snapped back into reality.

"I-I'm sorry. I was simply caught off-guard when you introduced your names. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Y-Yes. Nish to meev yu-!" Koumei stuttered, "Ow, I bit my tongue."

"Awawa..."

Both girls are still feeling uneasy in the presence of new people.

"Be at ease." I said, kneeling down to them, "You're among friends here so there's no need to be afraid."

"Hawawa...Okay." Koumei nodded sheepishly as did Houtou.

"Hmm..." Youku hummed, "Suikyou, are you certain these girls are up to the task? They seem a bit too timid for the job."

"Looks can be deceiving, Youku-san." Suikyou replied, "They may seem young and inexperienced but I assure you, they are talented."

I raised a brow, "Hold on. Why did you bring them here?"

Suikyou simply smiled and gestured her two students to explain, "Let us talk somewhere more suitable."

"Right."

Mother and I escorted Suikyou, Koumei, and Houtou into the mansion to continue our talk. In the guest room, Aisha and Rinrin was called over so we can discuss the matter together. The introduction went smoothly without incident as I had tea made for everyone so they can feel more at ease. Thankfully, the tea seemed to have calmed the two petite girls' nerves well.

I begin, "So other than coming to help us with medicine, why did you bring Koumei-san and Houtou-san here?"

"I will let them explain." Suikyou gestured.

Koumei hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and spoke, "Both Hinari and I were studying under Suikyou-sensei down south. However, with the bandits causing so much trouble everywhere, we both decided to try and used what we learned to help. Unfortunately, both of us don't have any power to do so."

Houtou continued in a soft voice, "We decided that we should try and assist someone. Then, we heard from Suikyou-sensei that she was going to travel north to provide help to an army who wishes to help the people. Although, we did not originally believe we can help at first..."

Koumei nodded in agreement and continued, with a determined expression, "Both of us still believe we can find someone there worth serving, so we decided to join our teacher and travel in search of a worthy master to provide our service."

"As we got closer to our destination," Houtou continued, "We began hearing rumors of a hero fighting with Kousonsan-dono. We wanted to see who he was and we knew we were on the right track. Furthermore, we can became more certain that the he is worthy after so many people is thankful for pacifying the surrounding land."

"So," Both of them bowed their heads to me, much to my shock, "Please allow us to assist you in your fight against bandits."

"Hmm..."

As I ponder in deep thought, Aisha did not look impressed, "Aren't you two a little too young to participate in war?"

"The same can be said for Rinrin, Aisha." I reminded her.

"You are correct, Kiriya-sama, but I know Rinrin. I know her strength and courage firsthand so she has all the right to fighting. These two, on the other hand..." Aisha looked at the two timid girls, "From what I can see, they don't know how to fight...if they enter a battle, they'll be killed."

I nodded with Aisha's statements, "Fair point, Aisha. They would get themselves killed if they were on the front lines. However, using a sword is not the only way to fight in a war, Aisha."

"That's right." Youku spoke up, "Fighting with a sword is simple but with the aid of a brilliant mind can make it more effective."

"Right." I nodded, "Even if Koumei and Houtou here cannot fight like Aisha and Rinrin can, they are still able to support us with the knowledge they may possess. I have faith these two will be able to assist us in others ways than combat."

Aisha didn't look convinced, "If you say so, Kiriya-sama."

I looked back at the two girls. "If you have what it takes, I will be honored with you two will assist me and my friends. But I must warn you. War is not as simple as they may write in the books and scrolls. It is a matter of life or death and every life counts on the field of battle. Are you two ready for that kind of world?"

Both Koumei and Houtou glanced at each other for a moment before nodding their heads with determined faces, "Yes!"

Koumei begins, "We came here to help people and protect them from bad guys like bandits."

Houtou added, "We understand what we are getting into. Whatever comes, we will be ready."

I stared at them sharply, wanting to see how serious they are in seeing through this endeavor. Without a doubt, I see no hints of backing down from either of them.

"Very well then." I nodded before cupping his palms and bowed, "Shokatsuryou, Houtou. I will be honored if you two would lend us your aid."

Koumei and Houtou smiled delightedly as Koumei spoke, "Of course. We wouldn't refuse to help you. After seeing how pleased and happy the people are from your pacification of the bandits, we know you are a man who cares for the people. I'm sure Hinari-chan agrees with me too."

"Yes..." Houtou agreed softly, "You have a good relationship with your vassals and you care a lot about the people. Please, let us serve you."

I smiled, "Thank you. Let us be friends and work together for a better future."

"If we are to work together, you can call us by our true names." Koumei said, "My true name is Shuri, nice to work with you."

"My true name is Hinari. Pleased to work with you all."

"Rinrin is Rinrin nanoda! Nice to work with you two as well!"

"I see that everyone else is also giving their true names so I should as well. Mine is Aisha. Please to meet you, Shuri, Hinari."

"And mine is Kiriya. Please to work with you two."

Shuri and Hinari nodded. "Yes, Kiriya-sama."

"We did it Hinari-chan, we're finally going to help the people." Shuri took Hinari's hands and raised them up in celebration.

I smiled, ' _Even after I asked to be simply friends, they still call me Kiriya-sama. Oh well. I'm still surprised that these two are here...that reminds me...where is Touka?_ '

"Well, now that we introduced ourselves, what is it that you two can do? I'm sure your studies under Suikyou-san will be of use to us." Aisha asked in a blunt manner.

"Awawa!" Hinari ran behind me.

Rinrin shook her head. "Aisha...you're scaring poor Hinari..."

"Eh?" Aisha looked shocked. "I wasn't trying to scare her. I asked normally, didn't I?"

"Awawa..." Hinari still looked a bit shocked.

"Come now, Hinari. Aisha isn't angry with you." I patted Hinari's head to comfort her, while Aisha started to look solemn. "Aisha may sound intimidating and serious, but she's a kind person."

My reassurance to Hinari only made Aisha more depressed, "...Kiriya-sama...do I really sound that menacing..."

"You do, Aisha..." Rinrin finished Aisha off, causing her to fall in despair.

"Well...anyway...Aisha-san is right." Shuri tried to reassure Aisha. "Both Hinari and I studied a lot at Suikyou-sensei's school. We mostly studied politics, economics, administration, geography, agriculture, and military strategies."

Hinari nodded from behind my back.

"Wow...Rinrin could never read that much. Shuri-chan and Hinari-chan are amazing."

I grinned, "It seems we have our second wing."

Mother nodded to my comment as both Aisha and Rinrin stared at Shuri and Hinari in amazement.

"That's...probably not that true..." Both Shuri and Hinari blushed at the praise.

"Don't be too modest. With Aisha and Rinrin's might combined with Shuri and Hinari's brilliance, I'm sure we will do well."

"Hai." Aisha agreed, "Now I see why you really wanted Shuri-san and Hinari-san to join, Kiriya-sama."

"Then it is settled." Suikyou finally spoke up, "Youku-san and I will be off to help provide the necessary equipment for you forces, Kyoujin-dono. Please take good care of my students while they are under your service."

"I shall." I said, "But will you not join us as well. I'm sure we can benefit a great deal from your wisdom."

Suikyou shook her head, "My place is not among you. Only Shuri and Hinari can be of true help. I will only be an unnecessary load for you. Besides, I believe it's time for my two students to test their skills without my help."

"I see." I nodded.

A teacher has taught her students everything she could. Now, it's up to her students to go forward and use what they learned.

"That goes for me as well, my son." Youku said, "You've made up your mind on what to do. Now, go and see it done."

"I will, mother." I bowed in respect.

"Kan'u-san, Chouhi-san," Mother called, "Look out for my boy. He tends to be reckless when it comes to innocent lives getting in danger. I'm counting on the both of you in keeping him out of trouble."

"Do not worry, Youku-dono." Aisha smiled determinedly, "I will protect Kiriya-sama with my life."

"Rinrin will too! No bad guys will hurt Onii-chan!"

"Alright then. See you all around." Youku waved.

"Be good, Shuri, Hinari." Suikyou said to her two students, "Remember what I taught you and serve Kyoujin-dono well."

"We will, sensei!" Shuri assured as did Hinari.

The two adults left to do their business leaving me and the girls to discuss our future endeavors.

"Now then, Shuri and Hinari. I know this seems sudden, but I have a slight dilemma and I would like your opinions on it?"

"Not at all, we're here to help!" Shuri and Hinari nodded eagerly.

Before I could proceed, a sudden knock came at the door. Upon calling the individual in, a courier entered the room.

"Kyoujin-dono, Kan'u-dono, Chouhi-dono. Kousonsan-sama and Chou'un-sama are calling for you on an urgent meeting."

"Urgent." I muttered as I glanced at Aisha and Rinrin, who nodded in agreeing to meet Pairen and Sei. "Did something happen?"

"Well, you see..." The courier began, "Kousonsan-sama received a message from Enshou of Ji Province."

"Enshou...?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **In Xuchang, Yan Province...**_

Within the Xuchang palace, a tall woman with black hip-length hair entered through the main hall along with another tall woman with cropped short, blue hair. They are the twin sister generals, Kakouton and Kakouen. They see a short girl with twin curly pigtails looking over a letter. She was Sousou, the governor of Yan Province. By her side was another short girl wearing a green hood that is shaped like cat ears. She is Jun'iku, Sousou's chief adviser.

"Karin-sama!" Kakouton called, "We have received a letter from the Imperial Court."

"Oh? What are their orders this time?" The girl with pigtails asked, disinterested.

"Same as usual." Kakouton replied, "They want us to deal with some pitiful bandits up north."

"Up north?" Sousou asked, "Where exactly?"

"Ji Province, Karin-sama." Kakouen answered.

"Ji Province?" Jun'iku muttered in surprise, "That's Enshou's territory. Talk about a coincidence."

"Coincidence?" The Kakou sisters mumbled.

Sousou held up the letter in her hands, "I just received a letter from Enshou. She's _requesting_ me to deal with the bandits that have been causing trouble within her lands."

"Requesting?" Kakouton frowned at the word.

"Karin-sama," Kakouen smiled, "I think the term ' _demanding_ ' sounds more proper."

"Knowing Enshou, that imbecile, it's no surprise." Jun'iku muttered with contempt.

"What do you plan to do, Karin-sama?" Kakouen asked, "Will you heed it?"

"No, I will not answer Enshou's _request_." Sousou answered, "But I will obey the Imperial command. If this was only Enshou's, I wouldn't even think of going up there."

Sousou stood up from her throne and stood straight, "Shunran, Shuuran, get the army ready. We will head towards Ji Province and return quickly."

"Hai!"

"Keifa." Sousou called her adviser, "See to our logistics. Be sure that we have the adequate amount of supplies for our forces to use on this journey."

"Hai!"

With that, Sousou's vassal went off to prepare for their expedition. All the while, Sousou slumped back onto her throne and sighed, "What a joke...A worthless lord in the north ordering me to clean up her mess while the Imperial Court is filled with incompetent wretches. It's a shame that there is so few individuals who can be seen as truly worthy of respect. A bigger shame that they have all died out."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.4 - Meeting the Conqueror**

Trouble brews in the Ji Province and Kiriya will be dispatched by Kousonsan to represent her to Enshou. However, Kiriya will find himself working with someone he will be interacting quite a bit for some time.

* * *

 **(1*) - Shui Jing/Water Mirror (Teacher of Zhuge Liang , Pang Tong, and Xu Shu)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Apologies for the long wait. The Spring Quarter for college is right around the corner. Still, I am fully dedicated to seeing this fanfic done. The chapters from now on will not be as long as Chapter 2 for certain reasons but I will cover moments that will capture both from the anime series and the games.**

 **Also, big thanks to Hunter Del Sur for spending the time to beta-read my fanfic.** **I have a map of all of the provinces of the Han/Kan Dynasty on my DeviantArt gallery. Username is on my profile page.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are introduced so far:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Reincarnation of Kazuya Kirihara

Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu) - Kyoujin's Mother

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu)

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei)

Chou'un/Sei (Zhao Yun)

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang)

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong)

 **Wei (Gi)**

Sousou/Karin (Cao Cao) - Governor of Yan Province

Kakouton/Shunran (Xiahou Dun)

Kakouen/Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan)

Jun'iku/Keifa (Xun Yu)

 **Other(s)**

Kousonsan/Pairen (Gongsun Zan) - Governor of You Province

Shibaki/Suikyou (Sima Hui) - Mentor of Shuri and Hinari


	6. Ch4: Meeting the Conqueror

**Ch.4:** **Meeting the Conqueror**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*)** **at the end of the chapter,** **refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **98kazer: Good guess but that's too cliche and inadequate for this story. However, it will play a dark role in the storyline.**

* * *

 **Late Summer, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 **Kiriya POV**

A week has passed since the departure. Kiriya, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari has assembled the entire militia force of 6,000 and is marching southward towards Xindu City, the administrative capital of Ji Province. Pairen received a letter from the governor of Ji Province, Enshou, to bring reinforcements down to her province and deal with bandits that have been plaguing her lands. Unfortunately, Pairen must remain in her province to ensure that bandits doesn't begin ravaging the countryside again. Thus, Kiriya and the girls volunteered to lead their militia force on her behest. Kiriya took overall command while Aisha and Rinrin took the roles as sub-commanders. Shuri managed the formation of the troops deployment while Hinari helped organize the logistics that will be needed during the trip.

Right now, Kiriya stared at the cloudless sky, wind blowing a gentle breeze on his face.

"Such a pleasant weather..."

Aisha frowned at Kiriya's relaxed behavior, "Kiriya-sama, we're about to head into our first battle...you should take this a bit more seriously."

Rinrin laughed. "Haha, Onii-chan got scolded by Aisha!"

Kiriya chuckled, "Come on, you two. There's nothing to get too serious about since we are not heading into battle yet. Besides, getting tensed up at a time like this would not prove to be advantageous in the future for our men."

"Kiriya-sama is right...it's better to be relaxed than to be aggravated." Shuri agreed.

Hinari nodded, "In times of war, soldiers tend to observe their leaders' mood. They'll gain confidence seeing that Kiriya-sama is relaxed and determined."

Aisha was not easily convinced, "Mmm...If you say so."

Everyone chuckled as they knew Aisha was just looking out for their best interests.

"Anyway, Shuri and Hinari." Kiriya called, "Are you certain that our plan of action will be effective?"

"Yes!" Shuri and Hinari nodded eagerly.

"Since our forces are small, even if we increased our forces, our issue with provisions will become even more problematic." Shuri explained.

Hinari continued, "There are only two solutions at the moment. We can ask for donations from nearby villages. The higher our reputation gets, the higher our chances of getting donations will improve. Our current mission to Ji Province will provide us a perfect opportunity to do this."

Shuri agreed, "The second solution is to rob provisions from the enemies themselves. If we do that, then we end up serving most of our purposes as they'll weaken without supplies, while we gain strength, supplies, and reputation for beating them."

"Quite right." Kiriya nodded, "If possible, we can achieve both solutions at once. Also, I believe we can get military funding from Enshou. If we are successful in dealing with her bandit problem, she may lend us some of her own provisions."

Shuri and Hinari smiled with glee, "That sounds like a good plan, Kiriya-sama."

"Then, it's settled, Aisha." Kiriya called, "How far are we from Xindu City?"

"We should be arriving soon." Aisha answered.

Within a few moments, the city of Xindu was within sight.

"Nyaa?" Rinrin blinked, "Look! There's an army just outside of the city."

Kiriya and Aisha narrowed their eyes for a better view and noticed a large encampment on the outskirts of the city walls.

"Could that be Enshou's army?" Aisha asked.

"Not sure...Wait," Kiriya galloped further ahead and noticed that the banners are colored dark-blue with a familiar character on it.

"No," Kiriya shook his head, "That's definitely not Enshou's army?"

Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari made their way to Kiriya's position and gazes at the encampment.

"From the looks of it..." Shuri observed, "Their flags run under the name...Sou."

Kiriya could not hold his surprise. "Sou...Sousou!?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Xindu City, Ji Province..._**

 ** _Third POV_**

The streets of Ji Province's capital are buzzing with people and merchants as they are the face of a wealthy city. Amongst them, officials of various ranks could be found wandering the streets. Within the city palace, a large gorgeous bath rests there, fashioned with golden dragon ornaments decorating it, having water coming out of the mouths. A woman was bathing in it before walking out of the bath, feeling satisfied, and headed for the exit, where a pair of brunette maids prepared towels for her. Immediately, they quickly wrapped the woman and dried her. The woman's name was Enshou or Reiha.

As she was relaxing, a pair of girls enters the chamber, both of them are wearing similar uniforms with a small skirt, just different colors. One is green and the other one is blue, matching their hair colors. The green-haired girl was Bunshuu (Wen Chou) or Iishe and the blue-haired girl was Ganryou (Yan Liang) or Toshi.

"Iishe, Toshi." Enshou addressed. "What's the matter with you two, coming here together?"

The girl with green hair called Bunshuu spoke. "Reiha-sama, Sousou is here to request an audience with you."

"I only just managed to wake up, though, right after having a bath." Enshou grumbled, "Why do I have to meet an annoying brat like her so early in the morning?"

The pair blushed, hearing that before Bunshuu points out, "Well, it's already noon, Reiha-sama."

"Lack of sleep is really bad for the skin." She shrugged off while holding her cheeks. Bunshuu and Ganryou just sweatdropped at their lady's complaints.

"Anyway, she came all the way from the Imperial Capital to defeat the bandits in our territory. If you don't at least greet her–" Ganryou persuades her.

"I heard you!" Enshou responded in irritation. "I'll go as soon as I've put on my clothes, so ask her to wait a little longer."

* * *

 ** _Two hours later..._**

In the main hall of Enshou's palace, a little girl was standing in front of the stairs that leads to the throne. Enshou sat proudly on the throne, now fully clothed, with Bunshuu and Ganryou standing by her side as Enshou speaks to Sousou.

"Good work for coming all the way from the Imperial Capital to defeat the bandits, Sousou."

"Indeed. Originally, there was no need for me to come, but since the bandits entered your territory, it's a different story." Sousou's words irritated Enshou, "If I didn't do anything about them, it would be the same as letting them escape, right before my eyes."

"Wait, what do you mean by that exactly?" Enshou was getting agitated.

Sousou turned to her right and spoke calmly, "Enshou, I'm saying that you're an incompetent feudal lord who can't even get rid of a single bandit."

Enshou's face starts to blush for shame, eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Sousou, that's a rude thing to say to Enshou-sama." Bunshuu retorted, defend her mistress, "Even if it's true, there are things you shouldn't say to someone's fac–!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that!?" Enshou interject, making Bunshuu realize her verbal mistake, feeling nervous.

"Eh, nah...In the heat of the moment, I unconsciously said aloud what I was thinking."

"What did you say!?" Enshou's had a cross vein popping over her head.

"Eh, nah! A-ah…"

Sousou snorted sarcastically, "Hmph. An incompetent feudal lord and a stupid vassal makes a great combination. I'm dumbfounded."

"Hmph, made you speechless, eh?" Bunshuu let out a proud proclaim, ignoring Enshou in her back trembling with anger and shame.

"Hey, she was making fun of us just now." Ganryou scolded.

"Really?" Bunshuu asked innocently, leaving Ganryou dumbstruck. Even Sousou can't hold her laugh as she snickered at the two's antics.

However, Enshou seems to be twitching angrily but immediately calmed down.

"Whatever, Sousou. If the Imperial Court sent you deal with some bandits then you have wasted your time."

"Oh?" Sousou raised a brow, "How so?"

"I don't need midgets like you to do my dirty work, especially when I have other people under my service to do it for me." Enshou claimed proudly.

"Like that's anything to be proud of." Sousou scoffed, "I honestly feel sorry for the poor souls who has to deal with the likes of you."

"WHAT'S THAT!?"

"Enshou-sama!" A sudden voice called as everyone noticed a guard reporting.

"What is it!?"

"The reinforcements from Kousonsan has arrived. The commander is at the entrance of the palace and he wishes to see you."

"Oh?" Enshou smiled, "Send him in."

"Yes, ma'am." As the soldier ran off, Sousou blinked in thought of the name.

"Kousonsan?" Sousou smirked, "Aah, that forgettable wench from the frontier, who calls herself the _White Horse General_. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that a fool would be in the service of the bigger fool."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Enshou shouted, "You shouldn't be talking you little midget! Then again, I shouldn't expect anything special from a maggot spawned from a family raised by a eunuch."

Sousou's eye twitched at the sound of that, "For someone, who doesn't know how to handle issues by herself, you have a fairly big mouth."

"Enshou-sama!" The guard returns, "The commander of the reinforcements."

With that, the commander entered. Both Enshou and Sousou laid their eyes on a young brown-haired man, with green eyes, entering the room. Behind him was a black-haired woman with a guandao in her hand. As they walk up, Sousou moved to the side, observing the two specifically the black-haired woman. The two cupped their fists and bowed to Enshou.

"Lady Enshou of Ji Province. My name is Kyoujin, commander of the reinforcements." The man, Kyoujin, introduced before gesturing behind him, "This here is my second-in-command."

"Kan Unchou." The woman, Kan'u, said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Kyoujin, Kan'u." Enshou raised a brow, "I didn't know Hakukei-san had officers other than that other one. On top of that, I've never heard of you two."

"Well, we are fairly new." Kiriya replied, "Lady Kousonsan received your...request for reinforcements so she dispatched us in her place."

"Why isn't she here herself?" Enshou frowned.

"She's has only recently rebuilt her army, which she urgently needs to ensure the peace up in the frontier." Kyoujin replied.

"Hmm...I see." Enshou muttered, "Tell me. How many troops did you bring?"

"6,000. All of them are militiamen."

"Militiamen?" Enshou scowled, "Are you telling me, the reinforcements I received are nothing more than a band of lowborns armed with pitchforks?"

Kan'u glared daggers at Enshou, tightening her grip on her guandao.

"Hmph! It seems I was right." Sousou remarked, "You really are an incompetent fool to have such rabble under your service."

Enshou's face begins to turn red with anger.

"I'll be off with my army." Sousou smirked heading towards the door, "I'll let you know when I have the bandits dealt with."

"Just a moment!" Kyoujin called.

Sousou glanced back at Kyoujin, "What is it?"

"Forgive my abruptness but would you happen to be Sousou?"

The blonde little girl blinked in surprise before smirking again, "What makes you think I am Sousou?"

"Your army is just outside of the city." Kyoujin explained, "And your armor designs is awfully similar to that of those soldiers."

"Hmm..." Sousou grinned, walking up towards Kyoujin, "Yes. I am Sousou. I have been sent here by the Imperial Court to deal with some lowly bandits who have been causing trouble in this province."

"I see. In that case..." Kyoujin cupped his fist and bowed to Sousou, "Sousou-dono, I would ask for your permission to help you in the coming battle against the bandits."

"You working with me? Hmph." Sousou scoffed, "I highly doubt you and your militiamen would be of any help to me. At most, you will only get in my way."

"Hey now," Kyoujin frowned, "That's a bit-"

"Sousou-dono!" Kan'u called firmly, "You would be wise not to question our ability to fight! We may be a militia army but we are more than able to fight on the battlefield, especially against a band of barbarous bandits. You may not need us but to deny another's intention to help restore peace to this land is tactless."

Sousou stared at Kan'u for a moment before grinning.

"As Kan'u-san said," Kyoujin spoke up, "We are more than able to face bandits on the field of battle. Back up north in You Province, we operated against numerous bandit contingents and help remove their harassment on the province. As a militia force, we may not be well-armed or trained like your troops but we certainly have experience. So please, allow us to fight beside you, Sousou-dono."

Kyoujin and Sousou locked eyesight with one another as both of them observes each other into the soul.

"Well..." Sousou said, "It sounds more like you are begging me to allow you to join us. Is it not?"

Kyoujin blinked for a moment but didn't lose his composure as Kan'u glanced uncertainly at her commander.

"So be it." Sousou nodded, "Since you are so insistent on helping me, I will let you...But know this, if you prove to be anything but useful, you will be punished in accordance to Imperial military law, understood?"

Kyoujin stared at the menacing stare Sousou gave him and bowed, "You won't regret this, Sousou-dono. I promise, we won't fail."

"I don't want promises, only results. Meet me in my encampment at sundown. I'll be waiting."

With that, Sousou departs.

Kyoujin glanced over to Enshou, "Consider the matter resolved, Enshou-dono. We will make sure the bandits will trouble you no more."

"Hmph!" Enshou scoffed, unamused, "Considering what your army is made out off, I have little hope for you especially when you are working with that midget. Be on your way, your presence is more than I can stomach."

"Oi, Enshou-dono!" Kan'u shouted in anger, "We came all this way to-"

"Aisha, that's enough." Kyoujin said, cutting Kan'u off, "We will take our leave."

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

 _ **Kiriya POV**_

"Grrr! The nerve of that Enshou!" Aisha growled in ire, "She had no right to speak to us in such a manner, especially when she has never seen us in action!"

"I understand how you feel, Aisha." Kiriya mumbled, "It's frustrating to hear but they aren't exactly that far from the truth. However, for a noblewoman like Enshou, it's only natural that people like her would look down on us, and that includes Sousou."

"Sousou..." Aisha muttered in contempt, "She's hardly any different. Like Enshou, she has no right to criticize us for what we are."

"Calm down Aisha." Kiriya said as they reached the entrance of the palace, "Everyone in this world is a critic. People tends to see us in a certain light and would rarely reconsider it much later. Thankfully, at least, Sousou allowed us to join her forces to deal with the bandits. This may prove beneficial to us in the long run."

The two mounted their horses as they galloped through the streets toward the east gate.

Aisha glanced at Kiriya, "Speaking of beneficial...Kiriya-sama, you wanted Enshou to provide us military funding in exchange for pacifying the surrounding lands, but her attitude towards us makes it clear that she will not provide us with any support. So, will we have to go with Shuri and Hinari's plan?"

"Not yet." Kiriya said, "This is why I decided to fight alongside with Sousou. She may also think less of us now but Sousou is more cooperative than Enshou by a long shot. Besides, if we do our job well, she may see us in a different light. On top of that..."

"Hmm...?" Aisha hummed, awaiting Kiriya's answer.

"It will provide me some insight on how a professional army operates."

"Oh...You want to observe Sousou's army and see if we can learn from them?" Aisha hummed in understanding before frowning, "It feels wrong to use another for our own gain."

"Well, since she will be making use of us, we might as well make good use of her in return." Kiriya shrugged, "Anyway, Aisha, when we return to base, you and Rinrin will look after the campsite. I will have Shuri and Hinari escort me to meet with Sousou in our meeting tonight."

"Are you sure that is wise, entering another army's encampment like that?" Aisha ask in concern, "You could at least bring a few guards with you."

"We are meeting to support each other, not to start a squabble. Thus, having our strategists work out a plan together with Sousou's will be our primary intent here. Don't worry. Just keep our encampment safe and our men ready to move out at a moment's notice."

"Understood." Aisha saluted.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

In the streets of Xindu City, Sousou rode on top of her horse towards the southern gate of the city. Riding besides her was a tall girl with long black hair. She wears a dress with two colored, purple and violet and like Sousou, letting her armpits left exposed. She was Sousou's cousin, Kakouton.

"Karin-sama, how was Enshou-dono?" Kakouton asked.

"Same as usual." Sousou answers in dismay, "She's resting on her laurels just because she comes from the noble En family. She didn't notice her own incompetence at all. It disgusts me that a fool of a feudal lord would act so arrogantly."

Sousou then looked back over to her companion. "Anyway...Shunran, how's my army?"

"Oh. They're already standing at attention outside the gate. We can set out as soon as we meet up with them."

"Not yet." Sousou said, "We will postpone our advance on the bandits tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kakouton gasped in surprise, "Why?"

"Karin-sama!" Another voice called out as Sousou and Kakouton looked down the street to see another tall woman with short cyan hair, wearing a similar armor to Kakouton, galloping up to them. She is another one of Sousou's cousin and Kakouton's younger sister, Kakouen (Xiahou Yuan).

"Shuunran? What are you doing here?"

"A report, Aneja." Kakouen replied, "Karin-sama, another army is encamped outside the east gate of the city."

"I know, Shuuran." Sousou muttered, "I met their commander while speaking to Enshou."

"Oh?"

"Shunran, Shuuran." Sousou begins to gallop forward, "Order our army to return to camp. We will be reorganizing our attack plan against the bandits."

"What? Why?"

"We'll be expecting visitors tonight."

* * *

 ** _That night, in Sousou's Camp_...**

After establishing a foothold on the outskirts of Xindu City, Kiriya, Shuri, and Hinari made their way to Sousou's military encampment. Observing it from the outside, Kiriya could tell that the base was heavily-guarded with sentries at every post. The men had the looks of those who have seen many battles and are always vigilant for signs of threat. These were soldiers of a professional army, disciplined and hardened for war.

As embarrassing as it seems, Kiriya shudder to think what would happen should he face the would-be Conqueror on the field.

Arriving at Sousou's camp, we were granted an audience once the guards confirmed out presence here. The three was led to Sousou's tent where Kiriya laid eyes upon her vassals. A tall black-haired woman with the eyes of a loyal but volatile warrior ready to pounce against any foe, standing next to her was another woman with a similar armor and had the same gaze but with a gentler demeanor. Lastly, a short girl with a hood shaped with cat-like ears stood, eyeing at Kiriya and his group with suspicion.

Not wanting to show disrespect, Kiriya saluted to Sousou, "Sousou-dono. We have arrived as agreed."

"Indeed." Sousou muttered, sitting on her chair, "I do not believe we had a formal introduction since we were in that dimwit's presence."

Sousou stood up straight and spoke confidently, "I am Sou Motoku, and I am one of the lords that the Imperial Court asked to suppress bandit activities in Ji Province. In other words, I am your commanding officer."

She wasted no time to assert her authority.

"This here are my vassals." Sousou gestured, "My top general Kakouton, her younger sister Kakouen, and my chief adviser Jun'iku."

Kiriya blinked in surprise to see Sousou's close subordinates before regaining his composure, "I am Kyoujin, commander of the militia army nearby. These are my advisers, Shokatsuryuu and Houtou."

The two petites nervously bowed to Sousou, while Kiriya noticed the Kakouton and Jun'iku furrowed their brow when I said _militia_.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, let's begin the meeting." Sousou stood up and walked down to the large map at the center of the tent, "Keifa, tell everyone what you know."

"Hai." Jun'iku nodded before pointing at a location on the map, "To the West, our scouts have confirmed that the bandits have seized a pass known as Gu Pass that connects Ji Province with Bing Province. This base apparently houses quite a large portion of their supplies for bandits that infest both provinces. Our main objective is to capture the pass and seize their provisions. By doing so, will not only cut off the bandits from each other but also cripple their ability to operate."

"My thoughts exactly." Sousou nodded, "However, the garrison at the Gu Pass numbers about 20,000. My own force is comprised of 15,000. Combining with Kyoujin's 6,000 militiamen, our combined force barely outnumbers the enemy by 1,000 men."

"Their numbers mean nothing, Karin-sama." Kakouton stated proudly, "These brigands are nothing more than mishmash, disorganized bunch. We can take them!"

"That's not the concern here, Shunran." Sousou said.

"Eh?"

Sousou then glanced over to Kiriya, "Do you know what the problem here is, Kyoujin?"

"It's the pass." Kiriya answered, "In an open-field battle, our combined forces may be able to beat them. But Gu Pass is a fortress, these bandits may be disorganized but they're not stupid. Chances are they will remain cooped up in their pass and wait it out."

"Precisely." Sousou nodded, "With that kind of fortress, we might have to resort to a siege. However..."

"Karin-sama." Kakouen spoke, "Even if we manage to place them under siege, the bandits can still receive help from the west side."

"Indeed..." Sousou agreed.

"Umm...Sousou-dono." Shuri started.

"That's Sousou-sama to you!" Kakouton shouted.

"HAWAWA!"

"Awawa!"

The two petites, scared by Kakouton's shout, hid behind Kiriya.

"Calm down, Shunran." Sousou scowled, "You're frightening our guests."

"But, Karin-sama..."

"Don't be afraid, you two." Kiriya patted their little heads, "Shuri, you were going to tell Sousou-san something?"

"Umm...May I?"

Sousou chuckled a bit at Shuri's timidness, "Please do."

"Well..." Shuri began, "If we wish to beat these bandits, our best course of action is to lure them out of the pass, surround them and defeat them."

"Surround them?" Kakouen muttered, "The enemy's numbers are evenly matched with ours, how do you expect our combined forces to surround them on the open field?"

"We don't have to...not on an open field...We just need to lure them somewhere we can easily restrain them." Hinari said softly, before gesturing back at the map.

Kiriya observed it and noticed what Hinari was implying.

"Here." Kiriya pointed to a place what looks like a valley, northeast of Gu Pass.

"Yes, Kiriya-sama." Shuri nodded, "This used to be a river until it dried out, leaving behind a valley. It's the perfect location to trap them."

Glancing at the map, Sousuo grinned, "Keifa."

"It might work." Jun'iku nodded, "With a small mobile force, we can lure the enemy out of the pass and bring them towards that valley. Once they are inside, the rest of our army will hit them from behind with a pincer assault."

"Excellent." Sousou smirked.

"Karin-sama." Kakouen said, "If this plan is to work, our biggest concern is how lure them out. We need a very convincing bait."

"Leave that to us." Kiriya stated.

"You?" Sousou asked.

"Since my army is made of militiamen, the bandits are prone to underestimate us and will give chase. My army will hold their ground just long enough to get their entire force out. Once my army has the bandits' attention we will make our way to the valley. Once everything is set, your cavalry can smash into their rear. They'll have nowhere to go."

"Hmm..." Sousou cupped her chin in thought, "Shunran."

"Hai!" Kakouton replied.

"Assume command of my cavalry and lead the vanguard. Once the bandits enter the valley, you will attack and annihilate them."

"Hai!"

"Shuuran. You will coordinate our efforts between my army and the militia. When they retreat, your archers will provide them cover."

"Hai."

Finally, Sousou glanced at Kyoujin with a very serious demeanor, "I hope I am not making a mistake in trusting your militia. I have no plans on returning to the Imperial Capital with news of failure."

"Failure is not an option, Sousou-san. We both know that." Kiriya grinned, "I will do my part. I only hope that you will do yours."

Sousou stared at Kiriya for a while. That sounded vaguely like a challenge.

"We move out tomorrow morning." Sousou ordered, "Do not be late or we will leave you behind."

Kiriya smiled before saluting, "Understood."

Upon leaving Sousou's encampment, Kiriya took a deep breath and exhaled in relief.

" _Phew_...That meeting..." Kiriya muttered, "That Sousou really means business."

"Yes." Shuri nodded, "She's a charismatic leader that knows politics and warfare very well. She is also very intellectual and knows fine arts."

Hinari agreed, "She also values talent and will welcome anyone that is talented into her command. However, she also has pride and dignity, and she demands it from her vassals and herself."

"A force to be reckon with..." Kiriya murmured, "Shuri, Hinari, once we return to camp, inform Aisha and Rinrin of the overall strategy and have our forces be ready to move out in the morning. Remember, this battle will decide our future. If we win, our militia will get the support we need. Should we fail, then our militia ends right there."

"Hai!"

* * *

 ** _Back in Sousou's camp_...**

"Karin-sama...do you really think we should cooperate with Kyoujin's army?" Kakouton asked, as though she didn't want to bother with such people.

"Yes. We'll cooperate with them to annihilate the bandits. After all, I need to preserve my forces before returning to Imperial Capital."

Kakouen smiled slightly, "How devious, Karin-sama. To use Kyoujin's army in place of our own soldiers."

"Ah I see! Karin-sama is brilliant." Kakouton stared at Sousou in admiration.

"However, Karin-sama...Do you truly wish to do this? Kyoujin's militia force may get wiped out?" Kakouen inquired.

"Perhaps...but I doubt it." Sousou explained, "Kyoujin possesses quite the entourage. Chances are his army may not be completely wiped out but at the very least my army will suffer little casualties. I don't know what is it those girls see in that man, but I have a feeling I will...in this battle."

"Either way, that pig and his ragtag militia are expendable." Jun'iku said coldly, "Karin-sama, we should be ready."

"Very well."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.5 - Deception**

Sousou and Kiriya join forces to capture the bandit stronghold at Gu Pass. However, the battle plan doesn't entirely go as planned, pitting both armies on the verge of annihilation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. This is where the story will take a different turn. The upcoming battle will include a new OC.**

 **I have a map of all of the provinces of the Han/Kan Dynasty on my DeviantArt gallery. Username is on my profile page.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu)

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei)

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang)

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong)

 **Wei (Gi)**

Sousou/Karin (Cao Cao) - Governor of Yan Province

Kakouton/Shunran (Xiahou Dun)

Kakouen/Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan)

Jun'iku/Keifa (Xun Yu)

 **Yuan (En)**

Enshou/Reiha (Yuan Shao) - Governor of Ji Province

Bunshuu/Iishe (Wen Chou)

Ganryou/Toshi (Yan Liang)


	7. Ch5: Deception

**Ch.5:** **Deception**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **REVANOFSITHLORD** **:** **Kiriya and his mother is only using You Province as a temporary home.**

* * *

 **A week after departure, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

Even after living in this new world for years, Kiriya had wished there were faster ways of transportation than this. With days of marching, Kiriya and his militia army of 6,000 followed Sousou's army of 15,000 towards the bandits' stronghold of Gu Pass. Along the way, Sousou gave their army the necessary supplies for the upcoming battle. However, as they continued to their destination, Kiriya couldn't help but feel somewhat unnerved by the fact that his militia army is mildly equipped while Sousou's army had the finest weapons and armor in hand.

"...Looking at their army makes us look weak...I don't like it." Aisha growled.

"Yeah. It's amazing that they can move and stop with one order." Rinrin agreed.

"I would expect as much from Sousou. Her army is the real deal. However..." Kiriya cupped his chin.

"Something wrong, Kiriya-sama?" Hinari asked.

"Hey, Shuri, Hinari. I want you to two to observe how Sousou organizes her army. Her methods in battle formations and how they receive or give orders could help improve our army in the long run."

"Hai, Hinari and I will work on that!"

"Again...That's a devious idea using Sousou's army for our own benefits, Kiriya-sama." Aisha said.

"As I said before, since Sousou is planning to make use of us, then we should do the same. Aisha, you and Rinrin should also try to observe their commanders. Their experience will help you expand your ability as military commanders."

"Understood!"

While Aisha obliged, Rinrin's face was slightly displeased, "Eh...Rinrin isn't too good with studying..."

Kiriya smiled, "Don't put yourself so low, Rinrin. Have faith in yourself."

"Well...if Onii-chan says so, then I'll work really hard too."

"Atta girl."

As Kiriya glanced back at Sousou's army, he cannot help but ponder on his predicament. He knows that for the majority of their history, the Kingdoms of Shoku and Gi were bitter enemies due to the animosity between their founding leaders Sousou and Ryuubi. Right now, Kiriya is already intimate with several core members of Shoku. Deep down, he feared of how the future will shape with him in the mix. As much as he wanted to find his ultimate purpose in this world, Kiriya dreaded the day he would have to fight bloody battles that would very much forge a rift between the the heroes...or heroines of this time. Should he continue to get involved, or should he let it all slide and focus on securing a future for his mother?

That is a question he will need to consider sooner or later.

"Report!" A messenger of Sousou's army galloped towards them, "Kyoujin-dono. I have orders from Sousou-sama. The plan shall proceed as discussed. Tomorrow, when Sousou-sama and her army is ready, you shall march your forces towards Gu Pass and lure the bandits' entire force out. Your army will be the distraction for our forces to seize the pass and come to assist you in a pincer assault. While you retreat to the valley, we shall provide cover for you."

"Very well, soldier." Kiriya acknowledged, "Inform Sousou-san that we will sent up camp close to the valley. If there is anything urgent, call for us."

"Hai!"

With that, Sousou's messenger rode off before Kiriya turned to his companions.

"Shuri, Hinari. Have our army establish our main encampment near the valley. Aisha, Rinrin, prepare our forces to mobilize towards Gu Pass."

"Hai, Kiriya-sama!"

* * *

 ** _The next day, at Kiriya's Militia Outpost_...**

Entrenched atop of higher ground with a clear view of the entrance of the valley, Kiriya stood gazing at the location of the battle that will take place today. Thanks to the training sessions Aisha and Rinrin drilled into our army, our men were to give the bandits hell. Shuri and Hinari are discussing any possible backup plans should something wrong was to happen during the battle.

It has been decided that Kiriya and Aisha will lead their main army to lure the bandits out from Gu Pass with Rinrin serving as the rearguard. Despite being disgruntled for being left in the back, Kiriya reminded Rinrin that her position is vital for their survival in this battle. Shuri and Hinari would lead squadrons of archers to take positions on both sides of the valley to rain arrows on the bandits once the trap is sprung.

As everyone else were busy, Kiriya simply glanced at the valley and gazed out into the distance at Gu Pass, which was also visible from where they are.

"Kiriya-sama."

He looked back to notice Aisha approaching him.

"Aisha. I assume the men are ready for march?"

"There are." She affirmed, "Rinrin is still making quick checks to see if everyone is up to it. Shuri and Hinari are doing their thing."

"I see..."

...

"Kiriya-sama. Is everything alright?" Aisha asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Aisha. It's just that I find this whole matter to be...odd."

"If you're worried that this battle may go wrong, please don't be. Our forces are more than capable to deal with these brigands."

"It's not the battle I'm worried about." Kiriya explained, "It's the motives behind these bandits that has gotten me worried. Aisha, do you recall my...discovery at Shakudouzan?"

Aisha's expression immediately became grim, "Those dead corpses? Yes. But what does this have anything to do with the battle at hand?"

"Recently, these bandits have been fairly active all across the empire. They sack and decimate villages, leaving no survivors in its wake. Then they gather corpses for means that doesn't seem to concern them. And here we are, just about to face a sizable bandit force that managed to occupy a strategic pass. Don't you find that very odd?"

Aisha looked down in deep thought before nodding, "You're right. No matter how fierce bandits are, they shouldn't have the resources or the manpower to acquire such a fortress."

"Exactly. I spoke to Kousonsan about this back at Beiping." Kiriya explained, "We believe that someone is commanding these bandits, giving them immense advantages over the Imperial army but even after so many reports to the Imperial Court, they show absolutely no regard for this. No surprise really."

Aisha snarled, "Just thinking that the government isn't doing its job in managing the affairs of the land is infuriating."

"Can't be helped, Aisha." Kiriya glanced over to her, "All we can do is help as many people as we can and hopefully this situation isn't as bad as I feared."

"Hai."

"Kyoujin-sama!"

A messenger from their own militia army rode up to Kiriya and Aisha.

"Report soldier. Has Sousou given the order to attack?"

"No sir. Scouts have sighted a small bandit contingent heading directly for a village on the other side of the valley. From what we can tell, that village is completely defenseless."

"Damned filth...Kiriya-sama!" Aisha called, "We must go save them."

Kiriya nodded, "Soldier, how many bandits are in that contingent?"

"About 90-100 men, sir."

"Alright then." Kiriya faced towards his second-in-command, "Aisha, stay here and assume command. When Sousou's messenger arrives to order the attack, lead them into battle as scheduled."

"You're going alone?"

"With the horses Sousou lent to us, I'll be taking 100 riders with me to secure the village." Kiriya said. "Once you are mobilized, send a messenger to notify me of your movements and I will rendezvous you as soon as I can."

"Kiriya-sama, I don't think it is safe for you to go without me or Rinrin by your side."

"Aisha, our forces need a leader to lead them into battle while Rinrin has to be in the rearguard. I have to save that village...alone."

...

Aisha still seemed unconvinced, "Kiriya-sama..."

Kiriya smiled, "Aisha. Do your job so that I can do mine. Let's go."

The militia commander darted off, leaving Aisha alone to ponder.

She sighed, "Madam Youku was right...He does tend to be reckless. Soldier!"

"Hai! Kan'u-sama."

"Prepare to move out at a moment's notice."

* * *

 ** _Later_...**

Kiriya knew in his heart that this act was mostly folly, to run off to save a village just before a major battle can be viewed as naive and irresponsible. But Kiriya had his reasons. After all, he formed this militia army to save lives. If the government and local military won't do anything to protect their people then someone has to. Besides, if he did not save the village when it was closer to them than Sousou, the people in this land will have little faith that they can survive. He needed the people to believe that even in this cruel time, they must have hope or everything would be for naught.

With that in mind, Kiriya and his 100 riders made their way to the other side of the valley and are searching for the village. Suddenly Kiriya held his fist up, signalling his riders to stop. Listening to the surroundings, Kiriya glanced over to nearby bushes and pointed directly at it. On cue, some of his men dismounted drew their swords and head into the nearby woods.

After moments of waiting, the militiamen dragged out...a girl.

Getting a better look at them, Kiriya dismounted his horse and walked up to the girl, who simply glared at Kiriya defiantly. With a smile, Kiriya gestured the militiamen to let them go.

Kneeling down to speak to them face to face, Kiriya spoke, "You shouldn't be wandering around out here with the bandits nearby."

"Who are you to lecture us?" The girl said defiantly, "Those bandits are nothing. They can't harm us. They can't harm our village."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Kiriya replied, "I was told a 100 of them are heading for a village around here. I'm not sure your people can defend yourself against them."

"Ha! You mean those idiots? Master Kinryuu (Qing Long) can deal with them just fine."

"Kinryuu?" Kiriya has never heard of this person before, "Kids. Regardless, bandits attacking your village is still a problem and I need to be certain that your village is safe. Can you take us there?"

"U-umm...Fine." The girl grunted.

Getting them on their horses, Kiriya and his riders followed the girl's directions to their village. On top a hill, Kiriya couldn't believe what he saw. The village was definitely being attacked by bandits. However, there was only one opening where they can enter the village...and it was blocked by only one person.

Kiriya could see clearly. The individual appeared to be a woman with very long black hair and red eyes. She wore mostly black with dark grey shirt, a long black overcoat, some chest armor, fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, and black boots. She was also wielding a large curved sword...a zanbatou sword.

"Come you mindless wretches!" The woman shouted in a fairly deep voice, "Taste my steel!"

It was shocking that to see her whirling that massive blade like it was a small stick. One swing took out five men as more and more bandits continued to charge at her.

"That must be Kinryuu..." Kiriya said.

"Yeah! That's Master Kinryuu." The girl shouted, "Told you those bandits, can't hurt us."

"Hmm..." Kiriya glanced in the distance and his eyes widen, "Look again."

The girl looked towards the same direction Kiriya was looking and see 200 more bandits exiting the nearby woods and heading straight for the village.

"Oh no..."

Kiriya got the girl down from his horse, "Find somewhere to hide. My men will deal with their reinforcements while Kinryuu-san deals with those at the village. Do not move until it's clear."

"R-right!"

The girl ran off to hide before Kiriya drew his wodao and called to his riders, "Ride 'em down!"

"YAAAH~!"

Kiriya and his riders charged down the hill. Shocked by the sudden appearance of 100 horsemen, the bandit reinforcements were unable to form a proper defensive and was overran. Within just mere moments, the bandits ran off in fear, leaving Kiriya and his riders relatively unfazed. Looking back at the village, Kiriya noticed Kinryuu have finally cut down the last bandit. He rode over to the village and the two individual met face-to-face.

Now seeing Kinryuu up close, Kiriya can tell this individual was dynamic and strong-willed in nature. Dismounting his horse, Kiriya approached Kinryuu, who was roughly the same height as him, and saluted her with respect. In response, Kinryuu sheathed her zanbatou and returned the salute.

"You have my gratitude, brave one." Kinryuu smiled, "Your timing could not have been any better!"

"Master Kinryuu!"

The two looked to the side and the little girl ran up to them with cheerful expressions.

"I knew Master Kinryuu cannot lose against those bullies! You're unstoppable!"

"Ha! That was nothing kid. Head on back. I'm sure your parents will be waiting."

"Hai!"

As the girl returned to the village, Kinryuu looked back at Kiriya.

"Again, I thank you for your assistance. Allow me to introduce yourself. My name is Kinryuu. I am an auxiliary officer fighting to protect these villages from those vile brigands. It's rare to see anybody from the Imperial army coming to help us."

"Apologies friend but," Kiriya spoke, "These men and I are not members of the Imperial army. We are a part of a militia and I am their commander."

"A militia?" Kinryuu grinned, "That's even better~! Since the government won't even bother to help us, it's great to see the common folk taking up arms to defend what is there's. I salute your valor. Tell me what brings you here."

"Well Kinryuu-san, my militia and I are actually assisting an Imperial detachment in seizing the nearby Gu Pass."

"The bandits' stronghold? That's wonderful news!" Kinryuu cheered, "It's about time those crooks get kicked out of the neighborhood. These people have been at their mercy for months. Despite repeated requests for help, the governor of this province...What's her name? Ensha, Enshoe, En...AH, who gives? She ignores every plead for help and doesn't even bother. Say, if you don't mind, I would like to join you and your militia in driving those bandits out of this land."

"I would truly appreciate the help, Kinryuu-san. However, I think it is best you stay here and keep guarding the villages. If the Imperial army and my militia successfully occupy Gu Pass, there is a chance that the surviving bandits will scatter, regroup, and start pillaging the countryside in revenge. The people here will need a guardian to keep them from that kind of harm."

"Hmm...Yes, that does seem true." Kinryuu cupped her chin, "Still, I believe I can-"

"Kyoujin-sama! Kyoujin-sama!"

Kinryuu was cut off when a messenger arrived. He was from the militia and Kiriya knew what this means.

"Soldier, is the order been given?"

"Hai. Sousou-dono has initiated the operation and Kan'u-sama has led our forces out of the camp. You must rendezvous with her immediately."

"Right." Kiriya glanced over to Kinryuu, who appeared to be surprised, "Kinryuu-san, I must go. The battle to retake Gu Pass is about to get underway and you must be with the villages should the bandits try to flee towards them. If fate permits it, we shall meet again. Farewell."

Kiriya quickly mounted his horse and galloped with his riders towards the battlefield. All the while, Kinryuu stood there gazing at the militia commander in shock, "Kyoujin-sama? Could it really be?"

* * *

 ** _Minutes later_...**

Kiriya and his group met up with the militia's main force. Aisha was glad to see Kiriya safe. He then told her of what happened and she was both glad but somewhat fearful that Kiriya was willing to risk his life for a simple village. But now, they must focus at the battle that is to come. Kiriya and Aisha led the main 4,000 men to the pass with Rinrin commanding 1,500 men of the rearguard. Shuri and Hinari awaited at the valley with 500 archers.

Moments later, Kiriya and Aisha stood with their soldiers at the front of the enemy gates.

"Kiriya-sama."

"Are you sure the bandits will fall for our ruse?"

"If appearances won't be enough, then we can resort to attacking their egos." Kiriya smirked, "Just watch and learn."

The bandits, on top of the gate, saw the smaller army coming and laughed. They opened the gates and came out to mock the ragtag army.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? A bunch of pushovers who think they can take on all of us?"

They all laughed, while another continued in a mocking tone, "Take on us? They might as well kill themselves and save us the trouble. Ha!"

"The heart of a fool comes from the mouth, while the mouth of a smart man comes from the heart." Kiriya spoke back.

"Wha-Oi! Who you calling a fool, runt!?"

"My sincere apologies, good sir." Kiriya taunted sarcastically, "Calling you a fool is merely an understatement. Perhaps, dimwits sound more appropriate. In fact, you maggots are so dimwitted that my army and I can just simply just walk in and mow you down. Or are you bandits are only good at killing harmless people instead of facing real tough folks like us? Now, that I think of it...Perhaps, ' _wuss_ ' is the most appropriate term for your lot, right guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Haha~! Wusses!"

"You bandits are just wusses!"

"Start runnin' with your tails between your legs!"

As the militia army laughed and followed up with Kiriya's taunts, the bandits on the wall were clearly irked.

"...You bastards...just signed your own death warrants!"

It didn't take long for the bandits to howl in rage as they are set to charge at the militia army.

Kiriya grinned slyly, "Aisha! Prepare to hold out as long as possible! We need to draw out all of their forces for this plan to work!"

"Right!"

"Alright boys!" Kiriya drew his wodao and rallied the men, "This is what we've been waiting for. Remember your training and don't hold back!"

"HUZZAH~!"

Kiriya signaled the men in the front to for a shield wall while men behind them held their ground for support. Shortly, the two armies finally clashed as blood flew all over the ground once again. Kiriya, if there was any fear he had, he did not show it and it didn't shake him. Having to have witnessed battle before and killed bandits in the past. Kiriya was ready to face his first true battle.

Aisha and Rinrin's training exercises paid off. Despite the relentless attack waves the bandits threw, they barely got forced back and their line held. Still, 20,000 bandits will be too much for Kiriya's men should the get surrounded. But until the entire bandit force is drawn out, they cannot retreat yet.

"Hold the line!" Aisha's voice boomed across the battlefield, encouraging the militiamen to remain firm, "Everyone, please hold on just a bit a longer!"

"Yes, Kan'u-sama!"

Still, their vanguard was getting pushed back and casualties were beginning to climb. In the midst of the conflict, Aisha swirled her guandao ferociously, cutting down any bandit that comes her way.

"Aisha!"

Kiriya made his way to her.

"You holding up well?"

Aisha swatted another bandit down, giving Kiriya the answer he needed.

"You, Kiriya-sama?"

Kiriya grinned. As five bandits charged at him from behind, he made a quick turn and sliced the bandits cleanly through the abdomens.

"Back to back?" Kiriya asked.

Aisha smirked and the two faced opposite directions facing any foe they faced. Seeing their commanders' confidence, the vanguard renewed their vigor and managed to repulse back the bandits back once again.

Meanwhile, Hinari was observing the status of the vanguard, while also noticing the movement of the enemy forces. "Shuri-chan, we should signal Rinrin-chan's forces to assist the front line quickly!"

Shuri agreed, "Hai! It appears all 20,000 bandits have left the pass. Send a signal!"

Back on the battlefield, a soldier cried out to Kiriya, "Kiriya-sama, Chouhi's force are moving towards the front lines."

"Oh?"

"Shuri and Hinari sent the signal. It looks like we are successful in drawing the main bandit army out!" Kan'u confirmed.

"Then it's time to move to the next phase." Kiriya nodded, "Everyone! Fall back to the valley and join up with our reinforcements!"

* * *

 ** _At Sousou's position_...**

Sousou and her generals were observing the front line as they watched the militia army make their retreat towards the valley as the bandits' entire force move to attack them. Her cavalry was in the perfect position for a flank and it was almost time to advance. Sousou was too distracted by the militia. She honest wasn't expecting them to perform well but what she witnessed was completely different. The militia held on fairly well and not a single one of them fled in terror of such vast enemy numbers. Sousou was also impressed at how both Kyoujin and Kan'u are at the frontline fighting the enemy and keeping their men's spirit high.

Now, she is fascinated at their maneuver as well. A ragtag army would be retreating in a very disorderly fashion which would lead to a slaughter. Instead, Kyoujin's militia army didn't panic. While, the main militia force gradually moved backwards, the rearguard led by Chouhi smashed into the enemy flanks, disrupting their formation a bit and bought the main force precious time to retreat into the valley.

"My, oh my..." Sousou muttered with surprise, "How I do enjoy my expectations being met. Kyoujin, Kan'u. I can use people like you."

Juniku, though a bit displeased at how Sousou seem intrigued, understood why her liege lord would be.

"It's hard to believe that a ragtag army like this can operate so well." Kakouton reluctantly admitted, "That militia certainly has talented generals and strategists..."

"And a competent commander." Sousou added, "It seems I've misjudged Kyoujin."

"Karin-sama. It's time to move out." Jun'iku informed.

"Yes." Sousou grinned, "Keifa remain at the main camp until the battle is over. Shunran, give the order! Tell Shuuran to join us in taking Gu Pass. Once that's done, we head to the valley."

"Hai!"

* * *

 ** _At militia army_...**

Kiriya and Aisha tried their best to make sure that their soldiers were able to retreat. Like high walls, the two blocked the bandits from making any attmpe to break their formation. Kiriya's kenjutsu was too quick for any of them to react to, while Aisha took out multiple soldiers with her guandao. Finally, they made their way to Rinrin's position as Kiriya and Aisha fought back-to-back, entrusting their lives to each other completely in the heat of battle.

"Onii-chan! Aisha!" Rinrin cried out for them.

"Good work, Rinrin!" Aisha praised.

"RYAAA~!" Rinrin slammed her Viper Spear into the ground and created a massive dust cloud to stun the bandits.

"Nice! Let's move people!" Kiriya called out for his remaining men to retreat and make their way into the valley while he stood there.

Kiriya, Aisha, and Rinrin managed to find Shuri and Hinari as their forces retreated and integrated with the reinforcements. All the while, the two strategists' archers provided cover for them as they made their way to them.

"Shuri! Hinari! You made it!"

"Kiriya-sama, Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan, I'm so glad that you're safe!" Shuri smiled.

"Awawa...You were all amazing..." Hinari looked in amazement.

"Shuri, Hinari, thanks for the cover. Did our forces escape properly?"

Aisha nodded, "Looks like it. Now we just need to hold out in the valley until Sousou's reinforcements arrives."

"Okay then. Aisha and Rinrin are with me. We will bear the brunt of the enemy attack once more. Shuri and Hinari will assist us with archers. This is it."

"Hai!"

Everyone went to their posts as Kiriya hurried with Aisha and Rinrin towards the frontline. Meanwhile, the bandits were laughing at the fact that their enemy is backed to a corner, believing that they were fleeing in terror. But that began to change when Kiriya, Aisha, and Rinrin stood before them with the militia army forming another firm battle line of shield walls.

Rinrin let out a battle cry and swung her Viper Spear, taking down several bandits in single. None was able to withstand a blow from Rinrin's strike. Kiriya and Aisha fared just as well. Both were slashing their way through their enemy.

"It's time for Rinrin to get serious then! Aisha and Onii-chan! Let's fight!"

"Let's get it started!" Kiriya smiled at their enthusiasm and then yelled out, "Advance and win!"

"YES, SIR!"

The army's morale was higher than ever as they fought on with their commanders leading the way. As time went on by, the Yellow Turbans slowly lost their numerical advantage as the narrow pass prevented them from surrounding the militia army. Still, without Sousou's army, they cannot conclude this battle with a decisive victory.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at Gu Pass_...**

Sousou led her force of 15,000 through the gate and into the fortress. Within it, a vast but empty courtyard awaited them. Looking around, Sousou was confused to see the fortress to be completely vacant. She had expect some light resistance in retaking the pass but instead, it looked abandoned.

"Shunran. Gather some of the men and search the area. If you find any bandits, capture them."

"Hai!"

Sousou's right-hand general galloped off with a squadron to search the fortress. The rest of her army did the same in occupying it. However, Sousou had a very uneasy feeling, which wasn't unnoticed by Kakouen.

"Karin-sama. Is something wrong?"

"It's too quiet..." Sousou muttered, "There's no one here...I had thought the bandits would leave behind some men behind to guard it but...we entered the pass with no resistance."

...

"Karin-sama." Kakouen looked worried, "You don't think-"

"Karin-sama!" Before Kakouen could continued, Kakouton reappeared, "There are barrels of oil and powder placed all across the fortress!"

Sousou's eyes widen in realization, "Oh no...Shunran! Shuuran! Retrea-!"

 *** _BOOM!_ *** ** _BOOM!_ *** ** _BOOM!_ ***

It was too late. Explosions began popping up all over the fortress. Soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be near one were burned and killed. A wave of panic and confusion engulfed Sousou's army. Right on cue, battle cries rang out as bandits came out of their hiding places and relentlessly began slaughtering Sousou's bewildered troops.

"Karin-sama!" Kakouton cried out.

"Shunran! Shuuran! Get the men back into formation!"

"Karin-sama, watch out!"

Sousou looked around frantically and noticed a bandit archer shooting an arrow aiming directly for her. She gripped her war scythe to deflect it but it came too quick, skimmed past it...and inserted itself into Sousou's right shoulder.

"KARIN-SAMA!"

Sousou landed on the ground as her vassals' eyes widen at the sight of their liege lord unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

* * *

 ** _Back at the valley_...**

Kiriya and his militia are holding the line relentlessly but even in the midst of this battle, he can tell they have been at it for some time. And he wasn't the only one thinks that way.

"Damn! Where are Sousou's reinforcements?" Aisha shouted in frustration, "They're sure taking their sweet time occupying that pass."

As much as Kiriya didn't want to think of it, he was beginning to suspect that Sousou didn't meant to reinforce them. After all, from a certain perspective, he and his militia army was expendable to the Imperial army.

Still, if they intend to win this, they need another force to block the bandits' escape from the other side. But they don't have the time to do it. If they try this attempt, the bandits would flee before they can get into position.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard at the back of the bandits' rear.

"Kiriya-sama, Kiriya-sama!" Shuri and Hinari shouted at Kiriya and the others.

"What is it? What's happening?"

Kiriya noticed that the bandits seem to be struggling at the back of their lines.

"It seems like an another force has engaged the bandits from the back...But it isn't Sousou's army"

"Another force...? Who is it?"

"Kiriya-sama...It's another militia army...but their flags run under the name...Kin."

Kiriya thought of that for a moment and couldn't hold his surprise, "Kin...? Kinryuu!"

* * *

 ** _At the bandits' rear_...**

Another militia force of 2,000 was charging full speed at the bandits from behind.

At their head, Kinryuu, with her massive zanbatou at hand, whispered, "My Lord Kyoujin. I have finally found you at long last. Let this be the first of my many services to you."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.6 - Merit from the Past**

Despite how the plan went awry, the unsuspecting arrival of Kinryuu brought needed help to Kiriya and his militia army. Later, Kiriya would face various surprises that well set a chain of events that will determine his mindset for the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. A new OC appears and this individual will play a crucial role in Kiriya's life in Ancient China. But what is this person's story? What is the purpose behind her appearance on this battlefield. We shall see.**

 **Big thanks to Lance Eterna for developing this new OC for me.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu)

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei)

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang)

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong)

 **Wei (Gi)**

Sousou/Karin (Cao Cao) - Governor of Yan Province

Kakouton/Shunran (Xiahou Dun)

Kakouen/Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan)

Jun'iku/Keifa (Xun Yu)

 **Other(s)**

Kinryuu (Qing Long)


	8. Ch6: Merit from the Past

**Ch.6:** **Merit from the Past**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Late Summer,** **418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _At the valley near Gu Pass_...**

Echoes of battle cries can be heard in the valley as the fight between Kiriya's militia and the bandits came to an abrupt halt. Another militia forces has suddenly appeared and smashed into the bandits' rearguard, enclosing and trapping the bandits in the valley. Shuri and Hinari can clearly see the bandits main force being thrown into a daze when this new army appeared.

"Kiriya-sama...It's another militia army...but their flags run under the name...Kin."

Kiriya thought of that for a moment and couldn't hold his surprise, "Kin...? Kinryuu!"

"Kiriya-sama. Do you know this person?" Aisha inquired.

"Yes. But I'll tell you about it later. Hinari!" Kiriya called, "What's the situation over there?"

"The bandits are confused and are completely cut off from escape. We can use this as an opportunity to finish this battle!"

"Then let's get this done." Kiriya glanced to his companions, "Shuri, Hinari, keep me posted! Aisha, Rinrin, with me!"

"Understood!"

"Hai~!"

The Kiriya's entire militia were renewed by the news of reinforcements and charged straight into the bandit forces. For the next hour, the bandits are quickly eradicated with the remnants giving in and surrendered. Kiriya had the surviving bandits apprehended and kept under careful watch in their encampment.

Looking at the valley, a bloodied and dirt-covered Kiriya glanced at the numerous corpses that littered the battlefield. Despite this being his first actual battle, Kiriya wasn't fazed by this sight. He has seen such a battle years ago when his grandfather was killed. He had already felt sickened by that event. Thus, a battle such as this was far from anything disturbing. However, that was what worried him.

Kiriya was growing concerned that his heart might become that of stone since he has grown so casual over such a slaughter. If he was still the child he was six years prior he would have likely puked and wouldn't be able to eat for a few days.

Discarding such thoughts, Kiriya thought back to a grim subject at hand. Why didn't Sousou arrive with the reinforcements she promised? They agreed beforehand to defeat the bandits with a pincer attack. If Kinryuu didn't arrive with reinforcements, the battle could have went downhill. Kiriya couldn't help but wonder what could have held them up. Could it be that something happened at Gu Pass or Sousou just never planned on arriving with help? Kiriya prayed that it wasn't the latter but their current predicament began causing Kiriya to question his association with Sousou.

"Kiriya-sama."

He turned to see Aisha arriving. She was covered with small hints of blood and dust just as he is but barely tired from the battle.

"Report, Aisha."

"We've managed to secure all of the remaining bandits. Our men are almost finished disassembling camp but some of them are still resting."

"Let them rest." Kiriya replied, "These men fought hard in our first battle. They deserve some time to ease. We need to be ready to head for Gu Pass. By now, Sousou should have it under control."

"Speaking of Sousou," Aisha scowled, "Why didn't she sent reinforcements? Even after promising to aid us in trapping the bandits, she still didn't come."

Kiriya sighed, "I'm not certain why. I've dispatched some scouts to get an answer."

"Kiriya-sama, do you think she expended us so she can win this battle?"

He shook his head, "Sousou does not strike me as an individual who would do this...However, in this turbulent time, anything is possible."

"Damn..." Aisha cursed, "We never should've joined forces with her. We lost about 1,000 men in that battle. If it weren't for Kinryuu-dono's timely arrival, our forces would've suffer greater losses."

Kiriya perked his head, "Kinryuu...Where is she?"

"She's with Rinrin." Aisha smiled, "Apparently the two of them have gotten off well after the battle."

"Onii-chan~!"

"Well...Speak of the devil." Kiriya whispered as he sees Rinrin running over with Shuri, Hinari, and Kintora behind her.

"Onii-chan, Kinryuu-oneechan is amazing~. Rinrin has never fought someone so good at wielding such a big sword~."

"Is that right?" Kiriya said, glancing over to the fellow auxiliary, "Kinryuu-san. I cannot thank you enough for your help. Your arrival allowed us envelop the bandits and prevent them from fleeing into the wilds."

"It is my pleasure." Kinryuu bowed, "With you and all these brave souls risking your lives to preserve the peace of this region, for us not to help you? That is sheer madness."

"Again, I thank you." Kiriya returned the bow, "Kinryuu-san, allow me to introduce you to my comrades."

He gestured over to the girls, "You've already met Chouhi. These two are my advisers, Shokatsuryuu and Houtou."

"Greetings, Kinryuu-san." Shuri greeted.

"Umm...Hi..." Hinari timidly murmured.

"An honor." Kinryuu bowed, "It is a privilege to see two brilliant minds of such youth here."

Kiriya then gestured to Aisha, "And this here is my second-in-command, Kan'u."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kinryuu-dono."

"Pleasure is mine, Kan'u-san."

The two warriors greeted each other courteously.

"Kinryuu." Kiriya smiled, "If there is anything you need help getting done, let us know. We will help you just as you helped us today."

"Well..." Kinryuu muttered, "There is something you _can_ do for me."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

There was a moment of pause. Kinryuu glanced at Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari before facing Kiriya again.

With a determined face, Kinryuu fell to her knees and kowtowed, "Lord Kyoujin! With your permission, please allow me, Kinryuu, to pledge my service to you!"

Kiriya and the girls gazed at Kinryuuin utter shock.

"Kinryuu-san, stand up!" Kiriya grabbed his fellow auxiliary by the arm and got her back on her feet, "You...wish to pledge your service to me? Why?"

"My lord." Kinryuu replied, "Do you remember what happened six years ago...? At Linyi City?"

Kiriya's eyes widen. Kinryuu was referring to the incident when his grandfather, Kyou Tetsuryuu, was killed by the mercenary Youketsu.

"Kinryuu-san." Kiriya realized, "Don't tell me...you..."

"Yes." Kinryuu nodded, "Forgive me for bringing up such a painful memory to you. Six years ago, when the mercenary army led by Youketsu took your lord grandfather's life, my family and I lived within the walls of Linyi City. I was there to witness what you have done for us, how you saved our lives and our city from annihilation. The great sacrifice you and Lady Youku had to give so that our people could live."

Kiriya stared at Kinryuu attentively, "You...You were there...When I returned, you were there to witness it."

"Yes, my lord." Kinryuu affirmed.

"Kiriya-sama. What is she talking about?" Aisha inquired.

Kiriya gave no immediate answer, but turned slowly to gaze at the girls with saddened eyes and sighed, "Have any of you heard of my grandfather, Kyou Tetsuryuu?"

"Lord Tetsuryuu?" Hinari asked in surprise.

"You speak of...the Iron Dragon of Qing Province?" Shuri also inquired, astounded, "To think...Kiriya-sama is Lord Tetsuryuu's grandson."

"Nya?" Rinrin raised a brow, "Shuri and Hinari knows him?"

Shuri then explained, "Kyou Tetsuryuu is one of the most renown military generals of the Imperial Army in recent memory. He has achieved numerous victories in the northern and western frontier against barbarian tribes. It is said that he was also a father figure to the current Emperor."

"Really?" Aisha said in surprise.

Hinari continued, "Lord Tetsuryuu was known for his skills in defensive warfare. He held out various outposts and fortresses against waves of enemy attacks. No matter how much his foes tried, they couldn't overcome Lord Tetsuryuu's defenses. Thus, he earned the sobriquet, ' _Iron Dragon_ '."

"Yes." Shuri nodded, "For his many merits, Lord Tetsuryuu was bestowed the gift of nobility by the Emperor and was named Lord of Qi, granting him dominion over the entire Qing Province. However..."

"However?" Aisha wondered.

"He discarded it." Kiriya spoke up, "Eight years ago, when I was ten. My grandfather suddenly discarded his nobility the Emperor gave him, took me and my mother back to Qing Province, and lived his life as a simple commander of Linyi City's security force. I do not know happened but my grandfather seemed to have been forced to abandon his life's work to keep our family safe. But...that's where he met his fate."

Kiriya's saddened expression hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Onii-chan?" Rinrin murmured.

"What happened?" Aisha asked.

"My Lord." Kinryuu called. Kiriya nodded to him, allowing the auxiliary to explain, "For two years since their return, Lord Kyoujin here and his family were watching over our city. They have been guarding our people and ensuring that no suffering came to us...But then, a man named Youketsu led his mercenary band, known as the Indigo Wolves, to attack our city. From what I've heard, Lord Tetsuryuu killed Youketsu's older brother in a battle long ago and Youketsu came to exact vengeance upon Lord Tetsuryuu and his family. In single combat, he..."

Kintora hesitated, not wanting to hurt Kiriya's feelings.

"He killed my grandfather." Kiriya revealed, "With my grandfather dead, the mercenaries encircled Linyi City, cutting off our every method of escape, and trapping our people from within."

"Yes." Kinryuu nodded, "Lord Tetsuryuu's daughter, Lord Kyoujin's mother Lady Kyou Youku, was forced to fill in. But with the city trapped, the people began to panic and lose hope. For the entire night, barely anybody got any sleep as the mercenaries threaten us to surrender or we would be sacked. But then..."

Kinryuu glanced over to Kiriya, "In the next morning, Lord Kyoujin returned. In the middle of the night, Lord Kyoujin snuck into the mercenary camp and convinced Youketsu to return his grandfather's body and leave the city alone."

The girls, all with widened eyes, turned their heads to Kiriya.

"He was only twelve at the time and he saved our entire city without having to spill one drop of blood." Kinryuu said proudly, "It takes great courage...and fortitude to walk into an enemy camp and ensure the safety of one's people in such a manner."

Kinryuu then bowed to Kiriya, "I was inspired by you, my lord. Your actions has driven me to become a stronger individual than before. I trained myself to be a warrior. I studied and read. All of this in hopes of presenting my service to you."

Kiriya gestured Kinryuu to raise her head, "Kinryuu-san. Despite what you say, I am no lord. My family lost their place when our superiors saw us unworthy of governing Linyi City. I don't deserve your loyalty."

"I beg to differ, my lord." Kinryuu shook his head, "A leader serves his people, not himself or herself. You could have snuck into the mercenary camp and kill Youketsu to avenge Lord Tetsuryuu or take your mother and find some means of fleeing the city in the dead of night. But you knew that would not have secured Linyi City's safety. You were willing to sacrifice your own desire for vengeance so that no one else would suffer. You saved my family, our city, our people at the expense of yourself. That makes you more than worthy of my service."

Kiriya blinked at Kinryuu's explanation as the latter cupped his hands and continued, "My lord. Though the Imperial Court impeached your family from our home, we will never forget what you and your family have done for us. You've all risked so much for us in the past. Now that you and Lady Youku are struggling with life, it is high time the populace of Qing Province repay our debt and help you...starting with me."

"Kinryuu-san..." Kiriya mutter in awe.

"Mikoto, my lord. You have long earned my respect. I would be honored if you will address me by my mana: Mikoto." Kinryuu then grabbed his zanbatou, plunged it into the ground, and knelt, "I am yours. From this day to my final breath, I will be the shield that will impeded any who will bring harm to you and give my life to yours if need be. I swear it before the Heavens above."

Kiriya knelt before the auxiliary and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mikoto...I vow that I shall always treasure your faith in me and that I shall never ask any service of you that will bring you dishonor. I swear it before the Heavens above."

The two glanced at each other, smiled, and chuckled. As they got back on their feet, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari smiled at the sight of a new comrade.

Aisha also felt delighted. At the same time, she couldn't take her eyes off of Kiriya, especially after hearing of his past. She never could have imagine that Kiriya, at such a young age, would go so far as to sneak into an enemy camp, retrieve his grandfather's remains, and return safely to ensure his city's future. If it were her, she would have not hesitated to kill the man who took the life of her loved one. But what Kiriya did that time was wise and it was the only logical thing he could do. Since he was a child, he was no warrior and negotiating with his grandfather's killer was only thing he could do.

Then there was the fact that Kiriya and his mother were kicked out of Qing Province, their ancestral home. Aisha remembered how Kiriya said he wanted to secure a place for his mother and she had wondered how they ended up the way they did. Now it made sense and Aisha couldn't resist having a sense of pity for Kiriya. He lost his grandfather, his family was forced out of their home, and they had to survive on the road penniless. Life has been unforgiving to them and Aisha understood all too well what it was like to lose a loved one.

Months ago, Aisha and Rinrin agreed to join Kiriya because they believed helping him protect others and help him find a new home was a worthy cause. But now, things have changed. Here, Aisha has witnessed Kiriya acquire a new comrade because of a deed he did years ago. She felt that working with Kiriya in the long run wouldn't be a bad idea. Unbeknownst to her, Shuri and Hinari were thinking the same thing.

"Kan'u-san, Chouhi-san, Shokatsuryuu-san, and Houtou-san." Mikoto saluted, "I will be honored to work along side all of you. So please call me Mikoto from now on."

"Don't be modest." Aisha smiled, "Since you have such conviction to Kiriya-sama, it's only fair that you be given the same privilege as all of us. Call me Aisha."

"Mikoto-oneechan can call Rinrin, Rinrin~!"

"My mana is Shuri."

"And I am Hinari."

"Myself included." Kiriya spoke up, "Call me Kiriya from here on out."

"You honor me, Lord Kiriya." Mikoto grinned jovially.

As everyone exchanged their mana, Kiriya was happy. He never would have imagined that his actions six years ago would bring this. Kinryuu, Mikoto. She wasn't someone he has heard of in the Three Kingdom lore. As someone who has read the tales extensively, Kiriya does not recall ever someone holding that name. Could it be that his existence in this world has shifted history? It's possible.

Regardless, Kiriya was pleased to find a new friend, especially one so spirited and noble as Mikoto.

"Mikoto-oneechan~!" Rinrin called, "From on, can you spar with me some time? Rinrin would love to see your fighting skills."

"As do I." Aisha agreed, "I can tell Mikoto is a capable fighter. I would be pleased to spar with a fellow woman warrior."

"..." Mikoto raised a brow and glanced at Aisha, "Umm...Pardon but...What did you say, Aisha?"

"Ah...I said, _I would be pleased to spar with a fellow woman warrior_." Aisha repeated.

For a good minute, there was an awkward silence between the two. Finally, Mikoto burst out laughing as though someone barked out a good joke. Everyone looked at each other in utter confusion.

"Umm...Mikoto-oneechan, what's so funny?"

" _Oneechan_? Hah!" Mikoto chuckled, trying to control his laughter, "It seems there has been a big misunderstanding."

Everyone was still confused but then Kiriya raised a brow and begin catch on to what Mikoto was hinting.

"Mikoto...Don't tell me...Are you-?"

"Yes, my lord." Mikoto nodded, "I am a man, not a woman."

...

...

...

"EEEEEEHHHHHH~!?"

The realization struck everybody like a thunderbolt.

"W-W-What in the-? What do you mean you're a _man_?" Aisha gaped.

"Exactly what I mean." Mikoto grinned, "Despite my appearance, I am absolutely a man."

The affirmation didn't quell her surprise as she was trying to get her bearings.

"Woooh~!" Rinrin uttered in awe, "Mikoto is not an oneechan, but an oniichan just like Kiriya-oniichan."

"Yup. That sounds about right, Rinrin."

"What a surprise..." Shuri awed, "I never would have guessed you would be a man. You look so...feminine..."

"Oh? Do I?" Mikoto held his chin up proudly.

Hinari, who was also astounded, glanced over to Kiriya, who was chuckling and palming his head, "Kiriya-sama. Did you know Mikoto-san was a man?"

"Honestly," Kiriya said, "I thought Mikoto WAS a woman, considering...his appearance. However...A part of me felt that he wasn't."

"Oh?" Mikoto grinned, "My lord enlighten me. What about me got you thinking I was a man?"

"For one thing, your voice." Kiriya hinted, "I have seen and heard women speak with deep voices before but your voice got me thinking twice. Besides...your chest is a bit too flat to be a woman."

Kiriya and Mikoto concurrently glanced over to Aisha, who blushed and covered her breasts in embarrassment. To his side, Kiriya noticed Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari giving him the death glare.

"No offence." Kiriya said with a nervous smile.

"Onii-chan! That's mean of you to say! Rinrin's chest is not that flat!" Rinrin shouted.

"Kiriya-sama! How could you!?" Shuri pouted, "Even if our breasts aren't that big, that gives you no right to insult us for it! Besides, it seems Kiriya-sama is infatuated with girls with big breasts."

"Kiriya-sama...pervert..." Hinari pouted as well.

Kiriya shook his head, slightly ashamed, "Yeeaah...That was a low blow coming from me. I apologize for my vile way of thinking."

"HAHAHAHA~!" Mikoto chuckled before walking over to the petites, "You girls are all special in your own way. Regardless of your stature, every one of you are unique. There is no shame in not having something others don't, so long as you can utilize your capabilities to its fullest. So don't mind about how other people see you."

Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari smiled.

"Mikoto is right." Kiriya agreed, "I was being patronizing. And I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay, oniichan. Rinrin forgives you~."

"There's no need for apology, Kiriya-sama." Shuri said, "Mikoto-san is right. We shouldn't be so sensitive over something so trivial."

"Regardless, I am sorry." Kiriya bowed.

As they conversed, Aisha smiled to see everyone working well together. Then, her smile fell when she noticed smoke clouds rising in the distance...coming directly from Gu Pass.

"Kiriya-sama! Look!"

Everybody stopped what they're doing and gazed towards the direction of the smoke clouds.

"That's coming from Gu Pass." Kiriya realized, "What's happening over there?"

"Report!" A soldier cried out, "The scouts have returned."

"What timing..."

Kiriya made his way to the returning scouts as everyone else followed closely behind. The scouts approached, dismounted their horses, and knelt.

"Report soldiers. What's going on at Gu Pass?"

"Kyoujin-sama! We got trouble!" The head scout said, "Sousou's forces has fallen into a trap. She was leading her army to seize Gu Pass but upon entering, another large detachment of bandits appeared out of nowhere and has trapped her inside the fortress."

"Another detachment?" Kiriya blinked in disbelief, "How large are we talking about?"

"15,000."

"What!? That's impossible!" Aisha frowned, "There was supposed to be only 20,000 bandits within Gu Pass. We were certain that we lured almost all of them when we dragged them here to the valley, how could there be another 15,000 bandits sitting in the pass."

"It seems we gravely miscalculated." Kiriya scowled.

"My lord." Mikoto spoke up, "We must head for Gu Pass and save Sousou's army. If the bandits manages to wipe out or capture her forces then we'll be right back to where we started."

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Kiriya agreed as he faced everybody.

"Shuri, Hinari! You two have the rearguard. Keep a lookout for any enemy maneuvers that may try to hit us from behind. Though that may seem unlikely, I don't want to take any chances."

"Hai!"

"Aisha, Rinrin. You two will take the flanks. If any wayward bandits try to flee from the coming battle, you will take them alive or kill them on the spot! No one is getting away!"

"Hai, Kiriya-sama!"

"Leave it to us, Oniichan!"

"Mikoto, you will lead our vanguard. Your militia horsemen will spearhead our advance. Smash your way through their encirclement and break the enemy in one blow."

"Yes, my lord!"

"As for me, I will command the main army and coordinate our movements. Let's move!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 ** _Within Gu Pass_...**

Sousou's head was ringing as though someone sounded a massive gong right next to her. Her vision was black at first and then blurry as she opened her eyes. She could vaguely hear shouts and the sound of clashing metal all around her. As her senses began to return to her, she suddenly feel a sharp pain on her right shoulder.

"Karin-sama! KARIN-SAMA!"

Sousou shook her head as she heard the voice. Finally, she saw fearful Kakouton right next to her. Glancing around, Sousou noticed that she is surrounded by her men holding back the enemy.

"S-Shunran...What is happening? What's happened!?"

"Karin-sama!" Kakouen arrived, "We've fallen into a trap. The bandits have hidden themselves in the fortress and ambushed us."

"I see..." Sousou scowled.

Never before has she fallen into a trap like this so easily. With a hint of rage, Sousou struggled to stand back up.

"Karin-sama! You mustn't move."

"If I don't, I will die here! Shunran! Shuuran! Order a retreat!"

"We already did, Karin-sama." Kakouen replied, "But we're surrounded, the bandits have blocked the entrance to the pass and our army is scattered in the fortress."

"...Damn!"

Sousou finally got back on her feet. Looking around, she can see her soldiers struggling to stay alive as the bandits took up sentry towers to snipe while fresh bandits attacked in huge waves. If this keeps up, they'll be slaughtered.

"Shunran! Get the soldiers to form circles! Shields up front and archers inside! Shuuran! Take command of the archers and shoot the bandits at the sentry towers we'll force our way out!"

"Hai!"

As instructed, Kakouton got the remaining soldiers to regroup. Sousou's troops formed numerous circular formations with round shields covering them while the archers were at the most interior of the formations. As expected, the bandits charged at the formations but were only welcomed with spears in their guts. All the while, Kakouen's archers shot their arrows from the inside, picking off as many foes they can.

"Advance towards the gate!"

Sousou's order was immediately acknowledged as her troops remained in tight formation and moved towards the entrance of Gu Pass. The bandits continued to try and break the formations but none of Sousou's men wavered.

Finally, they reached to the entrance of the pass.

"Shuuran! Lead the rearguard! Hold the line! Shunran! Lead the vanguard and break through their the gate."

"Hai!"

Sousou's battle formation changed as her troops formed a battle line against the bandits in the fortress with Kakouen at their command. On the other side, Kakouton led the charge to break through the bandits' blockade. Normally, Sousou would be leading the charge herself. But her condition didn't gave much of an option.

With all the fire of her loyalty, Kakouton and her soldiers smashed their way through the bandits' ranks. Doing their very best to carve a path for their lord to escape. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Bandit archers from above gate walls began raining arrows down, hampering their advance.

"Sousou-sama!" A soldier called out, "General Kakouton is getting pushed back! We cannot break through!"

Sousou fumed at the sound of those words. Against a mere bandit army, she has been cornered to such a state with nowhere to run. Sousou couldn't express how frustrated she was with her position.

As she gripped her shoulder wound, she glanced up in the sky, "Is this where Heavens has dictated me to die? No, I will not die here!"

Suddenly, a loud horn was heard, echoing throughout the pass. The fighting came to a complete halt as both Sousou's troops and the bandits wonder where it came from. Then, Sousou saw. Just outside of the opened gate of the pass, she spotted banners carrying the character 'Kyou' on it.

"Kyoujin..." Sousou muttered.

It was hard to tell if she was either pleased or irritated that he appeared. It truly both. She was glad that help arrived but a bit angry that she had to be saved by a militia, one that is led by a man no less. But it didn't matter, they have the chance to turn this battle around and seize the pass.

"Soldiers of Yu Province! Make your stand! We finish this now!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 ** _Later, after the battle_...**

The bandits have been routed and the remnants began to scatter. Kiriya and his militia army had already sent word that they will capture the survivors while Sousou's army held the pass, now under their control. Sousou was sitting on a woodenresting in her tent where her shoulder wound was being treated with Kakouton and Kakouen in attendance.

"Karin-sama. Are you going to be alright?" Kakouton asked, worried.

"For the 12th time, Shunran, I'm fine. The physicians have confirmed that my wound will heal shortly."

"What if they're wrong? What if your wound is infected?"

"Then, you'll just have to make sure you do well." Sousou smirked, "If you make me upset my _infection_ will get worse."

"...Aah..." Kakouton whimpered and fell silent.

Sousou and Kakouen chuckled at the black maiden's wail. At that moment, Jun'iku barged in and was horrified.

"Karin-sama! You're hurt!" Jun'iku cried.

"I am but I will recover." Sousou ensured, "So don't panic like Shunran here. I don't think I can handle you asking that question repeatedly for the rest of the day."

"But Karin-sama, if your wound is infected-"

Sousou's expression deadpanned as she palmed her face while Kakouen chuckled at the similar reactions between her sister and Jun'iku.

"Shunran, Keifa. I'll say it right here and now. I WILL recover. If you're so concerned of my health then do your duty and heed my will."

"Hai!"

The two bowed.

"Now then," Sousou glanced over to Kakouen, "Shuuran. What is the condition of our army? And don't try to hide the damage."

Kakouen sighed, "We lost about 4,000 of our troops in that battle with another 1,000 of them badly wounded. That makes a third of our entire army out of commission."

Sousou frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What a hollow victory..."

"Report!" A soldier ran in and knelt, "Sousou-sama! Kyoujin-dono and his army has returned."

"Have his army make camp outside of the pass and summon Kyoujin to me. I wish to speak with him."

"Hai!"

As the soldier left, Kakouton fumed, "Damn that, Kyoujin! This is his fault. He said that he will lure out the entire bandit army away from Gu Pass. But instead, he only lured out a portion of them."

"Aneja!" Kakouen scowled at her older sister, "I don't believe Kyoujin-dono is to blame for this."

"How is it not his fault?" Kakouton retorted, "No thanks to him, our army took a beating and Karin-sama was even injured! She could have been killed!"

"He did as he was commanded to lure the bandits out of the fortress as instructed and a sizable one at that." Shuuran rationalized, "His militia already did their best to get as many bandits to the valley as they could."

Jun'iku intruded, "That doesn't excuse the fact that he failed to lure the entire bandit force into the valley as instructed. By Imperial military law, he should be punished for this. Especially after allowing his commanding officer, Karin-sama getting injured."

"What Keifa said." Kakouton agreed, "I'd say we make an example of him."

"No, we will not." Sousou said.

"Karin-sama?"

"If anybody is be blamed for the result of this battle it should be us, more so of me." Sousou gazed at her vassals, "Shunran, Shuuran, Keifa. Our scouts informed us that there was 20,000 bandits residing here but they failed to inform us about any additional enemies there. Besides you all saw it yourselves, Kyoujin and his militia were successful in luring those 20,000 bandits out. If anything, they have fulfilled their side of the mission. On top of that, we failed ours."

Kakouen nodded in shame, "We were suppose to capture the pass and then reinforce Kyoujin's forces in a pincer assault at the valley. But instead, we were stuck here and were unable to do anything else."

"Also," Sousou added, "Kyoujin's army somehow managed to triumph against the bandits in the valley and even came to help us break the enemy blockade. Tell me, Shunran, Keifa, what would the people think of us, think of me, if I'd punish the one who saved my life?"

Kakouton lowered her head in shame while Jun'iku scowled. Despite what they may think if the militia commander, Sousou was right. Kiriya and his militia contributed the most in this battle and even helped turn the tide after it all went sideways.

"I've greatly underestimate both my allies and my enemies." Sousou seethed, "This will not happen again."

"Karin-sama..."

"Sousou-san!" Sousou and her vassals glanced to see Kiriya entering the tent accompanied by Aisha and another maiden with long black hair.

"Welcome." Sousou said, composed. "You've done well in the previous battle and even saved my own army from annihilation."

"We got very lucky, Sousou-san." Kiriya admitted, "My army was having trouble trying to trap the 20,000 bandits. Thankfully..." Kiriya gestured to Mikoto, "If it weren't for our new friend here, we would not have been able to succeed at the valley."

"Oh?" Sousou glanced at the long black-haired maiden and narrowed her eyes with intrigue, "Well aren't you a beauty. What is your name?"

Mikoto saluted, "I am Kinryuu, Sousou-dono. Loyal servant of Lord Kyoujin."

"Lord?" Sousou raised a brow.

"Aah...Don't mind him." Kiriya shook his head, "He just likes addressing me in that fashion."

"Him?" Sousou muttered in confusion, "Don't you mean _her_?"

Kiriya and Mikoto looked at each with crooked smiles while Aisha snickered.

"I am not a woman, Sousou-dono." Mikoto smiled, "I am a man."

...

...

...

"EEEEEEHHHHHH~!?"

Sousou and her subordinates' reactions got Kiriya laughing as Mikoto shook his head in embarrassment.

"That is absurd!" Jun'iku blurted, "You look nothing like a man."

"Y-Yeah..." Kakouen agreed, "With that appearance..."

"This has got to be a lame joke right?" Kakouton asked.

Mikoto grinned, "Believe me. I have all of the necessary _parts_ as any man would."

Kiriya palmed his face at the remark as the girls blushed madly.

"Anyway..." Kiriya spoke again, "Sousou-san, I would like to apologize on behalf of my army for failing our objective."

"Failing?"

"We promised you that we will lure the entire bandit army out of Gu Pass and into the valley but instead. We only lured a portion of them and your army had to suffer great losses. If you're disappointed by my failure, I will heed to you for punishment."

Sousou blinked in surprise, even the Kakou sisters and Jun'iku was stunned.

"That won't be necessary." Sousou replied, "Considering that you still succeeded in defeating the bandits at the valley and save my army here. I'd say your _mistake_ is cleared."

"Are you certain?" Kiriya asked, "My incompetence cost you a sizable portion of your army."

"My army's predicament is not yours to blame. We succeeded in quelling the bandits here and retaken Gu Pass. I'd say we both succeeded our objectives. When I return to the Imperial Capital, I will notify the Imperial Court of your exploits."

"That will not be necessary, Sousou-san. We're simply glad to help."

"Hmm..." Sousou nodded, "So, what will you do now?"

"My militia will return to Xindu City in Ji Province and report back to Enshou." Kiriya replied, "My militia answers to Kousonsan of You Province and she answers to Enshou."

"I see." Sousou whispered, "It's a shame really. That such talent is being wasted on her."

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the militia commander, "I bid you good luck in the future. In this chaotic time, you will need all the help you can get. Rest here in Gu Pass for tonight. I will lend you some supplies on the way back. It's the least I can do for helping me win this battle."

"You have my thanks." Kiriya bowed, "If there is nothing else, we will take our leave."

"Very well. But first, I would like to have a word with your two companions...in private."

Kiriya glanced at Mikoto and Aisha for a moment before bowing to Sousou and exited the tent. Gazing at the two warriors, Sousou examined them from head to toe.

"What is it you need from us, Sousou-dono?" Aisha asked.

"Kinryuu, Kan'u. I'll be blunt. I want you both to leave Kyoujin's service and join my army."

The expression of surprise was written all over everyone's face, including Sousou's subordinates.

"What are you saying?" Aisha asked.

"Kan'u. I have seen what you are capable of in battle. Your beauty and your graceful might on the field cannot be ignored. I am in need of talent and I believe someone of your skills will be useful in my command." Sousou then faced Mikoto, "Kinryuu, though we have just met. I can clearly see you are a formidable warrior. Your charge is what broke the bandits' blockade at Gu Pass and I am grateful for your assistance. Let me repay that by utilizing using your talents to its greatest. Join me and help me restore peace to this land."

Aisha furrowed her brow. The idea of leaving Kyoujin to serve under another commander was absolutely ludicrous but before she can reply, Mikoto beat her to it.

"Sousou-dono. I am honored that you think of me as worthy of your command. And I can see you are indeed a capable individual. However..." Mikoto placed his hands on his chest, "I have sworn my loyalty to someone I find worthier than anybody in this land."

"Worthier than me?" Sousou narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes." Mikoto said bluntly, "My lord Kyoujin possesses the virtue of a leader. He knows what the people needs and he answers their call for help. The sacrifice he made during his youth and the price he paid for his good deeds has earned both my admiration and loyalty. Though, there are other leaders such as you, Sousou-dono, I see Lord Kyoujin as one who possesses a strength many does not."

"Oh? What strength is that?"

"Humility and magnanimity." Mikoto answered, "Your offer is generous and I appreciate it. But my place and destiny is with Kyoujin-sama."

Sousou blinked at Mikoto's choice of words as did her vassals.

Aisha was also awed but smiled, "The same goes for me, Sousou-dono. He is a man worthy of my service and I believe he has the potential in changing this land for the better. As Kinryuu-san said, I too will serve him with all I have."

Sousou glanced at both warriors and could visibly see their resolve.

With a sigh, she nodded, "So neither of you wish to serve me."

Their silence confirmed it as Sousou walked back over to her chair and sat, "You may go now. Give Kyoujin my best regards and good fortunes in the future."

The two of them saluted to Sousou before exiting the tent. She sighed again and held her hand up to her forehead.

Seeing her lord's distress, Kakouton scowled, "Karin-sama. Why are you letting them leave? They refused your generous offer and decided to serve that pig over you!"

"Aneja, calm down." Kakouen retorted.

"But Shuuran-!"

"Aneja! Karin-sama allowed them to leave because she respects their decision. Do not spit on Karin-sama's word."

"Tch!" Kakouton reluctantly concurred.

Jun'iku then walked up to her liege lord and spoke, "Karin-sama. It would seems this Kyoujin is more capable than he appears. The fact that he has won the devotion of these people proves that he is dangerous. I suggest we do something about him before he becomes a serious obstacle for you in the future."

"Nonsense!" Sousou rebuked, to Juniku's shock, "This battle has proven something to me: this land is not short of worthy individuals. I still don't know what is it that made Kan'u and Kinryuu believe Kyoujin is more worthier than me...but I will keep an eye on that man and see how he develops."

"Karin-sama." Kakouen grinned, "Why do I get the strange feeling that you _want_ him to become stronger?"

Sousou returned the grin, "Kan'u and the rest of Kyoujin's entourage only sees him as capable. In the future, should he and I face each other in battle. I will prove to them that I am worthier for their service."

Jun'iku and Kakouton blushed in admiration as the ravenette warrior spoke up, "Of course, Karin-sama! None of them could comprehend your true capabilities. We will show them what true power is!"

"That time will come but do not forget that he saved us in this battle." Sousou reminded, "We will train our men to be more efficient and prove to Kyoujin's servants that they will be better of with me. Shunran, Keifa. Prepare my troops. Once that fool Enshou brings her troops here, we will return to Yu Province."

"Hai!"

As Kakouton and Jun'iku went off to fulfill their assignments, Sousou left her tent and watched her army recollect themselves from the last battle, escorted by Kakouen.

"Shuuran. Do you have something else to say?"

"Forgive me for being blunt, Karin-sama." Kakouen smiled, "But it seems you have become fascinated by Kyoujin-dono."

Sousou grinned, "What makes you say that?"

"When you were speaking to him, you were trying to see how he will behave after he helped us win the previous battle. It seems you weren't disappointed."

"Indeed." Sousou nodded, "I had thought he would feel proud and arrogant in helping a general of the Imperial army from certain defeat. Instead, he was being sincerely humble. Kinryuu was right. Kyoujin has a strong sense of humility. He doesn't see other people below him and treats others with respect. I can see that similar conduct in his subordinates."

"From the sound of it," Kakouen deducted, "You want Kyoujin-dono to serve you as much as his subordinates."

Sousou said nothing, instead glanced at her cousin and grinned.

"Kyoujin has untapped potential. Right now, it seems he is aiming for something but nothing grand or high. If he had great ambition in his heart, then he will become a powerful rival to me." Sousou thought openly, "I must earn his fealty before that happens."

Kakouen nodded before she thought of something, "Karin-sama. Do you remember what Kinryuu-dono said earlier about Kyoujin-dono?"

Sousou reminisced for a moment and remembered.

"Yes...He said something about Kyoujin making a _sacrifice_ and paid a price for his _good deed_." Sousou quickly faced the younger Kakou, "Shuuran. Send some spies to You Province. Since Kyoujin's militia answers to Kousonsan, the people there should know something about Kyoujin's past. Find out."

Kakouen bowed and left. Sousou thought to herself. She will bring the best and most capable people under her service. Kyoujin and his entourage were rare finds and Sousou has grown eager to bring them under her wing. To do that, she needs to know more about Kyoujin. If she can uncover his past, she may have to key to earning his faith.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 ** _Shouchun City, Yang Province_...**

Just a few miles north of the Changjiang River, the city of Shouchun stood. Under the rule of Enjutsu, cousin of Enshou, the city was the administrative capital of Yang Province. Within the luxuriously decorated throne chamber of the city hall, the young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in exotic yellow robes, was drinking honey water with a joyful glee on her face.

"Aaah~! This honey water is the best thing there is. And it's all mine~!"

Moments later, an older girl in a white blouse and red skirt entered the throne chamber. She was Enjutsu's right-hand woman, Choukun. She ran up to her liege lady Enjutsu and whispered into the girl's ear, "Ojou-sama, Sonsaku-san has arrived."

"Oh? Sonsaku? So the Tiger's cub is finally here. Show her in!"

"Hai. Sonsaku-san, you may enter!"

At the call, a tall tanned woman with long pink hair dressed in reddish robes entered the throne chamber.

Sonsaku walked towards Enjutsu with a composed demeanor and knelt, "Enjustsu-sama, you requested an audience with me?"

Enjutsu put down her cup of honey water and glanced at Sonsaku with a grin, "That's right, Sonsaku! Nanano told me that there is an army of bandits in Lujiang. I want you to march and defeat them!"

Sonsaku's face hardened by the order, but she made sure not to express it in her voice.

"Lujiang? From what I gather, the bandits there are numerous and dangerous. I would need a lot more soldiers for that."

"Oh? How many soldiers do you have?"

"I can only muster 10,000."

"EH!? Only ten thousand!?" Enjutsu gasped, "I had thought you have more than that?"

"Ojou-sama." Choukun spoke up, "It's natural for Sonsaku to not have that many anymore. After all, her mother Sonkan (Sun Jian)..."

"Aah, yes." Enjutsu smirked, "The Tiger of Koutou was killed not too long ago. What a shame...the Son family lost its mighty leader."

Sonsaku was trying extremely hard not to draw her sword and cut Enjutsu down right there.

"Enjutsu-sama." Sonsaku spoke calmly, "I would be honored if you would lend me some of your best troops for this battle."

"That won't be necessary, Sonsaku!" Enjutsu smiled, "Those bandits aren't worth the trouble for my illustrious army so I won't be sending them into fighting such filth. However, I am willing to bestow a contingent of miltiamen I acquired from my cousin, Enshou. Use them as you see fit...If you can use them at all. Ahahahaha~!"

"Very well, then." Sonsaku nodded, "When can I expect this...militia?"

"They should be here within three weeks."

"Understood. I will mobilize my troops immediately."

"Begone then, Sonsaku!" Enjutsu shooed, "I don't want to see you until you have dealt with those vagrants!"

Sonsaku stood up and walked for the exit, while taking one final glimpse at how Enjutsu was pouring more honey water into her cup.

' _Enjoy that honey water while you can, Enjutsu. My mother may be gone, but the Son family will never die. Eventually, we will be free from you_.'

With that thought in mind, Sonsaku made her way to the outskirts of the city and entered her army's encampment. There, two tanned woman of similar height awaited her. One was Sonsaku's best friend, Shuuyu, who had long black hair with a pair of spectacles. The other was her late mother's close comrade Kougai, a silver long-haired woman with a bow on her back.

"Saku-dono, what does Enjutsu demand this time?"

Sonsaku sighed, "Well, Sai...she wants us to deal with a group of bandits at Lujiang. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get her to lend us some of her own troops. But she did tell me that a militia army she hired from Enshou is coming to help."

"A militia army?" Shuuyu adjusted her glasses, "Enshou doesn't appear to someone who would mingle with commoners. Worse, militia are not known for being well disciplined and adapted to battles at a larger scale. With our 10,000 troops, we'll have a difficult chance at victory."

"Then we'll do so without the militia." Sheren smiled, "I'm sure we can deal with a bunch of lowly bandits."

"I wouldn't call them _lowly_ , Saku-dono." Kougai frowned, "According to our scouts, our enemy was once a mercenary force known as the Indigo Wolves, a dangerous lot."

"The Indigo Wolves?" Shuuyu blinked in surprise, "The same mercenaries who killed the Kyou Tetsuryuu of Qing Province years ago?"

"That's right." Kougai confirmed.

Sonsaku furrowed her brow. She has heard of the Iron Dragon of Qing Province. Lord Kyou Tetsuryuu was one of the empire's best military commanders and great hero. Her mother Sonkan has fought alongside the Iron Dragon on numerous occasions in the past. Sonsaku even once met the Iron Dragon before and the old veteran was one who's very appearance demanded respect.

However, the Indigo Wolves were trouble. They have earned great notoriety for killing the Iron Dragon. If the Indigo Wolves are going to be her adversary, Sonsaku will have to bring her best to the field.

"Send word to Jianye." Sonsaku ordered, "Have Renfa and Shaoren bring their own subordinates and additional men. We will need to bring everything to bear."

"Are sure, Sheren...?" Shuuyu asked, "This means that Renfa and Shaoren will go to war...And I do not believe they are ready."

Kougai beamed with pride, "Don't worry, Koukin-san. They would make the late Sonkan Bundai very proud in battle."

Shuuyu didn't look convinced, "Still...they're just children. It'll be good experience for them, but if they were to die, then the Son bloodline, your bloodline Sheren, will be gone."

"Have some faith in them, Meirin." Sonsaku gleamed, "Kannei, Shuutai, and Rikuson will be with them."

Shuuyu sighed, "I suppose you're right. What are your orders, Sheren-sama?"

"We will wait by the great Changjiang River for Renfa and Shaoren before departing for Lujiang. Remember. The pride of the Son family is on the line in this battle. Which means we must finish the Indigo Wolves before Enjutsu's so-called militia reinforcements arrive."

"Hai!"

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Battle of Gu Pass**

Conflict: Bandit Uprisings

Date: Late Summer of 418 I.C.

Location: Gu Pass/Border of Ji and Bing Provinces

Result: Decisive Sousou/Kyoujin Victory

* * *

 **Combatants**

Sousou's Army/Kyoujin's Militia **\- vs -** Bandit Army of Gu Pass

* * *

 **Commanders**

Sousou/Kyoujin **\- vs -** Bandit Commander

* * *

 **Strengths**

15,000 soldiers/6,000 militiamen **\- vs -** 20,000 bandit raiders

2,000 militia reinforcements **\- vs -** 15,000 bandit reserves

* * *

 **Casualties**

5,000 Sou troops/2,000 militiamen **\- vs -** 25,000 bandits

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.7 - Tigers & Old Foe**

Kiriya, his friends, and their militia is dispatched by Enshou to help Enjutsu deal with bandit forces in Lujiang. Unbeknownst to Kiriya, the enemy he faces are the Indigo Wolves, the mercenaries responsible for his grandfather's death. As a child, he was powerless and could do nothing but negotiate for his city's safety. But now...What will he do when he faces an old hated enemy...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Each major battle will have these information written down. Don't know if anybody would like it or not but I put it there for fun. College is here and I am squeezing as much free time I can to continue. I will not stop this fanfic. I have broken too many promises and rewrote this too much to stop. I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic because there will be more to come. Tell me what you think of the new OC so I can know what to make for the future.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu)

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei)

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang)

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong)

 **Wei (Gi)**

Sousou/Karin (Cao Cao)

Kakouton/Shunran (Xiahou Dun)

Kakouen/Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan)

Jun'iku/Keifa (Xun Yu)

 **Wu (Go)**

Sonsaku/Sheren (Sun Ce)

Shuuyu/Meirin (Zhou Yu)

Kougai/Sai (Huang Gai)

 **Yuan (En)**

Enjutsu/Miu (Yuan Shu)

Choukun/Nanano (Zhang Xun)

 **Other(s)**

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long)


	9. Ch7: Tigers & Old Foe

**Ch.7:** **Tigers & Old Foe**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Early Autumn 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 _ **Luoyang, Imperial Capital of the Han Dynasty...**_

Within the illustrious Imperial Palace, numerous high-class nobles and ministers gather in a meeting within the Throne Chamber. On each side of the hall, the aristocrats sat on comfortable mattresses as a meeting is about to go underway. Above the stairs and sitting on the Imperial Throne was Ryuukou (Liu Hong), otherwise known as Reitei, Emperor Ling of the Han. In terms of appearance, he had the looks of an astute sovereign of an empire. But when one looks at those who are standing around him and next to the throne, it was clear to those wise enough to realize that the Emperor held no actual power. At his left sat his principal spouse, Kataigou (Empress He). She is a voluptuous mature-looking woman with gold eyes, ankle-length sea green hair styled in two lower pigtails. At the Emperor's right was also Kataigou's elder sister, Kashin (He Jin), who just so happens to be the Grand Commandant and supreme commander of the entire Imperial military. Like her sister, Kashin had gold eyes but with magenta hair styled in a ponytail.

With everyone gathered, the Imperial Court may now begin their conference.

"Gentlemen." Kashin called in a booming voice, "Bandits have been constantly running rampant throughout this great empire. Gu Pass was supposedly the official hideout of the brigands in the North so we have sent a punitive force to crush them. I would like to know how that went...SOUSOU!"

At the call, the Governor of Yu Province walked out from among the nobles and knelt before the Emperor, or rather He Jin.

"Sousou..." Kashin mumbled with a smirk, "Sousou Moutoku. You were ordered to deal with those brigands at Gu Pass. Tell me. How did it go?"

"My mission was a success, your Excellency. My army managed to retake the pass from the bandits and reopened one of the major roads between Bing and Ji Provinces."

"So it would seem." Kashin grinned, "His Majesty is pleased with your success as is myself...However, reliable sources tell me that you didn't accomplish complete victory, unscathed."

Sousou raised her head a bit, realizing Kashin's indication.

"Yes, your Excellency. The bandits at Gu Pass have prove to be more troublesome than perceived. I lost a good number of my troops but I was able to secure the pass regardless."

"Hmph." Kashin sneered, "If I recall correctly, Sousou...You spoke in this very hall, before his Majesty as well, that there is nothing to fear of these vagrants and that you would easily crush them as one would do to an ant. And yet..."

The Grand Commandant chuckled with a smug, "You lost almost a third of your entire army, even you were wounded in the battle. Either the bandits are more competent than MY Imperial commanders or just Sousou is not as capable as she proclaims to be...Hmmm...Probably the latter of the two."

While no one could see it, Sousou was clenching her fists in ire as one of her eyes ticked at the slight.

"Come now, your Excellency." Kataigou spoke to her sister from her seat, "Sousou-san still did her deed as commanded. Since she marched on behalf of his Majesty, we shouldn't shame her...too much with the details."

"I suppose you are right." Kashin nodded before glancing back at Sousou, "You will receive your reward for your merit."

"Thank you, your Excellency." Sousou said.

"Oh, by the way, Sousou-san," Kataigou called, "There is one matter I would like to ask you before we close this matter."

"Ask away, your Majesty."

"There is a rumor going around among the peasants that there is a militia army navigating across the northern regions of the empire, attacking and subjugating bandit holdouts wherever they go, pacifying the countryside. Is this true?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Then is it true..." Kataigou smirked, "That this very same militia participated in your assault on Gu Pass?"

All the eyes of the Imperial Court went directly to Sousou, who answered, "Indeed. The militia you speak of aided me in the battle and helped a great deal."

"A great deal?" Kashin raised a brow, "Didn't you lose a good portion of your army? I find it hard to believe that a militia helped a great deal and result in such losses for your forces...Unless, you are implying..."

Silence filled the throne chamber, leaving many of the aristocrats muttering among themselves.

"How grand is that?" Kataigou chuckled, "Sousou-san had to rely on a militia in the face of possible defeat from a mere gang of bandits."

"Hmph." Kashin smirked, "So that's how it is. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less in one descended from a eunuch's family."

A wave of laughter filled the throne chamber as the aristocrats snickered at a visibly-irked Sousou.

"Tell me, Sousou." Kashin ordered, "Who commands these...militiamen?"

Sousou quietly sighed to ease her anger before replying, "A young wandering swordsman by the name of Kyoujin."

"Kyoujin..." Kashin mumbled.

"Sister." Kataigou uttered, "Let us not mingle with a nameless lowborn and get on with other matters."

"Of course."

* * *

 ** _Later, in Sousou's mansion in Luoyang_...**

"Damn that pig-selling butcher Kashin!" Kakouton blurted, "She had the audacity to insult Karin-sama even after she risked her life to fight battles that is far beneath her!"

"With this level of corruption and depravity," Jun'iku uttered, "It's only a matter of time before everything implodes on itself."

Kakouen nodded, "With the Imperial Court infested with vermin like Kashin, the Han Dynasty is doomed."

"Karin-sama!" Kakouton called, "You cannot let this slide! Kashin dared to mock your heritage as low, yet she and her sister, the Empress, are descended from butchers! It's not-"

"Enough." Sousou said sternly, "There is no point throwing insults or punishing a dog with no teeth."

"But Karin-sama," Kakouen spoke calmly, "Even you must understand, with these people in charge, chaos will continue to spread across the land."

Sousou walked to a nearby window and peeked outside to see the Imperial Palace, "This chaos will be my stairway to greatness. These turbulent times demand the presence of heroes to make a name for themselves and mark their place in history. I WILL purge this land of parasites and restore order to this shattered realm."

"Shunran, Shuuran." Sousou glanced over to her cousin, "Continue replenishing my army. I want my soldiers able and ready advance on my command without delay."

"Yes, Karin-sama."

"Keifa, give me a list of names. Scour this province and beyond for any capable individuals you can find. Warriors, architects, scholars, I want all of the empire's best under my thumb. When I am ready to make my move, I will have the greatest pillars to hold my power in place."

"As you command, Karin-sama."

Sousou then walked over to Kakouen, "Shuuran, have you found anything about Kyoujin?"

While Kakouen and Jun'iku furrowed their brows at the mention of Kyoujin, Kakouen replied, "Unfortunately Karin-sama, I got very little. The people of You Province mostly talk of his role in raising his militia force there and decimating the local bandits to pacify the province. As such, we didn't acquire anything significant about his background. However..."

"Hmm?"

"One of our agents report that Kyoujin originated from Qing Province."

Sousou blinked in surprise, "Qing Province?"

"Yes. According to the report, he grew up there for most of his youth until he and his mother was exiled from the province three years ago. They've been homeless ever since before their encounter with Kousonsan in You Province."

As Sousou digest this information, she slowly tread around the room with a faint smile on her face, "Interesting...Very Interesting..."

"Karin-sama?"

"Shunran, Shuuran, Keifa. Carry out the orders I have already given you." Sousou grinned, "I need to pay a visit to the Imperial Palace."

With that, Sousou left with a small escort while her three chief vassals stood in wonder at their lord's intention.

"Shuuran. What do you think Karin-sama is up to?" Kakouton asked.

"No doubt, it has something to do with Kyoujin." Jun'iku jeered.

"Most likely." Kakouen nodded.

"Seriously." Kakouton shook her head, "Why is Karin-sama determined to have that man? What could he possibly have that would make him so valuable?"

"Aneja. You were at Gu Pass as well. At least, you can see that Kyoujin is a decent military commander and saved our lives. Even you have to admit, he is more tolerable to be with than Enshou."

Kakouton sighed, "I guess. But I still don't like the idea that a man like him won Karin-sama's approval."

Kakouen raised a brow and grinned at her sister as did Jun'iku, who remarked, "Shunran-san. Are you afraid that Kyoujin will take Karin-sama away from you?"

Kakouton blushed, "Don't be absurd! What have I to fear of that cur? I can cleave his head off with no trouble if I wanted to! Besides, what about you, Keifa? Aren't also upset at Karin-sama's attention towards Kyoujin?"

"So you are afraid, Aneja."

Kakouton gave her sister a glare, "Anyway, just answer my question, Keifa. Aren't you afraid?"

"Hmph." Jun'iku sneered, "A decent military officer doesn't make a capable or clever individual. I'm not a brute like him and have far better wits than he can ever be. If he intends to make me an enemy, I'll make sure he regrets ever existing."

Kakouen snickered, "How conniving..."

"That is so like you..." Kakouton agreed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Yang Province...**

A whole month has passed since the Battle of Gu Pass. Kiriya's militiamen has been making favorable progress since then. Upon returning to Ji Province, Enshou was somewhat pleased that the bandits at the pass was finally vanquished and said that she... _appreciated_...their hard work. Of course, she still doesn't see us anything more than a meager band of peasants, which technically isn't that far from the truth. However, she agreed to provide some better arms and supplies when Kiriya convinced her that the people would feel awed by her... _generosity_.

Upon acquiring the new provisions, it didn't take long for Enshou to call on Kiriya to assign him on another objective. Word has it, her cousin Enjutsu rules Yang Province, a large region south of the Changjiang River. However, a large bandit force has occupied the city of Lujiang and sent a vassal of hers to quell them while asking for additional support. Thanks to Mikoto, they were able to amass more people around Ji Province, bringing the militia up to 7,000 troops, with 1,000 of them being horsemen.

After getting these new recruits up to speed, Kiriya led his forces out of Xindu City and they made their way south to Yang Province with Mikoto, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari in toll. After three weeks of travel, they has crossed the Huai River and is now a few miles away from Lujiang.

With a scowl on his face, Kiriya gazed at his surrounding ontop of his horse before looking forward once again.

"My Lord." Mikoto suddenly spoke up, "You look like someone going sour over being locked up in a sewer for a week? What troubles you, my Lord?"

"The future of this militia, Mikoto..." Kiriya replied, "When I first found this army, I was hoping to do some good for this land and give these men a chance to earn a living in quelling bandits while also allowing them to attain some form of justice for the terrible things they went through. But without solid economic support, this militia will not last..."

"But Kiriya-sama," Aisha said, "Enshou has provided us better arms and food. As pompous as she is, she fulfilled her side of the promise."

"Aisha, think. Do you honestly believe Enshou would waste anymore resources to maintain a militia? Even after our success at Gu Pass, she still sees us as undisciplined lowborns whom aren't fit to serve someone like her. The only reason why she agreed to provide us this once is because she could feel good of herself. But that would fade quickly. No. What we need is a patron who can constantly provide us food and arms to continue. Enshou...She clearly will not give us any more favors. Most of all, her reasons for sending us to help her cousin Enjutsu has an ulterior motive behind it."

"Nyaa~?" Rinrin uttered, "What does Oniichan mean?"

Shuri and Hinari glanced at each before the former spoke, "Kiriya-sama is saying that Enshou's reason for sending us wasn't meant to actually help Enjutsu but to ridicule her."

"Ridicule? How?" Aisha inquired.

Hinari nodded, "See, the En family is one of the most powerful and influential noble households in the Han. As a result, they see themselves as peerless servants to the empire at the highest form. However, when a noble family such as the En family become the most powerful with no opposition from external threats, they begin to oppose each other out of envy and spite."

Aisha frowned at the hint, "So basically, since we are just a band of _unruly_ peasants marching around. Sending us in place of her own troops is Enshou's way of spitting on Enjutsu."

"Exactly." Kiriya nodded, "Enshou is counting on us to fail. Getting her cousin to utilize a militia like us to do her dirty work would earn her the mockery of other nobles should we succeed. If we fail, Enjutsu loses more credibility and would most likely take her frustration out on us. Either way, we are still in a tenuous spot."

"It's probably more than just mocking Enjutsu, my Lord." Mikoto explained, catching everyone's attention, "Back at Xindu City, I have been hearing the people talking. They are praising us, especially you Lord Kiriya for putting an end to the bandits at Gu Pass. At the same time, they are calling Enshou an inept ruler and saying she is unfit to lead."

Shuri lowered her eyes in sadness, "No doubt, Enshou-san heard of these rumors and want to put Kiriya-sama in a situation that he cannot win, to destroy his credibility."

"So...She's displeased that we succeeded where she failed, huh?" Kiriya grinned and shook his head, "Typical."

Aisha cursed, "These nobles really doesn't care anything but their own vanity. It's sickening."

"Sickening as it is, Aisha. There is nothing we can do about it. For now, we need to fulfill our assignment." Kiriya turned to Hinari, "Has there been any word from the scouts we sent to Lujiang?"

"Not yet, Kiriya-sama. But they should be back soon."

"Hmm...so how far we from Lujiang?"

"About 20 li south, my Lord." Mikoto answered, "From where we stand, we are closer to Shouchun, Enjutsu's administrative capital."

"Alright." Kiriya nodded, "Send a messenger to Enjutsu and ask for an audience. We need to let our troops rest before mobilizing towards Lujiang."

"Yes, my Lord." Mikoto bowed.

"Kiriya-sama! Look!"

At Aisha's call, Kiriya glanced to the east and sees a small entourage of troops clad in silver-colored armor. Raising his hand up high, Kiriya signaled the militia to halt the march. Narrowing his line of sight, he noticed a familiar character written on their banners: 'En.'

"En standards..." Aisha muttered, "Those are Enjutsu's troops."

As they approached, Kiriya galloped up to them to attain their purpose.

"You there." A En captain called, "Are you in charge of this...army?"

"Yes." Kiriya saluted, "I am Kyoujin, commander of this militia. I was dispatched by Lady Enshou of Ji Province to provide support for Lady Enjutsu in quelling bandits at Lujiang."

"You're a whole week late!" The captain barked, "Your tardiness is irresponsible as it is intolerable! By Imperial martial law, you should be punished for your insolence."

Kiriya, Mikoto, Aisha, and Rinrin scowled at the captain while Shuri and Hinari quivered behind them.

"However," The captain smirked, "Since Enjutsu-sama is generous, she promises to award you handsomely should you succeed in help drive the bandits out of Lujiang. Therefore, you and your peasant are not allowed to approach Shouchun until you do so. Understood?"

Kiriya glared at the En captain. His militia has marched for half a day without rest and now he is ordered to advance to the battlefield immediately. As insufferable it felt, Kiriya nodded and accepted the order.

"Captain. Before I proceed to Lujiang, would you be kind to inform me on who the commanding officer of Enjutsu's army is?"

The captain sneered, "You don't have your own scouts or are they just useless?"

...

"Figure it out yourself, peasant!"

After laughing at Kiriya together, Enjutstu's entourage left.

"Oi! What's his problem!?" Rinrin shouted, "Onii-chan was asking him a simple question and that's his response!?"

"What should we do, Kiriya-sama?" Aisha asked.

Kiriya sighed, "We will establish a base camp a few li south of our current position, rest, and await for our scouts to arrive. Without any information on our enemy or allies, mobilizing our forces is like trying to fight in the dark of night. Mikoto, Aisha, Rinrin, make sure to keep our men ready to move out at a moment's notice."

"Hai!"

"Shuri, Hinari, recount our supplies so we can affirm how long we can last and keep an eye out for our scouts should they return."

"Ummm...Actually, Kiriya-sama," Hinari pointed, "There they are."

Gazing southward, everyone could see a squad of horsemen riding towards them. At their approach, Kiriya hailed them.

"Report soldiers."

"Kyoujin-sama. The enemy has established themselves within Lujiang but their forces are on the move."

"On the move? Do you know where they are going?"

"There is an army a few li away east of the city, numbering 10,000 troops."

"The army Enjutsu sent before us." Kiriya whispered, "Who is their commander?"

"Judging from their banners, the army is under the command of Sonsaku."

Kiriya blinked, "Sonsaku!?"

Of course! He recalled that the Son family are natives to the Jiangdong region and the founders of the Kingdom of Wu. So they were the initial party sent by Enjutsu.

"How large is the enemy army?"

"20,000 troops."

"20,000...They're outnumbered two to one."

"Perhaps," Aisha nodded, "But, Kiriya-sama, if this is an offspring of the Tiger of Jiangdong we're talking about, I don't think they should have much trouble against bandits."

"Umm...Kan'u-sama, that may not be the case." The scout said, grabbing everyone's attention, "The enemy is comprised of battle-hardened veterans, all of them experienced for large-scale battles. And based on how they are dressed, it is safe to say they are more of a mercenary company."

The word 'mercenary' got Kiriya and Mikoto's eyes to widen.

"Soldier." Kiriya called, "What is the emblem of this mercenary company? Who is their commander?"

"From what I saw, their banner is marked with a dark-blue wolf. Their commander's name is...Youketsu."

That name got everybody stunned before they all glanced over to Kiriya, bearing a deeply livid demeanor.

"The Indigo Wolves..."

* * *

 ** _A few li east of Lujiang_...**

Sonsaku's force of 10,000 is under attack by the Indigo Wolves. Whilst setting up camp, the mercenaries suddenly came out of Lujiang and brought their entire force to bear. Thankfully, Sonsaku's scouts alerted them to the mercenaries' approach, allowing them to organize their troops into solid battle formation. At the center, Sonsaku and Shuuyu stood whilst the right flank is led by Sonken and Kougai and the left flank is covered by Sonshoukou and Rikuson. As for the vanguard, Kannei and Shuutai was leading the assault while their flanks held the line.

"Mou~!" Sonsaku whimpered, "Why do I have to stay back here? These mercenaries went through all that trouble to attack us and I'm stuck here away from all the fighting~!"

"Sheren-sama." Shuuyu scowled, "Be reasonable. The Indigo Wolves is attacking us before we can establish out base camp. It's obvious that they plan to destroy us before we can pose a threat to them."

"That's why I need to get in there." Sonsaku retorted, "If my soldiers don't see me fighting with them, they will not follow as they did for mother."

Shuuyu sighed, "Sheren-sama. I understand your intent but we're up against the most deadliest mercenaries in the empire. Just look on the battlefield and it's obvious. They're well-trained for war. Killing is their specialty."

"Fine." Sonsaku grunted.

Shuuyu understood all too well the reason behind Sonsaku's behavior. Ever since they were children, Sonsaku would be the most active of the two. She is always ready to stand and fight, unbowed and unbroken. Even after her Sonkan's tragic death, Sonsaku did not waver in trying to protect her family. But the loss of her mother still did a number on the family, Sonken and Sonshoukou was despondent and a vast majority of their old followers abandoned them. This was why Sonsaku wanted to prove she was willing to risk her life for her own soldiers. But Shuuyu is her best friend and closest adviser, her directives are always based on logic and Sonsaku knew she was right.

With a faint grunt, Sonsaku glanced back on the battlefield.

"Strange." Shuuyu muttered.

"What's wrong, Meirin?"

"There is fierce fighting at both of our flanks but...the center of the battlefield is awfully quiet...too quiet."

* * *

 ** _In the middle of the battlefield_...**

At the head of the vanguard, Kannei and Shuutai are leading Son troops to push back the Indigo Wolves' center. Kannei was a tall, slender, and tanned-skinned beauty with a gaze as deadly as her kukri blade. She had purple eyes and hair which is styled in a single bun. Shuutai was a short tanned-skinned girl, with red eyes and long black hair that passed her waist, armed with a nodachi.

In the initial clash, the two Son officers encountered stiff resistance from the mercenaries as they cut them down one by one. However, the momentum of the Indigo Wolves' center suddenly faded as Kannei and Shuutai pressed forward. While fighting can still be heard around them, there was less mercenaries are appearing with large dust cloud covering the horizon.

Suddenly, after Shuutai cut down another mercenary, she turned around and noticed that Kannei has vanished and she is now facing a long line of mercenaries, armed with round shields and spears. With her nodachi in hand, she was ready for these men to charge at her.

But they didn't...

A group of them moved to the sides, opening the formation up. Initially confused, Shuutai noticed why.

A tall daunting figure walked passed the opened line and approached Shuutai. Looking closely, the figure was a man with spiky blonde hair with amber eyes. He wore thick armor along with distinct long red cloth that is wrapped around his chest **(1*)**. In his hands was large lance that is almost three times of Shuutai's height **(2*)**.

The two glanced at each other in utter silence, each waiting for the other to say or do something.

Finally, Shuutai decided to break the silence, "Are you the enemy commander, Youketsu?"

The man said nothing but gave Shuutai a faint smirk.

 *** _WOOSH!_ ***

Shuutai was suddenly taken aback when the warrior suddenly darted towards her. Despite his size, the man maneuvered with shocking mobility. In the first few swings, Shuutai easily managed to dodge the mercenary's strikes but was keen on not getting hit. The swings had monstrous velocity in them. If one of those strikes hit its mark, it would cleave her in half.

Then, the mercenary went for Shuutai's legs, hoping to immobilize her. She leapt and dodged the swing. But she suddenly sees the lance coming at her again. She was stuck in the air and cannot dodge this next hit. At the spur of the moment, Shuutai brought her nodachi in front of her.

 *** _KLING!_ ***

With a loud strike, Shuutai felt herself flying at unimaginable speed. Remembering her training, she somersaulted and landed on her feet. But then she felt the backlash: her nodachi was still vibrating from that blow and her hands was starting to go numb. Looking at her blade, she spotted a crack at the same spot.

"This man..." Shuutai mumbled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_...**

Kannei was still fighting at a different area of the center. After clearing the area of troops, she moved to search for Shuutai, whom lost track of in the midst of the fighting. But before she could, Kannei stood before a large muscular man, with crimson eyes and red hair along with a grizzled beard, armed with a great sword **(3*)**.

"Youketsu." Kannei muttered.

"Kannei." The mercenary leader grinned, "You've been busy."

Kannei glared at Youketsu, "Why are you here?"

"It should be obvious. I am here to kill the last living members of the Son family."

"That will not happen!" Kannei growled, getting into battle stance.

"Tell me, Kannei. How did a pirate such as yourself became such an avid servant to a dying noble family like the Sons? I never took you as someone who would sell your blade permanently for another."

"I do not serve Sonsaku-sama for money."

"Of course you don't." Youketsu chuckled, "You never were a good pirate anyway. Still, I am curious. How did you end up serving the Son family? If I remember correctly, you worked for the army that killed the Tiger of Jiangdong. Yet, her daughters did not kill you after you were captured. Did they torture you and broke you to the point that you serve them without question? I wouldn't be surprised if they did since the death of a mother would drive a child mad with grie-"

 *** _KLANG!_ ***

Youketsu rebuffed Kannei's attack as he smirked.

"Heh. Impulsive as always, Kannei. You haven't changed-"

"Be silent." Kannei rebuked, "You know nothing of Sonsaku-sama or Sonken-sama. When their mother was robbed from them, they had to endure so much to prevail against her killer. Even though, I fought on the same side that killed their mother. They accepted me into their service instead of punishing me. Do you know what it feels like having to kill their loved one and yet being forgiven at the same time? I bear the shame of participating in the killing of a great leader. Sonsaku-sama and Sonken-sama was kind enough to let me live and redeem myself. I will repay their kindness with my life if I have to!"

Youketsu gazed at Kannei, his smirk faded.

"You HAVE changed, Kannei. After being forgiven from the ones you harmed, you have found your purpose through your shame...Unlike me..."

"Unlike you? What do you know of my shame?"

Youketsu glanced down on the ground in somber, reminiscing the regret of robbing a helpless boy of a grandfather.

"I know that shame, Kannei." Youketsu scowled, "More than you believe..."

The two stared at each other as Kannei digests Youketsu's words...Then, Youketsu glanced behind him and notice a familiar figure stepping out of the dust cloud.

"Naomasa." Youketsu said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Boss." The blonde man, armed with a lance, muttered, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But I had to listen."

"Hmph." Youketsu snorted, "Did you not find anybody to fight?"

"Oh, I found someone but..." The man raised his lance, "The disappointment in this one is strong."

Kannei glanced and was horrified to see an unconscious and wounded Shuutai hanging at the edge of the lance. A notable gash can be seen on her back, which made Kannei worried.

Noticing Kannei's expression, the blonde man threw Shuutai over to her and brandished his lance.

"I am Yuukai (Xiong Hai), Vice Commander of the Indigo Wolves. Your little friend was a decent fighter, but she lacked stamina and durability. I hope you show such weakness. Cause' I need an opponent who can make me bleed." Yuukai grinned, "So you are Kannei? Boss told me of your skills. Send that little girl back and get her some help. I don't want your guilty conscience to stand in my way for a good bout."

"Grr..." Kannei growled.

* * *

 ** _Back at Sonsaku's position_...**

"Something is clearly not right." Shuuyu muttered, "The center is way too quiet. Sheren-sama, we need to order a retreat."

"What?" Sonsaku gaped, "A retreat?"

"From the looks of it, the enemy wants our main force to press at the center so they can trap us on three sides. We need to get Kannei and Shuutai to withdraw before something happens to them."

"Meirin! We have the momentum. If we retreat now, our men will desert us. They already have enough reason to abandon my family after mother died. A retreat will give them more of reason to."

"We don't have a choice, Sheren! We-Wait, is that?"

Sonsaku and Shuuyu glanced back at the battlefield and notice a single horse was galloping towards them. To their shock, it was one of their soldier carrying the unconscious Shuutai.

"Minmei!"

"She's alive." Shuuyu said, after observing the wound, "But she needs medical attention now."

As the soldiers took Shuutai away, Shuuyu glanced over the soldier who brought the former over, "Soldier, what is the situation?"

"No good, Shuuyu-sama. The enemy commander Youketsu has made his appearance at the center of the battlefield and he brought along young warrior called Yuukai. He was the one who wounded Shuutai-sama. Worse, Kannei-sama is holding Yuukai off but Shuutai-sama's defeat has demoralized the vanguard and are being pushed back."

Shuuyu clenched her teeth. Looking back on the battlefield, she noticed a shift in the enemy formation.

"Not good." Shuuyu cursed, "Both of our flanks are being pushed back! If this keeps going, Kannei will be enveloped on three sides and she will be captured or killed. Sheren-sama, we need to-"

Shuuyu was shocked to see her liege lord and best friend has mounted a nearby horse and began galloping towards the battlefield. Sonsaku could clearly hear Shuuyu calling her out to come back. But she could not do so. Kannei was a close vassal to her sister Sonken. It was she who convinced Sonsaku to spare Kannei and accept her into their service. Since then, Sonken has come to rely on Kannei and the two were close.

Sonsaku remembers the tears her sister shed after their mother's death. If Kannei were to fall, it would break Sonken. Sonsaku cannot allow anything to happen to Kannei. She could not bear to see her sister weep again.

* * *

 ** _Back on the battlefield_...**

All was silent again at the center of the field. Kannei and Yuukai fought each, blades clashing left and right, and blows exchanged. Kannei was successful in landing a few hits on the young warrior, damaging his armor while also cutting his face. However, Yuukai had formidable durability. While he had trouble to combating Kannei initially. He quickly adapted to her swift and deadly blows. Using his lance as both a shield and weapon, he anticipated Kannei's attacks and parried them easily. Finally, after numerous bouts, Kannei felt her legs give in as she fell to her knees, out of breath.

Tried as she might, Kannei could not stand back up.

Yuukai was also panting as well but had wide grin on his face in amusement, "You are strong, Kannei. It's a shame that your extensive fight with our soldiers have drained much of your stamina. If you were whole, it would have been a great fight."

Yuukai raised his lance, "Playtime is over."

"Shishun!"

Everyone looked over and sees Sonsaku galloping towards. Silently watching this whole time, Youketsu stepped forward, brandished his great sword, and prepared to fight.

"Sonsaku-sama!" Kannei shouted, "Don't come!"

It was too late...

 *** _SLASH!_ ***

Youketsu's blade made its way through Sonsaku's horse, forcing the Son matriarch to leap off.

Ignoring Youketsu, she darted towards her vassal, "Shishun, you alright?"

"Sonsaku-sama...Why are you here?"

"To get you out of here, you fool. Why else?"

"Heheheh." Youketsu chuckled, glancing at the girls, "Everything went exactly as planned. We were hoping to capture one of the Son family's main officers, instead we have the head of the Son family herself in our presence."

Sonsaku brandished her jian and faced Youketsu, "You will not take me nor Shishun."

"Take a good look around you, Sonsaku. You'll know what I mean?"

Sonsaku did and noticed that she is surrounded by Indigo Wolves.

' _Damn, Meirin was right_.' Sonsaku cursed mentally, ' _We really had no other choice but retreat_.'

"You are brave, Sonsaku. But very stupid to come here." Youketsu said, "Saving one of your officers is a noble act but very predictable one. And being predictable makes it easy for your enemies to manipulate you. And now, you are trapped in the same manner as how your mother did."

Sonsaku glared at the mercenary leader but felt a tug on her attire.

"Sonsaku-sama." Kannei muttered, "You have to abandon me and fight your way out of this encirclement. I can barely feel my legs and there is no way you can take me back to camp with this many enemies around you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shishun." Sonsaku scorned, "If I abandon you, how will I explain this to Renfa? She needs someone to watch her back in times of strife and you are the best one to fit that job. You're irreplaceable just as everyone else is."

"Sonsaku-sama..."

Youketsu gazed at the Son matriarch, making her stand.

"Naomasa."

"Boss?"

"You and the men stay back. I will handle this myself."

The mercenary leader raised his great sword and faced Sonsaku, who was ready to face him with everything she had.

 *** _BRAAWWMM!_ ***

Suddenly, a loud horn was heard in the distance, catching everyone's attention. At the direction of the horn, a large dust cloud can be seen as a large band of horsemen began to storm towards them. At its head, a familiar banner can be seen.

Youketsu's eyes widen for a moment before giving off a faint grin, "Kyoujin..."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.8 - Code & Purpose**

Kiriya and his militia joins the battle of Lujiang, supporting the Son family in subjugating the Indigo Wolves. Even with the militia reinforcements, their combined force would still have to mount fierce counterattack to defeat the deadliest mercenaries of the land. It will all come down to strategy, and wits will decide the conclusion of this battle. Only the fittest will prevail...

* * *

 **(1*) - His appearance is similar to Rider of Red from Fate/Apocrypha**

 **(2*) - His lance is based on Naomasa Ii from Samurai Warriors 4-II**

 **(3*) - His appearance is now an older Iskander from Fate/Grand Order**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** XD

 **98kazer:** Having an overpowered MC may seem fascinating but it kills the thrill of the story. So taking a more 'human' path for him seems more logical and relatable. Thank you, I plan to go through with this. However, long that may take.

 **Loki's Tongue:** Kazuto's method of getting the ladies seem somewhat unrealistic to me while I was playing the visual novel. I found the girls to be much more likable than him. He just doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who can really bring people to him. If Kiriya is to get together with the Koihime maidens, it has to come naturally. You'll see how that goes. In terms of Kiriya's interaction with Sonsaku and Shuuyu along with Kan'u, you'll get to see that.

 **God-King Ghidora:** Respect is earned not handed down on a platter. Kiriya will find more allies with fairly good reasons to follow him.

 **KongKing 94:** Everybody has flaws. Great individuals are those who tries to face their flaws and overcomes them. We'll see how Kiriya deals with his.

 **Manda Jr:** You'll be seeing some corny jokes...Whether you like them or not is entirely up to the readers. Still, I'm glad you thought that was funny.

 **Guest (Ch.6):** That's what I am trying to do.

 **himegoto:** There will be anime inspired chapters but visual novel will be the major inspiration.

 **gaiden:** Appreciate the heads-up. Last I checked, there was no information. Thank you!

 **enigma95:** Nozaki-kun from Kashimi is the epitome of trap character. Mikoto is pretty much vice versa. Including characters from the remake would be a challenge but I will do what I can.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. I know...This guy is an absolute doofus for making everyone wait for months. But I am back and I am finding as much time as possible to write these chapters. For most part, Lance Eterna helped me overcome the writer's block. I know what to write and I will keep on coming. You can expect the next chapter to come soon.**

 **Again, I apologize for the long wait and I am thankful for everyone who stuck with this fanfic.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Cavalry Captain

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Vice Commander of the Militia Army

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Archery Captain

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief-Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Wei (Gi)**

Sousou/Karin (Cao Cao) - Governor of Yan Province

Kakouton/Shunran (Xiahou Dun) - Commander of the Yan Provincial Army

Kakouen/Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan) - Vice Commander of the Yan Provincial Army

Jun'iku/Keifa (Xun Yu) - Chief Strategist

 **Wu (Go)**

Sonsaku/Sheren (Sun Ce) - Administrator of Jiangdong

Shuuyu/Meirin (Zhou Yu) - Chief Strategist

Kannei/Shishun (Gan Ning) - Captain of the Household Guards/Vassal of Sonken

Shuutai/Minmei (Zhou Tai) - Lieutenant of the Household Guards

 **Han (Kan)**

Ryuukou/Reitei (Liu Hong/Ling Di) - Emperor of the Han

Kataigou (Empress He) - Empress of the Han

Kashin (He Jin) - Grand Commandant of the Han

 **Other(s)**

Youketsu (Yang Jie) - Commander of the Indigo Wolves

Yuukai/Naomasa (Xiong Hai) - Vice Commander of the Indigo Wolves


	10. Ch8: Code & Purpose

**Ch.8:** **Code & Purpose**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Six years ago**

 ** _Outskirts of Linyi City_...**

Dawn was breaking in the eastern horizon as the mercenaries of the Indigo Wolves are beginning to disassemble camp. Youketsu has given the order and is currently outside his own tent, making preparations to fulfill a deal. As he knelt before the body of Kyou Tetsuryuu, Youketsu gazed at the deceased veteran and recalled the hatred he felt when he saw his brother's corpse before him. Now, he was wrapping the old man's body in a cloth to given back to his grandson. Frozen for a moment, Youketsu shed a tear and panted heavily to hold back. He was in pain, in absolute agony, yet he couldn't find the words to digest it.

Upon finished, Youketsu carried Tetsuryuu's body to the outskirts of his camp, where the young twelve year-old Kiriya stood waiting next to a chariot. As he walked past the boy to place the body onto the chariot, Youketsu could see the tears flow down the boy's face. When he was done, Youketsu walked towards Kiriya and knelt down to speak to the boy eye-to-eye.

"Your grandfather was the greatest warrior I have ever fought." Youketsu sighed, "Give him a proper burial befitting his status."

Kiriya nodded as he mounted the chariot.

"Boy." Youketsu called, catching Kiriya's attention, "At my own brothers' funeral, I vowed that I would kill your grandfather and his entire family. As warrior, I cannot betray that promise. Just as a mercenary must never break his contract...A debt must never go unpaid. Grow up fast. When you are ready, come to me. And one day, we shall settle our feud, permanently."

Kiriya gazed at the mercenary commander for a moment before giving off a faint nod and rode off towards Linyi City.

As he watches the boy heading back, Youketsu sighed and turned around to return to his camp. Standing at the entrance, Youketsu sees a young fifteen year-old Yuukai, formerly a stable boy who recently became his new aide and protégé.

As the mercenary approached, Yuukai spoke, "Boss, why did you comply to his demands?"

"Why not? When my brother was slain, Kyou Tetsuryuu allowed me to give my brother a burial. Who am I to rob the boy of such a thing?"

"That's not the reason, boss." Youketsu blinked at his aide's response, "You had no problem killing the old man and planned on desecrating his remains before. Why the sudden change of heart?"

The mercenary looked back towards Linyi City as the sunlight began to peer across the skyline.

"There is something to that boy...Something that completely defies the nature of this world. Anyone would crave for vengeance after witnessing the loss of a loved one. I certainly did and so did little Kyoujin. And yet...he had something else that proves him different...greater than his grandfather, greater than me..." Youketsu faced Yuukai, "I want to see where this goes, what that boy could accomplish in this wretched world...I want to know if he is someone worth following."

"You want to serve him?"

"No." Youketsu chuckled, "Not me...But I have my reasons."

Yuukai shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand, Boss."

"Of course you don't. But one day you will..."

* * *

 **Present day, Early Autumn 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

Yuukai opened his eyes, after reminiscing that discussion. Upon hearing Youketsu muttering 'Kyoujin', he cannot help but still wonder what his boss saw within the boy that impressed him. Now, Kyoujin was here and he has an army to boot. He watched as Kyoujin's militia slammed into their left flank, trying to alleviate the pressure being placed the Son forces' right flank.

Yuukai noticed Youketsu's faint grin and slight glance towards him before receiving an order.

"And now it begins." The mercenary said before turning his back, "Take command, Yuukai. I am returning to our center."

Though surprised by this sudden command, the young warrior complied.

"Form up!" The surrounding mercenaries broke their formation around Sonsaku and Kannei before forming a line behind him, "Archers, nock arrows."

To Sonsaku's shock, the mercenaries brought their archers up front.

"Nothing personal, Sonsaku-san." Yuukai said, "But Boss and I are hired to kill you. And as honor demands, Indigo Wolves never break a contract. Draw!"

His archers drew their arrows and aimed at Sonsaku and Kannei.

"Loose!"

As the arrows flew, Sonsaku felt her life flash before her as she felt her fate was approaching and braced herself for the incoming volley.

 *** _KRING!_ ***

Suddenly, she was welcomed by the sight of three maiden warriors, knocking the arrows away. Yuukai was also taken aback by this sudden appearance but before he can comprehend who they were, he heard a rider galloping directly at him. Without hesitation, he swung the haft of his lance and smacked the horse in its front legs, causing it to tumble over. To his shock, Yuukai noticed the rider had leapt off the steed before the blow. He was met with a curved blade as it collided with his lance and he came face-to-face with none other than Kiriya himself.

Using his immense physical might, Yuukai swung his lance to throw Kiriya off balance to the ground. But the militia commander recovered quickly and rolled onto his feet as the two got a good view of each other.

Yuukai recalls seeing Kiriya on the day of the Indigo Wolves' siege of Linyi City. Back then, Yuukai could see fear, sorrow, and anguish in the boy's eyes. Today, he sees the boy grown and now in command a force of his own. Though somewhat ragtag in appearance, it was clearly experienced and trained. From that one clash, Yuukai can tell that Kiriya has become a warrior as well. Though his physical strength cannot match Yuukai's, Kiriya's mobility and quick reaction makes up for it.

At the same time, Kiriya can tell the man standing before him was no ordinary mercenary. The large lance and the way he wields it, explains everything. Despite his tall and large physique, Yuukai certainly moves faster than he looks. He can feel the same air that he felt from Sei when he sparred with her back at Kousonsan's place in You Province. However, the blonde mercenary's aura emanates a powerful presence as that of mountain. Without a doubt, this was not going to be an easy fight.

"Kyoujin." Yuukai muttered, "The last time I saw you, you were still weeping for your granddaddy. Not the little wimp anymore, it seems."

Kiriya blinked at those words, "And you are?"

"Yuukai, Vice Commander of the Indigo Wolves." Yuukai saluted, "By the terms of the contract, we are here to kill Sonsaku and annihilate her army."

"Doesn't look like you are in no position to do so." Kiriya hinted.

"No kidding." Yuukai chuckled, "Your arrival is certainly making a mess of us. It would not do my boys well if we stay. But...that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of thrill."

Raising his lance, Yuukai's grin was a clear indication to his intent. In realization, Kiriya's eyes gleamed in elation.

"My Lord." Mikoto spoke up, "This man is a powerful and formidable foe. You should lead our men and allow me to take him."

"No." Kiriya replied, "Continue as planned, you will lead our cavalry and harass the enemy lines. Aisha and Rinrin will lead the infantry and push the mercenaries as far away as possible. I will stay here and deal with him."

"Kiriya-sama, don't be ridiculous?" Aisha retorted, "As skilled of a swordsman you are, even you have to admit that this is not an opponent that can be easily beaten."

"Onii-chan! Let us help you!" Rinrin shouted.

Kiriya said nothing and gave his comrades an imposing stare. Understanding the hint, Mikoto nodded and gestured Aisha and Rinrin to follow.

"Come Aisha-san, Rinrin-san. We have our orders."

"But Mikoto, we can't leave Kiriya-sama to face that beast alone."

"We must. And we will." Mikoto said firmly, "Our Lord has faith in us and himself. Respect it."

Aisha hesitated for a moment but upon seeing Kiriya's eyes again, she relented.

"Rinrin, come."

"Hai!"

But, before the three could leave-

"You three." Sonsaku suddenly spoke up, "Take Kannei with you. She's in no condition to fight and needs medical attention."

"Sonsaku-sama!" Kannei blinked, flabbergasted.

Receiving a nod of approval from Kiriya, the three took Kannei and immediately left the area. As he faced the blonde mercenary, Kiriya noticed Sonsaku walk up next to him.

"So, you are the commander of the militia reinforcements?"

"Kyoujin, at your service. Return to your own troops, Sonsaku-san. I will take this guy myself."

"Heh." Sonsaku snickered, "I'm not some damsel in need of a wannabe hero to save her."

"Says the one who was saved from being stuffed with dozens of arrows."

Sonsaku raised a brow before chuckling, "Haha! Got me there. Anyway...I'm joining in. I didn't get much of a chance to fight. And after harming two of my beloved officers, I need to vent some frustration on this guy."

Kiriya glanced at Sonsaku and noticed the gleam in her eyes before he smiled, "A tigress indeed."

Brandishing their swords, Kiriya and Sonsaku was ready to face Yuukai.

"Come then, Kyoujin, Sonsaku."

With a smirk, the Indigo Wolf prepped his lance.

"JOIN ME IN GLORIOUS BATTLE~!"

* * *

 ** _At Shuuyu's position_...**

"Shuuyu-sama! Reinforcements have arrived! They are attacking the enemy left flank! Sonken-sama and Kougai-sama are pushing the enemy back as we speak!"

"Then this is our chance." Shuuyu replied to the scout, "Send word to Shaoren-sama and Non to push forward! If the militia can do enough damage to the enemy. This battle will turn to our favor."

As ordered, a messenger left to deliver the command. Shuuyu was doing her best to grasp the flow of the battle. Since Sonsaku charged into the center to save Kannei, she wanted to increase the pressure on their flanks to prevent her best friend from being enveloped, but the Indigo Wolves' sheer tenacity made it nearly impossible. Thankfully, the militia reinforcements have punctured the enemy forces and disrupted their entire battle formation. She could only hope that Sonsaku and Kannei are still alive.

Suddenly, she noticed a cavalry unit is approaching her position. Ordering her forces to stand ready, she sighed in relief when she noticed the unit slowing down. Shuuyu was stunned to notice the one leading them had Kannei riding on her back.

"Kannei!" Shuuyu called as she darted over to help the warrior off of the hose, "Are you alright? Where is Sheren?"

"Sonsaku-sama is still in the midst of the battle." Kannei muttered, "She saved me, but she is now facing the man who defeated Shuutai and me."

That was alarming news. Shuuyu had nearby men escort Kannei away from the frontlines to recover before facing the woman who brought Kannei back.

"Are you the commander of this militia?"

"No, ma'am. I am Kinryuu, captain of the militia cavalry unit." Mikoto saluted, "My commander, Lord Kyoujin, is currently fighting beside your leader, Sonsaku, in facing the enemy's vice commander."

Those words brought a hint of relief to Shuuyu, but she didn't know if the militia commander was capable enough of a fighter to protect her friend so she was still worried. However, as Sonsaku's chief adviser and second-in-command, she still had to command the army.

"Kinryuu-dono. What is the situation with your force?"

"The bulk of the militia are attacking the mercenaries' left flank. As the cavalry captain, my orders are to harass the enemy ranks to disrupt their formation as much as possible."

"Then bring your cavalry to our own left flank." Shuuyu ordered, "Since the bulk of your forces, which presume is mostly infantry, is helping Sonken-sama in pushing the enemy back on the right. Shoukou-sama will need help on the left."

Mikoto nodded, "Since my Lord is under the command of Sonsaku-san in this battle, I shall heed your order."

With a salute in approval, Mikoto directed his cavalry to follow him towards the Son army's left.

Shuuyu gazed upon the battlefield and took a breath, "This battle didn't start well for us. But with these reinforcements, we can win."

With that said, the Son family's chief strategist took out her whip and pointed towards the battlefield, "Soldiers of Jiangdong! Forward into battle! Forward onto victory! Follow me and protect your Lord!"

"RAAARGH!"

* * *

 ** _Back in the battlefield_...**

At the center of the chaos, Kiriya and Sonsaku clashed with Yuukai. One-by-one, the two commanders struck simultaneously against the behemoth, hoping to exploit a weakness in the heat of the moment. However, Yuukai's reflexes are defiantly swift. Sonsaku unleashed flurries of jabs at Yuukai, trying to land a blow. But she had no better luck than Kannei did, who managed to scrape the man's armor and face during their bout. But while this battle was going, Kiriya was careful observing Yuukai's fighting style, especially how he fought with Sonsaku.

Finally, Yuukai blocked another one of Sonsaku's slashes, grabbed her by the neck and flung her across the field. Landing on her side, Sonsaku cringed at the pain as she felt one of her ribs crack.

Taking this chance, Kiriya tried to attack Yuukai's exposed back but the warrior brought his lance over and blocked it with the blade. Not wanting to be parried, Kiriya leapt back just before Yuukai can grab him as he did with Sonsaku.

Without hesitation, Kiriya darted over and stood between Yuukai and the incapacitated Sonsaku.

"Well..." The Son matriarch snicker through her pain, "This isn't going well for us, isn't it?"

"Certainly not." Kiriya shook his head in agreement, "Whenever we attack, he doesn't swing his lance around to retaliate but to use the mobility of his arms to bring his lance over to block before parrying us."

Sonsaku nodded, "We need to get that lance away from him. It is keeping us a good distance away from him and every time we get close, we are in danger of being on the receiving end of his strikes."

"Agreed. We just need to get both of his hands to release that lance for just a moment."

"Are you up to it?" Sonsaku stood back up.

"I should be asking you that?"

"Don't underestimate me. I can still fight."

Kiriya smiled, "Then let's get it done."

As Sonsaku brought her jian up in an offensive stance, Kiriya employed the Hassou-no-kamae stance. Noticing the sudden change in his opponents' forms, Yuukai entered a defensive position as he faced the two enemy commanders in silence.

In sync, Kiriya and Sonsaku rush towards Yuukai as the two swordfighters attacked different areas of Yuukai's body, forcing the lancer to respond both assaults simultaneously. The onslaught did not stop as Yuukai was being pushed back and began panting heavily. It finally came to him. While his earlier fight with Shuutai didn't cause much trouble, his duel with Kannei took a good amount of energy out of him. Now he was the one that was low on stamina.

Then, Kiriya and Sonsaku brought their swords down onto Yuukai from above. Both blades landed on the haft of the lance right in between his hands. In an instant, the two commander loosened their grips of their blades, changed their direction sideways, and slid them across the haft. Shocked, Yuukai was forced to release his lance to avoid the swords cutting off his fingers.

This is their chance!

As Yuukai's grip eased, the lance began to fall towards the ground. Before Yuukai could move to grab it again, Kiriya and Sonsaku kicked the lance with immense force, sending the lance flying away from them. As its blade plunges into the earth, Sonsaku made one more lunge to hit Yuukai while Kiriya darted for the lance. But now without his heavy weapon, Yuukai managed to move quick enough to avoid Sonsaku's blow.

Finally, all was silent as Yuukai stood there, without his lance, facing both enemy commanders, whom are still ready to resist.

After a moment of quiet stares, Yuukai broke the silence and let out a hearty laugh, "AHAHAHAHA~! MARVELOUS! ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! Though it was two-against-one, you both fought with honor and dignity. It was a smart move to isolate me from my lance and I applaud you on your brilliant deliberation."

Gazing off into the distance, he smiled, "This battle is over."

At the sound of a distant horn, it was clear who the victor was.

"Kyoujin, Sonsaku!" Yuukai called, "You fought well today. Hopefully, we can meet again on the field of battle."

As he walked over to get his lance, Kiriya stood in front of him.

"Yuukai. You are true warrior. However..." Kiriya glanced at the lance, "In that entire fight, I can't help but notice that there is something about you that is...lacking."

"Lacking?"

"As a warrior, you have both the might and the perception to face the most formidable of opponents. As a leader, you have the heart to make decisions that can determine the fate of your troops. But there is one crucial factor you do not possess that makes you insignificant in the face of others...Purpose."

Yuukai snickered, "Purpose? Being the mightiest warrior in the land, unmatched and unfazed. That is my sole purpose!"

"Is it? What will you do when you become the mightiest in the land, huh? Even when you stand at the very top, what do you hope accomplish with that reputation? Where would you direct all that might towards?"

At that moment, Yuukai found himself utterly speechless. No matter how much he opened his mouth, no words came out.

Kiriya continued, "My mother once told me that every person must always have a code. A set of principles that one follows to the letter to help guide them throughout life. Mine? My code is about brotherhood. Being there to support people no matter who they are or how serious the predicament is. What about you, Yuukai? What code do you follow?"

...

The silence that Yuukai gave off was all the answer Kiriya needed, "Your boss, Youketsu. Even though he is the head of a mercenary band, he hails loyalty with great esteem. Always faithful to a contract and never break it. That's his code. You said something similar about never breaking a contract, but that's the Indigo Wolves talking. What code do you follow? What future do you hope to accomplish with that martial prowess of yours?"

As the blonde warrior began pondering, Kiriya pulled the lance from the ground and held it to Yuukai.

"A man without a code will commit acts that would have dire consequence they will regret. A man without a purpose is not living a life, but a lie. Think on that before every battle." Kiriya smiled, "Until we meet again, I hope to see a hero with true conviction to a future they would surely be proud of."

Yuukai gazed at Kiriya, digesting every word he said before taking the lance from the latter's hands. Without muttering any response, Yuukai turned and retreated with the rest of the Indigo Wolves. Watching the enemies' retreat, Sonsaku approached him.

"Without a code, there is regret. Without purpose, their is no life." Sonsaku recited softly, "No truer words can be said."

Kiriya faced the Son matriarch and smiled, "I believe in those words. And as my own code dictates, I will follow them without question."

"Without question, huh? But are you willing to break them?" Sonsaku asked, "For your family?"

"I don't have to break them." Kiriya answered, "My code is always about helping others and saving lives, including my family. Breaking it would make me a hypocrite."

Sonsaku nodded, "True...However, this world is built by hypocrites."

...

The two stared at each blankly before they burst into laughter.

"Ain't that the truth." Kiriya chuckled before glancing at Sonsaku's side, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Nothing serious. It would have been worse if you hadn't shown up."

"We got lucky. Yuukai appeared to be a bit exhausted before our fight since he was getting slower with every passing bout. Still, I am glad we came in time."

Sonsaku grinned, "Thanks to you and your militia, this battle is won. I must admit, you and your men are a lot tougher than I thought you were. I honestly didn't think you people would be reliable. So I apologize for my misjudgment."

"You're not the first. You will certainly not be the last." Kiriya chuckled, "Come on. Let's head to your camp and get that wound patched up."

"Right, right."

* * *

 ** _Later, at Sonsaku's encampment_...**

"SHEREN-SAMA! HOW IMPULSIVE COULD YOU POSSIBLY GET, YOU FOOL?!"

Shuuyu's outburst was the welcoming party as Kiriya and Sonsaku entered the latter's newly established camp, specifically the medical ward. Despite knowing her for her entire life, Sonsaku nearly fell over upon hearing her adviser's loud rant, and it especially did not get better when her wound was noticed.

"Just like other battles, you charge out into the field with no regards to the possible outcome! What you demonstrated out there wasn't heroic bravery, it's animal bravery! What would you have me tell Sonken-sama and Shoukou-sama when they find out about your injury?!"

"Ahaha...S-Sorry..."

As Shuuyu continues to lecture her liege and best friend, Kiriya watched in sheer disbelief as the event unfold. But considering that she was found surrounded by enemy troops, it is possible that she did charge in as her strategist exclaimed. Taking this moment to observe his surroundings, he noticed two of the Son officers were bandaged and are being treated. Kiriya already recalls one of them was Kannei while the shorter one, who somehow caused Kiriya to picture a cat in his mind, seemed unfamiliar to him.

But upon hearing the two talk to each other, Kiriya realized that the girl was Shuutai. From what it sounds, they each had a separate but serious confrontation against Yuukai, which would explain how he and Sonsaku managed to triumphed against him. Still, Kiriya felt bad seeing that the two went through a serious plight in that last battle.

"Sorry...Sorry..." Sonsaku pleaded, "I promise I won't do that again. So cheer up, Meirin~!"

Shuuyu sighed, "Grr...I've heard that before...many times, I should add. Anyway, at least you're alive."

"I am. Thanks to him."

Shuuyu glanced at Kiriya, observing him from head to toe, sizing him out. As she approached, Kiriya stood firm, knowing he is about to speak to one of the most intelligent minds of the Three Kingdoms period.

"You are Kyoujin, the commander of the militia, correct?"

Kiriya saluted, "I am."

"You have my thanks for coming to our support and gratitude for saving Sonsaku-sama's life. If there is anything we can do to repay you, please tell us."

"Don't worry about it." Kiriya replied, "We came here to help liberate Lujiang from the mercenaries' occupation. What we did during that battle was only what was expect of us. But if anything, I hope that you can provide me with the arms and supplies that is needed to sustain my troops until we dealt with the Indigo Wolves."

Shuuyu nodded, "That is acceptable. We have enough supplies to last for two months so we should have enough to provide, should you need it."

"That would be appreciated." Kiriya bowed in respect.

"Tell me, Kyoujin-dono. What is the current situation with your army?"

"As of right now, my forces are chasing the mercenaries back to Lujiang. They were given orders to not assault the city should the mercenaries make their way in."

"Good call. Lujiang is one of the most fortified in this region. And the Indigo Wolves are trained for all aspects of war. Assaulting such a fortress would not be easy, even with your militia joined with our forces."

"Brawn is never the solution to every problem." Kiriya said, "In this case, we will have to exploit any possible weakness in the fortress and undermine the enemy before delivering the deathblow."

Shuuyu raised her brows in amusement, "Heh. It's a true shame that our Sonsaku-sama doesn't work in such a manner."

Sonsaku pouted, "Okay, Meirin. I get it now. What I did wasn't smart. You don't have to rub it in."

"As your adviser, it's my sole duty to do so." Shuuyu smirked before gazing bat at Kiriya, "We are currently reorganizing our forces before we can march on Lujiang. As of now, Sonken-sama and Shoukou-sama are on their way back from the battlefield."

"Sonken and Shoukou?" Kiriya recalled, "Are they Sonsaku-san's siblings?"

"Her younger sisters, yes." Shuuyu nodded, "Sonken-sama is the second daughter of the Son family. As Sonsaku-sama's heir, she is trained and groomed to be a capable leader. She follows her lessons and acts accordingly as she was taught. As such, she is a hard-worker and diligent in her duty."

"But..." Sheren spoke up, "Her inflexibility is concerning."

Kiriya raised his brow, "No offence, but your sister sounds like a real hard-head."

"Haha~! Can't argue with that." Sonsaku chuckled, "When you meet her, she would certainly have a difficult time seeing past your background but I believe we can overcome that."

"Hmm..."

"As for little Sonshoukou," Sonsaku smiled, "She would like you, Kyoujin-kun. So I should give you my condolences while I can."

Kiriya gave a deadpanned expression, "Sounds like your youngest sister is the last person I should be acquainted to."

Shuuyu chuckled, "Well, she loves to pull pranks. Out of all the girls in Jiangdong, she is the most...active. So do make sure you don't get overwhelmed."

"Oh boy..."

"Ahahahaha~! Look how pale he's gotten~! Oh, I love this guy~!" Sonsaku laughed, "Don't worry. After what you did during the battle, I'm sure you will do well with them."

"Meh..."

"Speaking of which..." Sonsaku glanced in the distance, "Here comes Renfa right now."

Kiriya looked behind him and sees a beautiful girl, with the same tanned skin, sky-blue eyes, and long pink hair as Sonsaku and wearing a unique headwear, stumping her way towards them. This was Sonken...

"NEE-SAMA! I HEARD THE REPORT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHARGING INTO THE ENEMY CENTER ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT!"

"Oh...come on..." Sonsaku wept.

"Whoa...deja vu." Kiriya muttered quietly.

"I know you did it to save Shishun and I am truly grateful that you did! But you're the head of the Son family and the ruler of Jiangdong! What's the point of showing off animal bravery in a battle like this?!"

"S-Sorry..." Sonsaku continue to whimpered.

"That's...Sonken?" Kiriya asked quietly to Shuuyu, who walked over next to him and nodded.

"That's correct."

"Seems like I was right to call her a hard-head."

"There is that too." Shuuyu chuckled, "Despite being a junior to Sonsaku-sama, she has untapped potential...Probably more than her older sister."

"Potential?"

"The potential to a hero of this land!" Another woman spoke.

Glancing over, Kiriya saw that she was as tall as Sonsaku and Shuuyu, with violet eyes and lavender hair, armed with two quivers of arrows and a longbow.

"You are-?"

"Ah. Kougai, loyal vassal of Jiangdong and the Son family!"

"Kougai..." Kiriya muttered, "You say she has what it takes to make her mark in this world."

"Indeed." Kougai grinned, "She's got all the qualities for it. All she needs is experience."

Shuuyu nodded, "As you can see, she keeps her position in mind and is proud of it. But she is a kind and gentle soul."

"So you say..." Kiriya mumbled with a hint of disbelief.

As he continues to observe Sonken, Kiriya can agree that she does have what it takes to be someone in charge but considering how Sonsaku is the leader of the family, Sonken can only remain in her sister's shadow for now. A problem not too different from the Sonken in the original Three Kingdoms novel.

Before Kiriya could continue pondering, he noticed Sonken has finished scolding her elder sister and walked over to him.

"So..." Sonken spoke with a firm tone, "You are the leader of the reinforcements?"

Kiriya saluted and bowed, "Kyoujin, commander of the militia, at your service."

"Your army attacked the enemy's left and helped my forces from being overrun, so I thank you. However..." Sonken scowled, "I cannot condone the fact that Nee-sama was injured under your watch!"

"Oi! Renfa!" Sonsaku frowned, "You aren't being fair! I was injured because I got careless with our opponent. Besides, our foe was a real tough one, even Shishun and Minmei took a beating from that guy."

"But, nee-sama-!"

"Renfa!" Sonsaku raised her voice, causing Sonken to suddenly quiver, "You and Meirin are right. Because I charged in as I did, I was bound to get hurt. The fact that Kyoujin-kun and his officers were able to arrive in time was my saving grace and he risked his life to rescue and fight by my side. Don't spit on another's generosity when they readily gave it. It would sully your image, mine in particular."

...

"I'm sorry. I-It's just that..."

"I know you are fearful of my life. But you need to see things in the bigger picture. At the very least, you appreciated Kyoujin-kun for saving your troops. So don't turn face and slam it back at him like it was nothing."

"...Understood..."

"Sonsaku-san. What your sister said was correct." Kiriya muttered, much to everyone's surprise, "It is technically my fault that you were injured as you were."

"Kyoujin-kun," Sonsaku frowned, "There's no need to pity my sister or me-"

"I am not pitying anyone." Kiriya stated sternly, "I am being practical. When I arrived to the battlefield, I should have convinced you to withdraw but I didn't try hard enough. So the fault is still mine that you were harmed."

Sonsaku stared at me with a stunned expression before sighing, "Seriously...You're just as hard-headed as my sister. I got hurt because I got careless, okay? There's no one to blame but me. We won this battle and everyone got out alive. Let's just end it there."

"That is such a simple way to move past it." Sonken muttered.

"Indeed." Shuuyu agreed.

"ONEE-SAMA~!"

A high-pitch voice echoed across the camp. Kiriya looked around, surprised. But to the officers of the Son family, that voice was all too familiar. He caught sight of a young girl with the same physical features as Sonsaku and Sonken, only looking much younger and had her hair styled in circular pigtails.

"Onee-sama! Are you alright?" The girl rammed herself into Sonsaku, causing the latter to fall.

"AAH! Not anymore! Ow!"

"Shaoren! Restrain yourself!" Sonken shouted, " Nee-sama is still hurt from the battle!"

"I know! But I am so glad that she is alright~!" Sonshoukou finally released her elder sister from her _death_ grip, "Thank goodie, some friends came along and helped us beat back the mercenaries!"

"You can thank him for that." Sonsaku pointed at a Kiriya as she tried to recover from her sister's charge.

Sonshoukou gazed at Kiriya for a good while before walking over to his side and observed him more...then to his other side and observed again...and again...and again.

"Hmm..." Sonshoukou mumbled, "You don't look like much."

Sonsaku chuckled, "He may not seem strong. But believe me, he is good. Very good. It's thanks to him that I only got hurt instead of being killed."

"Ooh~!" Sonshoukou nodded, "So you saved Onee-sama's life. Thank you so much~!"

She then bowed to him, "I am Sonshoukou, the youngest and the prettiest of the Son sisters. It's so nice to meet you~."

"Well, aren't you sweet..." Kiriya smiled at the girl's optimism, "Kyoujin, commander of the militia reinforcements. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hai~! It's a pleasure!" Sonshoukou cheered.

"Well," Kougai grinned, "At least, she is getting on well with him, right Ken-sama?"

"Oh, be quiet." Sonken pouted.

"Sonken-sama." Shuuyu called, "You and Shoukou-sama should take Shishun and Shuutai back and get some rest. It has been a rough day for all of us and we need to be ready before we march on Lujiang. Kougai and I will make sure Sheren doesn't do anything...rash."

Sonken glanced over at her elder sister, who was pouting at Shuuyu's words, and nodded, "Alright. I'll rest after I reorganize my troops. Please let me know if Nee-sama needs anything."

"Very well."

"Shaoren, come on!"

And with that, the two younger Son sisters left. As Kiriya watched, he cannot help but smile.

"Quite the family you have, Sonsaku-san."

The Son matriarch only sighed, "They're a real handful. As their older sister, I am always worried for them. The fact that their complete opposites with each only strengthens that concern."

"Well," Kiriya muttered solemnly, "At least you still have a large family to be with."

Sonsaku noticed his sudden gloom, "What do you mean?"

"O-Oh, nothing...Just muttering nonsense."

"...Hmm..."

"Kyoujin-dono." Shuuyu spoke up, "How long do you think your militia will return? They have been gone for quite a while."

"Yeah..." Kiriya muttered, looking into the distance, "Now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to worry."

"Sonsaku-sama~! Meirin-sama~!"

A girl wearing spectacles, with cyan short hair and blue eyes, arrived at the scene with some urgent news.

"Rikuson?" Sonsaku muttered in confusion.

Shuuyu responded, "Non. What's going on?"

"I am here to report that the militia has taken the city."

...

"Wait, what?" Shuuyu muttered in disbelief.

"The militia army has liberated the city. The Indigo Wolves have vanished."

"Vanished? Explain!"

"Well, you see. The militia cavalry captain Kinryuu has told me report that they have chased the mercenaries back to Lujiang. But for some strange reason instead of fleeing into the city, they ran past it and abandoned it completely."

Shuuyu blinked in confusion at this strange turn of events.

"Could they be leaving hidden troops in the city for ambush?" Kougai wondered.

"That's what the militia thought too. But they send numerous scouts into the city to investigate and there is no sign of any activity that relates to the Indigo Wolves. I left after the militia's entire force entered and there has been no suspicious movement."

"Hmm..." Kiriya gazed at the direction of Lujiang city and notice nothing, "The distance between Lujiang and here isn't very far. If anything was happening we would know in no time."

"Umm...You are?" Rikuson wondered.

"Oh. I am Kyoujin, the militia commander."

"Ah, yes." Rikuson smiled, "We have sent our own scouts to find the mercenaries' destination. But from the looks of it, they appear to be fleeing northeast towards the provincial border."

With a nod, Shuuyu told Rikuson to rest before they elaborate in light of this news.

"Should we pursue?" Kougai asked.

"No." Shuuyu answered, "Our assignment was to retake Lujiang. Since the mercenaries seem to be leaving the province, there is no reason to chase after a beaten dog."

Sonsaku pouted at the call, "Drat...I was looking forward to finish the job in a battle."

"Oh, don't even start Sheren!"

"Sonsaku-san, Shuuyu-san." Kiriya called, "I should return to my army. If there is anything, I need to confirm there is no more trouble before you enter the city."

"Very well." Shuuyu nodded, "If the mercenaries truly fled as Rikuson said, then our job here is done."

"But~" Sonsaku gleamed, walking over to Kiriya, "Since you were a big help to us today, you are welcome to come back with us to Jiangdong. We'll host a feast to celebrate this victory. Your troops can even rest there as well."

"Okay now, that is a bit much." Kiriya shook his head, "My men and I just need some sustainable provisions and that should suffice."

"Aaah~! Come on! I insist." Sonsaku grabbed and held Kiriya's hands, much to his surprise. As much as he wanted to refuse, Kiriya glanced Sonsaku's eyes and was gradually unable to refuse her.

With a deep sigh, he relented, "Fine..."

"Yay~!"

"Alright, Sonsaku-sama. Stop getting cute with him and let him go." Shuuyu scowled, getting her friend to release Kiriya's hands.

"Well ladies. I'll be off."

As Kiriya took a horse and rode off, Sonsaku, Shuuyu, and Kougai watched as their new unlikely colleague left.

"Hmm...That boy is something." Kougai remarked.

"Indeed." Sonsaku hummed in agreement, "He has a good sense of responsibility. And that's something you don't see very much in men these days. By the looks of it, he seems to have a few interesting people under his command."

Shuuyu nodded, "He has the same potential as Renfa-sama. However...That's also what makes him a potential danger."

"Danger...?" Sonsaku inquired.

"Yes. While I was directing our army's movements, I saw Kyoujin's militia make their attack. They struck the enemy from the side in a small gap between their formation, disrupting it entirely. This proves that Kyoujin or at least someone within his ranks has a keen tactical mind to chose that particular moment to strike. Then, when one of his officers, Kinryuu, brought Shishun back, she gave me a brief description of their plan before I assigned her to help Shaoren-sama. Based on her explanation, I saw their units execute their specific objectives with fine efficiency. And above all else, their troops did not waver or collapse at the pressure of a large battle." Shuuyu finished, "That is something you never expect to see in a militia, which proves that Kyoujin is, at the very least, an attentive and diligent commander. With that kind of mental capacity, there is little doubt that he could prove to be instrumental in the future."

Kougai nodded in comprehension of Shuuyu's explanation.

"Do you think he will stand in my way?" Sonsaku asked.

Shuuyu sighed, "As of now, Kyoujin doesn't appear to have a grand ambition as you do, Sheren. So he seems to be content with being a deer foraging food in a small woods. But should he become a tiger resolved to secure dominion over a entire vast forest...that would be a problem?"

Hearing her friend's words, Sonsaku glanced over to the direction Kiriya left and gave off a sly grin, "Then, we just need to prevent that grand ambition from crossing his mind, right?"

Shuuyu blinked in disbelief, "Sheren, you're not implying?"

"Oh, yes. I am." Sonsaku smirked.

Kougai chuckled in realization, "Saku-sama. When you invited him to join us in a feast back at Jiangdong, you are hoping to win him over."

Sonsaku hummed, "Perhaps, there are many ambitious lords wanting more wealth and land. But what makes the best ones powerful is the people they have...I want Kyoujin and his group to serve the Son family."

"Well, Koukin-dono?" Kougai asked, "Do you think it would go?"

The Son strategist sighed, "It's not impossible. But we don't know much about Kyoujin other than his keen ability as a battle commander. We would have to learn more about him if we are to control him."

"I may have an idea." Sonsaku chimed.

"You do?"

"Meirin. When I was fighting by his side against that colossal warrior Yuukai, I recognize some of his combat maneuvers. His personal fighting style is obviously unique but it reminded me of someone else who just so happens to have the same surname as he does."

"Who?"

"The Iron Dragon of Qing Province."

...

Shuuyu and Kougai glanced at each other as they quickly came to the awareness that Sonsaku may be right.

"Now that you mentioned it, Saku-sama..." Kougai muttered, "I remember when I was serving your mother Sonkan-sama and I met the Iron Dragon on a few occasions about ten years ago. That Kyoujin does look a bit like him. That can't be a coincidence."

Sonsaku then glanced at Shuuyu, "Meirin?"

"...Alright." Shuuyu nodded, "I'll look into it and confirm this. If Kyoujin IS directly related to Kyou Tetsuryuu, then we may have a chance in bringing him over to our side."

"Thank you~!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_...**

"Curses! First, the discovery of the corpses, now this?!"

"It seems someone has gone lax and impetuous with their assignments."

"We cannot allow these events to continue to unfold. If we leave things as it is, our plan will be discovered."

"To think the local lords have some capable individuals under their thrall. These bandits have become as useless as they are dim-witted."

"The bandits are bound to be purged. But once they are gone, the local authorities will turn their attention to other matters. And with the discovery of the corpses we have gathered through the bandits, this will arouse suspicion among the lords."

"What do you propose we do then?"

"The same method how we did with the bandits, we give the realm an enemy to fight: a scapegoat."

"To distract the lords long enough for us to get rid of any evidence they may find? Sounds appropriate. Do you have one in mind?"

"Yes...The Indigo Wolves."

"The empire's most powerful mercenaries...I like it. While those money-grubbing vagrants may have been one of our finest tools, they have become a serious liability. It's only a matter of time they will be discarded anyway."

"So be it. See to it that they are dealt with."

"Understood."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Battle of Lujiang**

Conflict: Bandit Uprisings

Date: Early Autumn of 418 I.C.

Location: Lujiang City (Northeastern Yang Province)

Result: Indecisive Sonsaku/Kyoujin Victory

* * *

 **Combatants**

Sonsaku's Army/Kyoujin's Militia **\- vs -** The Indigo Wolves

* * *

 **Commanders**

Sousou/Kyoujin **\- vs -** Youketsu/Yuukai

* * *

 **Strengths**

10,000 Son troops/7,000 militiamen **\- vs -** 20,000 mercenaries

* * *

 **Casualties**

2,000 Son troops/1,000 militiamen **\- vs -** 3,000 mercenaries

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.9 - Camaraderie**

With the battle of Lujiang over, the Son family returns to Jiangdong to celebrate a job well done with Kiriya and his group as honored guests. Whilst there, Kiriya began to spend time with not only the folks of the South but also his own. Knowing that he has only this short moment of peace, Kiriya hopes to make the most of it and strengthen what he has to face other grave challenges that come to him and his group in to near future...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** If I abandon this fanfic, that would be the 3rd time I broke my promise to you guys. Not getting that 'third strike'.

 **enigma95:** Kashin and Kataigou will play a significant role in this first fanfic of three. As for the emperor, I have surprise for you and everyone else. For the chapters, I'm trying to work ahead as best I can.

 **98kazer:** I'm alive and breathing friend! Thanks for the compliment, I was really trying to follow up on the previous chapter since my previous fanfics all got abandoned right before getting to the Wu (Go) faction. And yes, Sheren is definitely the kind of person, you would sit down and have nice cup of sake with. Gotta love the girls from Wu (Go).

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Some of the characters introductions are a bit brief but Kiriya and his buddies will eventually get to know them better when battles are not around. Also, if anybody has played the new games, please update their personalities and details on the wiki site. I would appreciate it if I had something to understand of these new characters and try to do them justice.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Cavalry Captain

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Vice Commander of the Militia Army

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

 **Wu (Go)**

Sonsaku/Sheren (Sun Ce) - Administrator of Jiangdong

Sonken/Renfa (Sun Quan) - Younger Sister of Sonsaku

Sonshoukou/Shaoren (Sun Shangxiang) - Youngest Sister

Shuuyu/Meirin (Zhou Yu) - Chief Strategist

Kougai/Sai (Huang Gai) - Veteran Officer

Kannei/Shishun (Gan Ning) - Captain of the Household Guards/Vassal of Sonken

Shuutai/Minmei (Zhou Tai) - Lieutenant of the Household Guards

Rikuson/Non (Lu Xun) - Junior Strategist/Shuuyu's Disciple

 **Other(s)**

Youketsu (Yang Jie) - Commander of the Indigo Wolves

Yuukai/Naomasa (Xiong Hai) - Vice Commander of the Indigo Wolves


	11. Ch9: Camaraderie

**Ch.9:** **Camaraderie**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Early Autumn 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Jiangdong Commandery, Yang Province_...**

With the end of the battle at Lujiang, the Son army and Kiriya's militia held the city for a few days before Enjutsu's forces arrived to claim the city for her. In an impertinent manner, Enjutsu's army forcefully removed us and were ordered to return to their homes. However, since the militia had no actual home, they were allowed to escort the Son army back to the Jiangdong region.

Throughout the march, Kiriya studied the way the Son army is comprised. At first sight, it was clearly different from armies north of the Changjiang River like Sousou's. Due to the fact that the northern half of the Han Empire is coined as the Central Plains, it was ideal for cavalry and heavy infantry to move about. On the other hand, the terrain south of the Changjiang River is less solid and more boggy due to the growing humidity. As such, the Son army is comprised almost entirely of light infantry, which gives the Son army a slight advantageous in covering more ground than most army does in the north.

As he ponder over this fact, Kiriya spotted their destination in the distance: Jianye, the home city of the Son family and administrative capital of the Jiangdong region. Through a brief discussion with Sonsaku beforehand, Kiriya agreed to have his militia make camp just outside of Jianye but his troops are allowed to roam the city during their free time.

Upon entering, the people residing in the city gave the Son family and their vassals a warm welcome. Cheers are heard on each side of the road as Sonsaku and her army entered the city. To their awe, Kiriya and his group could clearly see that the Son family was well-loved by the people of Jianye City and the Jiangdong region. No doubt, word of their triumph against the Indigo Wolves has reached them. Upon entering the palace, everyone was given lodgings to rest in for the time being and recuperate.

Finally, with the arrival of evening, the feast was underway with the core members of Sonsaku's court participating. Steaming meat buns, noodle soups, and many other dishes are presented for everyone. It was different from the food from the north as it had a more local sense in flavor. As everybody enjoyed themselves, Sonsaku stood up on her throne, holding a cup of wine, and began to make a statement.

"Everyone! Today, we celebrate our victory at Lujiang as another step towards our future. To that, I would like to thank Kyoujin-kun and his troops for their support in battle. For without them, we wouldn't be here today."

Kiriya simply nodded his head and saluted in gratitude.

"Now then," Sonsaku smiled, "Let's proceed to the main event! Daikyou-chan, Shoukyou-chan!"

"Hai~!"

At the sound of two youthful voices, two little girls arrive at the center of the grand hall. They both are almost identical in appearance, hinting their relationship as twin siblings, but unique in persona. One had bun covers with the character "Dai" on them while the other had the character "Shou" on them. Besides that, the gaze within their eyes are in contrast with each other.

As Kiriya stared at the two girls, he quickly perceived that these two were Daikyou (Da Qiao) and Shoukyou (Xiao Qiao), the historical brides of Sonsaku and Shuuyu.

"Everybody! The beautiful twin girls of Jiangdong!"

"Daikyou~!"

"And Shoukyou!"

"Will sing for you~!"

With a cheer from the audience around them, the twins began to dance and sing. Looking around him, Kiriya could see everybody enjoying themselves. On top the pedestal, Sonsaku and Shuuyu are conversing together in a friendly chat. Kougai was trying to get a comically-dismayed Rikuson to join her in a drinking competition and Shuutai was playing with kittens. Seeing the Son family getting along so well, Kiriya came to the realization that he hasn't spent much time with his fellow militiamen other than managing military matters. Since there was no time like the present, Kiriya decided to make the most of this feast and head over to his comrades and socialize with them. Mikoto is sipping on the served wine and admiring the atmosphere in this room. Aisha is feeding a jolly Rinrin while Shuri and Hinari are enjoying the food together but also inventively reading a book together.

As he approached them, Kiriya first noticed Shuri and Hinari sitting at a bench, carefully reading a book with great interest. Curious, he approached them.

"Shuri, Hinari, what are you two reading?"

"HAWAWA~!"

"AWAWA~!"

Their signature squeals caught even Kiriya off guard.

"K-K-Kiriya-sama! I am sorry! W-We didn't mean to take-Ow!"

Shuri just bit her tongue...

"We...We just got curious and thought to take a look. We didn't read that much but..." Hinari mumbled softly.

"What's wrong?" Kiriya asked, confused, "Is there something about that book that I should not know?"

With a big blush, the two glanced at each other before Shuri took the book out and held it to Kiriya. Holding the book up, he glanced at the title and immediately realizes what got the two petites so worked up.

" _Bright Folks to Bright State_...Wait, isn't this my book?"

"Yes." Shuri nodded sadly, "It is book Kiriya-sama wrote during his time at Kousonsan's place before our departure for Xindu City."

Hinari said, "We were helping you managing the affairs of the militia when we notice this book in your possession and saw it was written by you...So...So we got curious."

Kiriya nodded and opened the book to the first page, "How much did you read?"

"Not much." Shuri answered, "We barely got past the first page before you arrived."

"Hmm...Well, don't be too eager." Kiriya said, "I'm not much of an author. I simply documented some knowledge that I possess but I am uncertain if they will be useful in the future."

"Oh, they will!" Shuri beamed with excitement, "What Kiriya-sama wrote so far is truly grand. The first line itself speaks great truth."

"Oh?"

Hinari smiled and narrated, " _A strong economy begins with a strong, well-educated workforce_."

Kiriya let out a sarcastic grunt and thought, ' _That is a quote I robbed from an individual who isn't even from this country_.'

"Knowledge is a vital factor to a civilization, Kiriya-sama." Shuri explains, "Without it, people would have nothing to learn from and can do little without it. However, education within the Han Dynasty is almost entirely restricted to the higher class of wealthy aristocrats. And the common people are mostly forbidden to own books, particularly the poor. Only certain fortunate individuals like Hinari and I are lucky enough to be tutored by local teachers like Suikyou-sensei."

"Based on what Kiriya-sama wrote," Hinari continues, "Knowledge must be available to anybody from every social class. To simply allow the upper class to have access to knowledge will limit the capabilities of the empire's administration."

Glancing at the two, Kiriya nodded and sat on a chair nearby.

"Indeed. By allowing knowledge to be available to anybody, a nation would be providing itself a wider range of capable individuals. Since the common people outnumber the rich nobles and government officials by a vast margin, to simple deny them the right to learn is like binding one's hands together." Kiriya explained, "For a country to truly flourish, everybody must be allowed to learn."

Shuri and Hinari nodded in agreement.

"Kiriya-sama." Shuri smiled, "Hinari and I did the right thing to pledge our services to you."

"Hm?"

"With an open mind like your's, Kiriya-sama." Hinari spoke, "You can make a difference in this land."

...

"Shuri, Hinari. I appreciate your faith in me but I am just a militia commander running around the countryside leading men to beat down bandits and trying to earn a living. I am not destined for anything significant."

"I beg to differ." Shuri retorted, "Kiriya-sama, I believe people like yourself should know. Lineage does not determines a person's fate. As history stated, the founder of the Han Dynasty, Emperor Ryuuhou (Liu Bang), was just a peasant during his early life. But through a combination of virtue, determination, and keen intellect, he contributed to the downfall of the tyrannical Qin Dynasty and reunited the land into the Han Dynasty, ushering an age of peace and prosperity that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years. Kiriya-sama. Your lineage is never the ultimate deciding factor that will determine your future, it is your skill."

"Yes." Hinari nodded, "While many nobles and government officials can boast of having ancestral ties to great heroes and statesmen, that doesn't mean they possess the same level of skill and talent as their ancestors do. Those who possess skill, not birthright, can lead the land."

Kiriya hummed as he digests their words, "So, what do you propose I do?"

"Become a lord." Shuri and Hinari said simultaneously.

"A lord?" Kiriya muttered incredulously.

"Yes. If you can become an owner of land, such as a county magistrate, a commandery administrator, or at best a provincial governor, then you can determine how the land you manage should work."

"With the knowledge you possess, you can help reform the land into something better." Hinari advised.

...

"I'll...consider it." Kiriya said, "Thank you for your advise."

As he handed over Shuri and Hinari his book, he began to walk off until he felt a tug on his robe.

"Kiriya-sama." Shuri called, "We know you hesitant to move forward after your grandfather's passing. But unlike me, you cannot shy away from the difficulties that are presented for you when it could bring results that will benefit everyone."

"Shuri-chan and I read and learn at Suikyou-sensei's home because we wanted to make use of that knowledge. So please believe in yourself."

With that, Kiriya nodded and left the two to read his book. To become a lord? That was something Kiriya never considered. If he was to become an owner of cities, towns, and villages, it would provide a chance for him to shape a region that would be suitable for his mother to live in. Still, there are great dangers in becoming a lord. As he ponders, Kiriya could barely hear the feast as it was proceeding on around him...

"ONII-CHAN~!"

"Dah! Rinrin! Don't holler into my ear."

I was abruptly knocked out of my thoughts by Rinrin's voice blasting in my ear.

"Nyahahaha~! Onii-chan was daydreaming."

"Not daydreaming..." Kiriya grunted, "In deep thought. I was thinking about our future."

"Nyaaaa..." Rinrin yawned, "Don't think too hard or it will hurt your head."

Kiriya snickered.

"That may be the case for you, Rinrin." Aisha approached with a smirk, "But for people who commonly use their head in rough situations, its becomes second nature."

Rinrin pouted, "I still think it's a pain~."

"Oh, Rinrin." Aisha shook her head at her little companion, who continued to eat, before facing her commander, "Kiriya-sama. You seemed troubled."

"I'm just thinking about our future. We can't constantly move from one place to another like this forever. We need to find someone who can provide us the resources to allow us to fend off bandits, otherwise our militia will have to disband."

Aisha nodded in understanding, "A patron. You said so yourself that we need someone to provide for us. But most of the lords throughout the land refuses to grant us their support and those like Sousou would not help unless we swore fealty to her."

"If you want something, there is bound to be a price." Kiriya muttered.

"What about Sonsaku-dono? Do you think she would help us."

"I doubt she would without demanding something in return...No, she wants me to swear fealty to her as well."

"Her too?"

"Yes. Her invitation to this feast as well as her unusual persistence in having us join, all of this has gotten me suspicious that she wants own us as well."

Aisha sighed, "I see. But Kiriya-sama, is working with a lord a bad thing? Even though they demand our allegiance, at the very least, we will have the provisions we need."

"But we will lack the freedom to maneuver." Kiriya explained, "The problem with being firmly bounded to a lord is that once we are fully under one's thumb, we would not be permitted to move freely beyond the borders of their land or even in their own land. As a militia, we must be able to move freely and strike against foes that even local lords are afraid to go. Unless we are allowed to maneuver without restraint, we cannot dedicate ourselves to the servitude of another."

Aisha then pondered before speaking, "Kiriya-sama...I think there is a way for us to fix that."

"How?"

"You should be a lord yourself."

...

"Aisha?"

"Kiriya-sama. If you become a lord, you alone will provide the provisions for our forces and we will have an income to count on. We may not be able to maneuver as freely as you say but the region that you rule will be a beginning to restore peace in this land. Think of it as a seed finding a place to plant itself."

"Hmm..." Kiriya thought, "That is indeed an option. Shuri and Hinari suggested the same."

"And I agree." Aisha saluted, "Kiriya-sama, please consider the idea of being a lord."

Kiriya sighed, "I know that it is perhaps the best solution. But there is great danger in being a lord."

Aisha blinked, listening to Kiriya's explanantion.

"If I become an official who manages a certain territory, I will become intertwined with the Imperial hierarchy that has grown so corrupted that a single wrong move can be the end of it all. Politics are a completely different type of battlefield, a more deadly and brutal one. I fear that-"

"You fear that you will end up just like Lord Tetsuryuu."

Kiriya stared towards Aisha at the mention of his grandfather before nodding. Rinrin, who stopped eating upon seeing Kiriya's solemn expression, glanced at Aisha before they both walking up to Kiriya.

Aisha held his left hand while Rinrin held his right.

"Kiriya-sama, do not fear. We may not know the extent of what happened that day, but clearly your lord grandfather did not have anybody reliable to count on to support him. But now, you have us. You have me, Rinrin, Shuri, Hinari, and even Mikoto. If there is any trouble, we will help you face it."

"Onii-chan." Rinrin grinned, "Believe in us. My own grandpa always said, _Walking with a friend at night is better than walking alone in daytime_."

...

"Your grandfather was a wise man." Kiriya smiled before doing the same to Aisha, "I'll take what you both said into consideration."

As the three dispersed, Kiriya looked for Mikoto. Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari has affirmed their faith in him and wishes for him to become a lord. He needed to hear Mikoto out on this matter.

"My Lord."

"Whoa, Mikoto!"

...Instead he found him.

"Want a drink, my Lord?"

"Nah." Kiriya shook his head, "I don't drink wine. It dulls the senses and makes my head feel funny."

"That's the whole point." Mikoto chuckled as the two shared a laugh, "So, my Lord, what seems to be the problem? For someone who is suppose to be celebrating after a victory against your sworn enemy, you should be at least a bit pleased."

Kiriya shook his head, "No matter how proud I am that our militia progresses on the field, I am concerned about its survival."

Mikoto hummed in agreement, "Without a patron to support us, we will not last. But..."

Kiriya blinks as Mikoto bows and salutes him, "If you would consider it, my Lord, instead of finding a patron, we should make a patron ourselves since we have one in the making."

Perceiving the hint, Kiriya stared at Mikoto and grinned, "You want me to become an actual lord."

"Yes." Mikoto smiled, "You have what it takes. As a militia commander, you can lead troops into battle. You know the needs of the people and you have experience in managing social affairs. With the right opportunity, you would make a fine lord."

Kiriya snorted, "Everyone else said the same. And it seems that it is the best option we have."

"No, my Lord. It is the only option you have. By becoming a lord, you will have the authority to scour your territory for corruption, purge it, and install reforms that would benefit the people. Your grandfather was an icon of hope for the people. As a soldier, he fought and successfully defended the empire's borders and, as a governor, he protected the livelihood of his people. My Lord. You have that same potential to be just as capable if not more."

"Okay, Mikoto. Now you're just flattering me."

"I don't flatter because those who gives flattery or welcomes them are dimwits and incompetent. I am saying this of you because I know it is true."

Mikoto walked up to Kiriya and patted his shoulder, "Our future is yours to decide. Whatever you believe is right for us, we will follow you. Be the leader that we need and deserve."

Kiriya smiled at his friend before returning the gesture, "Alright. Since everybody believes it, I will do it. Though it may take some time to reach that point, I hope I can count on your support to succeed."

"You have nothing to fear, my Lord."

With a final gesture of trust, Kiriya wandered into the feast. Glancing at the pedestal, he sees that the Kyou twins have finished their performance and is now socializing with Sonsaku and Shuuyu. Thinking it back, Kiriya felt a sense of relief and resolve swell in him after hearing the words from his friends. They believe in his efforts to make things better for everyone, even though he is technically fighting for himself and his mother. Looking back at Sonsaku, Kiriya recalls that she is under the thumb of Enjutsu but she has little fear of her overlord, despite not being as powerful as her. At that moment, Kiriya is reminded of a certain quote that his grandfather once said.

" _Through strong leadership comes unity. Through unity comes power_."

The capability to lead people into a future is what draws people to follow and work together. As Shuri and Hinari said, birthright means little in the face of true talent. Like Aisha and Rinrin said, faith in their comrades is the key to a bond that can overcome great obstacles. As Mikoto said, his decision will decide their future and he will be the leader they need.

With a smile on his face, Kiriya decided to enjoy the rest of the feast and enjoy the view of everybody in their most jovial moment.

As he scaled the entire chamber, Kiriya then notice that Sonken wasn't eating. Instead, she was...staring at him. Curious, Kiriya met her gaze and the two of them did nothing but observe one another. Finally, Sonken sighed, stood up, and walked away from her table. As she began to leave, Kiriya notice that she took one final glance at him before exiting the chamber. Perceiving something, Kiriya did the same and left the chamber to follow her out.

Reaching outside, Kiriya could see a clear night sky with the moon radiating in its full glory, giving him better vision in the darkness. As he continued to walk, Kiriya found himself near the edge of the battlements of the palace walls where Sonken was leaning on, observing the city of Jianye.

As he approaches the middle Son, the young woman turned her head slightly towards his direction and spoke, "Find the feast displeasing?"

"It's difficult to enjoy a feast when you don't have anything to actually celebrate about. And I am assuming you feel the same."

Sonken turned herself fully towards Kiriya, "I do. In that battle, my family lost a fifth of the army we brought to Lujiang. We underestimated the might and brutality of the Indigo Wolves...They truly are the most deadliest mercenaries in the empire."

"Indeed, they are." Kiriya muttered with a small hint of venom, not unnoticed by Sonken.

"Kyoujin-dono. I want to make a formal apology."

"An apology?" Kiriya raised a brow.

Sonken nodded, "If you and your militia did not arrive as you did, my family could have been wiped out from that battle. You risked your life and those of your own men to save us. And then, I blamed you for sister's wound...So, I am sorry for being so ungrateful."

"Don't be." Kiriya shook his head, "You had every right to be upset. Considering where Sonsaku-san and I were on the battlefield, it's only natural that the ones closest to her would be shrouded with great concern. I don't blame you for being angry at me. If I was in your position, I would definitely have reacted the same way."

As Sonken gazes at Kiriya, he faces the city below and surveys the bright lights, "This empire is truly in a horrid state. With so much turbulence, people could lose a love one anywhere at any time. Whether commoner or noble, no one is safe...I fear for the life of my mother, just as you fear for your sisters."

"Is your mother well?" Sonken asked.

"For now, yes." Kiriya replied, "But until I can find a suitable home where she can reside in peace, I will not rest and I will not stop fighting."

Seeing the resolve in his eyes, Sonken sighed, "You love your mother and wish for her happiness and safety. I certainly want the same for my family. But sometimes I don't know what I can do..."

"Sonken-san...?"

"Ever since my mother, Sonkan, passed away, everybody within this household has changed. My elder sister has become more strenuous and more determined to fight for our family, my younger sister is hiding her sorrow with her jolly facade...and everyone else is no longer once what they were. I don't know how can I help them..."

As Kiriya listens, he noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I truly wish we can go back to being just a family...Just all of us living together...Away from the battles and away from the chaos that is engulfing in this land. I want it all to return the way it once was."

Hearing her out, Kiriya looked down and began to reminisce. In a way, he could relate to Sonken's torment. After his grandfather's demise, his life changed forever as did his mother and all those who knew them. As he recall those past events, Kiriya glanced back at Sonken, held his hand out, and patted her shoulder.

"We all desire the happiness we once felt. But people proposes and the Heavens dictates." Kiriya explained, "What happened in the past has change all of us greatly, but if we are to pull through this chaotic time, we must be willing to share our burdens with others just as everyone else must share their burdens with us. After talking with my comrades, I finally understand that."

Sonken glanced at Kiriya as he continued, "I want nothing more than finding a new peaceful home for my mother. For years, I searched diligently for a place for us to live. But no matter where I went, the corruption and depravity was everywhere and danger lurked at every corner. Finally, I realized that as long as everyone else has no peace...My mother and I will never have peace either. That is why I formed the militia. Since we could make no progress in the Imperial army, I chose to follow a route where my men and I could have more freedom to operate. As volunteers, we will do everything in our meager power to help quench this chaos. If we can purge even a slight fraction of the corruption, we can change the people's life for the better. Then, my mother and I will find our peace."

Kiriya then glanced at Sonken, "Sonken-san. I may not originate from an extraordinary household like yours, but I know that you are struggling to face the tragedies that has befallen on your family. If you wish for their happiness, then you must have the resolve to make your stand and forge a home where you can relive those happy moments again. Dwelling on the past will never produce any results or progress. But by focusing on the future and improving yourself, you will contribute to those around you. Have faith in your family, have faith in your friends...and above all else, have faith in yourself."

...

Digesting everything Kiriya said, Sonken wiped away her tears and took a deep breath to ease herself.

"Thank you, Kyoujin-dono." She suddenly lets out a faint smile, "Now I understand why my sister acknowledges you."

As she bowed in respect, Kiriya blinked at her words before returning the bow in respect.

"Where do you plan to go?"

"My militia and I will return to Xindu City at Ji Province where we will ask if Enshou will provide us another assignment and provisions. But if she has no need for us, we will have return to You Province and see if Kousonsan will need a hand."

"Then I wish you good fortunes in the future." Sonken smiled, "The Son family owes you a debt of gratitude. One day we will repay it."

"Then, I hope our paths cross again, Sonken-san." Kiriya returned the smile, "If you would excuse me, I must return to the feast and see to my people and, hopefully, ensure that one of them doesn't hoard all of the food."

"Take the time and enjoy it, Kyoujin-dono. After all, my sister dedicated this feast to you."

With that, Kiriya saluted and heads back to the great hall. After he was out of sight, Sonken glanced towards the nearby rooftop, "Shishun. Come on down."

At the call, the captain of the household guards leaped down near Sonken and saluted.

"How long have you been there?"

"The entire time, Renfa-sama."

...

"Tell me, Shishun. What do you think of Kyoujin-dono?"

Kannei looked into her lady's eyes and replied in earnest, "He is a sincere man. When he first came, I thought he was trying to sweet talk into getting near you or Sheren-sama. However, judging by the way he spoke to you, he wasn't holding any malicious or deceitful intent towards you. Everything he said sounded fairly honest."

"Hmm...It seems Nee-sama and Meirin's assumption was correct...He is the Iron Dragon's grandson." Sonken nodded before looking down with slight shade of pink across her cheek.

* * *

 ** _The next morning_...**

At the western gates of Jianye city, Kiriya stood with his entourage with Sonsaku, Shuuyu, and Sonken present to send them off as his militia was disassembling camp for a long march northwards.

"Do you really have to go~?" Sonsaku pouted.

"Duty calls Sonsaku-san." Kiriya replied, "Its a long road back north and I need to report back to Enshou on my progress and...she isn't particularly a patient one."

Sonsaku sighed, "A shame that you have to serve a moron Enshou. You won't go far under her."

Kiriya snickered, "Agreed. Once I report back to her, I plan to return to You Province. Kousonsan is the one who helped me establish this militia and considering that she manages the northern frontier, she will need my help."

"With the land in turmoil, the threats within the Han is pretty much more volatile than exterior ones." Sonken said, "The land needs capable individuals to contribute to restoring peace. One day, I hope that we can work together to see that day."

"As do I, Sonken-san." Kiriya saluted to them, "Until we meet again, farewell."

As Kiriya's group begins to depart, Sonsaku and Shuuyu glanced over to Sonken, noticing her attentive gaze on the militia commander.

"Renfa. Are you infatuated with Kyoujin-kun~?"

Sonken's face went red, "N-No! I-I am not, Nee-sama!"

"According to Kannei-san, you certainly are intrigued by him." Shuuyu smirked.

Sonken gazed at Shuuyu incredulously before looking back at her sister, "Nee-sama, Shishun was watching us on your orders?!"

"Haha~! I got curious when I notice you left the hall and he followed so I asked Shishun to be our eyes and ears to see what Kyoujin-kun is made of." Sonsaku grinned, "Needless to say, I am not disappointed."

"Sheren-sama." Shuuyu spoke, "We may not been able to get the chance to earn his loyalty but it's a start since he has befriended Renfa-sama."

"Yes~..." Sonsaku grinned, "And to solidify it, I think it would be proper to put him under Renfa's employment."

"Nee-sama?"

Sonsaku glanced at her bewildered younger sister, "Be happy, Renfa. Because one day, you'll be getting an irreplaceable partner...with benefits."

Shuuyu had a shade of pink on her face upon hearing Sonsaku's last two words. For a brief moment, Sonken was perplexed but when she noticed the same shade of pink on her sister's face, it struck her.

"NEE-SAMA!"

* * *

 ** _Hours later_...**

At the south bank of the Changjiang River, Kiriya's militia was on standby as they begin to load their troops onto ferries that will take them across the greatest river in China. Dismounting his horse, Kiriya walked over towards an edge and watched how the mighty river flowed. As he continued to gaze, Mikoto and Aisha approached him to present their report.

"My Lord." Mikoto called, "About 30% of our troops have made it across the river and we are currently transporting both men and supplies across."

"Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari have already boarded the ships." Aisha said, "We should do the same."

"Not yet." Kiriya shook his head, "Until two third of our forces have crossed, we need at least one or two officers to manage things back here before crossing."

"Then you should go right now, my Lord. Aisha and I will handle this side."

"I know." Kiriya glanced back at the river, "But I am thinking..."

"Kiriya-sama?"

"I am thinking of truly going off on our own and find our place in this land." Kiriya glanced back at Mikoto and Aisha, "I agree with the advice you all gave me last night. Once we finish things up with Enshou, we will return to You Province and tell Kousonsan that we are leaving to set off on our own."

"On our own?" Aisha wondered, "Where will we go?"

"Anywhere that needs us. Mikoto, Aisha. When we cross, notify Shuri and Hinari to dispatch scouts to survey the nearby provinces. We will find a region that is infested by bandits and head there. Hopefully, we will handle them before the government officials do and we will be granted a place to establish as our base."

Mikoto nodded, "I understand, my Lord."

"It won't be much, but it is a start for you to establish your presence in this land." Aisha agreed.

"For now, that is a long way off, you two." Kiriya chuckled, "I'll board a ferry in a moment. Manage things here before crossing."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, Kiriya-sama."

As they begin to move out to fulfill their orders, Mikoto and Aisha noticed a bird flying up behind Kiriya and hovering over him.

"Umm...Kiriya-sama."

Kiriya could hear the wings flapping and looked back. To relative disbelief, Kiriya recognized the bird. It was a Chinese flying pigeon, a domesticated one. Thinking back, the Han Dynasty used mounted messengers to carry out information. However, Kiriya recalls introducing the usage of pigeons as message bearers to his mother before their abrupt exile.

As the pigeon landed on his arm, Kiriya noticed a letter attached to one of its legs. Uncapping it and unraveling the scroll, Kiriya began reading its contents as Mikoto and Aisha watched attentively.

They were immediately alarmed when Kiriya's eyes widen in shock. A deep scowl followed as Kiriya silently handed Mikoto the scroll.

"Aisha." Kiriya muttered in a firm tone, "While Mikoto remains to manage our troops' crossing, you and I are crossing the river. Once we reach the other side, inform Shuri and Hinari to disassemble camp and have Rinrin to prepare the men for march."

"For march? That soon?" Aisha asked incredulously.

"Now!" Kiriya said as he stormed off.

Confused, Aisha glanced over to Mikoto, who is also shocked at the content of the scroll.

"Mikoto-san. What's wrong?"

With his shocked expression fading, Mikoto turned to see Kiriya directing the men to quickly board their transports. What came next was a smile on his face as Mikoto looked back at Aisha.

"At last...our Lord is going home."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Ch.10 - Homecoming**

In response to an urgent plea for help, Kiriya and his militia make their way to the only place where anyone could send such a message: Qing Province. Upon arrival to his old home, Kiriya and his comrades are faced with a dilemma on proceeding. With an old foe reappearing, Kiriya's concerns for the future begin to take root.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **98kazer:** They'll have their confrontation...soon. ;D

 ** **REVANOFSITHLORD:**** How they use that knowledge to their advantage will demonstrate the difference in recruitment methods between the two.

 **enigma95:** When I said ' _1st fanfic of the three_ ,' I meant this entire story will be split into a trilogy. As for the promises, I meant that I promised to finished my previous two versions of my Koihime fanfic but I broke those promises and abandoned them. For information, I watch Akumu Ryuu's Koihime videos on YT, I even subscribed to him. But he's been fairly inactive as of late. As for that fanfic you told me about, well, I favorited that story and it was EPIC!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. I hope this story is progressing well. We just passed _2,000 views_ so thanks for the support so far. While I have a general idea as how to story will go, forming the details will take some effort. If possible, everyone can introduce me possible story routes that I can go with. PM me or review. Any way you can present an idea will be welcomed.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Family**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Cavalry Captain

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Vice Commander of the Militia Army

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Archery Captain

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief-Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Wu (Go)**

Sonsaku/Sheren (Sun Ce) - Administrator of Jiangdong

Sonken/Renfa (Sun Quan) - Younger Sister of Sonsaku

Sonshoukou/Shaoren (Sun Shangxiang) - Youngest Sister

Shuuyu/Meirin (Zhou Yu) - Chief Strategist

Kougai/Sai (Huang Gai) - Veteran Officer

Kannei/Shishun (Gan Ning) - Captain of the Household Guards/Vassal of Sonken

Shuutai/Minmei (Zhou Tai) - Lieutenant of the Household Guards

Rikuson/Non (Lu Xun) - Junior Strategist/Shuuyu's Disciple

Daikyou (Da Qiao) - Entertainer/Shoukou's Elder Twin

Shoukyou (Xiao Qiao) - Entertainer/Daikou's Younger Twin


	12. Ch10: Homecoming

**Ch.10:** **Homecoming**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Early Autumn, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Southern Qing Province..._**

After a three days of forced march, Kiriya's militia has made their way into Qing Province, the ancestral home of his family. Resting on the eastern bank of Nansi Lake, the militia took the much-needed time to rest after exerting themselves to get there. For another day, the militia rested but remain vigilant for any suspicious activity due to the sudden rise of turmoil recently.

Gazing over a small hill, Kiriya observed the landscape as he slowly grasp the thought that he has returned home, after three years of exile. While he has not forgotten that he and his mother was forced out because they were unable to handle matters after his grandfather's death, Kiriya cannot help but feel relieved to be back. Still, he knows why he was here. The messenger pigeon that came to him days ago was sent by an anonymous individual from Linyi city. Kiriya knew it was from Linyi because he was the one who presented this concept of communication and that the message bear the tag from the said city.

The contents explained the situation in Qing Province has escalated into almost complete anarchy. Bandits from other regions, especially ones fleeing from regions controlled by powerful and actual competent lords have made themselves at home in Qing Province. The bandits have grown so numerous that the province could not mount a proper defense. A part of this was mostly due to the incompetence of their governor, who fled the administrative capital into hiding. Now, with no one calling the shots, the bandits are the masters of the province.

What made the predicament more frustrating is that, all of this happened over a month ago and the Imperial Court has done fairly nothing to quell the situation. Just thinking of his home being reduced to such a state reminded Kiriya the things he and his mother witnessed during their travels. Truly, it was beyond vexing.

"My Lord."

Kiriya glanced behind him to see everyone approach before looking back towards the landscape.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Mikoto chuckled.

Kiriya shook his head, "With everything that is transpiring here, it's hardly sweet."

"Bittersweet then?" Mikoto grinned.

Kiriya chuckled before returning the smile, "How is everybody doing?"

"The men has regained their vitality." Aisha spoke, "We're ready to move out whenever you wish, Kiriya-sama."

"Onii-chan." Rinrin called, "Is your home truly in such big danger?"

"It is. With bandits running around, the city where I grew up could be raided and pillaged at any time." Kiriya explained, "Although, I have no right to be back. I cannot just leave...my people to die."

"It's best that you are here." Shuri said.

Hinari nodded, "Even though you are forbidden to return, the people of Qing Province should remember the days when your grandfather was alive. They will be pleased to see you again."

"Let's hope so..." Kiriya muttered.

Looking back towards the landscape, he recalls when he was still doing his best to assist his mother in managing Linyi City. But as her health gradually grew worse, her ability administrate their lands was growing more exhausting. Before Kiriya knew it, his grandfather's former vassals were deserting his family. They became so weak and vulnerable that the Governor of Qing Province delivered the finishing blow, and exiled Kiriya and his mother for their "incompetence" in preserving Linyi. He can remember how it ended. Kiriya was riding a horse next to a cart that held his mother as they rode down the streets of their home. The people who lived there, despite everything that has happened, could only watch as the last remnants of the Kyou family was driven out.

To this point, Kiriya did not know if his people resented his family for their recent inability to help and feared of reprisal. Still, this was the homeland of his grandfather and mother. For him to do nothing to respect that would be unfilial.

"Report!" A scout rode up to everyone as Kiriya hailed him, "Kyoujin-sama, we sighted a force of 2,000 bandits assaulting the nearby city of Linyi."

"What?! How far are they?"

"Only a few li away from their destination."

Kiriya quickly turned to his comrades, "Get the men into marching formation. Mikoto will take the cavalry and advance as the vanguard. Aisha and Rinrin will take the flanks. Shuri and Hinari take positions in the rear and I will command the central unit. Let's move!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 ** _Hours later_...**

For the rest of the day, the militia made an arduous trek across the southern regions of Qing Province, trudging across small mountains while remaining vigilant for any possible ambush from bandits. As the sun began to set into the west, they have entered Linyi commandery and are nearing the city of the same name. Throughout the march, Kiriya rode hard like a demon-possessed, in dreadful fear of his people's safety. But other than him, no one else rode as hard as Mikoto. The young warrior had good reason to be in a hurry. His sister resided in the city before he departed. If the bandits seize Linyi, there would be no telling what those vagrants would do to her. Still, everyone else was also doing their best to keep up. Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari all knew how much Kiriya loved his people as they motivated the troops to move quickly.

Finally, the militia vanguard rode up a hill that would allow individuals to oversee a few miles into the distance. Kiriya was surprised when the vanguard suddenly halted, causing the entire militia to stop. Perplexed, he began to ride forward to the vanguard to see what was holding them.

But as he did, Kiriya's eyes widen when he noticed black smoke rising into the sky beyond the hill. As Kiriya made it to the top of the hill and in front of the vanguard, he found himself gazing at what Mikoto was seeing...

Linyi city has been sacked!

From their view, there was no bandit around but fire and smoke coming from the city.

"Hyah!"

Fearing the worst, Mikoto galloped alone into the city.

"Mikoto!" Kiriya tried to call his friend but was ignored.

"Kiriya-sama!"

Behind him, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari made their way to Kiriya's position.

"By the Heavens..." Aisha muttered, "...We're too late."

As a scowl rolled over his face, Kiriya faced the girls, "Shuri, Hinari! Have our forces establish a fortified camp outside of the city! I want scouts dispatched in every direction. The bandits' attack on Linyi appears to be fairly recent so they shouldn't be that far. Have them report back to me as soon as possible."

"Hai!"

"Aisha, Rinrin! Follow me into the city! We'll split up inside and search for survivors."

"Hai!"

* * *

 ** _Later, within Linyi city_...**

The very moment when Kiriya stepped into his old home, a wave of sorrow shrouded his mind. The city was devastated. The gates were broken. Flames continued to engulf nearby buildings, that are mostly emptied of valuables and items. Worse, the smell of blood is fresh as bodies littered the streets of the once great city. Kiriya's sorrow grew as the body of the deceased are almost...no, are entirely civilians. Walking in any direction he could go, Kiriya was horrified that there wasn't a single dead soldier anywhere. Either there were no troops stationed here or the troops defending the city fled before the fighting began. Those that were dead are poorly-equipped militiamen.

Then, Kiriya walked up towards a familiar tavern that was commonly used by travelers. Walking in side, his eyes widened even further to see dead women and children all around the room. One little boy lay dead next to his father. A dead woman with a deep gash across her face. An elderly man hung nailed to a wooden beam by a shortsword.

Within moments, tears began to form in Kiriya's eyes as he is reminded of the horror he experienced when his grandfather was killed. Only this time, it felt just as terrible, if not worse.

"I am too late..." Kiriya whimpered, "I am too late..."

As he continued onward, Kiriya thought of seeing the grand hall, where his original home was and the administrator should have resided. On the way there, Kiriya noticed Mikoto. He was on his knees staring at a large dead tree, holding numerous bodies by the neck.

In horror, Kiriya could realize whom Mikoto is looking at. As he gradually walked up behind Mikoto, Kiriya fell to his knees.

"Mikoto..." Kiriya muttered, "I am sorry...I am so sorry..."

...

"We should have come here faster...If I had led our men to come here sooner...This would never have happened-"

"This was bound to happen, my lord." Mikoto muttered, "This is what is happening to almost every province in the Han. Vile bandits terrorizing anybody they could find and corrupt officials doing nothing to help but sate their own desires..."

Kiriya gazed at Mikoto blankly for a moment before a solemn demeanor crossed his face, "Mikoto...I WILL put a stop to this! I will become a lord and do everything in my power to lift my people from this crisis! You have my word!"

Mikoto raised his head, stood up, walked over to Kiriya, and gestured him to stand. He said nothing but gave off a faint smile and nodded.

"We'll have to start somewhere..."

"Right..."

"Kiriya-sama!" Aisha and Rinrin arrived with a few troops with a sadden looks, "Rinrin and I could not find any survivors...No one lived from the attack."

Kiriya and Mikoto looked down from the news.

"So..." Mikoto muttered, "It seems...even my sister didn't make it."

Kiriya, Aisha, and Rinrin gazed at the distraught Mikoto in sympathy.

"Onii-chan..." Rinrin called softly, "What do we do now...?"

Kiriya sighed, "We will use this city as our base...Once the scouts return with news of the bandits' whereabouts, we will mobilize against them. This time..."

As his voice raised, Aisha and Rinrin was staggered.

"This time...I will stay! I will lead and protect this province!"

Seeing the resolve, Aisha and Rinrin nodded and smiled.

"You can count on us to help you, Kiriya-sama!" Aisha proclaimed, "Those bandits will regret the day they set foot this province."

"Hai~!" Rinrin cheered, "Onii-chan! Rinrin will beat the bad guys out!"

Kiriya smiled, hearing their support. However, despite the reassurance, he cannot set aside the fact that he could not save any one of his people from such a terrible fate. As he glanced at the surrounding ruins again, he was stunned to notice a group of his men running towards them...injured.

Curious, Kiriya approached them along with Mikoto, Aisha, and Rinrin.

"Kyoujin-sama!" The wounded captain of the squad called.

"Captain! What happened to you and your men?!"

"Forgive me, sir. But we were ambushed on our patrol."

"Ambushed? By whom?"

"We do not know." The captain shook his head, "You see, we were scouring the city in search for survivors but found nothing. But when we came across the entrance of the grand hall, we were suddenly set upon by a lone fighter...And she is very skilled."

"A lone fighter? Who is she? What does she look like?"

"She is tall with long blonde hair styled in a braid. She had bright violet eyes and wore grey and white armor and robes. And she is armed with two daos. We don't know who she is and she wouldn't say her name. But she easily beaten us but didn't kill us but warned us to leave the city alone."

Kiriya quickly began to think over on who this female warrior is. Could she be another male-turned-female character of the Three Kingdoms or another mysterious warrior like Youketsu, Mikoto, and Yuukai...? There was only one way to find out.

"Captain! take your men back to camp and get their wounds patched."

"Yes, Kyoujin-sama."

As the captain went off with his men, Kiriya faced Mikoto, Aisha, and Rinrin.

"You three will escort me to the grand hall. We need to find out who this lone fighter is...and hopefully, find some useful information."

"Hai!"

* * *

 ** _At the outskirts of the grand hall_...**

Kiriya and his group approach the entrance vigilantly. It was wide open with dust and smoke shrouding the area. Even though there was nobody in sight, Kiriya knows the strange warrior was nearby and his comrades knew it too.

"Warrior!" Kiriya shouted, "We know you are here! You attacked one of my patrols! But since you didn't kill them, I know your intents are not malicious! I asked that you come forward and identify yourself! I am Kyoujin! Grandson of the late Kyou Tetsuryuu, former Lord of Qi and Administrator of Linyi Commandery! I received a message that bore the city's seal and I have come!"

...

For a moment, there was absolute silence. But then, Kiriya noticed a figure approach from the dust and smoke. Walking out of the grand hall entrance, a tall blonde woman appeared, armed with two long dao.

Kiriya observed the woman and she was exactly how the captain described **(1*)**. At first glance, Kiriya is seeing a true beauty but one with much malice within her eyes. Kiriya's warrior sense flared up, sensing that this woman was dangerous. Mikoto, Aisha, and Rinrin felt the same as they gripped their weapons in fear of hostility.

"So," The woman spoke in a strong tone, "You claim to be Kyoujin, grandson of Kyou Tetsuryuu?"

"Yes. I am Kyoujin."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You claim that you received a message from this city to come and save it. But there was no such message sent."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I am the captain of the city guard, in charge of the defenses. I worked for the administrator who ran this city. But he fled over a week ago when he heard bandits coming, leaving me in charge. Before I could send a dispatch for help, the bandits besieged the city. No message could have been sent for anybody for help. So either you came to the wrong place or you are lying to take advantage of this ruined city."

"You were in charge of the city's defenses?" Aisha questioned, "Doesn't look like you did a good job."

The woman drew one of her dao and pointed at Aisha, "Mind your time, wench!"

"Aisha, stay quiet!" Kiriya rebuked before stepping forward and bowed to the woman, "Madam. What I speak is the truth. I AM Kyoujin. I did receive a message from this city."

"Where is it then?"

Kiriya gestured to Mikoto, who reached into his robes, pulled out the letter, and threw it to the woman. Looking through the contents, the woman's eyes widen in disbelief for a moment before her serious demeanor returned.

Closing the letter, she gazed at Kiriya, "This really is a letter sent from this city...It seems you were telling the truth."

Kiriya sighed in relief.

"However..." The woman muttered, "I need to be certain if you are who you say you are."

"What would convince you?"

The woman raised her dao and pointed it at Kiriya's face, "By combat."

Kiriya blinked in surprise as Mikoto, Aisha, and Rinrin were shocked in disbelief.

"They say that Kyoujin leads a band of militiamen around the empire crushing vagrants in every battle, personally leading his men into battle. If that's the case, you are a warrior. And only through combat can I ascertain the truth."

"Now hold on!" Rinrin cuts in, "Who do you think you are challenging Onii-chan?! I'll knock you down for-"

"Rinrin, be silent!"

Kiriya slowly walked up to the woman, gripping the scabbard of his sheathed wodao, "If a duel will convince her that I am Kyoujin, then I will oblige."

As he unsheathed his sword, Kiriya holding the blade low in a gedan-no-kamae stance. Gazing at Kiriya's stance, the woman grinned, recognizing that he was a fighter. She drew her other dao and got into battle form.

"Madam." Kiriya called, "Before we begin, I would like the honor of knowing your name."

"You won't need it." The woman exclaimed, "...unless you can survive my caliber."

With that, Kiriya focused his attention on the woman as she did the same vice-versa. For a brief moment, the two did nothing but stare at each other. Then suddenly, the woman swiped her daos around in perfectly circular motion and darted towards Kiriya, causing him to jerk backwards to avoid being hit. However, to his awe, the woman moved faster than he can run, easily approached closely to him. At unimaginable speed, the woman's daos slashed from one edge to another, forcing Kiriya to bring his wodao around quickly to repel them.

Initially intimidated from the wild onslaught, Kiriya quickly recovered. Sliding her blade across Kiriya's wodao, the woman noticed that Kiriya quickly changed his form as he held one of his and the dull edge of his blade and began to easily block her strike. Ultimately, Kiriya managed to block another strike and redirected the momentum around him, throwing his opponent off balance. Seeing an opening, Kiriya enters an offensive stance and unleashed a flurry of slashes. The blonde woman quickly obstructed his assault but was unable to regain the momentum. Finally, she held Kiriya's upward strike with both daos and forced his blade sideways before swinging one of her dao at his face.

Before Kiriya could respond, he suddenly noticed a young woman running out of the grand hall entrance. What happened next shock him!

"NOBUNA! PLEASE STOP!"

"MY LORD!"

The newly-arrived woman ran in between Kiriya and the blonde warrior with her hands spread out, hoping to stop the fighting. In response to the sudden cries from the girl and Mikoto, Kiriya quickly darted forward and raised his wodao blocking the the blonde woman's strike. Noticing who was in front of her, the blonde warrior's eyes widen and immediately backed up. Getting a better look at the newly-arrived woman, Kiriya sees she has long pink hair, red eyes, and dressed in a blackish shirt fitted with white armor decorated with red linings **(2*)**.

"Sakuya!"

Kiriya glanced behind him to see Mikoto running towards them with tears in his eyes before embracing the pink-haired girl, who wept as she returned the hug.

"Little sister, you are alive!"

"Big brother! You're home! You're finally home!"

Kiriya blinked in surprise at what the pink-haired woman called Mikoto and spoke, "Mikoto, is this...?"

"Yes, my Lord." Mikoto wiped his tears and gestured, "This is my sister, Kinhana (Qing Hua). Sakuya, this is Lord Kyoujin. The one we have been looking for."

Hearing this, Kinhana nervously walked up to Kiriya and bowed, "M-My Lord...So it is you. I-It is an h-honor to meet you...at last. W-Welcome home."

Kiriya couldn't help but smile at Kinhana's timidness but returned the bow, "It is good to be home, Kinhana-san."

Mikoto smiled warmly that his sister looked alive and well without harm. He then turned to the blonde woman, who still stood there dumbfounded.

"O-Oh, brother." Kinhana ran over to the blonde woman and held her hand with a smile, "This is my friend Yubun Ke (Yuwen Mao), captain of the city guard and Linyi Commandery's best swordfighter."

As Kiriya and Mikoto greeted Yubun Ke along with Aisha and Rinrin, Yubun Ke called out at Kinhana, "Sakuya! What are you doing out here? I told you stay inside!"

"I-I know, Nobuna. I-It's just that-" Kinhana stuttered, "It's just that Nobuna was fighting against my brother's lord...I...I could not just stand there and watch you too kill each other..."

Yubun Ke glanced at Kiriya before shifting her gaze at Mikoto, who walked up to her before saluting and bowing to her.

"Miss, I am truly thankful for taking care of my sister. I owe you greatly. If there is anything I can do to repay this debt, please tell me."

"You can repay that debt now. Take better care of your sister!" Nobuna stated coldly, "What kind of brother leaves his own younger sibling alone in a city with so much danger around?"

"N-Nobuna!" Kinhana called out anxiously, "Please...don't blame my brother!"

"No, Sakuya." Mikoto said, "Your friend is right. As a brother, I should not have left you alone in this city. The fault is mine and mine alone."

Mikoto glanced back at his sister and the two had their foreheads touch each other, "Sister...I am so glad you live. When I saw the smoke rising above the city, I feared the worst."

"Have no fear, brother." Kinhana smiled softly, "If it weren't for Nobuna and a few of her loyal guards, I probably would have met a terrible fate...Still, I am glad you and Lord Kyoujin received the letter. I guess those messenger pigeons worked after all."

...

Silence filled the area as Kiriya, Mikoto, Aisha, and Rinrin realized what Kinhana meant, but Yubun Ke spoke first.

"Sakuya...You sent that letter?"

Kinhana said nothing as she simply nodded timidly.

"Y-Yes. As you know, I work as the secretariat of Linyi commandery. As such, I assist the former administrator on certain matters. When he fled the city and left our people to die, I...I searched his offices to see if anything can be used to help us. I found those messenger pigeons. A-And I quickly learned how to use them...So, I sent the letter to Kyoujin, knowing these birds can find him wherever he was." Kinhana then faced Kiriya and bowed low, "I-I apologize. As a secretariat...it was not my place to intrude on the administrator's office. I just had to find a way to save our people so I..."

"It's alright, Kinhana-san." Kiriya nodded, "If you hadn't sent that letter, I and my militia would not have come. But then again..."

Kiriya glanced around him, seeing the ruins once more and shook his head, "I came far too late...If I was quicker, then I could have saved my people from this slaughter..."

"N-No! No! It's not your fault, Lord Kyoujin!" Kinhana shook her head, "You are not to blame. Besides...not everyone is lost."

...

"What?"

Nobuna spoke up this time, "I and the remaining city guards who stayed fought the bandits with everything we had, but it wasn't enough to defeat them. Thus, we sought sanctuary within the grand hall, which was fortified during your grandfather's time. So, a number of people are safe."

"They're within the grand hall?" Kiriya perked with renewed hope.

"Yes."

Kiriya felt a faint smile across his face before saluting to Yubun Ke, "Thank you. You don't know how much I means to me that at least some of my people are alive."

Yubun Ke simply looked away with a look of guilt, "I was responsible for the protection of this city...but I failed...Most of the men under my command fled with the our late administrator like cowards. Only a loyal few remained, but most of them were slaughtered like pigs..."

That line got everybody thinking as Rinrin walked up to her.

"Oh~...Ke-oneechan is a good warrior but your soldiers are not reliable."

Yubun Ke stared at Rinrin for a moment before sighing, "Yes, you're right."

Aisha immediately looked down in remorse, approached Yubun Ke, and bowed, "I am sorry, Yubun Ke-dono, for the statement I made about you earlier. It was not my place to criticize you for something I knew nothing of."

"And yet," Yubun Ke muttered, "As painful as your words were, you spoke true. If a soldier had no discipline and show cowardice, it's the officer's fault for not managing them well. Of the 120,000 inhabitants in the city, only 12,000 was saved from the bloodbath...The condition of this city...It is my fault to bear..."

Yubun Ke sheathed her daos then glanced at Kiriya, who also sheathed his wodao.

"Lord Kyoujin." Yubun Ke saluted, "I apologize for impeding and questioning you as I did. After what those savages have done, I had to be wary..."

"As is your right." Kiriya walked up to Yubun Ke and patted her on the shoulder, "Take me to them."

Yubun Ke paused before nodding and walked towards the grand hall with everybody following close behind.

* * *

 ** _Main chamber of the Grand Hall_...**

The administrative center of the city was fairly vast and well-reinforced. It was a blessing that his grandfather turned it into a miniature fortress itself. Walking through its halls, Kiriya felt a sense of nostalgia swell over him but that was quickly demolished at the sight of his people...what's left of them. Kiriya and his comrades could sees many people covered in bandages while others are covered in soot from their burnt homes, all sitting down helplessly. Cries and weeps of loved ones lost can be heard echoing cross the building. If the sight of the ruin city was horrid to witness, the sight of his people beaten down to this predicament was beyond unbearable.

Entering the main chamber, there are many more in similar or perhaps worse conditions.

"This is...awful..." Aisha muttered sadly.

"Is...everyone okay?" Rinrin asked around.

"Who are you?" One of the older men asked, "Are you soldiers of the Imperial army?"

"They are not." Yubun Ke spoke, "They are members of a militia that has come to help us."

"Oh..." The man mumbled, discouraged, "Just a militia, huh...? What can a bunch of kids playing heroes do to help us...?"

"We may be just a militia." Aisha said, "But we are capable. We can help defend your city against the bandits."

"What is there left to defend?! The bandits have devastated Linyi! And they said they'll be back to kill the rest of us!"

"They won't get the chance." Mikoto spoke up.

The people around recognizes him as the old man spoke, "Mikoto, you're back..."

"Yes. I heard of the calamity that has befell on our home and I am here."

The older man sighed in dismay, "Then, I assume that you were not successful? You could not find Kyoujin and his mother Lady Youku."

Mikoto did not answer but glanced over the Kiriya, who approached.

"He called." Kiriya said, "And I am here."

Chatter lit up around the chamber as they lay their eyes on Kyou Tetsuryuu's grandson.

"Young master, Kyoujin..." The old man blinked in shock, "It really is you..."

"Yes. I am back."

"Kiriya-sama!" Everyone faced the entrance of the main chamber to see Shuri and Hinari arrive, "We found the enemy strongholds." Shuri said, "According to our scouts, the bandits are based in three commanderies: Jining, Weifang, and Dongying."

"Are there separate groups of bandits or are they in cahoots?"

"Separate." Hinari muttered, "While there are three separate bandit groups, there is another large army based in Jinan commandery. They are...are..."

"Hinari?"

"Kiriya-sama." Shuri mumbled nervously, "The enemy at Jinan is...the Indigo Wolves..."

That name unleashed dread and fearful chatters across the room. The bandits were bad enough, but now the Indigo Wolves, whom killed Kyou Tetsuryuu years ago, have returned.

While everybody was quivering from the Indigo Wolves' presence in Qing Province, Kiriya stood forward and faced to everyone in the chamber, "We will fight them."

The people gazed at him in exasperation.

"Young master!" The old man called, "We cannot do that! The Indigo Wolves number in the tens of thousands! There's no way we can defeat them, even with your militia!"

"Then do you propose we do? Flee?" Kiriya questioned, "Run out into the wilderness where you can get picked off as easy as slaughtering a lamb?"

...

"This city is the only safe place you can be in. And under my protection, I will see to it that Linyi returns to its former glory."

"Young master, please!" The old man muttered in desperation, "What you're suggesting is the impossible! There is nothing for us here but only ruin and carnage in this province. Fleeing from this wretched place is our best chance to survive."

"You intend to go to other places."

"Anywhere is better than here!"

...

"No..." Kiriya shook his head, "Nowhere is better than here."

As the older man blinked in confusion, Kiriya began walking around the chamber, speaking to everybody, "When my mother and I were exiled from this province, I wanted to find a suitable place for us to live in peace. But...no matter where I went, I saw the same plight everywhere. Nobles hoarding food and coin from the people. Officials disregarding their duties for the sake of pleasure. And bandits rampaging across the land for any free boons they can get their hands on!"

Kiriya glanced back at the old man, "Do you understand, my friend...No matter, where you go. You will find no safe place for a life."

The old man and the surrounding people lowered their heads in realization.

"Then...What should we do, young master."

"We fight!" Kiriya exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, "If the Imperial Court and its corrupt officials will not help us then we must count on ourselves to survive! And to survive, we must fight!"

He then gestured to his comrades, "I brought 7,000 militiamen to this city, each of them hardened for combat from numerous skirmishes and two large battles. One of those battles we even faced the Indigo Wolves and forced them to retreat. We will give our all to protect you from any further misfortune. But to face this threat, we will need your help...everyone!"

"But, young master...We're not soldiers." The old man muttered, "We don't know how to fight. Most of us that did have been butchered by th-"

"I'm not asking you to take up arms." Kiriya cuts in, "I am asking you to support my troops with shelter and supplies. Help me rebuild this city so I can restore order and peace not only Linyi commandery but to Qing Province itself."

...

"Everyone." Kiriya called, "I know you fear the bandits and the Indigo Wolves for what they have done to your home. But do not forget, this was also my home. We all have a responsibility in which to build a legacy where the future generations can prosper on and look into the past with pride. My own grandfather worked hard so that Linyi Commandery and Qing Province would thrive. I will not allow it all go to dust and be forgotten! Help me defeat the Wolves. Help me bring peace back to this place we call home. Because I am ready to fight and strive for a future. I have made my choice...What is yours?"

...

For a quiet moment, the people digested Kiriya's words with a sense of renewed hope but nobody spoke up...

"My Lord!"

Kiriya looked behind him as Mikoto knelt before him, "I searched and pledged my loyalty to you because I know you can make things right. I believe in you. I believe you can bring prosperity to us all. Lord Kiriya! You have my sword."

"My blade as well." Aisha nodded.

"Count Rinrin in~!"

Kinhana glanced at Kiriya, took a deep breath, and knelt before him, "As my brother did, I have faith you will help us mend our lives once more. As a token of my loyalty...P-Please...call me by my mana...Sakuya."

Kiriya blinked in surprise while Mikoto smiled at his sister's proclamation. With a nod of approval, Kiriya bowed and gestured Sakuya to stand up. He then faced Yubun Ke, who looked hesitant to make any pledge in fealty.

"Yubun Ke-san." Kiriya stated, "I have not done anything worthwhile that has earned me the honor of your mana. I know your belief in me shaky at best, especially when the last administrator deserted this city. So see for yourself if I am any better than him."

Yubun Ke didn't say anything but nodded in approval, "Lord Kyoujin. When you arrived, I admit that I did not have much faith that we can do anything to change our situation. But, if you can prove to be a far better leader than that scoundrel, then..."

She bowed, "You have my swords, whatever worth they may have left."

Kiriya approached Yubun Ke and smiled, "You saved 12,000 of my people alone without the city guards. If you had fled like those cowards did, there will be no hope for a new Linyi. I welcome you and Kinhana. And I hope I can count on you to restore Linyi."

Yubun Ke blinked in surprise before bowing lower. In turn, all of the common people within the chamber did the same and paid their respect to Kiriya.

"Mikoto! Gather your best troops and escort some of the younger men of the city into the nearby woods and hills. If we are to rebuilt the city, we will need all resources we can muster. Take your sister with you, since you two are familiar with the landscape, it will help."

"Hai!"

"Shuri! Bring any spare medical supplies and food we have and lend them to the people."

"Hai!"

"Hinari! Draft a series of letters and have them sent to every commandery in Qing Province. Tell them that I, Kyoujin, request them to send any able-body troops to Linyi so we bolster our numbers to face the Indigo Wolves together."

"Hai!"

"Aisha, Rinrin! Once the wounded have been carefully tended, take Yubun Ke-san and anyone who wishes to fight alongside us to our base camp. Have them get familiar with our men so when the time to advance comes, we move out we can coordinate our movements more easily."

"Hai!"

"As for me...I will help everyone collect the bodies of the deceased, so they can have a proper burial..."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.11 - Rising Perils**

Kiriya amasses an army to face the Indigo Wolves at Jinan city as well as the bandit lords that has taken up residence in the surrounding commanderies. But while he is cleaning house, the Indigo Wolves themselves have matters of their own to consider as Kiriya and his growing militia army was not the only problem they have to deal with. With Qing Province in such a unstable condition, the future was fairly uncertain for the inhabitants of this region. Eventually, Chief Commander Youketsu of the Indigo Wolves makes a stunning move that will orchestrate the chain of events that is to come...

* * *

 **(1*) - **Her appearance is similar to** **Jeanne d'Arc from Fate Grand Order.****

 **(2*) - Her appearance is similar to Astolfo from Fate Grand Order only with her hair down.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **enigma95:** I think we can all tell where is first main base of power would be. The problem with the Indigo Wolves will be coming very soon. And the Tou faction will make an appearance during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. As for Kiriya's nemesis, we'll see how it ends. By the way, what makes you think these mysterious people are magicians?

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** Kyoujin's grandfather, Kyou Tetsuryuu was a folk hero to the people. It's hard for other nobles not to at least hear of his name when he was a commoner who rose to the rank of a noble at his peak.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. .**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Household**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Cavalry Captain

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Vice Commander of the Militia Army

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Archery Captain

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief-Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Other(s)**

Yubun Ke/Nobuna (Yuwen Mao) - Captain of the Linyi City Guards

Kinhana/Sakuya (Qing Hua) - Secretariat of Linyi Commandery


	13. Ch11: Rising Perils

**Ch.11:** **Rising Perils**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Mid Autumn, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Linyi City, Qing Province_...**

Almost a month has passed since Kiriya's militia established themselves in Linyi city. For the weeks that followed, everybody was hard at work in reconstruction. Through Mikoto and Sakuya's guidance, they managed to forage a great deal of lumber and stone. Calling in few favors, Kiriya managed to recruit architects, craftsmen, blacksmiths, and others to accelerate the reconstruction process. With Kiriya and his friends personally working beside them, the people grew more motivated to work.

On the military side of things, Kiriya received replies from the majority of the commanderies of Qing Province. Only the closest to Linyi sent troops, the other administrators were either too fearful of the bandits and mercenaries or they simply didn't believe he could win. Regardless, Kiriya managed to gather a decent amount of soldiers. Combining with those Yubun Ke recruited among the men of Linyi, his militia numbers have risen to about 10,000. However, it wasn't enough to go up against the Indigo Wolves, whose numbers reach to about 20,000. Besides them, there are three separate bandit gangs who aren't associated with the Wolves and they inhabit the northern and western regions of the province.

According to Hinari, they needed to quickly defeat the three bandit gangs before turning their attention to the Wolves. If they can deal with the bandits in a short span of time, it would persuade the other administrators to join them. Another favorable benefit was that, the bandits should house a good amount of stolen resources. With this, Kiriya could use them to support his militia whilst sparing most of them to provide food to the common people. Winter is coming and Kiriya need to attain as much food from the bandits to prevent his people from starvation.

Shuri was already making good use of a detailed map of Qing Province to pinpoint their best chances in defeating their enemies. Yet, another demonstration of her brilliance was her comprehension of deception. As the bandits are both greedy and arrogant by nature, they will definitely underestimate the militia. Still, bandits can be unexpectingly cunning so it was best they have a backup plan should anything unexpecting occur.

Aisha and Rinrin have been working tirelessly to train the new recruits and reinforcements for battle. To their surprise, Yubun Ke has proven herself to be quite capable. Her training methods were fairly brutal and harsh, which irked them a bit. But the results are undeniable, the troops she trained were hard and well-disciplined. It was no wonder she was able to save 12,000 people from being slaughtered despite the significant numerical disadvantage. If anything, she reminded Kiriya of those military drill sergeants he has seen in movies during his former life.

Within his office, Kiriya was going through all of the matters he needed to manage before calling it a night.

Upon finishing, he stretched himself before heading to his quarters. As he walked by a balcony, he could see the sheer beauty of the moonlight gazing upon the city. Then, he noticed someone leaning on the balcony.

It was Aisha.

"Aisha?"

"Eh? Kiriya-sama!" She blurted in surprise.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ah, n-no. I just felt like going on a stroll before taking a bath. After all, the moon is absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Indeed." Kiriya nodded, "Although I can picture someone who is has more beauty than an over-sized rock in the sky."

"Eh?"

...

"Eh?!" It took a while for Aisha to realize what Kiriya is hinting, "K-Kiriya-sama! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Am I really the ridiculous one? Or is it the black-haired bandit hunter?"

Aisha's expression went from embarrassment to deadpanned.

"Kiriya-sama...Please don't."

He chuckled at her dull demeanor, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Aisha sighed.

"Jokes aside." Kiriya spoke, "How are things going for our militia?"

"So far, so good. We have 8,000 infantry and 2,000 horsemen ready for combat along with a few hundred archers. It's as Shuri predicted. Despite the buildup in our militia, the bandit lords and the Indigo Wolves has made no significant movements to hinder us." Aisha frowned, "They're underestimating us."

"You sound disappointed."

"The idea that people think so little of us vexes me greatly. First, Enshou at Xindu city, then Sousou at Gu Pass. I even heard that Sonsaku didn't think much of us when she was first told of our approach at Lujiang. After everything we have accomplished, we are still mud in the eyes of many."

"Aisha." Kiriya smiled, "It doesn't matter how great a feat we fulfill. There will always be someone who will look upon us with dismay. It's better that they do."

"Kiriya-sama?"

Kiriya grinned, "As long as our foes continues to think little of us, it only proves that they will not know what we are capable of, nor are they aware of their own limitations."

Aisha nodded in understanding.

"Still," Kiriya muttered, "For the bandit lords to underestimate us, I can understand. But why hasn't the Indigo Wolves done anything...We fought and dealt them quite the blow at Lujiang and, yet, they remain silent. Youketsu and Yuukai should know better."

"Shuri and Hinari thought the same thing." Aisha informed, "They are already looking into the matter, but it will take some time for anything to come up."

"I hope we can resolve the crisis soon." Kiriya said, "The quicker we deal with the bandits and the Wolves the sooner I can handle internal affairs."

...

"By the way, Aisha. I need to ask. Why did you choose to stay and serve me? Because from I heard, your reason for staying is to help me earn a home for me and my mother. But from what I've seen so far, that's not true."

Aisha stared at Kiriya for a moment before nodding, "That's right...Kiriya-sama. I had an older brother once. He was a hard worker, caring to others, and above everything he was a loving brother. I have idolized him."

"You love your brother." Kiriya nodded.

"Yes." Aisha faintly smiled, "As far as I can recall, my brother always trained himself to be a warrior. He wanted to be a soldier, who defends his people from dangerous threats...After all, the Green Dragon Crescent Blade I wield was originally his."

Kiriya blinked in surprise as Aisha continued, "My brother always told me that he wanted to fight to defend people from harm, just like that one mighty general who fought across the Northern frontier with a strong sense of duty to his nation and its people. It was so strong that he disobeyed an Imperial order and held a fortress with a few thousand troops against tens of thousands of barbarians, protecting the common people housed within."

For a brief moment, Kiriya stared at Aisha in realization, "Aisha. Your brother...was he referring to...?"

"Yes." Aisha nodded, "Your grandfather, Lord Kyou Tetsuryuu. Like many others, my brother idolized him and dreamed of one day fighting and serving him. But unfortunately, that dream never came to pass. One night, our village was lit ablaze. The guards of a nearby town decided to live their lives as bandits so they raided my village...and killed everyone..."

"...Everyone...including your brother?"

"Yes..." Aisha struggled with her tears, "He was the only person in our village who could fight, but those vagrants outnumbered him...and butchered him. Upon his dead body, I took the Green Dragon Crescent Blade and swore that I will honor his dream. I will train to be a great warrior and serve the Kyou Tetsuryuu. But then..."

"My grandfather was killed..."

"Yes. Forgive me for bringing it up."

"No. I should not have made you recall your past."

"Don't be," Aisha nodded before continuing, "When I heard that Lord Kyou Tetusryuu was killed, I visited my brother's grave and I wept, believing that I have failed to fulfill my vow to him. I decided to wander the land in search of a lord worthy to serve. One who cares for the well-being of the people. Earlier this year, I met Rinrin. Despite having so many friends, she lacked a person who she can truly express herself and she found one in me. We shared a bond as sisters and we traveled north to Beiping. That's when I met you."

Aisha wiped her tears before gazing into Kiriya's eyes.

"At first, I simply wanted to help you to obtain a new home for your mother but as I continue to fight by your side, I felt like I can accomplish so much more." Aisha smiled, "And then Mikoto came...and revealed that you were Lord Kyou Tetsuryuu's grandson. In my mind, I found a renewed sense of hope that I can still fulfill my vow to my brother, to serve a worthy master to restore peace to this land. In a way, I chose to serve you because I wanted to honor my brother's wish but also because I know you are destined for greatness."

"Destined..." Kiriya humphed, "What have I done to make you think that?"

"You were marvelous that day." Aisha said. Kiriya blinked in confusion as she continued, "That day when we arrived here at Linyi, you managed to restore faith to your people and ignited their desire to fight for themselves. Now, they follow you with the hope of a better future. That is proof, Kiriya-sama, that you are destined to do great things."

"Am I?" Kiriya groaned, "Despite all of that bravado I blurted, I doubt I am actually up to the task...You know, Aisha..."

"Hm?"

"Recently, I have been wondering...Do I wanted to help my people because I truly care for them? Or am I doing this just to rid myself the guilt of failing them in the past...? Probably the latter..."

"No, Kiriya-sama." Aisha shook her head as she reached over and held his hands, "You should be aware of the truth yourself. When you were motivating them to make a stand, were you just trying to profess a false sense of inspiration or did you speak to them with your true and honest feelings?"

Kiriya remained quiet in thought for a bit before answering, "I meant everything I said."

"Then you DO care for your people." Aisha proclaimed, "As long as your desire to restore peace to this land is sincere, warriors like myself, Mikoto, and Rinrin as well as strategists like Shuri and Hinari will support you with everything we have. We believe in you."

...

Kiriya gazed into Aisha's eyes and felt a relief wash over him.

With a faint smile, he sighed, "Thank you, Aisha...You just took huge weight off of my shoulder. Now, I can rest easily."

Aisha returned the smile as Kiriya smirked and glanced down at their hands, "Sooo...How often can I expect this loving treatment?"

"Eh?"

After a moment of confusion, Aisha immediately blushed heavily, "A-Ah...K-Kiriya-sama...I-"

"My Lord!" Mikoto suddenly appeared, "Thank goodness I found you. I need to tell you somethin-Eh?"

Mikoto was met with a very perplexing sight as Aisha is hugging one of the large pillars.

"Umm...Aisha-san. What are you doing?" Mikoto asked.

With a nervous smile, Aisha released her hug, "N-Nothing. Kiriya-sama. Good night!"

Before Kiriya could say anything, Aisha quickly darted off to her quarters. As he chuckled at her nervous antics, Kiriya looked away from where Aisha ran off and faced Mikoto.

"Anyway...What is it, Mikoto? Got something urgent?"

"My Lord." Mikoto saluted, "I just received news from Shuri-san and Hinari-san. The Indigo Wolves have been branded as enemies of the state."

...

"What?!" Kiriya muttered in shock, "The Indigo Wolves...are wanted criminals by the Imperial Court?"

"Yes. As of now, we are not certain as for what reason the Wolves are being implicated but an Imperial subjugation force, led by Grand Commandant Kashin, has assembled at the Imperial Capital, Luoyang, and is marching towards Qing Province."

Hearing all of this, Kiriya slowly paced back and forth in deep thought.

"This could explain why the Indigo Wolves has done nothing against us. Since they are convicted by the Imperial Court, the Imperial army is a bigger problem to them than us." Kiriya face back at Mikoto, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mikoto. Get some rest now. We have much to do in the days ahead."

"Yes, my Lord."

With a final salute, Mikoto left Kiriya to his thoughts. From what he pondered, the Indigo Wolves' actions still made little sense. If they are aware of being seen as enemies to the Han dynasty, they should flee south to Jing Province or west to Yi Province where Imperial influence is fairly weak, to avoid persecution. Instead, they came here to Qing Province, which is much closer to the Imperial Capital.

"Youketsu...Yuukai...What are you two up to?"

* * *

 ** _Ten days later, at Jinan City_...**

Ever since the Indigo Wolves arrived and occupied Jinan, the city has been isolated from the rest of the Han empire. However, a growing threat was surfacing to their south as Kiriya was amassing Qing Province's entire military might to fight them. Since the Wolves have been branded as rebels, the Wolves need to stockpile food and weapons for the coming battle with the approaching Imperial forces. One would think that mercenaries would be forcing hardship upon the people of Jinan to provide such valuable resources to them. But, that wasn't the case.

Within the court ward of the city, Yuukai was sitting at a desk with jury men armed with hardwood poles lined up on each side of the hall. At the center, two men knelt before him. One was a wealthy proprietor bearing an uneasy demeanor and the other was a weeping farmer with a bruised face.

"Alright boys. What is your case?" Yuukai asked, "Tell me everything truth to the soul and I'll judge accordingly."

The farmer first spoke, "Yuukai-sama. My name is Chousan (Zhang San). I live in the Qihe district. Earlier this year in spring, I lent 300 bushels of rice to Ri'ni (Li Er) here. We agreed to the terms for repayment half a year later. But today when I went to claim my debt, he not only denied it but also beat me up for it! I mean, just look at me!"

The farmer has indeed took a real beating.

Yuukai glanced at Ri'ni and questioned, "Ri'ni. Did you borrow food from Chousan and promise to repay him in coin?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Ri'ni nodded nervously.

Yuukai blinked before scowling, "So why didn't you pay the debt?"

"W-Well, I...I don't...I lost the money to repay him."

"Lost the money? Ah, you have got to be joking." Yuukai growled, "What happened to the cash?!"

"Y-You see. I-I did have the money ready for repayment. H-However, bandits raided my storehouse and stole all of my food. S-So I had to use the money to get more for myself."

Yuukai raised a brow, "When did this raid take place?"

"L-Last month."

"Where was your storehouse?"

"A-At my home in Changqing District."

Now, Yuukai was angry, "Son of a pig! You've got balls for lying to me, you stinkin' twat."

"Y-Yuukai-sama!" Th proprietor bowed in fear, "I am not lying! Everything I said is the truth!"

"Oh?" Yuukai raised a brow, "From what the folks at Changqing says differently. Other than a bunch of money-grubbers swiping cash, there has been no reports of bandit raids any where near that town this year. The last time Changqing Distric twas raided was half a year ago. Coincidentally around the same time this farmer lent you his food..."

"U-Umm...Y-Yuukai-sama..."

"So," Yuukai stood up, "First, you break a promise you made to this farmer, swipe his food, beat him up, and now you come to this court and lie to my face?!"

"F-Forgive me, Yuukai-sama!" The proprietor pleaded, "I-I just needed the food to survive the coming winter! I can't just go hungry!"

"You can't go hungry?! Then about this lad right here?" Yuukai gestured the farmer, "Folks like him put their backs to providing food for themselves and their families. Then a bastard like you coming around and swipe it because you're too lazy to make your own food? Worthless punk! You deserve to get punished for this. Men!"

"Yes, sir!" Two of the jury men stood forward.

"Drag this proprietor out and give em' 30 strokes! When you're done, confiscate his property and parade him before the public in a cangue!"

"Hai!"

"Y-Y-Yuukai-sama! Have mercy! I'll pay the farmer back I swea...!"

As the proprietor's voice faded into the background, it was soon replaced by the sound of the jury men beating the proprietor as he cried out in pain.

"Buddy." Yuukai glanced back at the bruised farmer, "The wretched bastard committed a serious crime in scamming people like you. Once his property is confiscated, you can have the resources needed for the coming winter."

"Thank you, Yuukai-sama. I will not forget this kindness."

"By the way, there is one thing I need to ask before we close this case."

"Ask away, sir."

Yuukai raised a brow, "That proprietor is a man, and you are too. He's got fists and you do as well. From the looks of it, the guy doesn't appear to be any stronger than you since you a are a hard-working farmer and he's a lazy proprietor. Considering that he had no injuries on him today, it looks like you let yourself be beaten into a bloody pulp. Care to explain that?"

"S-Sir, he was wealthy so I couldn't bear to provoke him too far unless-"

"Men!" Yuukai called.

"Sir!"

"Drag this farmer out and give em' 10 strokes!"

"Hai!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" The farmer cried frantically, "I am innocent, Yuukai-sama! I was bullied by the proprietor so I didn't have the choice to fight back!"

Yuukai fumed in annoyance as he approached the farmer. His towering stature intimidated not only the farmer but also the jury men around them.

"It's because that bastard bullied you, gives you more a reason to fight back!" Yuukai rebuked, "A man must be strong in both body and spirit! If someone like that damned proprietor was a bandit coming to rob, you must never hesitate to stand up for yourself! I'm gonna make sure you remember that hard times breed hard men! And I, Yuukai, am gonna make a useless whelp like you a hard man! Men! Drag him out and give 10 more strokes!"

"Hai!"

"Y-Yuukai-sama, please don't beat me! I have kids at home! Please spare me...!"

"Hmph! Spineless coward!" Yuukai snickered.

"Vice Commander!"

Yuukai looked behind him to see one of his fellow mercenaries.

"Got something for me?"

"The Chief wants to see you."

Yuukai blinked at surprise before nodding. Moments later, Yuukai arrived in the main chamber of the city hall, where he finds his boss and mentor, Youketsu, gazing out a window.

"Boss! You call me?"

"Naomasa. How is our men holding up?"

"So far, everything is normal." Yuukai reported, "We have enough food to last throughout the winter and into spring. With 20,000 of us and in a fortified city like this, we can stand against the Imperial army!"

"The Imperial army is not my concern right now." Youketsu said calmly, "What I'm looking forward to facing, is my foe to the south..."

"The south..." Yuukai wondered before realizing, "Kyoujin."

"Yes." Youketsu glanced at his protégé, "Tell me Naomasa. What do you think of Kyoujin?"

Yuukai remained silent for a moment in deep thought before walking up to the window Youketsu was and sighed, "He is unique that one. I faced him and Sonsaku on the battlefield and...it truly was something but..."

Youketsu glanced at Yuukai, who lowered his head.

"Near the end of the battle at Lujiang, he scolded to me for my lack of principles and...purpose. I don't know how to explain this but...but..."

"He is right." Youketsu finished.

Yuukai froze before lowering his head again, "Yeah...Ever since that battle, I feel like I've been wandering in a dream. As a warrior, I live to fight. I LOVE to fight! But...there are hundreds and maybe even thousands of warriors out there who share the same taste...Since childhood, I wanted to be the best. Yet, I have been asking myself, what's the point of being the best when no one will bother to heed it. I could be doing something more...more worthwhile...instead of wasting my time trying to flaunt my prowess..."

"Do you have an idea as to what worthwhile deed you can do with that prowess?" Youketsu asked curiously.

"That's the thing?" Yuukai shook his head in shame, "I just can't think of one...especially now when we are branded outlaws by the Imperial Court...betrayed by our patrons! There is only death for us...for the Indigo Wolves..."

Youketsu patted Yuukai's shoulder, "Death comes to all who lives under Heaven. My time will run out very soon...On the other hand, you, Naomasa, have a greater role to play. You may yet find your purpose."

"Boss?"

Yuukai felt horrid at the idea that his mentor would face his possible demise, but what did he meant when he said that Yuukai has a greater role.

"Report!"

Before Yuukai could ask, a messenger barged into the chamber and knelt before his commander.

"What is it?"

"Chief! Our scouts from the west have returned. The Imperial Army led by Grand Commandant Kashin has crossed the provincial border and has established their base at Liaocheng city. However, they have not made any definite movement for the last seven days!"

Youketsu nodded at the news before dismissing the messenger, "So, Kashin is personally leading her Han forces to destroy us. If anything, she is punctual."

"What in Heaven's name is she up to?" Yuukai muttered, "According to the last report, the Imperial Army numbers about 36,000 troops, nearly twice the amount we have. So what's holding her back?"

"She's scared of us." Youketsu muttered, "Despite being the supreme commander of the entire Imperial military, she has no actual combat experience. Instead, she is avoiding us until we make the first move. After all, most of the cities in Qing Province are heavily fortified, something the old Iron Dragon Kyou Tetsuryuu did before he stepped down as the Governor. As dimwitted as Kashin is, she isn't stupid enough to assault one of the major cities of this province, especially Jinan. As a matter of fact, she is waiting for us to march out of Jinan city and clash with Kyoujin."

"Kyoujin?" Yuukai blinked in surprise, "But he doesn't have nearly enough men to face us, let alone deal with us. There are still three bandit lords throughout Qing Province and the other administrators are too scared of bandits and us to help Kyoujin."

"For now, yes." Youketsu elaborated, "But I heard he has got some capable supporters and he is already stockpiling weapons and men for war. By my calculations, he will crush the bandit lords within either two weeks or by next month."

"Right."

"Report!" Another messenger ran in and knelt, "Chief, our scouts from the east and south have returned. Kyoujin has crushed the three bandit lords and have liberated the commanderies they were occupying."

"What?!" Yuukai muttered in shock, "When he began his march? How did beat them?"

"According to our scouts, Kyoujin began his advance ten days ago. He first took Jining city by luring the bandit lord there and his forces out of the city before ambushing them. They then sent a splinter force to take city while the bandits were busy fighting. When the bandit lords of Dongying and Weifang heard of this, they decided to attack Linyi while Kyoujin was away. But it turns out Kyoujin has already set a trap for them in a valley and wiped them out before taking Dongying and Weifang."

As the messenger was dismissed, Yuukai gaped at how quickly Kiriya dealt with the bandits while Youketsu seemed to chuckle.

"The boy has tact." Youketsu nodded, "And those people working for him are far from useless. Not bad. Not bad at all."

"With the bandits dealt with," Yuukai said, "He'll come for us now."

"Yes." Youketsu took one final glance out the window before facing Yuukai, "Gather the men. We march tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Everyone."

"Where to?"

Youketsu said nothing but smirked.

* * *

 **Late Autumn, 418 I.C**

 ** _Linyi City_...**

A week have passed since Kiriya and his militia retook Jining, Weifang, and Dongying commanderies. Thankfully, Kiriya and his comrades secured a vast amount of food, weapons, and wealth within the cities before distributing them to their troops and the people. While a few bandits manage to evade capture, they were quickly arrested by the administrators of other commanderies. As Shuri and Hinari predicted, the administrators who refused to join Kiriya quickly reconsidered and dispatched available troops to Linyi. Now, their forces are comprised of 15,000 troops, with a combination of militiamen, professional soldiers, and new recruits. With the majority of Qing Province secured, the only region that is still under outside control was the northwest region of the province, where the Indigo Wolves are based.

As of now, it is nighttime. Kiriya was with everybody else in the command tent of his military encampment, discussing their next move around a map of Qing Province.

"So Kashin's Imperial army of 50,000 has encamped themselves at Liaocheng city, but hasn't moved for two weeks." Kiriya explained, "Then there is the Indigo Wolves. Their 30,000 mercenaries haven't mobilized against Kashin either. Can anybody assume what is going on?"

Mikoto, Aisha, Rinrin, and Yubun Ke glanced at each, visibly just as confused as Kiriya of the situation. On the other hand, Shuri, Hinari, and Sakuya appear to have sense in this.

"Kiriya-sama." Shuri spoke, "The Imperial army's presence at the border of Qing Province poses a dangerous threat to the Indigo Wolves. Even though, they are not moving. The Wolves will not make a reckless move to mobilize against us."

"Why wouldn't they?" Kiriya questioned, "After dealing with the three bandit lords whom have been rampaging across the land, the province is beginning to show signs of growing stability. Despite the fact that we have only 15,000 men, our numbers are growing. I had thought Youketsu and Yuukai would attack Linyi by now to prevent us from being a thorn at their side."

"True." Hinari nodded, "But you should know, Kiriya-sama, Jinan is a heavily fortified city and it stands as a gatekeeper for invaders from the north and west. If Youketsu and Yuukai invades the rest of Qing Province and leave Jinan undefended, they will lose a significant foothold to the Imperial army. If Jinan falls, Kashin can advance anywhere in this province. If that happens, the Indigo Wolves would be in a tougher position."

Kiriya glanced to Sakuya, "What do you think, Sakuya?"

"W-Well...That does seem the case." Sakuya replied softly, "At the same time, Kashin knows that Jinan city has high and formidable walls. With the great Yellow River itself blocking access to the north and west walls, it will be difficult to breach."

"Basically, sister...What your saying is everybody is waiting each other out." Mikoto deduced as Sakuya nodded.

He then glanced back at Kiriya, "We can use this to our advantage, my Lord."

"Explain, Mikoto."

"With Kashin's Imperial army threatening the Indigo Wolves, we can use this time to accelerate our military training and bolster our numbers."

"I agree." Yubun Ke uttered, "With a grand total of 15,000 troops, we still need 5,000 more to rival the Indigo Wolves. If we mobilize our forces against them now, we need to leave a few thousand troops here to guard the city and that will limit our combat capability even more."

Aisha nodded, "So all we can do is remain patient, strengthen ourselves, and wait for the right opportunity to strike."

"Nyaa..." Rinrin pouted, "Why do we have to wait?"

"Rinrin." Aisha scowled, "We recently succeeded in defeating the bandit lords. Even if you don't need a rest, our soldiers do."

"Aah...Sorry..." Rinrin groaned.

"Cheer up, Rinrin." Kiriya said, "Our battle with the Indigo Wolves is bound to happen. For now, keep training with Mikoto, Aisha, and Yubun Ke. If you want to triumph in a battle, always be prepared."

"Umm...Onii-chan."

"Yes?"

"What does _triumph_ mean?"

...

The entire tent was suddenly filled comical sweatdrops, nervous grins, and facepalms.

"Oh, Rinrin..." Aisha mumbled in sheer disbelief, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Alright everyone." Kiriya spoke, "Let's call it a night. Tomorrow, everyone will continue their assigned duties. When the situation at Jinan or Liaocheng changes, we will convene again."

"Hai!"

"Kyoujin-sama! Kyoujin-sama!" Before anybody could leave the tent, a guardsman rushed in and saluted, "Kyoujin-sama! An Imperial envoy has arrived and they are carrying the Emperor's edict!"

Kiriya's eyes instantly went wide, "...An Imperial edict?!"

Muttering no further words, Kiriya rushed off to greet the envoy as everybody else closely followed behind him.

"Aisha. Is Onii-chan alright?"

"It's an Imperial edict, Rinrin." Aisha muttered, "That means the Emperor has come to give an order."

"Nyaa? What does the Emperor want with Onii-chan?"

"Hawawa! That's not important right now, Rinrin. Right now, we must receive this edict."

"Then what do we do?"

"Rinrin, just follow Kiriya-sama's lead." Aisha said.

As the group made it to the main courtyard of the encampment, they could see Imperial court officials entering the camp with one of them holding a gold-colored silk scroll.

"An Imperial edict arrives!" One of the court official announced, "May Commander Kyoujin come forth and receive it!"

"I, Kyoujin, receives His Majesty's orders." Kiriya said as he knelt on the ground and heeded the officials with everyone else following suit, including the surrounding troops nearby **(1*)**.

The main official unraveled the scroll and read, "By the Grace of the Heavens, His Majesty decrees: _Kyoujin, despite being one of low birth, has raised an army of faithful volunteers and help subjugate barbarous brigands in You and Ji Provinces. At the battle of Gu Pass and Lujiang, we are pleased that Kyoujin's contribution brought victory to His Majesty's servants. Due to his recent experience in combating the Indigo Wolves in Yang Province, we order Kyoujin to take his capable army and vanquish these traitors from the face of our great empire. Should he succeed in defeating the Wolves and capture their leader within 10 days, then he shall be the new Governor of Qing Province. But should he fail to meet the deadline or be defeated in battle, then he will be punished in accordance to Imperial martial law. Thus we have decreed_."

While initially hesitant from what he has heard, Kiriya regained his composure and saluted, "I, Kyoujin, thanks His Majesty."

With the edict in his hand, Kiriya watched as the officials departed, leaving him at odds with this Imperial order. Everyone was back into the main tent and realized that their situation has gotten significantly more dire.

"This is absurd!" Aisha shouted, "How does the Emperor expect us to defeat the Indigo Wolves in ten days?!"

"I don't think this is the Emperor talking." Shuri shook her head, "According to the scouts, that envoy came from Liaocheng. It's safe to say that Kashin drafted that edict."

"Even so," Yubun Ke growled, "To ask us to deal with the Wolves with that short of a deadline is completely unreasonable."

Sakuya nodded sadly, "From Linyi to Wolves' base at Jinan city...it's a five to six days march. Even if we begin mobilizing immediately tomorrow..."

"By the time we arrive to the city," Hinari continued, "We only have a few days left to complete our objective."

"If the Wolves are smart, they will lock the gates of Jinan city and wait us out." Mikoto frowned, "With the vast Yellow River serving as a natural barrier on the north and west, it's impossible for our smaller army to besiege the city. We'd run out of time before we can do any damage."

Rinrin looked concerned, "Umm...Everyone, what will happen if Onii-chan fails to meet the deadline?"

"In accordance in Imperial martial law..." Shuri mumbled nervously, "Kiriya-sama would be imprisoned for failure...but in worse case scenario, he would be-"

"Executed."

The word that came out of Kiriya's mouth only heightened the concern in everyone's hearts.

"Nyaa! They can't do that! Onii-chan has done nothing wrong." Rinrin blurted.

"If he does not complete this assignment, then the Imperial Court WILL condemn him." Yubun Ke replied.

"But why can't he just not accept it?!"

"Rinrin." Aisha cuts in, "This is the Emperor's order...Kiriya-sama cannot disobey."

"Mmrrrr!" Rinrin growled, "Then this Emperor is worthless!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Kiriya shouted, "Right now, our biggest concern is to how to defeat the Indigo Wolves in a short span of time."

"I don't think there is." Mikoto said, "As long as the Indigo Wolves continue to remain within the city of Jinan, this will not be a quick battle."

...

"L-Lord Kiriya." Sakuya spoke up, "We'll just have to march for Jinan tomorrow...While we're at it, Shuri-chan, Hinari-chan, and I will figure something out to bypass Jinan's defenses...or find some way to drag the Wolves out...W-We'll figure out something..."

Kiriya sighed. Realistically speaking, this assignment is not possible to accomplish. With such little time, facing the most powerful mercenary band in the empire is no easy feat. Worse, with a fortified city of Jinan, their strength is that much deadlier. Between bypassing the city's defenses or luring the Wolves out, the latter seemed like the best but the least likely to happen. In any way, Kiriya and his comrades are at an infeasible crossroad.

"Report!" Another guardsman rushed in with a paper scroll in his hand, "Kyoujin-sama. A mercenary from the Indigo Wolves have rode here to deliver a letter to you from their leader, Youketsu."

Kiriya blinked in surprise, "A letter?"

Wasting no time, Kiriya took the letter and dismissed the guardsman. As he opened the letter and begin reading its contents, Kiriya's eyes gradually widen before an odd expression of calmness appeared on his face.

"Mikoto." Kiriya called, "Read the letter to everyone."

As ordered, Mikoto took the letter and began reading the contents out loud:

* * *

 _Kyoujin,_

 _It has been over six years since our first meeting. When I agreed to return your grandfather's remains to you, we vowed to settle our difference permanently in the future. At Lujiang, it seems time has killed the boy I met back then and replaced him with a hardened man, with an army to boot. I am certain you are confused as to why I came to Qing Province after me and my Wolves are branded as outlaws, but you will find out very soon. Come to Mount Tai in the next few days for I have brought my entire army to bear. All 20,000 Indigo Wolves will face you and your army for the future of this province. Should I win, your militia shall be disbanded and I will have your head to fulfill my vengeance for my brother. However, if you win, the Indigo Wolves and I shall surrender ourselves to your judgement. May the best man prevail._

 _Youketsu_

* * *

Hearing this, everybody glanced at each other in wonder as they digest the contents from the Chief Commander of the Indigo Wolves.

"Youketsu..." Mikoto muttered, "He is challenging our Lord to a decisive battle at Mount Tai."

Shuri took the letter and reexamine the contents, "Mount Tai...To think, he would choose that location for a battle."

Hinari spoke up, "Shuri. Does this mean what I think it means...?"

"I believe so..." Shuri nodded before saluting to Kiriya excitingly, "Kiriya-sama! This is a golden opportunity for you. Mount Tai is several li away from Jinan and it lies between Linyi and Jinan. If we march tomorrow, we can arrive there within four days. Also, since the Indigo Wolves have forsaken Jinan, we won't have to worry about the trouble of besieging them. I believe we will settle this on an open battlefield at the summit of the mountain."

"Pardon me, Koumei-san." Yubun Ke spoke, "If the Indigo Wolves are going to battle us at Mount Tai, how do you know that they won't use the mountain as a fortress?"

"Yubun Ke-san." Hinari answers instead, "Mount Tai is a mountain of historical and cultural significance. Despite its ample water supply, its terrain isn't naturally designed to make a solid fortress. Since Youketsu is bringing his entire force from a fortified city of Jinan, I doubt he will utilize Mount Tai for defensive purposes."

"Still..." Aisha muttered, "How do we know for certain that Youketsu is really bringing his entire army towards Mount Tai. He may have written this to Kiriya-sama to fool him into going while his army takes Linyi city."

"I don't think so, Lady Aisha." Sakuya said profoundly, currently looking through the letter, "As Linyi commandery's secretariat, I received numerous letters from various sources once in a while. I can tell if someone is being genuine with what they wrote based on strokes of their writing. Judging by how Commander Youketsu wrote this letter, he is being sincere with this challenge."

"So..." Rinrin mumbled before glancing at Kiriya, "Onii-chan. What should we do?"

"We will accept Youketsu's challenge." Kiriya declared, "He and I agreed to settle our animosity when I was ready to face him. From the looks of it, he believes I am. Although, our forces may not be able to rival his. I cannot decline this challenge and disappoint him, especially when he is throwing everything at me. Besides...this is the perfect chance for us to finally restore peace to Qing Province. Since Youketsu is putting everything on the line, I too will do the same! Mikoto! Aisha! Rinrin! Yubun Ke! Shuri! Hinari! Sakuya!"

"Hai!"

"We will have the city elders command 2,000 troops to remain here and defend Linyi from any possible threats. Since we are facing our final opponent here in Qing Province, I don't want any unsuspecting inconveniences to happen whilst we are away. In the meantime, we will bring 13,000 of our best men into battle against the Indigo Wolves." Kiriya proclaimed, "Inform the men that tomorrow we will march at first light! Toward Mount Tai!"

"Yes, Kiriya-sama!" Aisha bowed.

"You got it, Onii-chan!" Rinrin held her fist high.

"Leave it to us, Kyoujin-sama." Yubun Ke saluted.

"I will help organize the marching formation." Shuri stated.

"I shall gather supplies we need for this expedition." Hinari said.

"And I will keep our units coordinated...And help out anyway I can." Sakuya smiled.

Kiriya then glanced at Mikoto, who grinned and saluted, "Order me to war."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.12 - Battle of Mount Tai**

After six years, Kiriya is going to have a decisive confrontation with his archenemy, Youketsu. Against 20,000 Indigo Wolves, Kiriya's militia army of 13,000 is facing the empire's most deadliest mercenary band, now more lethal due to their desperation for survival. With the deadline set by the Imperial edict drawing closer, Kiriya doesn't have much time left to complete the objective. One things is certain: whoever triumphs in this battle will control the future of Qing Province...

* * *

 **(1*) - According to the common rules of Imperial China, vassals of the Chinese Emperor must bow before the officials carrying the edict as though they are meeting the Emperor himself. To not heed the edict or receive it can be considered as an act of sedition.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** We'll see how it will go for Youketsu...

 **enigma95:** I remember the White Clothes from the first game, spectacular antagonists. You will see for yourself on how the future progresses from now on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. When this arc is over, I will take a short break before going back into this. But it won't be long.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Household**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Cavalry Captain

Yubun Ke/Nobuna (Yuwen Mao) - Captain of the Linyi City Guards

Kinhana/Sakuya (Qing Hua) - Secretariat of Linyi Commandery

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Vice Commander of the Militia Army

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Archery Captain

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief-Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Other(s)**

Youketsu/Yang Jie - Chief Commander of the Indigo Wolves

Yuukai/Xiong Hai (Naomasa) - Vice Commander of the Indigo Wolves


	14. Ch12: Battle of Mount Tai

**Ch.12:** **Battle of Mount Tai**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Note \- Open up Youtube for you can expect a soundtrack to be played here!**

* * *

 **Late Autumn, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 ** _Liaocheng City, Qing Province_...**

Within the Imperial encampment at the outskirts of Liaocheng, Imperial soldiers were handling their proper duties, whether they were patrol or internal guards as it was currently nighttime. Others were simply socializing amongst each other, drinking, gambling, and other activities. In the midst of all of this, a tall canny-looking woman made her way towards the command tent. She had light brown hair and teal-colored eyes. She wore a black slit dress with gold linings styled with ribbons, violet spectacles, fishnet stockings, and knee-length high-heel boots. This was Kouhosuu (Huangfu Song), the Han Dynasty's General of the Left.

As she enters the command tent, she spots Grand Commandant Kashin laying across her large seat and enjoying herself to some fruits, meat, and wine.

With a mild sigh, Kouhosuu saluted and bowed, "Your Excellency. I have an urgent report."

"Oh?" Kashin raised her brow with indifference while gulping a piece of tangerine, "Rouan. What do you want? Can't you wait til morning? I am prepping myself for a goodnight sleep?"

"The Indigo Wolves have marched out of Jinan city."

Kashin's eyes instantly widen before standing up from her seat, "What?! Where are they headed? Are they marching against us?"

"No, your Excellency. According to our scouts, they have taken their entire force out of the city, moved southward, and have establish a campsite near Mount Tai."

"Mount Tai?" Kashin walked down from her platform and glanced over a map at the center of the command tent, "How strange...Why would those rebels abandon such a fortified structure?"

"We're not certain, your Excellency. But there is more." Kouhosuu said, grabbing Kashin's attention, "The militia under the command of Kyoujin has departed from Linyi city the day after he received His Majesty's edict. By my calculation, his army should arrive at Mount Tai today."

Kashin slowly paced back and forth in deep thought before muttering, "It's been four days since the edict was passed. That militia commander has only six days left to complete his objective...Wait! Could he be collaborating with the Indigo Wolves to oppose me together?!"

Kouhosuu blinked incredulously, "Your Excellency, that's nonsense! What makes you think that would happen?"

"Isn't is possible?" Kashin blurted, "What if they bind together and use the mountain as their base, just like any bandit or rebel would do? It's so obvious!"

"Your Excellency, be reasonable! No one is dumb enough to use Mount Tai as a base. Not even the bandit lords who once roam this province thought it was a good idea." Kouhosuu retorted, "The mountain, despite its great height, is a poor location to make as a base. If even the bandits won't use it, why would those mercenaries do it? Besides, our scouts reported that both Kyoujin's militia and the Indigo Wolves are prepping their troops for battle. They're going to clash."

The fear in Kashin's eyes died down as she walked up the wooden platform and sat back on her chair.

"This did not go the way how I planned it." Kashin scowled in frustration, "I had hoped that army of peasants would march on Jinan and end up on the brink of destruction before my glorious army swoops in to destroy those rebels! Still..."

Kashin glanced at the map, "Hopefully, those rebels and that militia will be locked in a stalemate. My army could still take Jinan while it is empty of rebels."

"Your Excellency. I must insist that you consider helping the militia."

"Helping the militia?! That is out of the question!" Kashin rebuked, "I will not waste my troops on saving worthless souls."

Kouhosuu stared towards her superior and frowned, "With all due respect your Excellency, these ' _worthless_ ' souls you speak of are volunteers who bravely rose to help quell bandits throughout You Province, supported General Sousou at Gu Pass, and even pushed back the Wolves at Lujiang. These militiamen are heroes!"

"General." Kashin raised her head up in annoyance, "They are militia! Farmers with pitchforks! My army will march forward, take Jinan, and secure this province for the Emperor!"

Kouhosuu glared at the Grand Commandant who continued, "Everyone in the land will know that I saved this province from falling into anarchy. Those fools in the Imperial Court, even the Ten Eunuchs, will know what I am capable of. ME!"

With nothing else to say, Kouhosuu reluctantly saluted the Grand Commandant, "I will inform the men to prepare for march in first light."

As she exited the command tent, the Imperial general lets out a deep sigh, "That Kashin is only Grand Commandant because the Ten Eunuchs wanted her as a puppet. As long as those parasites are in power, the Great Han empire is doomed to be destroyed..."

Kouhosuu arrived at her personal tent but looked up into the night sky, "Roshoku (Lu Zhi), my friend. You recommended me to request the support from your student, Kyoujin, so he can help us end the turmoil in Qing Province...But now, the Grand Commandant is using your pupil as a sacrificial pawn to preserve her wanton lust for prestige! I can only pray that the Heavens have mercy on the poor boy and, at the very least, let him survive this battle, because the odds are heavily stacked against him..."

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning, at Mount Tai_...**

Within the militia encampment, the men were arming themselves and are preparing to march towards the battlefield. For those whom have fought by Kiriya and his comrades in earlier conflicts, they were hardened and ready to move out. However, there are those whom are freshly recruited and those who were trained but had no actual combat experience were becoming increasingly nervous of what's to come. Meanwhile, Kiriya and his friends were in their command tent, gazing over a carved diorama of Mount Tai with its surrounding terrain, and discussing the overall strategy for the upcoming battle.

"13,000 troops in total." Hinari reviewed, "We have 10,000 footmen, 2,500 horsemen, and 500 archers."

"And the enemy?"

"According to our scouts," Aisha reported, "Within the total of 20,000, the Indigo Wolves have 16,000 heavy infantry, 3,200 heavy cavalry, and 800 archers. We're outnumbered and outmatched."

"Indeed." Mikoto nodded, "These mercenaries are nothing like the others, even those of the Imperial army fears them. While Imperial troops are trained soldiers, the Indigo Wolves are trained and disciplined killers. The battlefield is pretty much their homeland."

"Besides their prowess," Sakuya spoke nervously, "Their numbers are another problem. If their troops are spread out on the field, they can easily surround us. But if we spread our own forces to prevent this, our lines will be stretched thin."

"Hmm..." Kiriya carefully analyze the units on both side, "Can none of our troops stand their ground against one Indigo Wolf?"

"Some of our more experienced soldiers can hold fast but I cannot say the same for the fresh recruits." Yubun Ke answered.

...

"Kiriya-sama." Shuri spoke up, "Despite these drawbacks, the enemy holds a three significant disadvantages that can help us win."

"Oh? Let's hear them."

"Firstly, the Indigo Wolves' better weapons makes them ideal for lethal offensive power. However, in doing so, they sacrifice their capability to mount proper defense. During the Battle of Lujiang, the Indigo Wolves managed to quickly gain momentum on the Son army and maintain it due to their offensive might, but they were unable to defend themselves from our cavalry charge despite having decent enough time to do so. As such, the Indigo Wolves offer excellent offense but terrible defense. Secondly, because enemy are mostly equipped with heavy armor and weapons, they cannot maneuver as quickly or flexibly as units with lighter armor, particularly our militiamen. Should our smaller force try to outmaneuver their larger force, it would be fairly easy. Third and lastly, among the officers leading the Indigo Wolves, only Youketsu and Yuukai can be considered as formidable combatants and leaders to look out for. On the other hand, Kiriya-sama, you have Mikoto-san, Aisha-san, Rinrin-chan, and Yubun Ke-san as field commanders and warriors. Hindering Youketsu and Yuukai with one or two of our best warriors each can keep them off our forces. With these three disadvantages, the victor of this battle will be based on strategy and tactics not brute strength."

As everyone assimilates Shuri's words, Kiriya smiled, "With those disadvantages, how do you propose we combat the Indigo Wolves?"

"We encircle them."

Everyone's expression went blank, but not so much as Aisha did, "Eh? Shuri, didn't we establish that we are outnumbered? How are we suppose to encircle a larger enemy when we don't have the-"

"Aisha." Kiriya cuts in, "Let her finish. Shuri?"

Shuri smiled at Aisha, "We CAN encircle them, Aisha-san. If we can force the mercenaries into an extremely tight cluster, our smaller force can surround them."

"So how do can we do that?" Rinrin asked.

Shuri gave no immediate answer but begin to move the unit figurines of both armies into distinct position on the diorama. When she finished, Shuri gestured everyone to look. From what they see, Shuri had the placed the Indigo Wolves figurines into a tight cluster whilst their figurines surrounds them in a U-shaped formation.

"Double envelopment," Mikoto muttered with a growing smile, "Otherwise known as the Crane Wing Formation."

"Well, this might work." Aisha nodded.

Yubun Ke nodded, "If we utilize this form of pincer movement, we may actually be able to defeat them completely. Koumei-san, you're a genius!"

"Hawawa..." Shuri scratched her head in embarrassment, "It's nothing really. However...there is one problem."

"Nya?" Rinrin raised a brow, "What is the problem?"

Sakuya answered, "We need to find a way to force the Indigo Wolves into a cluster. But with such powerful mercenaries, forcing them into a position we want them will be difficult."

Hinari nodded, "At Lujiang, the Wolves' center, left, and right flanks fought with the same ferocity and kept pushing the Son army back. Like Yubun Ke-san said before, our more skilled militiamen can hold their ground but the fresh recruits cannot."

...

At that reminder, Kiriya blinked in realization and grinned, "I have an idea."

"Kiriya-sama?"

"Listen up." Kiriya called, "Shuri's Crane Wing Formation will be the key to winning this battle. But should the initial plan fail, you must be ready adapt and maneuver properly."

He then glance at the warriors, "Yubun Ke! Rinrin! Our elite infantry will be split between you two. Yubun Ke will lead one half of our elite infantry to our left while Rinrin will lead the other half at the right. Remember. No matter what happens, you must hold fast and give no ground."

"Hai."

"Mikoto! Aisha! Our cavalry will also be divided into two units. Mikoto will take 1,000 riders and support the left flank with Yubun Ke while Aisha will take the remaining 1,500 at our right flank next to Rinrin's infantry."

"Hai!"

"As for our archers-"

"Umm...Lord Kiriya." Sakuya spoke up, "...I would like to volunteer to command your archers."

"Absolutely not!" Mikoto and Yubun Ke shouted simultaneously.

"Sister. There is no way I am allowing you to go into battle and risk your life!"

Sakuya's widen eyes quickly became a frown, "I know how much you fear for me but-...With you and Nobuna fighting on the frontlines I cannot simply sit back, watch, and do nothing. I want to help."

Yubun Ke then held Sakuya's shoulders, "Sakuya, please don't do this. You were nearly killed when the bandits raided Linyi. It was only because of your archery and my timely arrival that you lived."

"Nobuna..." Sakuya could see how much her brother and Yubun Ke oppose her decision to join the battle. Therefore, she faced Kiriya and went to her knees, "Please, Lord Kiriya. I cannot bear to remain safe while everyone else to putting themselves in grave danger. Please! Make use of me!"

...

Kiriya gazed at the pleading Sakuya before glancing at Mikoto and Yubun Ke, whom still feel uncertain.

After pondering a bit, Kiriya nodded, "Sakuya. You will command our archers at the back. Rain arrows on the enemy whenever you believe would work. However, if an enemy unit manages to get past us, you will retreat into the safety of the camp, where Shuri and Hinari will be in charge in our absence. Understood?"

"Hai!"

Kiriya then faced Mikoto and Yubun Ke, "Hold the line and fulfill your part of the battle. Sakuya will be right behind me and my unit so I will make sure the enemy does not pass me."

While hesitant, Mikoto saluted, "Yes...My Lord."

"Hold on..." Yubun Ke raised her brow, "Behind you and your unit? Lord Kyoujin, where will you be."

Kiriya grinned, "I will personally lead our fresh recruits and hold the center."

"Kiriya-sama! Are you mad?!" Aisha shouted, "If you lead the new recruits at the center, you will bare sheer brunt of the Indigo Wolves' attack. You'll be slaughtered."

"Not when I am there." Kiriya replied, "If I expose myself at the center, Youketsu will come at me with full force, which is exactly how I want."

Hinari sighed, "It's possible that Kiriya-sama's decision could work...But it's still dangerous."

Kiriya smiled, "Have faith everyone. If we are to utilize the Crane Wing Formation that Shuri proposed, this is the best way we can go about it."

...

"Lead on, my Lord." Mikoto bowed, "If you believe this is our best chance, then we shall abide."

Everyone else nodded in acceptance to Kiriya's resolve, except Aisha.

"Kiriya-sama...I still think this is too-"

Before Aisha can continue, Kiriya held his hand out and touched her lips, quieting her.

"Believe in me, Aisha. I will not die." Kiriya uttered seriously, "When the Crane Wing Formation is deployed, you and Mikoto will be the key to our victory."

"Us? How?"

"You will know." Kiriya smiled.

Pondering for a moment, Aisha took a deep breath before saluting, "Lead on, Kiriya-sama."

* * *

 ** _Hours later, at the eastern summit_...**

For any one who lives near the ancient Mount Tai, they can see two armies facing each other. From the militia's position, their forces are mainly divided between three groups with strong flanks but a visibly weak center. All of the infantry were supplied with a round shield made of well-woven moso bamboo with iron trimmings. While the infantry in the front was packed with spearmen, the infantry at the back are armed with swords. As for the Indigo Wolves, their troops on the flanks are organized in large rows while the troops at the center are organized in columns. Their infantry within the flanks, whom are defending the mercenaries at the center. With this, Kiriya could tell that Indigo Wolves plans to drive into their weak center, breaking his militia and divide his forces into two to expose both his army and encampment in mortal danger.

From his position in the front of his center unit, Kiriya could feel how stern and formidable the enemy infantry is and spots Youketsu standing in front of of his men. After years since his grandfather's death, Kiriya's contempt for the man immediately swelled up at the sight of the now older Youketsu. However, Kiriya maintained his composure and focused on the Indigo Wolves. However, Kiriya felt uneasy at the fact that he could not see Yuukai's unit nor the Wolves' cavalry anywhere. With that in mind, Kiriya dispatched two messengers to tell Mikoto and Aisha to be wary of them.

Gazing back at the enemy center, Kiriya blinked in surprise to see Youketsu walking towards his militia army alone. Getting the indication, Kiriya gripped his wodao within its sheath and began walking towards Youketsu. For next few moments, time seemed to have slowed as both opposing commanders stared at each other with the upmost attention while recalling their first and only encounter in the past.

Finally, the two were standing face-to-face with one another as their gaze has remained unbroken. Youketsu stood about a head taller than Kiriya but despite his greater height, the mercenary leader sees little fear in the young man's eyes.

"The last time I saw you, you were a little runt pleading me to honor your dead." Youketsu grinned, "Not little anymore, let alone a runt. A hardened man stands in his place."

"With everything that has been going on, I have no choice but to adapt and survive." Kiriya replied.

Youketsu chuckled, "Tell me, Kyoujin. Do you remember our promise that night?"

"Vividly." Kiriya nodded, "This battle will decide our fates. I am ready."

Youketsu gazed at Kiriya's militia and gave their battle formation a somewhat unimpressed expression.

"With that kind of formation, I doubt you will last as long as the Son family did at Lujiang."

"Looks can be deceiving, Youketsu." Kiriya warned, "The mantis stalks the cicada, unaware of the oriole behind."

Youketsu hummed in understanding at Kiriya's point before nodding in approval, "Do you believe you can defeat me and my Wolves? In our mercenary band's entire history, only your grandfather brought my army to the brink of annihilation. Can you do any better?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kiriya replied, "As you wrote, _may the best man prevail_."

...

The mercenary leader lets out a chuckle, "I will see you on the field."

* * *

 ** _Xian - Music by_** _ **Antti Martikainen from his album "Origins"**_

* * *

Both commander turned around and heads back to their respective armies. Standing within the center units of hos troops, Youketsu brandishes his great sword and held it high.

With a booming voice, Youketsu shouts, "INDIGO WOLVES! Our prey stands before us! Claim your prize! ATTACK!"

"RAAAARGH!"

The mercenary infantry began to charge in firm formation towards the militia army.

Back with the militia center unit, Kiriya knew the war cry from the Indigo Wolves signaled the beginning of the battle. Unsheathing and brandishing his wodao, Kiriya raised it high and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. In his hands, he can fell the shivers vibrating throughout his body. This battle was different than those he fought before. There was more at stake. In the past, his army fought for the survival of their militia and the hopes of improving the situations of the lands they fought on. But here, Kiriya felt the weight of his entire home province on his shoulders. If he loses this battle, who knows what would happen to his people?

As he sighed, Kiriya sternly gazed at the incoming mercenaries and shouts, "TO ARMS!"

" **TO ARMS!** "

In coordination to his call, the militia army resonates Kiriya's resolve to win this battle.

"Kyoujin unit! Yubun Ke unit! Chouhi unit! Advance!"

The militia infantry under Kiriya, Yubun Ke, and Rinrin began to march forward in earnest, the sound of their synchronized footsteps barely drown out the sound of the Indigo Wolves' charge. Still, the sight of these bloodthirsty mercenaries rushing towards them was a menacing sight for the militiamen. However, the awareness that Kiriya, Yubun Ke, and Rinrin are marching in front of the troops gave them a sense of relief and assurance. With each step as the militia infantry drew closer towards close combat, Kiriya kept his eye out for any suspicious development within the enemy ranks, but he still could not spot Yuukai or the enemy cavalry.

Suddenly, Kiriya saw enemy archers firing a massive volley of arrows into the sky as they are streaming directly at them.

"All units hold! Raise shields!"

The militia infantry halted their march and raised their shields as the arrows finally came raining down on them. Taking cover within the shield walls, Kiriya could hear the arrows landing on the militia shields but also the eerie sound of a few unlucky men getting shot. Using his wodao to deflect arrows, Kiriya could see the Wolves' heavy infantry approaching them fast. As the rain of arrows finally died down, the militia infantry lowered their shields.

"Shield wall!"

At Kiriya's call, the militia infantry raised their shields before them and awaited the incoming enemy.

"Hold!"

As they stood there, time slowed as the enemy drew ever closer. Finally, the Indigo Wolves rammed into the militia lines. The impact of their charge was as powerful as a boulder rolling into them. But as Kiriya, Yubun Ke, and Rinrin stood their ground, hacking and slashing within the enemy ranks, the militia infantry held their ground and began to repel the Wolves. Amid the chaos, the bloodbath began to unravel as both sides pummels one another with equal ferocity, each with survival for their brethren in mind. As for Kiriya, he found himself fighting in the most chaotic battle he has been in. Everywhere around him, Kiriya could see men from both sides being cut down relentlessly.

"Let's go, everyone~!" Rinrin shouted, "Show these bad guys what we're made of~! Beat back anyone that comes your way~!"

"Stand fast!" Yubun Ke also shouted, "Don't give any small piece of ground to these wretches! If any one dies with a clean sword, I'll desecrate his worthless corpse!"

"HAI!"

Hearing Rinrin and Yubun Ke fending themselves well, Kiriya knew he had to do just the same or the fresh recruits whom are fighting behind him will begin to break.

In a spur of adrenaline, Kiriya lost himself to bloodlust. Utilizing every martial skill and fiber of his body he could muster, Kiriya cuts one Indigo Wolf after another. With each incoming mercenary, he parries their onslaught and quickly demolishes them. In his rampage, Kiriya did not notice that his fresh recruits are barely seeing any combat as the mercenaries that they were fighting have quickly turned their attention to Kiriya. Seeing their commander fighting so vigorously, the militia infantry's center continued their struggle.

Suddenly, Kiriya noticed Youketsu approaching him. With a grin on his face, the mercenary commander charged at the young militia commander with his great sword in hand. Using the momentum of Youketsu's strike, Kiriya maneuvered his wodao across his foe's blade and dodged. Kiriya then attempted to strike at Youketsu before he could counter but the mercenary commander did in the nick of time, repelling Kiriya's wodao in a parry. Youketsu turns around and strikes with his great sword aiming at Kiriya's neck but the militia commander intercepts it with a upward slash. Kiriya then used the momentum of his swing to spin around and slashed horizontally at Youketsu's head but the latter sidestepped just barely and rushes in again for another strike. Kiriya turns his wodao and tries to catch him off guard with a swing at the torso as he takes a step back. Youketsu merely ducks under the swing and strikes yet again at Kiriya's neck. But the mercenary commander was surprised when Kiriya managed to retract his wodao and quickly blocked the attack as it struck the joint in between the guard and the blade.

As Youketsu leapt back, his eyes gleamed at Kiriya who returned the look as they continued their duel with the carnage of battle around them.

Meanwhile, back at the militia's rear, Shuri and Hinari are observing the battle as it progresses. From their perspective, one would normally think that the militia was losing. Yubun Ke and Rinrin's units at the left and right flanks are putting up a formidable fight, successfully holding their ground against the Indigo Wolves. However, Kiriya's unit at the center, while putting up a staunch resistance, are gradually being pushed back. To the soldiers standing besides the two petites this was unsettling, but instead Shuri and Hinari felt hopeful of this situation.

"Shuri-chan! Your plan is working." Hinari gleamed.

"Indeed..." Shuri faintly nodded, "Only because Kiriya-sama is making it work."

The two focused their sight on their infantry center. While it is true that their center was slowly losing ground, they should no sign of breaking and maintained their formation. And with Yubun Ke and Rinrin's units holding their ground at the flanks, the Crane Wing Formation was beginning to emerge.

Shuri clenched her fist as she pondered, ' _Kiriya-sama made a pivotal call. By positioning our weakest troops and himself in the center, he is inviting the enemy to focus their attack on him. His very presence and unwavering resilience is encouraging our fresh recruits to remain strong in the face of such adversity. Truly-_ '

 *** _BRRUUUUUUUW!_ ***

A sudden horn blast caught both Shuri and Hinari's attention. In the distance, a large cavalry force has appeared out of the nearby woods and are heading directly at Rinrin's position. Upon noticing the banner, the two petites knew it was trouble.

"Shuri-chan. It's Yuukai!" Hinari said.

"Soldier!" Shuri called a nearby militiaman, "Send word to Kan'u's unit! Have her cavalry intercept Yuukai! Do not let him hit Chouhi's unit!"

"Hai!"

"Also!" Hinari stopped the soldier, "Have Kinhana's archery unit advance forward to the right and support Kan'u's unit with her arrows!"

"Hai!"

As the infantry on both sides continued to engage in heavy battle, Aisha's cavalry began to advance towards Yuukai's cavalry. Sakuya and her archers moved to a nearby wide mound to get a better position. When they did, Sakuya's archers unleashed a volley of arrows into the sky as they rained down on Yuukai's cavalry, managing to take down several cavalrymen. To her surprise, the Indigo Wolves' archers did the same and began shooting into Aisha's unit. Hoping to take down as may mercenaries as possible before combat, Sakuya's archers began firing at their own will. Seeing that the two cavalry units are getting close to contact, Sakuya ordered her archers to launch one final volley.

Suddenly, Yuukai's cavalry split into two squadrons. To Sakuya and Aisha's shock, several of the mercenaries dropped stacks of tree branches behind them, pulling them from ropes. As they rode, Yuukai's cavalry began to form large dust clouds behind them as the separate squadrons rode around Aisha's cavalry. Sakuya watched as the dust cloud has covered the area, obscuring their line of sight.

Sakuya grunted, "We're going to end up shooting our own men. Stand down!"

As her archers lowered their bows, Sakuya nervously pondered on how to proceed. Meanwhile, Aisha and her cavalry are in disarray due to the dust cloud that surrounds them.

"Men! Stay calm!" Aisha called, "If you panic, the enemy will get the better of-"

"GRAAARH!" A loud roar shock the air as Yuukai and his cavalry descended from the dust cloud and smashed into Aisha's unit, "JOIN ME IN GLORIOUS BATTLE~!"

With his lance in hand, Yuukai began hacking his way into the militia cavalry. As horsemen fought horsemen, Aisha brandishes her guandao and charged towards Indigo Wolves' Vice Commander. Noticing her, Yuukai dismounted his horse and charged at Aisha on foot. While stunned by this, Aisha continued to gallop towards him. As they are about to clash, Yuukai suddenly stopped in his tracks, dodged Aisha's attack, and placed his hand beneath the her horse's abdomen before hurling both the horse and its rider off. Aisha, shocked by this, quickly regained her composure in midair and landed on her feet.

As the carnage continues around them, Aisha and Yuukai stared at each other in earnest.

"Aah..." Yuukai muttered in awe, "Kan'u. If you are as strong as you are beautiful, this will be a great fight."

Aisha glared at the mercenary, pointing her guandao at him, "Is fighting and killing all that you relish in?"

"We are warriors, Kan'u." Yuukai answered, "We live to fight. But all warriors must know what they fight for...something I seek in this battle: A purpose."

Aisha blinked in surprise, "You believe you will find your purpose when facing me?"

"No." Yuukai shook his head, "This battle will be the gateway to my future. Whoever wins this battle will help me find my purpose. For that reason, I will give everything I have!"

Aisha gazed at the mercenary before grinning, "As will I...Come!"

Yuukai smirks as he charges at Aisha, who threw a flanking strike at him hoping her strength can throw him off. But Yuukai rolls forward and striking Aisha in the stomach as he runs past her. Aisha winces as she felt the blow but she quickly recovered. Aisha then rotated her guandao to the right and twisted her body with full force as Yuukai reacted quickly and raised his lance in front of his face just in time to prevent the blade from reaching. With a mighty push, Yuukai shoved Aisha's blade away, lunged toward her, and struck overhead after a slight jump to close the gap between them faster. Aisha barely had enough time to block. While they were in a deadlock, Aisha slides her right hand on the near to her blade and pushes him back with all her might. Noticing himself losing ground, Yuukai moved away, kicking Aisha's guandao upwards as he did so. He then slid his lance across Aisha's guandao and scraped her face before backing up. As Aisha straightened herself, she felt a small drop of blood trickle down from her left cheek. She wipes it away with two of her fingers and glances at her blood. Now more resolved, she grasped the guandao again looks up to Yuukai and smirks with a hint of glee. Yuukai returned the smirk, clearly having a good time.

Meanwhile, outside of the dust cloud, Sakuya was still pondering on what to do.

' _Lady Aisha is in serious trouble_.' She thought, ' _Her 1,500 riders cannot push back Yuukai's 3,200 unless Big Brother's cavalry joins her...At this rate-_ '

While frightened, Sakuya closed her eyes and breathed gradually, ' _I have to do something to help Lady Aisha and compel my brother to mobilize_.'

"Kinhana-sama, what should we do?" One of her archers asked.

Sakuya took a deep breath and faced her men, "Okay...Listen up. We're in and move closer to the cavalry battle. At this distance, we cannot hit our enemy unless hurting our own...But if we get closer, we can have a better chance at sniping the enemy individually."

"B-But, Kinhana-sama, wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"We have to do this!" Sakuya declared with a higher tone, "Kan'u's cavalry holds a numerical disadvantage against the Wolves. We need to get closer to the fighting in order to diminish that number. If Kan'u's unit is destroyed, then we will be danger of being overrun. This is our only chance to help turn that fight around."

The archers glanced at each other for a moment before all nodding in approval.

"We will operate in small groups." Sakuya explained, "Each squads will move in towards the battle, but only close enough for everyone to get a good shot at the enemy, understood?"

"Hai!"

Just as that was done, Sakuya glanced over to the cavalry battle to see the dust cloud finally dispersing.

"Let's go."

Sakuya's archery unit divided themselves into smaller ones as they maneuver closer to the fighting between the two cavalry units. Several men on both sides were knocked from their horses and are now fighting on foot. At the proper distance, Sakuya's archers began sending arrow after arrow into distinct targets within the fight. While several mercenaries tried to charge at Sakuya and her archers, they were quickly dealt with by arrows and Aisha's troops. However, this didn't seem to affect Yuukai's forces that much.

Meanwhile, Mikoto saw his sister's archers moving closer to the cavalry fight and began to worry. In a spur of fear, he galloped towards the militia rear and rode up to Shuri and Hinari.

"Shuri-san! Hinari-san! My sister's unit has moved to aid Aisha's unit in facing Yuukai but they haven't been able turn him back!" Mikoto exclaimed, "Please let me lead my cavalry to aid them."

"You can't!" Shuri replied.

"Why?"

"We still need you to complete the Crane Wing Formation. If you charge into battle and support Aisha then you will not be able to support Kiriya-sama, Yubun Ke-san, and Rinrin-chan."

"Also," Hinari said, "The enemy archers could easy shoot your men down while moving. Unless you can avoid the archers, there is no way you can save Aisha's unit and then help Kiriya-sama finish the battle."

Mikoto pondered for a moment before glancing back at him, "I have an idea! I know how to avoid the enemy archers, destroy them, save Aisha, and support Lord Kiriya."

"How?"

"Just leave it to me! Please! Give the order for my unit to mobilize!"

Shuri and Hinari glanced at each other with uncertainty before gazing back at Mikoto. While he was motivated to protect his sister, Mikoto's eyes seem to convey that he knows what to do.

With a deep sigh, Shuri nodded her head. Mikoto galloped off to his cavalry unit and began to head towards the field.

"Shuri." Hinari called, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No." Shuri said, "But I believe Mikoto-san knows what he is doing. Hinari, as strategists we have done everything we could to form this plan. Let us trust in our lord and his generals to win this battle."

Hinari still looked anxious about this but she gave her friend a determined glance and nodded.

Back at the battle, Mikoto and his cavalry advanced toward field. As they galloped, he noticed the enemy archers preparing to shoot as Shuri and Hinari said they would. With a grin on his face, Mikoto could set his plan in motion.

"This way, men!" Mikoto called as he rode ahead, "Pick up the speed and follow me!"

"RAAARGH!"

Mikoto's cavalry changed their route and began to move closer towards the infantry battle. As they came into close proximity, Mikoto saw the enemy archers beginning to hesitate as he ordered his cavalry to split into two. The separate cavalry squadron galloped around the infantry battle, confusing the Indigo Wolves' infantry while bolstering the spirit of the militia infantry. As they passed the infantry battle, Mikoto's unit merged back together and now they are charging straight towards the enemy archers. With a grin on his face, Mikoto could see them panicking and trying to shoot at his unit. A few arrows flew and even fewer landed their mark. Mikoto's cavalry finally smashed into the enemy archers and it turned into a massacre.

Within moments, the Indigo Wolves' remaining archers began to flee. With them dealt with, Mikoto's cavalry reformed their formation, facing towards the cavalry battle between Aisha and Yuukai.

"RUN THEM DOWN! CHARGE!"

At Mikoto's call, his cavalry rushed towards their next enemy. Sakuya saw her brother's incoming assault and signaled her archers to move out of the way. A few of Aisha's cavalrymen spotted the incoming attack and began to move out of the way by horse or foot. With a clear path, Mikoto's unit slammed into Yuukai's forces and unleashed a wave of confusion in the mercenaries. Mikoto himself galloped around the battlefield and spotted Aisha and Yuukai still in the midst of their duel. Mikoto raised his great sword and threw it at them as the blade landed right in between them, stopping the fight.

"Aisha!"

"Mikoto!"

As he galloped up to Aisha, Mikoto dismounted his horse and went up to her, "Aisha, my forces have broken Yuukai's. This will all be over shortly. Take what men you can and go help Lord Kiriya and the others in encircling Youketsu and his Wolves."

"But-...What about you?! I still haven't beaten-!"

"Leave Yuukai to me!" Mikoto ordered, "You and our cavalry needs to be elsewhere!"

He then handed the reins of his horse to Aisha, "Go! And secure our Lord Kiriya's victory!"

...

Aisha glanced at Mikoto firmly before nodding, "Understood!"

The black-haired maiden mounted Mikoto's horse and began to gallop away, rallying any nearby and available horsemen to join her. Mikoto gripped his great sword and faced Yuukai, who stared at the warrior with intrigue.

"You..." Yuukai muttered.

Mikoto saluted to the mercenary, "I am Kinryuu. You must be Yuukai, Vice Commander of the Indigo Wolves."

"I am." Yuukai nodded, "Kinryuu...I saw you at Lujiang. From the looks of it, you are an avid warrior, my lady."

Mikoto furrowed his brow before shaking his head and chuckling in disbelief, "I am a man, Yuukai. You will find no beauty beneath this face."

...

Yuukai blinked in confusion before his eyes went wide, "...Are you for real...? You're a guy...?! W-With that face?"

Mikoto still chuckled, "You aren't the first and you will certainly not be the last."

Yuukai shook his head to wear off the confusion before chuckling as well, "I guess looks really are deceiving."

"So, Kinryuu..." Yuukai smirked, "Think you can take me?"

Mikoto did not answer but brandished his great sword and got into battle stance. Yuukai's smirk quickly faded when he felt a formidable aura emanate from his new opponent. Seeing his answer, Yuukai returned to his own battle stance...And the two darted at each other. Yuukai threw the first strike aiming for Mikoto's face but the latter went on his knees causing power slid over as Mikoto swung his great sword at Yuukai's knees just before the blow connected. Yuukai managed to barely dodge the blade by jumping. However, because he landed awkwardly with his right leg and not his left he crashed to the ground face down. Mikoto quickly got back to his feet and began slashing at Yuukai repeatedly. Yuukai kept rolling away from Mikoto before the latter managed to catch Yuukai with the blade as it press on his lance making the tip of the edge visible to him. As Mikoto tried as hard as he can to get in one final push, he overextended his body as he was leaning forward. Yuukai just barely manages to kick the side of Mikoto's head which staggers him to the side. With his foe confused, Yuukai took this chance to deliver the deciding blow on Mikoto, who barely blocked the downward strike as his blade began to crack from the force. As he noticed this, Mikoto added more pressure to his great sword as the blade slid off of Yuukai's lance. Yuukai's physical power caused him to fall out as he began to topple forward. Mikoto's great sword swung back around and slashed at Yuukai's unprotected abdomen. Seeing this, Yuukai tried to bring his lance over to block Mikoto's attack.

It made contact! Mikoto's shattered blade cuts right through the handle of Yuukai's lance, breaking his weapon. But lance's blade also caved into Mikoto's left side before that. In a cringe, Mikoto tried to bear the pain from the blow but fell to his knees as he held his side. Yuukai stood back up and glanced at his lance before gazing around him. His cavalry force has been subjugated and the remnants have surrendered to the remaining militia cavalry that remained behind. Several nearby militia horsemen rode over and stood to protect the injured Mikoto. Upon taking on final glance at his broken lance, Yuukai looked over to his wounded opponent and smiled.

"Nobody has ever been able to break my lance like that." Yuukai praised, "You are a worthy warrior, Kinryuu."

Mikoto grinned through the agony in his left, "Thanks...B-But it seems...you have won."

Yuukai looked back at his broken lance, "No...No, I did not."

Throwing his weapon aside, Yuukai slowly walked over towards Mikoto. Initially uncertain of his approach, the militiamen stepped aside as Yuukai ripped off his red scarf, knelt before Mikoto, and began to wrap it around his abdomen to patch the wound. Yuukai then took Mikoto's right arm and held it over the back of his head as he helped the latter on a slow trudge towards Kiriya's camp.

Back at the infantry battle, Kiriya just got out of another deadlock with Youketsu. Taking this moment to look around, he could see that his unit was beginning to reach their limit. Covered in dirt and blood, Kiriya began to breath heavily as he and Youketsu glanced around the shifting battlefield. Yubun Ke and Rinrin's units have held their position and still faced the Indigo Wolves, now pressing heavily onto the mercenaries' flanks. Kiriya smiled as he spots a dust cloud behind the mercenaries and sees Aisha and her cavalry charging into the Indigo Wolves' rear. The encirclement was complete! The Indigo Wolves' larger army is now completely surrounded and trapped by the smaller militia army.

Knowing what this meant, Youketsu faced Kiriya and blurted, "This battle is coming to an end! Come Kyoujin, Grandson of the Iron Dragon! Let us finish our fight!"

With an approving nod, Kiriya brandishes his wodao for a final bout.

With all his strength, Kiriya charged at Youketsu and strikes downward, aiming for the mercenary's right shoulder. Youketsu sidesteps to the left, giving Kiriya an opportunity to raise his blade above him and slash at Youketsu aiming for his head. However, Youketsu slammed his great sword into the ground, stopping Kiriya's blade in its tracks. Kiriya drops down the wodao again aiming for Youketsu's skull. The mercenary pushes the blade to his left while sidestepping to the right making Kiriya stumble and lose his footing, giving Youketsu an opportunity to strike and he took it. Kiriya quickly regained his composure and footing to block the incoming attack as the force of Youketsu's strike pushed him back. Kiriya used the momentum to turn himself around while swinging his blade making Youketsu to jump back and dodge the attack, creating a gap between them once again.

Staring at each other into the eyes, Kiriya and Youketsu knew they were both on their last legs and this next exchange will decide the victor. Disregarding the sound of battle around them, their focus was now completely at each other. Brandishing their respective swords, they observed one another quietly.

Finally, Kiriya and Youketsu finally began to charge once again. Time suddenly began to slow as they both drew closer. At last, their swords slashed forward and within a blink of an eye-

 *** _KLING!_ ***

A high-pitched clash echoed as its effect instantly felt upon the battlefield. Soldiers on both side quickly stopped fighting and turned their heads toward Kiriya and Youketsu's direction. Yubun Ke and Rinrin at the flanks, Shuri and Hinari at the militia rear, Aisha with her cavalry, and Yuukai along with the injured Mikoto and his sister stopped what they were doing and glanced towards the source of the sound.

With a calm sigh, Yuukai muttered, "It's over..."

...

At Kiriya and Youketsu's location, both commanders have exchanged their final blow but silently stood frozen. Finally, Kiriya felt sudden stroke of pain on his upper right arm. Gripping it, he could see and feel the blood coming out. Glancing back at Youketsu, Kiriya heard a thud and saw Youketsu still standing, uninjured. But then, Kiriya noticed Youketsu holding up his...now-broken great sword. Kiriya's wodao has cut cleanly through Youketsu's blade into two. The surrounding troops from both side stood there wondering what this meant. Kiriya was injured but Youketsu's blade has been shattered.

...

The silence finally ended when Youketsu raised his head towards the sky and lets out a loud chuckle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA~! PERFECT! THAT WAS PERFECT!" Youketsu proudly shouted.

As the mercenary leader turned around to face Kiriya, he smiled, "A flesh wound is nothing. But a broken weapon...means the warrior is beaten."

Kiriya blinked in wonder and muttered, "Youketsu..."

"Yes." The mercenary nodded, "The Indigo Wolves surrenders."

...

It took a moment for those words to digest through everyone's minds as Youketsu dropped his broken blade. At the moment when it landed on the ground, the entire militia army went up in cheers. It started only in the militia center but it quickly resonated to the flanks and then to the entire militia. At the sound of the jovial moment, every one of Kiriya's officers felt the bliss. Rinrin was jumping up and down with joy. Shuri and Hinari embraced each other tearfully. Yubun Ke sighed in relief before a big smile crossed her face. Mikoto, through the pain of his wound, gave off a warm grin as his sister tearfully embraced her brother. Aisha rode towards Kiriya's location, dismounted her horse, and walked up to her lord. Seeing the wound on his right upper arm, Aisha held her hand up but Kiriya took it with his own hand. With a reassuring smile from Kiriya, Aisha smiled with tears in her eyes before embracing Kiriya in a warm hug.

Relieved, Kiriya returned the embrace before the two released each other and Kiriya raised his sword up into the air, compelling his militia army to make one final victory cry!

"HUZZAH!"

With that final cheer, it was clear to everyone: the Battle of Mount Tai was over.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Battle of Mount Tai**

Conflict: Bandit Uprisings

Date: Late Autumn of 418 I.C.

Location: Mount Tai (Western Qing Province)

Result: Decisive Kyoujin Victory/End of Bandit Uprisings

* * *

 **Combatants**

Kyoujin's Militia **\- vs -** The Indigo Wolves

* * *

 **Commanders**

Kyoujin **\- vs -** Youketsu

* * *

 **Strengths**

13,000 militiamen **\- vs -** 20,000 mercenaries

* * *

 **Casualties**

2,000 killed/1,000 wounded **\- vs -** 10,000 dead/10,000 surrendered

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.13 - Dragon Beneath the Sky**

With the Indigo Wolves' surrender, Qing Province could finally look forward to a new future. With no other hostile force left in the region, Kiriya and his militia attained nominal control over the province. While this was blissful news to the populace, this does not sit well with certain others. Kashin and her Imperial Army was still within the province and Kiriya has to report his progress to her. But he and his comrades' success would not be compensated with splendor but with intolerable spite. There was also the matter of deciding the fate of the Indigo Wolves' leaders, Youketsu and Yuukai...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** The list at the bottom only shows those who appeared in this chapter. Kiriya will have time to socialize and get to know the other girls.

 **enigma95:** There is no way I will follow with the original pace of time. The Imperial Calendar I am using sort of tells that. No, time will go much quicker than the Romance of the Three Kingdoms but slower than that of the Koihime games so there will be some realistic development. As for the Indigo Wolves, their fate will be revealed in the next chapter. Care to guess what will become of them?

 **98kazer:** Hopefully, this chapter did its job.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. 3,000 views! You people are fantastic. Big thanks to the Favoriters, Followers, and everyone else who took the time to read this fanfic. Hopefully, I did well for the this final battle of this arc. I hope this battle did everybody justice in giving each of them a moment. The portrayal of this battle was somewhat inspired by the trailers and gameplay previews of _Total War: Three Kingdoms_! So there is something to look forward to.**

 **For those of you who love military history, you might have an idea as to which historic battle this was inspired by. Take a guess. Which famous battle was this chapter inspired by?**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Household**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Cavalry Captain

Yubun Ke/Nobuna (Yuwen Mao) - Captain of the Linyi City Guards/Infantry Captain

Kinhana/Sakuya (Qing Hua) - Secretariat of Linyi Commandery/Archery Captain

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Vice Commander of the Militia Army/Cavalry Captain

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Military Director

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Han (Kan)**

Kashin (He Jin) - Grand Commandant of the Han

Kouhosuu/Huangfu Song (Rouan) - Imperial General of the Left

 **Other(s)**

Youketsu/Yang Jie - Chief Commander of the Indigo Wolves

Yuukai/Xiong Hai (Naomasa) - Vice Commander of the Indigo Wolves


	15. Ch13: Dragon Beneath the Sky

**Ch.13:** **Dragon Beneath the Sky**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Late Autumn, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 _ **Unknown Location...**_

"So, the Indigo Wolves are no more. Yet, they weren't dealt with by the Imperial Army."

"Who was it then?"

"A local militia under the command of one named Kyoujin."

"Kyoujin? I've never heard of him."

"Hah! The most powerful mercenary company undone by a backwater militia? We really overestimated our assets."

"Silence! The Indigo Wolves were disciplined and dangerous soldiers. Even the Imperial army could hardly match them on the field. If this militia can defeat them in battle, then this Kyoujin is not someone we can overlook."

"Agreed. I suspect that he may be the one who was disturbing our recent progress."

"Then terminate him. Why are we discussing this waste?"

"No...This Kyoujin may prove useful to us. We will send agents to Qing Province and monitor him."

"Whatever...But what is our next course now? With the bandits mostly quelled throughout the empire, the situation has focused inward again. We haven't finish setting the stage for the next step."

"Indeed. We need more time. Is there any way we can distract the eyes of the land?"

"No. We may have to resort to some of our more drastic assets."

"You speak of the _Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace_?"

"Yes. It is time. We must accelerate our plans...And I know just the man who can do this."

* * *

 _ **Linyi Commandery, Qing Province...**_

Since the climactic battle at Mount Tai ended with the militia's victory, word of this has already began to spread across Qing Province and beyond like wildfire. In the immediate aftermath, Kiriya dispatched a messenger to deliver a tattered banner of the Indigo Wolves to Jinan City, where the Grand Commandant Kashin was based in. But since Kiriya was the one who defeated them, he and his friends had the rights in taking the custody of Youketsu, Yuukai, and the remaining Indigo Wolves. Having completed the task before the deadline, Kiriya and his comrades began to march back south to Linyi city to lick their wounds and rest. As they came closer to his home city, Kiriya could see people from nearby villages and towns coming to greet his him and his militia and welcome them home. As grateful as this appeared to everyone, the cheering countryside was nothing compared to the greeting they received upon entering Linyi city. Large crowds of people gathered on both sides of the main street as Kiriya's militia enters and marches into the city. Those who were standing on the balconies of higher buildings or roofs threw flower petals as they fluttered to the ground around the militia.

It has been a week since the Battle of Mount Tai and the people of Linyi has mourn those who were lost in battle before settling down to prepare to celebrate the victory. Seeing this as a sign of a prosperous future, the citizens of Linyi are working diligently to finish the last parts of reconstructing the city while preparing for a feast. While Hinari expressed her concerns of the cost to this, Shuri reaffirmed that the feast is necessary to ease the hearts of the people as it will allow them to relish this moment so they can proceed to continue and build from this recent success.

As of now in the early afternoon, Kiriya stood looking out of the administrator's office window, gazing at the city. Now, that the province was pacified, he had to look into more practical affairs: administration. Governing the region is another matter entirely and in several ways more complex than fighting on the battlefield. Kiriya knew this, having to attempted to help his mother before their exile. Now, he is the unofficial head of this city and the commandery. He will need to be at his best if he is to ensure the people's livelihood.

"Lord Kiriya."

Looking behind him, Kiriya sees Sakuya arriving with four servants, each carrying a tray filled with bamboo scrolls.

"Sakuya." Kiriya approached, "Is this all of them?"

"Yes, my Lord. All of the unattended reports and issues are all here."

Kiriya took a moment to gaze at the scrolls in each tray. There were approximately 6 to 10 scrolls per tray. Combined, there are 36 scrolls holding matters that had not been managed. Kiriya grabbed one scroll and unrolled it to read the contents.

He scowled, "This one was months ago. How could the administrator not attend to this? And there are so many..."

Sakuya sighed, "Yes, my Lord. As the secretariat of this commandery, I tried everything I could to see to the affairs personally. But there are matters that I simply cannot oversee due to my position. And many proposals I make are completely ignored or shunned by the administrator."

Kiriya glanced at Sakuya, "If the administrator did not attend to any of these matters, what has he been doing?"

Sakuya's face gave off an uneasy demeanor, "Having _fun_..."

...

"Worthless." Kiriya jeered as he placed the scroll back on its respective tray, "Incompetents cannot be trusted with important matters that could affect the lives of the populace. Sakuya, have these scrolls placed in the administrator's office. I will personally review them before deciding how they should be handled."

"Hai."

Sakuya immediately gestured the servants to take the tray away to Kiriya's office.

"By the way, Sakuya..." Kiriya called, "Is everything alright with you, Mikoto, and Yubun Ke. They didn't seem to be happy with you after Mount Tai."

Sakuya sighed sadly, "My brother and Nobuna are just upset that I led my archers so close to the cavalry battle. But...I had to do it! If I didn't help, Lady Aisha would have been overwhelmed and..my brother would not have mobilized his unit."

Kiriya pondered what she said and nodded, "It's true that your actions compelled Mikoto and, in doing so, turn the tide of battle to our favor. But I must agree with Mikoto and Yubun Ke on this one, you were reckless."

Sakuya looked down in shame but then she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Looking back up, she sees Kiriya smiling warmly at her.

"But a commander must be able to decide and maneuver on the field based on their intuition and logic." Kiriya explained, "While your actions was reckless, you didn't act on it based on misguided intent but through good reason. By following your intuition, you acted based on the situation to help Aisha and urge your brother to advance. You did well."

Sakuya blinked in surprise for a brief moment before a faint smile crossed her face, "T-Thank you, my lord."

Kiriya grinned, "By the way, how is Mikoto? Is he going to be alright? Last I check, that gash was deep."

"He'll be fine."Sakuya nodded, "The wound on his side isn't that deep and the physician who tended to him said that he could still move about but he must not participate in any excessive physical activity or risk reopening his wound. A few weeks of rest would do. Thankfully, after Mount Tai, he didn't lose much blood during the long walk back to the camp. If it weren't for...Yuukai, who provided first aid to my brother, I fear his condition would have been...much worse."

Kiriya nodded, "Yuukai...He is a man of honor. Despite his menacing stature and brute strength, he has strong sense of dignity. You don't see many people like that in these times, especially from a mercenary. Can I assume that he gave himself in willingly?"

"That's correct. After escorting my brother back to our encampment, he allowed himself to be apprehended. But before he was taken the stockades, he wanted me to let you know that he wishes to talk to you before his fate is decided."

"I'll see to him soon." Kiriya said, "But other than deciding the fate of Youketsu and Yuukai, I also need to decide what to do with the remaining 10,000 Indigo Wolves still in our custody..."

"Hmm..."

"Kyoujin-sama!" As the two pondered on this, a guardsman entered the hall and saluted to Kiriya, "Kyoujin-sama. All of the military and civil officials are gathering at the main chamber."

"Understood. Thank you." Kiriya nodded, dismissing the guard, "Sakuya, go on ahead to the main chamber. I'll be there shortly after going through those reports real quick."

"Hai."

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Within the main chamber of the city hall, Kiriya sat upon the administrator's seat and overlooked his companions, with military officers like Aisha, Rinrin, Mikoto, and Yubun Ke positioned on his left side of the chamber whilst civil officials like Shuri, Hinari, and Sakuya are positioned on his right. With everybody present, Kiriya could now begin the meeting that will help them decide how to proceed from here.

"Everyone." Kiriya started, "After Mount Tai, Qing Province no longer has any hostile force that could jeopardize its safety. For now, I will serve as this city's unofficial head and administrator of this commandery. I'll be counting on every one of you to help me reform this land."

"Hai!"

As the entire chamber bowed and acknowledged, Kiriya continued, "That said, does anybody have anything to report?"

"My Lord." Mikoto saluted, "As you said, with the bandit lords defeated and the Indigo Wolves subjugated, relative peace should return to Qing Province. However, from what we know, the bandits we dealt with were not from here and originated from other provinces. With bandits still running rampant in the neighboring province, it's possible they will come here and cause more trouble."

"I agree." Yubun Ke said, "Normally, small groups of bandits would target villages and towns. They raid, pillage, and then disappear into the wilderness before any government troops can arrive."

"Do you have an idea on how to deal with that problem?" Kiriya asked.

"Yes. For now, since Lord Kyoujin is only going to manage one commandery, it should be easy to divide our forces into small groups. Have designated units be position in different villages and towns within each district to guard them, should bandits begin to enter the region. Also, we should assign mobile squadrons to guard caravans and patrol the roads throughout the province."

Kiriya nodded, "That does seem like a good idea. However, Yubun Ke-san...you should know better than I that Linyi is one of the largest commanderies in the province. Taking account to our current military strength, we only have a total of 12,000 troops. At most, we can provide a few hundred men in each community. If a large bandit force that numbers in the thousands enter the commandery they can pick off our smaller troops one by one. Other than defending Linyi city itself, we cannot spare that enough men to decently guard all of those communities at once."

Yubun Ke blinked in confusion before realizing the truth behind it.

"Kiriya-sama." Shuri spoke up, "What Mikoto-san and Yubun Ke-san said is true. These communities must be protected. If we cannot defend the countryside from exterior threats, then we cannot ensure the people that they are safe."

"You have an idea, Shuri?"

"Hai. We can entrust the people themselves to ensure their own safety."

Everybody murmured amongst each other in confusion.

"Elaborate." Kiriya said.

"As you have said Kiriya-sama, since we only have 12,000 troops, we cannot afford to equally divide them unless risk having them individually overwhelmed. A single main army must be presently together to enforce a sense of caution towards enemies that invading this commandery would not be simple. But should they do, these districts must be defended. So instead of sending a detachment to defend these villages and towns, we can teach them how to defend themselves."

Kiriya raised a brow, intrigued this as Shuri glanced at the military officers before continued, "Out military can dispatch a few drill officers to each of these communities. They will teach them how to reinforce their town defenses as well as the basics of defensive warfare. Should bandits try to assault them, they will have the means to defend themselves until reinforcement could arrive."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Sakuya perked up, "Lord Kiriya, we can also teach the villagers to use the messenger pigeons. If they come under attack and hold their ground, they can just send a messenger pigeon to carry out a call for help instead of a rider. We'll be notified quickly."

Kiriya's serious demeanor shifted into a grin as he glanced at Shuri, who gave an approving nod.

"In that case..." Kiriya looked over to his left, "Yubun Ke. Since defending these villages and towns will mostly involve defensive combat, infantry would be mainly utilized by these people. Scour among your troops and find the best drill sergeants you can find. You will be heading from town to town assigning these officers to teach our people how to defend themselves."

"Hai! Leave it to me!"

"Sakuya. Gather all the available pigeons we can spare and go with Yubun Ke. In each town, while she is assigning the officers, you will teach the leading magistrates how to use these pigeons. Remember, they must only send a pigeon at the following dawn after an attack. Pigeons are strictly birds that are active in the day. Sending one when daylight is barely breaking will allow the birds to soar through the abiding darkness."

"Hai!"

"Oh!" Kiriya recalled, "By the way, Sakuya. There is one other thing I want you to do while you're there."

Sakuya bowed, "Please instruct me."

"Whenever you come across the administrative center of each district, inform the magistrates that the residents of their district must nominate a trusted individual to come to Linyi City by the end of this month. These people will serve as representatives for their districts and will participate in discussions on how to manage this commandery."

Sakuya and everyone else blinked in surprise at this as Hinari smiled and bowed, "Kiriya-sama is truly thoughtful. You are giving the people a chance to express themselves."

Kiriya nodded, "We need everybody to pitch in. Everybody. Besides Linyi Commandery, Qing Province is still in a fairly precarious situation. If we are to restore stability to our home as well as the entire region, we need everyone doing their part. The policies we will be enacting will need the opinions of the entire commandery. I do not care who they are or what their upbringing is. As long as they can accelerate the recovery of this land, I am willing to work with them."

Kiriya's words was met with approval as everyone in the chamber chattered in agreement.

"So, what else do we have?" He asked.

"Provisions." Hinari spoke up, "Kiriya-sama. Ever since the last bandit raid that ravaged the city, the people has worked hard to rebuild it. We have fixed all of the important infrastructures and are almost done reconstructing the city walls and housings for the common people. Unfortunately...we cannot rebuild the grain the city lost."

"Hmm..." Kiriya scowled, aware this was a serious problem.

Hinari continued, "Winter is just around the corner and the food supplies we acquire from the bandit lairs have already been divided among the other commanderies. Without the necessary food, our people will starve."

Hearing this, Kiriya began to ponder deeply. The people are the lifeblood of a nation. If they cannot get the proper food to sustain themselves, it will negatively affect the entire community.

After much deliberation, Kiriya made a decision, "Sakuya, compose a letter addressing to our southern provincial neighbor, Touken (Tao Qian)."

"Touken, the Governor of Xu Province?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. Due to Touken's diligent administration, Xu Province is currently one of the empire's most productive agricultural center. Tell him that I wish to loan 500,000 bushels of grain. By the end of next year, I will repay half of that debt. By the end of the year after that, I will fully repay the debt."

"500,000 bushels..." Sakuya muttered in awe, "Lord Kiriya. That amount of grain can sustain this commandery for months, but...will Lord Touken even consider lending us that much?"

"Knowing him, yes. Back then, when my grandfather Kyou Tetsuryuu was still Lord of Qi and Governor of Qing Province, he work closely with Lord Touken in preserving their respective regions. In a way, they are very close friends and he even attempted to help my family after my grandfather's death. Hopefully, he will be willing to help me now and I will be eternally grateful to him."

Sakuya thought for a moment before bowing, "Understood. I will have this letter sent before going with Nobuna on our trip across Linyi Commandery."

Kiriya nodded, "Anything else?"

"Onii-chan." It was surprising that Rinrin came out to speak of something, "Umm...Onii-chan, I need to tell you. The kids are all unhappy."

"The kids, Rinrin?"

Aisha then spoke up, "Kiriya-sama. Rinrin is saying that even though our people is happy for our victory, there are many who are still dispirited by the loss of their loved ones. Especially the children who became orphans or lost their fathers to battle."

Hearing this, Kiriya hummed in deep thought. The thought of never seeing a beloved family member again, he knew that feeling all too well. Whilst he and his mother suffered, they still worked hard and for each other to survive. But Kiriya knew he cannot expect the other kids to have that same resolve nor expect that they will manage well without any support.

"Kiriya-sama." Hinari called, "We have some spare funds that can be utilized to renovate and support orphanages within this city. We can also hire caretakers to help them as well."

After pondering, Kiriya nodded, "That could work...in long-term perspective. But in short term, that will not."

"Eh?"

"Losing a loved one is never easy to get over." Kiriya muttered, "As a matter of fact, it's nigh impossible to overcome that pain. I think most of you know exactly what I mean."

Seeing the saddened faces of many those present, Kiriya knew he was right, "Supporting these orphanages will help the kids survive, but what they need at this very moment is moral support. These kids need someone who can understand them, allow them to share their pain, and bear the burden together..."

Glancing around, Kiriya's eyes laid on one person, "Rinrin."

"Hai?"

"Can I commit you to look after the kids?"

...

"Nyaa?! Onii-chan! What do you mean?" Rinrin looked exasperated, as everyone else is.

"Exactly what I mean, Rinrin." Kiriya smiled, "I am entrusting you their happiness. They need someone who they can approach and see as one of them. And considering your past in playing with other kids in your home village as the...' _Rinrin Bandits_ ,' I'd say you will do great in riling these kids into a frenzy."

While Aisha smirked at this, Rinrin pouted her cheeks, "Onii-chan...Rinrin is not a little kid."

"You're not." Kiriya nodded, "But you are good with the youngsters, and they will flock to you for support. I am counting on you to put a smile on their faces and keep them that way."

Recalling the time she spent with the kids of her village, Rinrin grinned, "Hai~! Leave it to me, Onii-chan!"

Kiriya returned the smile before returning his sight to the rest of the hall, "What is left?"

"My Lord." Mikoto spoke up, "I would like to bring up the topic of the remaining Indigo Wolves."

...

Silence grasp over the hall before everybody began to mutter with one another over the subject.

"Speak, Mikoto."

"My Lord. After the battle at Mount Tai, we have managed to capture 10,000 Indigo Wolves along with their two commanders, Youketsu and Yuukai, and they are all imprisoned within the city prison and the military camp stockades. However, it's been over a week since the battle and the people are beginning to feel uneasy to see 10,000 mercenaries kept under guard by on 12,000 men. They are hoping that a decision is quickly made on how to deal with them."

"What does the people expect?"

Mikoto frowned, "Many are expecting an execution. Youketsu was responsible for killing your grandfather years ago, which led to Linyi Commandery and, by some extension, the entire Qing Province into the state it is right now. They expect that you to punish the Indigo Wolves by executing their leaders and exiling the rest. Some are even hoping for this..."

Noticing Mikoto's displeased demeanor, Kiriya asked, "Do you want them punished, Mikoto? You and Sakuya were both there when the Wolves took my grandfather. So..."

Mikoto bowed, "Please do not punish them."

His quote got everybody surprised as he continued, "My Lord. Although the Indigo Wolves' past action has cause Qing Province to falter into chaos, we cannot ignore their worth."

"Their worth?"

"Yes, my Lord. As you have witnessed at Mount Tai, the Indigo Wolves possessed some of the most hardened and disciplined troops in the land. To exile these men could risk repercussions in the future and executing them all will bring the ire of many. Also, their capability and conduct on the battlefield reflects the quality of their leaders. Both Youketsu and Yuukai are both capable commanders and peerless warriors, especially the latter. I believe to do away these men would be inadvisable."

Kiriya hummed with a grin, "Mikoto. If I'm not mistaken, you are suggesting that we recruit the Indigo Wolves into our ranks."

Mikoto returned the smile, "My Lord. If I'm not mistaken, you yourself have been considering that idea for quite some time."

Everybody glanced at Kiriya, who nodded faintly.

"Indeed...Even though our forces have fought in three major battles with the most recent being the most serious, our army is still a militia. We lack the training and equipment that standard professional military possesses, besides our lack of numbers. Therefore, I am thinking of enlisting these wolves to bolster our numbers."

Yubun Ke then spoke up, "Lord Kyoujin. Recruiting the Indigo Wolves does seem like a viable idea but...I fear that the people of Linyi will find it hard to accept it. Though I wasn't there, Sakuya told me of what transpired that day when the Wolves first came and besieged to Linyi. Even now, the scar those mercenaries inflicted on them hasn't abated."

Kiriya scowled, "The scar they felt was _fear_. But the scar I felt was fear, despair...and hatred."

The last word held venom in it, but Kiriya sighed, "To be honest, I still cannot forgive Youketsu for killing my grandfather. But thinking about it, the resentment I hold against him is no different from the resentment he held for my grandfather when he killed Youketsu's brother. So..."

As he paused, everybody could barely here a hint of sorrow, "...I don't want to kill him. And most of all, I don't want to torment his troops by taking away a leader they have counted on for years. Therefore...Aisha!"

"Kiriya-sama?"

"Go to the city prison and have Youketsu and Yuukai freed and delivered to quarters. I wish to...speak to them about their men."

"Hai."

"If that is everything..."

Hearing the tone of those words, everybody could tell that Kiriya did not want to continue discussing the matter as it became too personal for him. Kiriya stood up from his seat began to head back towards the administrator's office whilst everybody else went off to handle their assignments.

"Kyoujin-sama!" A guardsman suddenly called, rushed in, and saluted, "Kyoujin-sama! An Imperial envoy carrying the Emperor's edict has arrived!"

It seems Kashin has received news of the Indigo Wolves' defeat and has reported the matter to the Emperor. Kiriya immediately head towards the outskirts of the city hall, followed by all of his companions.

As they arrived outside of the city hall, the Imperial court officials walked up to them with the Emperor's edict.

"An Imperial edict arrives! May Commander Kyoujin come forth and receive it!"

"I, Kyoujin, receives His Majesty's orders." Kiriya knelt on the ground and heeded the officials with everyone else following suit.

The main official unraveled the scroll and read, "By the Grace of the Heavens, His Majesty decrees: _Kyoujin has fulfilled his assignment in subjugating the treacherous mercenaries and apprehended their ringleaders, restoring peace to Qing Province. For that, we are pleased. However, in accordance to Imperial law, all traitors must be punished and their leaders must be put to the sword without question. Since Kyoujin did not execute the rebel leader Youketsu and dispatch his head to the capital, we will not grant Kyoujin the post of Governor of Qing Province. Instead, he shall be assigned as Administrator of Linyi Commandery and diligently serve under the new Governor Baenri (Ma Yuanyi). And since Kyoujin still has Youketsu in custody, he is to deliver the traitor to the officer assigned to retrieve him immediately. Thus we have decreed_."

Kiriya saluted, "I, Kyoujin, thanks His Majesty."

As the officials departed, Kiriya glanced at the edict in his hands and contemplated. Everyone else did not appear to like what they heard.

"What a load of hogwash!" Aisha shouted, "The Emperor specifically promised that if Lord Kyoujin defeats the Wolves within ten days, which he did, then he will be given the post as Governor of Qing Province! And yet, he goes back on his words and gives him a post as one of the province's administrators."

While nobody said anything that would demonstrate agreement, their demeanor shows they too thought the same.

"That's not even the worse of it, Lady Aisha." Yubun Ke sneered.

"What do you mean?" Shuri asked.

"The governor that was assigned instead of Lord Kyoujin, Baenri. He was...our former administrator."

"Wait..." Rinrin's eyes widen, "You mean, the guy who abandoned this city and its people to die is going to be Onii-chan's boss?!"

"That's correct." Yubun Ke gritted her teeth, "That pompous wretch! How could Grand Commandant Kashin even consider him as a candidate to fill in the role as governor. He did a terrible job as Linyi City's administrator. And now, he is going to serve as this province's governor?! This has got to be a joke!"

"A terrible joke..." Aisha agreed.

As everyone was muttering to each how fraudulent this sounded, Mikoto smiled, "Let's not be too pessimistic. From how I see it, there is merit in this."

Mikoto's words caught everybody's surprise.

"Master Kinryuu." Yubun Ke called, "What part of this has merit? Lord Kyoujin was just discarded and received a lower rank than he was promised whilst an incompetent despot is placed in charge instead."

"That is exactly why there is still merit for our Lord." Mikoto said, "Think about it. Do you believe that you are the only ones who thinks this edict is complete lunacy?"

Confused expressions was on everybody's faces except for Shuri and Hinari.

"Mikoto-san." Shuri smiled, "I think I understand."

"Understand what?" Aisha inquired.

Hinari answered, "As you have all heard, the Emperor...or rather Grand Commandant Kashin...has broken her promise and gave Kiriya-sama a lower rank and bestowed the post of Governor to someone less capable. However, the people of Qing Province will have little faith in someone who abandoned his commandery for his own safety. Instead, their trust will be towards Kiriya-sama and only him."

Shuri nodded, "Yes, Hinari. The memory of Kyou Tetsuryuu still remains strong in this land and Kiriya-sama was the one who quelled the bandit lords in the province and defeated the Indigo Wolves, not the Imperial Army that was sent here. Therefore, the common people will dedicate their support to Kiriya-sama."

Thinking it over, it was true. Kiriya and his comrades had popular favor due to their recent successes.

"That may be true..." Aisha said, "But this Baenri is still going to be the governor, Kiriya-sama's superior. If he is as wretched as Yubun Ke-san said, then he may try to undermine and even harm our Lord."

"Well..." Sakuya said softly, "I'm sure our Lord can handle Baenri, especially when he has...us with him."

Hearing Sakuya's words, Aisha sighed before nodding as did Yubun Ke.

"My Lord." Mikoto turned to Kiriya, "I believe this will be benefi-My Lord?"

Mikoto glanced around him as everybody just realized that Kiriya has vanished.

* * *

 ** _Linyi City Prison_...**

Upon receiving the Imperial edict, Kiriya did not bother to inform anyone and went into the city prison to pay a visit to the two leaders of the Indigo Wolves. The edict demands that he delivers Youketsu to Imperial Capital, covertly hinting towards Kashin. Knowing that the Imperial Court will not tolerate any rebels to be spared, Kiriya knew that Youketsu would be dishonored as a common criminal, with the high chances of being shamed and humiliated before execution. Thus, he decided to discuss the matter with the mercenary in hopes that he can find the resolve to make the proper decision to proceed. Strange as it is to converse with the said prisoner, Kiriya felt that this was the only way he can find the solution.

While walking through the prison hallway, Kiriya carried a wooden box as he approached the cell block holding the mercenary commander. Looking inside, Kiriya can see that he has been stripped of their armor and only simple ragged clothing.

Noticing him, Youketsu gazed at Kiriya in surprise.

"Hungry?" Kiriya asked.

The mercenary did not answer but grinned warmly. The two sat across from each other over a small table as Kiriya opened the wooden box in his hand and took out a lunch set with rice, veggies, and some meat. To Youketsu's glee, Kiriya brought some wine as well. As the two dug in, there was a silence between them as they both said nothing but ate in peace. Finally, as the food are nearly gone, Kiriya and Youketsu began to drink.

"When will the execution be?" Youketsu suddenly asked.

"At sundown..."

To Kiriya's surprise, Youketsu showed no sign of fear but an expression of ease.

"You're okay with this, Youketsu?"

"All men live and dies, Kyoujin. You and I both know that. Whatever happens, happens for a reason and I welcome it with open arms." Youketsu took a sip, "Besides, you have more than enough reason to kill me, after what I did to you years ago."

"Are you afraid to die?" Kiriya asked.

"No." Youketsu said plainly, "I am not afraid. Although, I do prefer living and enjoying life."

"I can give you that, Youketsu."

...

The mercenary snickered, "No, you can't. Going against an Imperial edict is a death sentence."

Kiriya blinked in shock that Youketsu knew about the edict.

"Don't be surprised." Youketsu smirked, "As useless as the Emperor is or as corrupt as the Imperial Court may be, neither will tolerate any traitor. My life was forfeit the moment they deemed me a renegade."

"Youketsu..."

"Let's be honest, kid. We both know that there is only one way this will end."

Kiriya sighed as the reality of the situation reverberates.

"I hate you." Kiriya said bluntly as Youketsu stared at him, "Ever since you killed my grandfather, during that moment when I entered your tent, and up until now, I resent you with every fiber of my being...But killing you will not bring me closure. And it will not bring me or my people any peace-"

"No it will." Youketsu cuts in, "By executing me, you will be fulfilling the edict and the Imperial Court will leave you and your folks alone. Spare me, then you and your comrades will suffer the consequences. Those morons in the Imperial Court, especially that dimwit of a Grand Commandant, will name you a traitor and you will never stop running. Killing me is your only way."

"Why do you care whether my people and I pulls through?" Kiriya inquired.

"I honestly don't. What care about are my boys?"

"The remaining Indigo Wolves?"

Youketsu nodded, "Many of those boys had their backs against a corner. The late commander, my brother, and I simply gave them a choice. Either live their lives as a mercenary or rot away slowly. They all chose to follow us...And now, this is where it ends."

The mercenary gazed at Kiriya directly in the eye, "Kyoujin. Tomorrow, you have to kill me. By carrying out the execution and delivering my head to the Grand Commandant, you will secure your place here in this land. And in doing so, you will have the authority to give my boys a second chance. Now, I know I have no right to ask this but...will you find it in your heart to let my boys serve you?"

Kiriya sighed, "If I simply pardon them, the people will feel uneasy in that decision. Some of the more devious lot will see this as a sign of weakness. But...at most, I can grant them all suspended sentences and putting them all under probation. As long as they continue to work in good behavior, I will not bring them misfortune."

Youketsu smiled and nodded, "That's all I ask."

"Still," Kiriya muttered, "I'm not sure if your men will listen to me...especially after your death by my hands."

"They will." Kiriya blinked in surprise as Youketsu continued, "The Indigo Wolves only follow those who has proven themselves worthy on the battlefield. If the commander of the Wolves should die on the field then it is the victor who they shall heed to. That was the case for my brother and I, including the commander before us. You and your army has beaten us...twice. At Mount Tai, you have proven to my boys that you are a strong leader. By giving them a chance here, they will be grateful just as I will. Therefore-"

Youketsu moved out of his seat, got onto his knees, and kowtowed, "Kyoujin, please grant me an honorable death and lead my boys to whatever future you will embark on."

Kiriya instantly stood up from his seat, took Youketsu's arms, and got him onto his feet, "Rest assured, Youketsu. They will be in good hands."

"They will serve you well." Youketsu said, "Particularly Yuukai. He can be rough and a bit single-minded but he's a good man. You will find him useful."

Kiriya nodded in approval. Unbeknownst to both of them, Aisha was listening nearby. Grasping her hands near her chest, the black-haired warrior felt a sense of unease.

* * *

 ** _That late afternoon_...**

As the sun began to fall into the horizon, the city square held a massive crowd gathered around a wooden platform with a stone chopping block at the very center. In attendance were Mikoto, Aisha, Rinrin, Yubun Ke, Sakuya, Shuri, and Hinari along with many soldiers guarding the imprisoned Indigo Wolves, who requested to witness the execution. At their head, a grim-looking Yuukai stood in front. Everybody knew what was happening today and they awaited for the event to come.

Finally, a horn was sounded and drums were beaten slowly as the chained Youketsu marched towards the platform with Kiriya walking right next to him with his wodao. Silence deafened the entire area as all eyes were on the two approaching the platform with the air thick with mixed stepping onto the platform, Youketsu turned and faced his fellow Indigo Wolves.

"Boss..." Yuukai muttered, "Does it really have to be like this?"

"The pact was broken, Naomasa." Youketsu replied, "It simply didn't end how we hoped it would. You're the new boss of the Indigo Wolves now"

A twitch was seen on Yuukai's face as the young mercenary begin to show tears in his eyes.

"Well..." Yuukai said with a forced smile, "It's been fun..."

Youketsu nodded before glancing over to Kiriya, gesturing that they should continue. As they mounted the platform and arrive at the chopping block, Kiriya and Youketsu shared one final exchange.

"I can see it in your eyes, Kyoujin. Despite our history, you don't want to do this."

"I absolutely don't."

"Heh..." Youketsu chuckled before staring back at Kiriya with a serious demeanor, "There is one thing I need to tell you before I go. Back then, when my boys and I came to Linyi City, we didn't simply arrive by only will...We were hired to come here for your grandfather. Hired to kill Kyou Tetsuryuu and his entire family, including you."

Kiriya blinked in shock to this revelation. But thinking of it, that does make sense. A mercenary company cannot enter into provinces without some form of approval unless violating Imperial law.

"Who was it?" Kiriya asked in a dark tone, "Who hired you?"

"I don't know." Youketsu answered, "The guy never showed himself to me or my brother. He only delivered his orders through his lackeys so I never saw his face. But...I do know that this person is a high-ranking member of the Imperial Court. Whoever hired my boys to attack Linyi definitely had just as much reason to kill your grandfather as I did...if not more."

Kiriya pondered on those words before Youketsu continued, "Under strict rules, we were bound to obey his words but he broke the contract and condemned me and my boys as rebels. Now, he is a sworn enemy to the Indigo Wolves...as well as yours."

"Could it be the Grand Commandant?" Kiriya assumed.

Youketsu shook his head, "At first, I thought it was. But that dimwit ain't bright enough to be this thorough. Someone else was pulling the strings."

Kiriya nodded, "I will find this person...And I will make sure he answers for this. For my grandfather, for my family, and for your boys."

Youketsu smiled, "Then I'll pray for your success in death. If you fail, I'll save you a spot in hell."

Kiriya chuckled, "I don't think I'll be taken to the same hell you're going."

"Hah!" Youketsu returned the laugh, "I won't forget that attitude, boy."

"And I won't forget your resolve, commander." Kiriya grinned.

"Boss!"

Youketsu turned to see his men beginning to weep. With a frown, the mercenary commander spoke firmly to his men one last time.

"Listen up! It's high time you all start standin' on your own two feet! I gave you all a choice before you became Wolves! Now, you are offered another! There is a new age coming, so stand tall and make it your own!"

Youketsu glanced to Kiriya and nodded before kneeling down on top of the chopping block. Kiriya took a deep breath as he drew his sword.

"Youketsu," Kiriya spoke out, "Mercenary Commander of the Indigo Wolves. Under crimes of sedition and disturbing the peace of Qing Province, I, Kyoujin, Administrator of Linyi Commandery, hereby sentences you to die. Will you speak your final words?"

Youketsu closed his eyes and replied, "Such is life..."

 *** _SLASH!_ ***

With a decisive swing, Youketsu's head rolls on the platform floor. The deafening silence remained in the city square as no one cheered for the mercenary's death. As Kiriya glanced at the lifeless body of his gradfather's killer, he sees Mikoto stepping out from his position and knelt to the deceased mercenary. Aisha then followed suit as did everyone else. Yuukai wiped his tears, fell to his knees, and knelt, followed by the other Wolves. Before long, every citizen present at the execution were on their knees and bowed.

Finally, Kiriya stuck his wodao into the platform and knelt at Youketsu's head, "Peace be with you..."

* * *

 ** _That night..._**

The air in Linyi City changed as the moon and the stars became visible in the night sky. As dictated, Kiriya gave Youketsu's head to the Imperial envoy as proof that the leader of the rebels was executed. But Kiriya said that he deserves to decide the fate of the remaining rebels. On Kiriya's orders, the Indigo Wolves were given suspended sentences, placing them under probation and serve as soldiers until they are cleared of charges. The Wolves made no indication of protest and accepted their sentence. While the mercenaries settled into the barracks with the help of the militia, the rest of the city populace was in the midst of jubilation. With the pacification of all rogue factions in Qing Province, a sense of hope for a greater future engulfed the people. Lanterns were lit up, music was being played, and food and drinks were made.

Within the city hall, the leading members of the militia were having their own celebration with the rest of their troops as graceful music was being played. Rinrin was chomping away at some pork, Yubun Ke and Sakuya are sharing a meal together, Shuri and Hinari are both socializing about the near-future as well as personal affairs. Mikoto was peacefully sipping on some tea. Aisha, on the other hand, was glancing around, looking for someone.

"Hey. Mikoto-kun. Where is Kiriya-sama?"

"Our Lord said he needed to go somewhere first. He'll be here."

Aisha sighed, "He didn't seem to be in a happy mood...not after Youketsu's execution."

"They were sworn enemies. But our Lord respected Youketsu more than he hated him. We may not have been able to keep Youketsu alive as we hoped, but Yuukai and the other Wolves will be joining us. At least we saved the rest, so let's just be glad with what we have."

"I guess..."

Seeing Aisha's sadden demeanor, Mikoto smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Cheer up, Aisha. What's done is done. Our Lord has an entire commandery to look after and he cannot do it without us. We must do our job and be there for our Lord, so that we can bring a smile to him once again, hm?"

Aisha smiled warmly and nodded, "Yes. You are right."

Mikoto poured another cup of tea before standing up, "Everyone!"

Those within the city hall stopped what they were doing and faced towards Mikoto, "We have succeeded in restoring peace to this province. Now comes the difficult part in keeping it that way. Our Lord will need our help for that. So, let's drink to the future!"

"TO THE FUTURE!"

A shared cheer was followed by a synced sip of drinks. As the celebration continued, a militiaman walked up and bowed in respect.

"Captain Kinryuu, Captain Kan'u. If you would grant us, my grandchildren would like to sing a song to honor our Lord."

Glancing at each other, Mikoto and Aisha nodded in approval.

"Please. We would be honored."

With a smile, the militiaman gestured to the nearby doorway and a group of seven teenagers enter the city hall. As the kids lined up, all of the men in the city hall faced towards the center.

"This song," The militiaman said, "Is dedicated to our Lord, the Dragon Beneath the Sky."

A wave of excitement echoed in the crowd, much to the confusion of the officers.

Aisha noticed a few nearby men muttered, "This song is new, isn't it?"

"Yes, everybody in the province is singing it."

The officers gazed at the kids as nearby musicians stopped and prepare to play the coming song. Within moments, a boy at the center began:

 _"Beware, beware the Dragon Beneath the Sky."_  
 _"Beware," I heard him cry._  
 _His words carried upon the Central Plain,_  
 _As he fought and died in vain._

 _Those blood-soaked lands of Qing Province,_  
 _Where mountains grant solace._  
 _The Old Dragon fell at Linyi,_  
 _Because his heir held no bravery._

The music picks up as the other teens joins in sync.

 _Why this? Why this, oh Dragon Beneath the Sky?_  
 _Why this? Did you let your kinsmen die?_  
 _Always the pride of our Lord's heart,_  
 _How could your spirit part?_

The second verse began as a young girl sang alone.

 _When the Old Dragon fell before his eyes,_  
 _They filled with sheer despise._  
 _And as he faced the man who shattered him,_  
 _His presence was reek of grim._

 _But when he spoke with undisputed sooth,_  
 _His foe beheld the truth._  
 _Return, he did, a service he fulfilled,_  
 _His folk was freed and thrilled._

As the second chorus begins, Mikoto, Aisha, and the others began to realize the song's tenor.

 _Yet still, yet still, forgotten was his deed,_  
 _Yet still, he suffered as he bleed._  
 _Forsaken and deprived of his beloved home,_  
 _He's left a realm to roam._

The music raised as the teens sang firmly.

 _As years went by, he trudged this stricken land,_  
 _A sight he could not stand._  
 _He grasp the blight to save his home from harm,_  
 _And raised his folk to arms._

 _His valor brought heroes to his side,_  
 _Who served him with upmost pride._  
 _They fought and stood in triumphant,_  
 _A song we proudly chant._

 _Return, he did, to break upheaval's grip,_  
 _His people restored his faithful Lordship._  
 _To the world, the villains wail and cry,_  
 _"Beware the Dragon Beneath the Sky!"_

The music began to fade as the surrounding audience applauds the performance.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_...**

On a hill at the outskirts of the city, Kiriya stood gazing before a tombstone engraved with the name of his grandfather, Kyou Tetsuryuu. Kiriya knelt to the ground and consecutively kowtowed in respect. At last, with a sense of peace enveloping his mind, Kiriya stood and gave one final bow to his deceased grandfather before walking back towards the city.

On the road back, Kiriya chanted:

 _I heard, I heard, across the moonlit sky,_  
 _An old voice echo by,_  
 _"Beware, beware the Dragon Beneath the Sky,"_  
 _"Beware, beware...of I."_

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.14 - What the Future Holds**

Blood battle has concluded as Kiriya and his comrades continue to administrate the Linyi Commandery. But they will find preserving peace is more difficult than simply winning it. Pressures begin to mount both internally and externally as everyone pitches into secure a better life for all. Meanwhile, a seed of looming rebellion is being covertly sowed within the hearts and minds of three impoverish sisters...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **enigma95:** Well, you have seen the answer.

 **98kazer:** Thanks. The final clash between Kiriya and Youketsu was not meant to be that great as their vengeance towards each other has pretty much changed into a sense of admiration for each other. Future clashes will be more emotional and personal than this.

 **Revanofsithlord:** As you just read, Yuukai and the Indigo Wolves will join Kiriya but Youketsu had to go. :(

 **Guest & R:** That's correct.

 **himegoto:** Thank you.

 **vastolordmask:** I truly appreciate that. And don't worry, Kiriya's relationship with the girls of Koihime will be realistic and intriguing. His relationship with Karin will be among the most _intense_.

 **Sega Kuro:** At this point, I am only mixing things between anime, the VN, and my own ideas. But...

 **sangoku:** Thank you.

 **Thunder Dragon:** Stick around. There is plenty more to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. 5,000 views! Big thanks to everybody once again! However, I am also terrible sorry for the late update. I got seriously sick and was bedridden for a while. Afterwards, I needed a break so this chapter was held back. Also, I need extra time to write the next few chapters so don't expect an update to come any time soon. Still, I intend to continue this and I am watching numerous Chinese historical televisions to help formulate ideas. Again, thank you to everyone for your support and, hopefully, I won't disappoint you in the future.**

 **For those of you whom are curious, the song was inspired by the World of Warcraft animated short, "Warbringer: Jaina."**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Household**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Commander of the Militia Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Cavalry Captain

Yuukai/Xiong Hai (Naomasa) - Captain of the Indigo Wolves

Yubun Ke/Nobuna (Yuwen Mao) - Captain of the Linyi City Guards/Infantry Captain

Kinhana/Sakuya (Qing Hua) - Secretariat of Linyi Commandery/Archery Captain

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Vice Commander of the Militia Army/Cavalry Captain

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Military Director

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Other(s)**

Youketsu/Yang Jie - Former Commander of the Indigo Wolves


	16. Ch14: What the Future Holds

**Ch.14:** **What the Future Holds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Early Winter, 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 _ **Linyi Commandery, Qing Province...**_

It has been weeks since the public execution of mercenary leader Youketsu and the victory celebration that followed. During those weeks, everybody was hard-pressed in work. Winter has come, signified by the dropping temperature, as snowflakes has finally began to fall. The tasks that Kiriya has assigned to everybody are being carried and done. Yubun Ke and Sakuya toured the commandery and stationed drill sergeants in each village and town to teach the inhabitants how to defend themselves in case of an attack. While Yubun Ke managed the defenses, Sakuya met with the magistrates to establish communication via messenger pigeons. All the while, she also requested that that each town and village sent a representative to Linyi to help discuss important matters for the commandery.

Shuri and Hinari recently returned from a diplomatic mission to Xu Province escorted by Aisha. The province's governor Touken (Tao Qian) was more than happy to heed their request. Instead of 500,000, the elderly governor sent 700,000 bushels of food, which will help Kiriya and his people greatly in the long-run. Shuri and Hinari were sent to finalize the details of the exchange and the deal. Upon their return, the two petites and Aisha brought back the immense cargo of food as a sense of relief washed over the people of Linyi City.

Speaking of which, Rinrin has also been doing well. Other than training, the little warrior spent a great deal of time with the orphans of the city, bringing a new sense of livelihood in them, consequently forming a new _Rinrin Gang_. Running around the city, Rinrin and her new friends riled up the populace, pleasing to see that the younglings are enjoying life once again.

As for the Indigo Wolves, the integration of the mercenaries into the commandery has been going surprisingly more smoothly than expected. With Mikoto's help, Yuukai and his fellow mercenaries settled in and began living the lives as reserved troops. In times of peace, these men are citizens on probation but in times of emergency and war, they will be immediately called upon to fight. Thankfully, both Mikoto and Yuukai got off really well as both fellow warriors each had high esteem towards each other.

On a personal note, Kiriya has grown close to every one of his comrades as his orders were met with confident accord and he respects their capabilities. On rare free times, he spent time talking to them on various subjects. It was during this time that both Yubun Ke and Yuukai allow Kiriya to address them by their true names as a sign of respect. Yubun Ke, or Nobuna, has fully accepted Kiriya as her superior. Having witnessed his earnest intent to help his people go through difficult times, Nobuna vow to serve Kiriya to the best of her ability. Yuukai, or Naomasa, also acknowledges Kiriya as his new boss. While he is still saddened by the death of his mentor and commander, Naomasa held no resentment towards Kiriya or his comrades. Instead, Naomasa's hatred was directed at the mysterious former patron who betrayed and condemned them. On the other hand, Naomasa is deeply grateful that his mentor a swift death as well as allowing the remaining Indigo Wolves to actually live their lives.

With everything that is happening, Kiriya felt pleased that the situation in Linyi Commandery is holding up well. As he stood within the Administrator's office, he was waiting patiently for an arrival. With peace finally restored to the province, it was safe for people to travel there once more. As such, he sent a message to Kousonsan of You Province and asked her to sent his mother Kyou Youko down to Linyi. Having not seen his mother for almost half a year, Kiriya was anxious to welcome her back to their ancestral home.

However, there is one event that Kiriya was not in the mood of dealing with. The new governor, Baenri, has settled into the provincial capital city of Jinan and has dispatched messengers to inform the administrators that he will be traveling across the province to inspect the conditions of each commandery. From what Kiriya heard, most of the administrators did not fare so well as some were even punished through humiliation and a good number of food and coin was taken as payment for their failure. Knowing that he has to impress the governor to avoid extortion, Kiriya ordered the city to prepare for the governor's arrival. Based on what Nobuna said about him, Baenri is a self-centered and arrogant fool who likes to use a show of force to get what he wants but lacks the spine to truly enforce it. One to hold a grudge, Baenri would do anything to harass any who wrongs him. Unsurprisingly, Baenri brought an armed entourage with him to intimidate the locals.

At the same time, Kiriya did not want the governor to think he will be easy to oppress. Therefore, he has called on Mikoto to see him and as he waited, Kiriya glanced at a nearby object that is covered in a cloth.

The tall warrior with long black hair entered the office and bowed respectively, "My Lord. You summon me?"

"Yes." Kiriya faced Mikoto and smiled, "How's your wound?"

"Better." Mikoto affirmed, "I took my time to stay out of action and the wound is closing. I should be good within the month."

Nodding in relief, Kiriya looked outside, "Is everything ready for the governor's arrival?"

"Yes, my Lord." Mikoto assured, "The streets have been cleaned and the city walls have been fully reconstructed. Shuri, Hinari, and my sister are getting food ready for a banquet."

Kiriya nodded, "That will do. If Nobuna's description of this guy is accurate, we need to make him feel important. He's a vindictive fellow, so whatever happens, we must not do anything that will provoke his rage."

Mikoto bowed in understanding.

"The governor is bringing an armed company with him." Kiriya explained.

"No doubt to scare the people in this city and you, my Lord." Mikoto said, "Should we station our troops in the streets?"

"Yes. Put just enough to let the governor know that this city has tight defenses and that the troops in the city is battle-harden and ready for action. Too many troops will make them feel intimidated."

"As much as I like to see that, my Lord, I know your reasons."

"Station troops in every corner of the city, however," Kiriya said, "If the rumors are true, the men the governor is bringing are a lousy bunch and will most certainly cause trouble among the citizens. If they commit any offenses, our men are to give them a warning. If they still continue to rile things up, then arrest them on the spot."

"But, my Lord," Mikoto blinked, "I thought you said we must do everything in our power to not offend the governor."

"We will not be the offending ones."

"Oh?"

"Leave that to me." Kiriya reassured, "I'll have an explanation that will make our actions comprehensible if it comes to that."

While a bit uncertain, Mikoto bowed in acknowledgement.

"Also," Kiriya continued, "Have you fixed your sword?"

Mikoto chuckled, "Unfortunately, my sword cannot be repaired. I'll have to speak with a blacksmith and see if he can make me new one. Still, a sword of such a size is not easy to make..."

"You won't have to."

Mikoto blinked in confusion as Kiriya walked over to the object wrapped in a cloth and lifted it up. Unwrapping it, Kiriya revealed a marvelously-polished great sword **(1*)**. With a large golden-colored guard and glistening blade, it looked like a sword made for legends...which is was. Holding the sword up to Mikoto, Kiriya watched as the black-haired warrior stared in awe at the blade, slowly taking it into his hands, before observing every angle of it.

"Do you know this sword, Mikoto?"

"Absolutely, my Lord." Mikoto muttered in sheer awe, "This is your Lord grandfather Kyou Tetsuryuu's personal weapon. He forged it himself and fought countless battles with it. I remember seeing it only once. A marvel of swords, befitting to a hero such as him."

"Yes." Kiriya smiled, "It's yours now."

Mikoto's eyes widen, shocked in utter disbelief.

"B-But, my Lord! I cannot do that! This blade is a treasured heirloom of your family. I cannot wield this blade-"

"You can and you will." Kiriya said firmly, "As valuable as it is, this sword is a weapon that is meant for battle, not for decoration. My grandfather fought numerous battles with this blade and killed many. But he didn't slaughter innocent people nor enjoyed killing at all. No...He used that sword to defend the people of the Han Empire, saved countless lives, and only took those who deserved to be put down."

As Mikoto listen attentively, Kiriya continued, "From the first battle our militia army fought, you were there for us. At Gu Pass, your pincer assault helped end the battle against those bandits and allow us to help Sousou. At Lujiang, your assault gave us the opening we needed to stop the Indigo Wolves from overrunning the Son army. Finally, at Mount Tai, though instigated by your sister, your sudden charge at Yuukai's cavalry gave Aisha the chance to hit the Indigo Wolves' main force from behind. In other words, in all three battles, you played the biggest role in our success that mustn't be overlooked."

Kiriya smiled, "Claim this sword, Mikoto. As my grandfather did, protect me, protect your comrades and, most importantly, protect your people."

Mikoto digested those words in his mind, taking one final glance at the great sword before kneeling, "This faith you have in me, my Lord. It shall be repaid. I will not disappoint you."

"There's more." Kiriya grinned, "In addition to this sword, I am assigning you as Vice-Commander of our military."

Again, Mikoto blinked in shock, "My Lord...Isn't that Lady Aisha's post? I cannot have that."

"You can, my friend. As a matter of fact, she was the one who suggested this to me."

"Oh?"

* * *

 ** _Flashback, earlier that day_...**

"What?" Kiriya's brow raised, "You want Mikoto to replace you as Vice-Commander of our military."

"Hai." Aisha nodded.

"Why? Are not up to the task?"

"No, Kiriya-sama. I believe Mikoto-kun is a better leader than myself. He can tell the changing course of the battlefield and judge accurately based on it...Which is something I am not proficient in."

"Oh...?"

"As embarrassing as it is to say this," Aisha blushed, "I am pretty much like Rinrin...Both of us are mostly warriors who wishes to fight on the frontlines but lack the necessary skill to lead a sizable army into battle if something goes wrong. That is something Mikoto-kun is better at. Besides, both you Kiriya-sama and him are natives to this city. Wouldn't the people feel safer if the commandery's military is commanded by both of you."

Hearing her explanation, Kiriya pondered on the matter for a moment before smiling.

* * *

 ** _Present day_...**

"She really thought this through." Kiriya said to Mikoto, "Aisha is one of our finest. If she believes you are suited for this, then you deserve this chance."

The black-haired warrior, still on his knees, gripped his new great sword with resolve and spoke, "I will be honored to lead your troops into future endeavors."

Kiriya simply smiled and gestured Mikoto to stand up, "The road ahead is filled with bumps so we need our best to be at their best."

With that, Mikoto accepted the blade as Kiriya patted on his friend's shoulder in approval.

"Kiriya-sama!"

Hinari suddenly appeared running into the office in a panic, "The governor approaches towards the west gate. He has an entourage of 120 armed men."

"Our guest has arrived..." Kiriya faced Mikoto, "Get everyone ready and have the main road cleared. I'm heading down to the west gate to greet our _beloved_ governor."

Mikoto nodded as everybody went to work. An announcement was made throughout the city as everybody moved away from the main street to allow the governor to pass by. On each side, armed troops was stationed to ensure that no _trouble_ occurs. While Hinari joined Shuri and Sakuya in prepping the meals, Aisha and Mikoto was assigned to patrol the city while Kiriya is flanked by Naomasa and Nobuna.

"Lord Kiriya," Nobuna scowled, "I do not like the prospect of greeting him."

"Based on what you said about him, I do not believe anyone wants to. But he is the one in the position of power and we must pay our...respects to that if we do not want to get into trouble. Troubles that would bring unnecessary issues for the people of Linyi."

"Don't you worry Nobuna!" Naomasa grinned, "If that oaf tries something funny, then you can expect me to stand in his way!"

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated, Naomasa." Kiriya smiled, "But save for another time, right now let's just get this over with."

"I understand." Nobuna nodded.

As captain of the Linyi City Guard, Nobuna is not liking the idea in welcoming Baenri into the city after the latter abandoned it to destruction but she knew that he cannot be insulted unless risking the consequences.

Outside of the west city gate, a welcoming party stood with Kiriya, Mikoto, and Nobuna standing at the forefront. Not long after arriving, they can see the governor's entourage approach in the distance. Kiriya watched as the armed entourage marched towards his home city and, in the very center, Baenri was riding a palanquin. As they drew closer, the Linyi administrator got a better look at him. Baenri did appear to be that bad-looking of a person but he does give off that spoiled, rich boy atmosphere **(2*)**. Seeing him enjoying himself eating food while appearing as though nothing seemed to matter in the world gave off an unpleasant impression.

Seeing Linyi's welcoming party, Baenri stopped eating, grinned, and exited the palanquin. Fixing his robes, Baenri walked complacently towards Kiriya, who simply smiled and bowed as everyone else followed suit.

"Governor Baenri." Kiriya said, "Welcome to Linyi. The city is made brighter by your presence."

"Brighter indeed." Baenri replied, observing Kiriya from head to toe, "Hmm...So, you are the late Iron Dragon's grandson. Kyoujin, the Dragon Beneath the Sky."

"I am Kyoujin." Kiriya simply confirmed.

"Mmm..." Baenri narrowed his gaze, "I must say...I figured you be more than this. They say you have the eyes of an eagle and the stature of a tiger. Quite disappointing, I must say."

"Rumors are not exactly trustworthy sources of information, Governor. One can only be who they are when you actually meet them."

"Hmph. At least you are self-aware of your place. Still, I suppose I should be grateful considering that you took the time to prepare for my arrival."

"Consider it a welcoming gift and a congratulation for your promotion."

"Ahahaha~! Fabulous. I just might like you." Baenri said before noticing Nobuna at the side, "Yubun Ke. You live."

"Yes..." Nobuna growled, "I have..."

"How is my dear little secretariat Kinhana? Is she well?"

Kiriya glanced to see Nobuna struggling not to retaliate from that remark and spoke in her stead, "She is fine. Currently readying a banquet in your honor."

"Wonderful. I'll be sure to enjoying every part of this city as I can."

With that, Baenri walked past Kiriya and began to make his way into the city, towards the city hall. As he gazes the governor from behind, Kiriya can feel a glare manifest on everybody's faces.

"Yeah..." Naomasa grunted, "I can see why our girl Nobuna hates the guy so much."

"Don't you feel like sticking your lance in his gut and be done with it?" Nobuna smirked.

"Oooh~I would love that."

"Enough." Kiriya said, "Let's get the banquet going and get this over with."

Clearly, Kiriya himself was not excited for this either. As the three followed the governor through the city streets they can see the uneasiness amongst the people. No, the most accurate term was hate. Knowing that Baenri was once their administrator and abandoned them, they have every reason to hate him for it. While Baenri's armed entourage of 120 may seem intimidating, it wasn't enough to unnerve the people with 20,000 of Qing Province's finest troops under Kiriya's control keeping the peace in this city.

While walking behind the governor, Kiriya sees Baenri looking left and right in a worrisome way and he can tell that the governor felt uneasy with so many hateful glares at him and Kiriya's troops guarding the streets.

Kiriya then walked up to the governor, "Do not be alarmed, governor. These men are stationed here for your safety. After your...abrupt departure, there has been a great many who does not see you in a favorable light so forgive me if I took the liberty in making sure nobody tries anything funny on you."

"O-Of course..." Baenri stuttered, "As y-you should."

Finally, the group arrived at the city hall where the banquet was set. Everybody took their seats and the festivities began. Keeping an eye on Baenri, Kiriya tried to enjoy himself but cannot stop glaring at the governor for staring lustfully at the female members of his inner circle, especially Sakuya. Kiriya can tell that Nobuna noticed as well and is fuming. In order to prevent a disaster, Kiriya told Sakuya to attend to her duties and leave the banquet. After the banquet, Baenri made the decision to leave Linyi, which was rather surprising since he has often stayed one night at each stop. But with such a concentrated military presence here, the governor doesn't wish to stay and neither his men. Aisha and Mikoto's patrols have given them the idea that they do not tolerate troublemakers. Mikoto's tall stature made him an intimidating presence that gives thugs the thought of running the other direction. Aisha, while pretty and attractive, gave off that cold and unwelcoming air on the patrol. Armed with her guandao, nobody wanted to get close to her. As such, Baenri's men were very hesitant to do anything in public.

In the late afternoon at the west gate, Baenri and his entourage prepares to depart.

"Your hospitality is appreciated." The governor said, "But there is one simple factor that you have forgotten to do."

"Enlighten me, governor."

"You have not paid a proper tribute to me. All of the other commanderies have paid, yet you have forgotten."

Kiriya scowled, "If I remember correctly, governor. Tributes are only given to nobles or members of the Imperial family. I don't recall there being a tradition where we-"

"Are you questioning my demands?"

...

"I was considering to be lenient when I arrive. But since you plainly forgotten and have little intent on paying, consider your tributes doubled. 100,000 bushels per month."

Kiriya blinked in sheer exasperation, not even trying to contain his shock as the governor smirked with glee.

"I like you, Kyoujin. You don't share your grandfather's stubborn nature and more...submissive. Do be sure to obey my rule because if not...I cannot guarantee your safety."

And with that, Baenri entered his palanquin and departed with his entourage, leaving Kiriya to ponder on this alone. When Baenri's group finally vanished in the horizon, Kiriya turned back towards Linyi. At the city hall, everybody was gathered for an emergency and are informed about Baenri's demands. Needless to say, an immense wave of protest lit up.

"That is absurd!" Nobuna cried out, "100,000 bushels per month?! That will drain our supplies before Winter is over! We won't have enough food to feed the people or the military!"

"That's probably what he's up to." Naomasa growled, "Food is the lifeblood of an army. No food, no troops. No troops, no defenses."

"I agree." Aisha scowled, "Baenri must have placed Kiriya-sama in this predicament so he can weaken him."

"It makes sense." Mikoto nodded, "Seeing how heavily guarded the city was, the governor felt nervous at the fact that the Iron Dragon's grandson has the strongest force in Qing Province."

Shuri nodded, "Yes. He knows that Kiriya-sama has a strong presence in the province. If he wants to maintain power, weakening Kiriya-sama's is a viable option."

Kiriya grunted, "He's afraid I will overthrow him...But doesn't that moron know that pushing people too far can make them act irrationally? The people of Qing Province will know about this and they will be defiant of this. This will only cause turbulence in Qing Province and I will not see my home turn into a warzone again!"

"Then we must act quickly and figure out a way to pay off this tribute while also preventing the people from starving."

"Any ideas?" Kiriya asked.

For a moment, nobody muttered a word but then a small raised hand from Hinari was seen.

"Umm...I have an idea." Hinari said, "We can broker a trade agreement with our neighbors. In exchange for goods, they can give us more food."

"Hmm...A decent thought, but we don't have anything valuable for our neighbors." Kiriya pondered.

"My Lord." Mikoto spoke, "We have an iron mine just outside the city. With bandits still rampaging in other parts of the empire, I'm sure that the local lords and governors would love to get their hands on new weapons."

"I agree." Nobuna nodded, "We also possess a fairly good number of invaluably hard timber. Other than weapons, these timber can be used for various means. I'm sure our neighbors will love some."

Kiriya shook his head, "As good of an idea they are, you didn't consider the time."

"My Lord?"

"Winter is right at our doorstep." Kiriya explain, "In this season, no lord would risk fighting in the harsh cold and snow. Even if they may try to stockpile on them, weapons are not the primary concern for the lords. It's food."

Shuri nodded, "Kiriya-sama's right. In times such as this, food is worth more than even gold."

"So what are you saying Onii-chan?" Rinrin asked.

"We have to trade food for food." Aisha deduced, "But that's not going to work..."

"Actually..." Hinari suddenly smiled, "It can!"

"Hinari-chan?" Shuri blinked in surprise.

"Kiriya-sama!" Hinari called, "We can use the food that we have to sell them to get more food!"

Perplexed, the Linyi administrator gazed attentively, "Explain."

"Well, you see, the food here in this province has a certain value but in other provinces, they can vary in value. We can sell our food at a high but tolerable price in one province then move to another province to much more food in a different province."

Kiriya blinked before following up with a smirk. Hinari is right. Certain food and products can vary in terms of cost based on locations. By selling their food at a high price in one province, they can then travel to another province where similar food are of similar quality but cheaper. They possess more food and maintain their food supply while also paying off the governor's outrageous demand. Recalling that he studied economics back in his old life, Kiriya was mentally rebuking himself for not thinking of it.

"Do you believe it can work?"

"It may take some time to plan but I believe we can do it."

"Shuri?"

The other petite smiled, "Hai! I think Hinari's idea is the most viable one."

As everybody in the hall murmured happily at the idea, Kiriya smiled, "Then see to it. Hinari, I'm entrusting you in managing the logistics in not only our army but the entire commandery."

"Awawa~!" Hinari panicked, "Is it okay to put me in charge of the whole thing?"

"Shuri and Sakuya will assist you in any way they can. Besides, I trust in your capabilities to do so."

...

"Hai~! I'll do my best~!"

Kiriya nodded, "If that's everything-"

"Report!" A guardsman suddenly entered the city hall and knelt in front of Kiriya, "Kyoujin-sama! An Imperial General has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

"An Imperial General? Did you get a name?"

"Yes. She says her name is Kouhosuu."

"Kouhosuu?" Nobuna's eyes widened, "Master Rouan?"

Everybody's attention turned to Nobuna.

"You know her?" Naomasa asked.

"Yes. Kouhosuu is a major official of the Imperial Army and holds a high rank, Imperial General of the Left. She is also my mentor."

"Mentor?"

"Yes. She was the person who taught me everything: fighting, leading, strategizing. She was like a mother to me."

"Hmm..." Kiriya cupped his chin, "Considering her position, I highly doubt this is a social visit."

"I doubt it." Nobuna said, "If she's here to see you, it must be serious."

With that said, Kiriya ordered, "Everybody return to your post. We got rough months ahead of us and we need to be ready."

"Hai!"

"Nobuna." Kiriya called, "With me."

The two made their way to the entrance of the city hall, where Kouhosuu stood.

"Administrator of Linyi Commandery, Kyoujin, at your service." Kiriya bowed, "Welcome to the city, General Kouhosuu."

Seeing the two paying their respects, Kouhosuu smiled and gave Kiriya a warm smile.

"It is an honor to meet the heir of the Iron Dragon in person...and to see him back home."

Kiriya looked surprised, "You knew my grandfather?"

"Knew him? I served him. The man brought me up as a soldier and trained me in the art of war, despite my gender. Your grandfather saw me for who I was and allowed me to fight for him in several victorious battles. I am where I am now thanks to your grandfather."

"Wow..." Kiriya smiled, "I don't know if I should feel humbled or proud."

"Both will do." Kouhosuu grinned, glancing at Nobuna, "I see you have taken my protegee under your wing. A fine choice. Hope you have been well, Nobuna?"

"Yes, general. I have." Nobuna bowed respectfully, "I had trouble during my initial time here but every since Lord Kiriya came to power, things have been looking up for everyone here. I am grateful."

"I'm glad." Kouhosuu remarked, "To see my favorite student work for the grandson of my benefactor, I am happy to see things come in full circle."

Kiriya returned to smile, thankful for the kind words, but spoke seriously, "I am honored to have a comrade like Nobuna by my side. However, I don't think you are the kind of person who would come all the way here for a chat."

"You're right, I'm not." Kouhosuu admits, "I heard how Grand Commandant Kashin screwed you over a big promotion and gave the Governorship of Qing Province to Baenri. No doubt he will make things difficult for you."

"He already has."

Kiriya and Nobuna gave the General the rundown on the governor's visit and what he did.

"Unbelievable..." Kouhosuu palmed her face, "It's no wonder the empire is in such a disgraceful state. If we keep putting incompetent fools in serious positions, there will be no saving for the Han empire."

Shaking her head, Kouhosuu continued, "This situation is worse than I thought...Which makes my reason for coming here more imperative. Kyoujin, I am here to help you train your troops."

"Train?"

"Hai. With so many corrupt officials in various positions across the empire, the stability is severely shaky. Bandits is but only a minor problem and small rebellions and peasant revolts are beginning to sprout out now. With Winter here, the fighting has come to a halt but by Spring, the bloodshed will be reignited. If your people are going to stand a chance against what's to come, then your troops need the training."

"Lord Kiriya!" Nobuna gleamed, "This is a wonderful opportunity. Many of the empire's currently best troops are trained by General Kouhosuu. Our forces could use the discipline."

Thinking it over, Kiriya knows it's true. As a militia upbringing, their forces cannot truly compete with other professional armies. The only reason they were successful in the last three battles were because of good officers and surprise attacks. It doesn't take a genius to know that an army cannot rely on only those two factors to triumph. If anything wrong should occur on the battlefield, their troops need to remain steadfast and hold their ground in the midst of the pressuring deadly combat. Imperial training can help them with that. And since one of the empire's best trainers is willingly offering help, there is only one response.

"I appreciate it." Kiriya bowed, "But I must decline."

"Eh?"

Both Kouhosuu and Nobuna blinked in shock.

"As you say," Kiriya explained, "My soldiers need discipline to pull through the coming chaos. But if we receive training from an Imperial officer, that will make it easy for our enemies to combat us. Bandits and rebels that have fought the Imperial army for a while are experienced in facing your style of combat. I want my troops to mobilize in a way that is different and unorthodox compared to others. This way, my troops can face our enemies in a way that will make it difficult for our foes to counter. In terms of discipline, I will let nature and my current officers to that. This winter will not be easy for my people but everybody will be pitching in to help each other. The fortitude will harden the souls of not only my soldiers but my people as well. As the saying goes, _hard times breed hard men and women, and only the hardest survives and prospers_."

Kouhosuu cupped her chin in thought, "I have never heard of that before, but I understand what you mean but I approve. I will leave the training of your troops to your comrades. But I would like to stay for a while and give your officers some pointers on how to lead troops easier on the field."

"I would love that." Kiriya bowed, "Stay as long as you wish, General."

"Thank you."

"My Lord!" Kiriya, Nobuna, and Kouhosuu looked to see Mikoto riding up to them with a thrilled look on his face, "My Lord! Lady Kyou Youko has arrived!"

Kiriya's eyes widen and a smiled lit up, "Mother...Where is she?"

"Just outside the north gate."

Without muttering anything, Kiriya began sprinting towards the north gate like a demon-possessed. Ignoring the cold nightly gust of wind blowing in his face, Kiriya arrived at the north gate as it opened. As it did, the first face that he saw was a proud Kyou Youko who walked through the gate and gestured her son for a hug. Kiriya wasted no time and embraced his mother.

"My boy..."

"Mother!" Kiriya mumbled, "Welcome home!"

Kyou Youko's smile widened as she looked around the entrance to the surrounding city, digesting the fact that she is once again back in Linyi.

"So much has changed..."

"Yes, mother. Our people has had it rough. But we're here and everyone is working hard."

"Indeed." Kyou Youko nodded, looking back at her son, "Thanks to you."

"No. Thanks to the people who helped us." Looking behind him, Kiriya sees all of his comrades have arrived as the Linyi administrator gestured an introduction, "Mother, you already know Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari."

The four girls bowed.

"Welcome back, Lady Youko." Aisha smiled.

"Hai~! Welcome home, Youko-obasan!" Rinrin cheered.

"It is good to be back." Kyou Youko returned the smile, "Thank you both for protecting my son."

Aisha bowed, "It was our greatest honor."

Kyou Youko then looked at the two petites, whom bowed together, "Welcome back to Linyi city, Lady Youko."

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to see you both again. I assume this city is back to what it is now because of you two?"

"No. It was mainly due to our other friends."

"Oh?"

Kiriya then gestured to Mikoto, Sakuya, and Nobuna.

"Mother. Allow me to introduce you to Kinryuu, Kinhana, and Yubun Ke. Kinryuu and Kinhana lived in this city since grandfather's time. Kinryuu here have helped us win three battles and is now serving as our new vice-commander of our military."

Mikoto bowed, "I am honored and happy to see Lady Youko back. Your kindness and love for our people is a Heaven's blessing we missed dearly."

"Thank you, Vice-Commander." Kyou Youko then noticed the great sword on Mikoto's back, "That sword..."

Kiriya explained, "Yes, Mother. It's grandfather's sword. Kinryuu played a crucial role in all three of our battles and he nearly got killed giving us an advantage in our last one. He saved our men's lives from being slaughtered. So..."

"You chose well." Kyou Youko nodded, "Your grandfather wielded that sword to defend the people and the innocent from wrongdoers. Only true warriors are worthy of such a weapon. I may have just met Vice-Commander Kinryuu now. But looking at him, I can tell he will be an excellent wielder for the blade."

Mikoto smiled, "Thank you, Lady Youko. You're also the first person other than Lord Kiriya to not mistaken me for a woman."

"Oh? I thought that was plainly obvious, considering your low voice and flat chest."

The last two words got Kiriya to snicker as he noticed Rinrin pouting in annoyance as well as Shuri and Hinari's heads drop down in shame.

Kiriya then gestured to Sakuya, "Kinhana here is Kinryuu's younger sister and is serving as the commandery's secretariat."

"Secretariat?" Kyou Youko muttered in surprise, "That is no simple task."

Sakuya smiled, "Not simple but I am happy to be of help to this city."

Seeing her earnest desire, Kyou Youko approved.

"And here," Kiriya gestured Nobuna, "Yubun Ke serves as the captain of the city guard. When the last administrator abandoned this city from a raid, she led the defenses and saved countless lives. Her contribution to our victory at Mount Tai cannot be ignored either."

"A strong young woman with a strong heart." Kyou Youko smiled, "She is worthy of much more."

Nobuna returned the smile and saluted, "I admit, Lady Youko. I thought Lord Kiriya was one of those sons who relies on their predecessor's legacy. But clearly, I have misjudged him. It's an honor to serve your son."

Glad to see his mother approve the three, Kiriya then glanced over to Naomasa and gestured him to come forward.

"Mother, this is Yuukai, former vice-commander and now current leader of the...Indigo Wolves."

That name made Kyou Youko's expression grew serious. Naomasa nervously stood there, clearly understanding that she had more than enough reasons to not like him.

The former mercenary saluted and bowed, "I am Yuukai, Lady Youko. I...know what my bossdid to your father and the misery my boys brought to your family. As a mercenary we had to carry out our task without hesitation but we still brought suffering to your people. For that, I apologize!"

Seeing Naomasa go to his knees and kowtowed, Kyou Youko stood there as everybody watched silently, wondering what she would think.

With a sigh, Kyou Youko bent down and gestured Naomasa to stand up, "My son spoke true as usual. You are no scum..."

Naomasa blinked in surprise as she continued, "When my son wrote for me to return, he mentioned you and told me that I have nothing to fear from you or your Wolves. Now, that I have seen you here. I feel assured that you will be a wonderful addition to our people. As much as I resent Youketsu for the death of my father, I do not blame you or your men for following orders."

With a smile on her face, she bowed, "Welcome to the family."

Those words struck a heart-string in Naomasa who returned the gesture with a warm smile. Seeing this, Kiriya is pleased to see that his enemy-turned-comrade is being given a warm welcome.

"Mother." Kiriya called, looking at the small crowd of people he didn't notice behind her mother, "Who are these people?"

"Poor folks. They're homes were destroyed in both bandit raids and barbarian attacks on the frontier. They heard of your success here in Linyi and wanted to join my journey here. Can you help them?"

Kiriya turned to Shuri, "Do we have enough?"

"I believe so. There numerous rebuilt houses that are vacant so we can find someplace for everyone to live."

Kiriya nodded before reassuring their new arrivals that they can stay and live in the city, much to their merriment.

"Come, mother. Let's get you inside and prepare dinner. A long journey must have been rough."

"H-Hold on, Kiriya." Kyou Youko called, "Before we do, there is someone here. I want you to meet."

Watching his mother walk back into the crowd of refugees, Kiriya watched as Kyou Youko brought out a girl before both walked over to him.

"My son," Kyou Youko smiled, "Do you recognize her?"

Looking at the girl, Kiriya stared in utter belief. She was a beautiful maiden with pink, waist-length, hair styled into small twin buns and blue eyes. She carried a sword on her back and was dressed in common clothes.

Blinking to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Kiriya muttered, "...Touka...?!"

Young Ryuubi blushed and smiled gleefully, "Kiriya-kun~! I missed you~!"

With one huge leap, she embraced Kiriya. But due to the size of her breast, they fell onto the floor, causing everybody around to chuckle at the scene whilst Kiriya suffocates.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Yu Province_...**

Within the city of Yingchuan, three notable girls are preparing for a major event.

"Hey, Big sis Tenhou, are you ready yet?" A short girl with blue hair in a yellow attire named Chiihou asked.

The taller pink-haired girl named Tenhou replied, "Hai, hai! What about you, Renhou-chan?"

"Everything is prepared according to plan, sister." The purple haired girl named Renhou adjusted her spectacles.

All three of them were on an elevated stage where they are about to meet nearly a 100,000 men with yellow turbans before them.

"Amazing...I haven't seen this many people before..." Tenhou's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Big sis Tenhou...are you sure that we should be doing this...?" Chiihou asked hesitantly.

"Eh? But, Chiihou-chan, that man in white robes said we'll get a lot of food if we sing lyrics from this book he gave us. Isn't it alright?"

"That's true, but..." Chiihou didn't look convinced.

"It can't be help, sister Chiihou..." Renhou muttered, "If we didn't meet that man, we would've starved to death. We owe him a favor."

Recalling a few months ago, the three sisters were simple street performers trying to scratch a living through entertainment but nobody seemed to care or paid attention. Despite Tenhou's optimism, the hunger was still discouraging the siblings until they met a white-robed stranger who offered them food if they perform in his name. While skeptical at first, the girls were quickly captivated at the prospect of free food and money.

"Oh! It's about time! Ready, Chiihou-chan? Renhou-chan?"

"Hai!"

Brushing aside their doubts, the three sisters stepped out onto the stage and the Yellow Turbans cheered boisterously.

"Hear we go!"

And the three of them began to sing out the lyrics written from the book, unaware of the effects of the lyrics that it would have on everyone. In the shadows of the stage, the robed man chuckled to himself.

"...And so it begins. They won't be needing this book anymore...fight well, little puppets, for you have served your purpose."

Stashing the book into his robe and walked away into the darkness, leaving the Chou sisters and the Yellow Turbans for the Imperial Court to deal with.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.15 - Rebellion**

As Kyou Youko settles into Linyi, Ryuubi (Touka) reconnects with Kiriya and grows close with his comrades. The winter passes by and the warmth of spring makes itself known. Unfortunately, dark tidings loom in the horizon as the effects of corruption has reached its peak and spurs the populace to react in deadly violence. Such chaos spreads into Qing Province as a shady conspiracy threatens the safety of Kiriya and his friends...

* * *

 **(1*) - Based off of Guan Ping's Zhanmadao from Dynasty Warriors.**

 **(2*) - His appearance is based off of the Fake Ryuubi from the Koihime Anime.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **98kazer:** Yes...Hopefully it gets more epic without me leeching off of other series.

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** That mystery is more complicated then you may think.

 **Guest1:** That remains to be seen...

 **Guest2:** Stay tuned for more, friend.

 **Thunder Dragon:** We'll see if he goes with all of the girls. Remember, I'm going with practicality and realism so don't expect the girls to quickly fall for him like they did with Kazuto. More chemistry makes things _fun_ ~!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Happy Holidays, everybody! I apologize for the long delay. I had to reorganize the storyline and make sure it looks as realistic but as Koihime as it can be. As you can see, this chapter is an interlude between arcs. Next arc is when we truly get into the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Huge shout-out to all of the favorites, followers, and viewers who took the time to read this fanfic, which is my best one yet. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **If some of you were expecting more from this chapter after such a long wait, then don't fret. The next one will be posted before the New Year!**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Household**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Administrator of Linyi Commandery/Commander of the Linyi Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Vice Commander of the Linyi Army/Cavalry Captain

Yuukai/Naomasa (Xiong Hai) - Leader of the Indigo Wolves/Infantry Captain

Yubun Ke/Nobuna (Yuwen Mao) - Captain of the Linyi City Guards/Infantry Captain

Kinhana/Sakuya (Qing Hua) - Secretariat of Linyi Commandery/Archery Captain

Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu) - Kyoujin's Mother

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Ryuubi/Touka (Liu Bei)

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Cavalry Captain

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Military Director

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Han (Kan)**

Kouhosuu/Huangfu Song (Rouan) - Imperial General of the Left

 **Yellow Turbans**

Choukaku/Tenhou (Zhang Jiao) - Leader of the Yellow Turbans

Chouhou/Chiihou (Zhang Bao) - Younger sister of Choukaku

Chouryou/Renhou (Zhang Liang) - Youngest sister of Choukaku

 **Others**

Baenri/Ma Yuanyi - Governor of Qing Province


	17. Ch15: Rebellion

**Ch.15:** **Rebellion**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Early Winter of 418 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

That night upon the return of Kiriya's mother, Kyou Youko, the entire city of Linyi lit up in celebration. Walking through the streets to the city hall, Kyou Youko received a warm welcome from the denizens. The sight gave Kyou Youko much solace seeing that the city has not forgotten her. While such a moment was a time for jubilation, everyone could tell that she was not in any position to celebrate as she is tired from the long journey home. She was escorted to the showers and quickly went to bed. All the while, everybody else was at the main hall having dinner together. However, Kiriya and Touka are at a corner of the hall, speaking together face-to-face.

"It has really been a long time, Touka."

"Hai! A little over...three years, I think."

"Yes. And it looks like you have grown up in those years."

"Ahaha~." Touka nervously scratched her head, "I don't really think so. Unlike Kiriya-kun and Pairen-chan, all I did was stay home with my mother and help her make straw sandals."

"Well, both Pairen and I were in situations that led us to be where we are now so not everything was very voluntary, but still, I enjoy working to make things right."

Touka chuckled, "Kiriya-kun hasn't changed either. You still love to help anyone who's in need, almost to the point of recklessness."

Kiriya smirked, "Like you're one to talk. Remember the time when that one kid got stuck in a tall tree? You didn't say anything and just climbed up there only to end up being stuck there along with him. Thankfully, Pairen and I were around and got you both down with a rope and a big basket."

Dark clouds floated above Touka as she whimpered, "Mooee~!" Touka whimpered, "Kiriya-kun HAS changed! You've become cruel!"

"Well, the truth isn't always pleasant." Kiriya grinned, "Still, it's great to see an old friend again. By the way, what brought you here?"

"Well..." Touka's eyes saddened, "My mother passed away recently."

"Oh..."

"You see. For over a year now, she has been urging me to do something more with my life other than making sandals. Since I am technically a scion of the Imperial Family, I should do something for the empire."

Kiriya nodded, glancing at the sword Touka brought with her, "That sword looks a bit too well-made for common folk. I assume that is your ancestor's sword?"

"Hai." Touka grabbed the sword and unsheathed it, revealing its wondrous design, "This sword originally belonged to Ryuushou, Prince of Zhongshan and grandson to Emperor Jing."

"Quite the ancestry..." Kiriya's eyes widen in awe, "I'm not sure if I should be envious or proud that you have such a proud heritage."

"Eh? Does Kiriya-kun not have a proud heritage?" Touka reminded, "Your grandfather was a famed hero. Like my ancestor and the founder of the Han, Emperor Gaozu was a simple commoner before rising to become ruler of the land."

"Yeah..." Kiriya shook his head, "Only your ancestor became an emperor that created an empire whilst my grandfather became a noble and was disgraced by the corruption within the Imperial Court."

Touka suddenly felt repentant on bringing the topic up, remembering how Kiriya's family suffered after Kyou Tetsuryuu's fall. She cannot imagine what Kiriya and his mother had to go through just to be back to where they are now.

"Anyway, enough with the gloomy subject." Kiriya said, "You came here to pitch in."

"Hai. I am willing to help you guys in any way. Since my mother is gone, I decided to do whatever I can for everybody."

"Well," Kiriya cupped his chin in thought, "Tomorrow, I'll see what you can do. Three years away, I think you can do some good for Linyi."

"Hai! I'll do my best!"

While the two are talking, Aisha watched as everyone else was still enjoying their meal.

"Quite the reunion, huh?" Mikoto smiled.

Aisha nodded, "Does Kiriya-sama know Ryuubi-dono well?"

"From what I heard, they are old friends. She and Kousonsan and their families were migrating across the land to find a new home and they came here to Linyi, some time after Lord Kyou Tetsuryuu's death. But when the situation in this city took a turn for the worse, they moved again."

"I see..." Aisha glanced at the two, "She looks like a sweet person."

"And gorgeous too." Naomasa grinned, "You don't see many ladies pretty like her these days. Even for a former mercenary like myself, I love to get to know her."

Mikoto chuckled, "Good luck with that. Lady Ryuubi seems to be on better terms with our Lord than you. Despite her tenderness, I doubt you will get anywhere with her."

"Ohoho!" Naomasa smirked at Mikoto, "Is that a challenge? Just you wait! That girl's gonna be head over heels for me."

"Oh yeah?" Aisha raised a humorous brow, "Now's your chance."

"Wait, what?"

Naomasa glanced over and noticed Kiriya and Touka approach.

"Everybody. Touka will be working with us from now on. Starting tomorrow, we will give her the guidelines on how we do things here. So give her your support."

Touka bowed, "I'll be in your care, thank you."

"We're happy to help." Naomasa stood out, "If ya need anything, you know who to ask."

"Hai." Touka smiled, "I am thankful, Yuukai-kun. But Kiriya-kun will be helping me so there's no need to bother you."

"Don't say that." Naomasa smiled, "You can always count on Yuukai for anything. I'm more than just a brawn after all."

Everybody who heard that either shook their heads or snickered.

' _Naomasa_...' Kiriya thought, " _That was a lame comeback._ "

* * *

 ** _The next day_...**

 *** _BAAM!_ ***

"OWWW!" Touka cried as she grasped her head in pain.

Within the main courtyard of the city hall, Kiriya puts Touka through a training cession to test her capabilities in combat. He had expected her to be able to defend herself but, unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Kiriya-kun! That hurts! Did you have to hit that hard!?"

Kiriya simply stood there with his wooden sword, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Touka...We barely started and you already got hit. Thrice! If that was a real sword, your head would have been cleaved in half."

"It's not fair! Kiriya-kun is better than me."

"Because I had over three years of training and experience. But I did't even use any complex maneuvers and did a normal parry on you."

Touka simply pouted as Kiriya lectured her. Thinking on it, Kiriya was astonished at how lacking Touka was as an individual. He had thought that living in the dangerous countryside had made her harder in both body and spirit. But clearly, her lack of experience in both war and politics, combined with her naivety, makes her almost childish in so many things. She hates paperwork more than he does. Besides that, she is tactless at times and is fairly bad at reading the mood of occasions.

Needless to say, Kiriya was both disappointed and uncertain if Touka is fit to work in the administration. However, there was one thing Kiriya was curious about that could prove to be crucial to her future here.

"Touka. Let's save this training later. For now, let's head downtown."

"Downtown?"

Setting the combat training aside, Kiriya took Touka into the commercial hub of the city. While trade has decreased due to the weather, it was still full of activity as merchants from neighboring provinces sell their goods, mostly food. Walking through the streets, Touka could not help but smile at the sight of a lively city.

"Amazing." Touka gleamed, "This place looks so much better than it was when Pairen-chan and I last saw it."

"Everyone worked hard to make this possible." Kiriya said, "Even though we have some way to go before bringing this city back to what it once was, we still endure."

"Hai."

Touka took in what Kiriya said but felt a small hint of shame beneath her smile. The liveliness of the city's residents was a reflection of the contribution that Kiriya and his comrades accomplished in the past months. Yet here she was, unable to meet the expectations that Kiriya would hope. The Linyi administrator glanced at her before gazing at a nearby shop. A loud ruckus was suddenly heard as an elderly man and a girl came out of the shop, seeming to have been shoved out. A trio of thugs walked out and began to harass the elder while also restraining the girl.

Seeing this, Touka began heading over there but her arm was grabbed by Kiriya, "Don't."

"Kiriya-kun! Those men are abusing those two. I can't just-"

"No." He then gestured the thugs' attires, "Notice who they are?"

Touka took a moment and saw, "Those are...government troops."

"Exactly. Those thugs are the governor's personal men. He has stationed a few in each commandery to keep an eye on the administrators. Those men take advantage of their position to do what they wish, abusing the common people without a heed to consequences."

Touka frowned, "Then that means we have to help those two even more."

"Think, Touka." Kiriya retorts, "Those are men stationed here by the governor, my superior. If I do anything to them, they will report to the governor and will bring in more men here to harass us. In other words, interfering could make things worse for us..."

"But...No way..."

"Every action you take has consequences, Touka. While your intent is good in helping those two, you could end up bringing bigger trouble with one good act."

Hearing this, Touka scowled even more. She understood what Kiriya meant, but she cannot bring herself to accept that.

She glanced at Kiriya, "I would rather let the world betray me than betray the world itself."

With that, Kiriya watched as she brandished her ancestral sword and went to protect the two commoners. Watching this, he shook his head at Touka's reckless action but smiled a bit, seeing how stubborn she is to her compassion. Flicking his finger, Kiriya signaled a nearby patrol led by Rinrin who quickly arrived at the scene.

"Rinrin! Do your thing!"

"Yes, Onii-chan! Let's go!"

Rinrin and her patrol over and apprehended the three thugs. Defiantly barking insults and accusing them for sedition, the thugs were taken away. Touka wasted no time to see if the elder and the girl was alright. With a smile on his face, Kiriya cupped his chin in thought.

"What do you think, Aisha?"

The ravenette warrior appeared besides Kiriya and nodded, "Her heart is pure. Although she sourly lacks experience, Ryuubi-dono can do very well if we teach her correctly."

Kiriya nodded. Looking back at Touka, he can see a small crowd of people gather around her praising her and thanking her for standing up to the thugs.

"I'll have Sakuya, Shuri, and Hinari work with her. Seeing that she goes well with the people, she may do well as an internal manager."

Aisha raised a brow, "That's not going to be easy."

"Nothing is truly easy, Aisha." Kiriya smiled, "Raising a militia and subjugating bandits wasn't easy. But did that ever stop us?"

Aisha smiled at the sound of that and bowed. Thinking back, Kiriya knows that Touka may struggle during her time here. But her determination to contribute was anything but feeble. While managing the commandery, he will do everything he can to prepare Touka for what's to come.

* * *

 **Early Spring of 419 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 _ **Within the Imperial Capital Luoyang...**_

Months has passed as the freezing winter went by somewhat slower than most expected. Throughout the empire, the same mistreatment and cruelty continued as nobles hoarded food, leaving the poorest of the commoners to starve and wither away. As the countryside grew more inhospitable, the commoners fled to cities to find shelter from the cold and jobs to work. Unfortunately, the overpopulation caused cities to grow increasingly dirtier and packed with unhappy people. Riots began to occur within the walls of fortified settlements as Imperial troops desperately scramble to pacify the streets. ' _Pacify_ ' as in a very cruel way. As a result, larger cities like the Imperial Capital closed their gates to ensure no outsider can enter without permission, forcing those outside to starve and freeze in the cold.

As spring came around, the snow finally began to melt to the warmer weather. However, the cruelty that came through the winter can still be felt as tensions among the common populace began to fester more than usual. Within one of the offices of the Ministry of Masses, a tall man with dark-blue pulled-back hair stood staring at the imperial capital with discontent grey eyes **(1*)**. Looking the state of the city made his stomach crawl as it was a perfect representation to what the Han empire has become. Glancing beneath him, he can see the Emperor Ling walking happily through the gardens with his consort Kataigou and Grand Commandant Kashin as eunuchs escorts them.

A disgusted glare appeared on his face.

"Pathetic..." The man grunted, "This empire has long passed its prime. A decomposing corpse with parasites infesting it into an abomination. And to think I was proud when I assigned to this post."

 *** _Knock_ * _Knock_ ***

"Master Ruosen (Luo Zheng)! We have the reports for the month."

The man, Ruosen, scuffed, "Set it on my desk. I'll see to it immediately."

Ruosen brushed aside his disgruntled demeanor and went to his desk after the messenger brought in the reports. As an Imperial Registrar of the Ministry of Masses, it was his responsibility to review the information on each province and see if they need to be brought to the attention of the Imperial Court. But since the Imperial Court has practically little interest in the welfare of the country, his reports meant little. Still, he had a job to do so he sat onto his desk and reviewed the reports. Analyzing each province, he found nothing he didn't find out of the ordinary.

But then, he glanced at the report for Qing Province and noticed something. Throughout the last three months, each province has had reports of severe decrease in trade, increase in poverty, bandit raids, peasant riots, and other problems. On the other hand, Qing Province has had the least of these problems by a considerable margin. As a matter of fact, the province has been fairly peaceful since the beginning of last winter. Curious, Ruosen left his desks and had a look through the past reports on Qing Province. Through his observation, Ruosen saw that the sudden change coincided with the initiation of the one named Kyoujin as one of the administrators of the commanderies. Since being appointed to the position, Linyi commandery has experienced an immense amount of progress and the effects of this has reverberated to the entire province.

Of course, there was a few reports of troubled incidents in the province, but most of it wasn't serious and was quickly dealt with before it became a major problem. Ruosen grew intrigued. While he has seen this type of efficiency in Yan Province with Sousou and Jiangdong commandery with Sonsaku, he has never seen someone tackle this many issues and fix numerous aspects of Linyi commandery within a matter of months, especially during winter. Another factor that Ruosen noticed is how the politics was ran within the commandery. According to the reports, Kyoujin brought in representatives from all of the districts to discuss in consistent assemblies to work out issues together and provide each other. An unorthodox method of management that he has never seen.

Ruosen cupped his chin as he pondered on this, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"The Dragon Beneath the Sky...Interesting..." Ruosen nodded, "If you are Kyou Tetsuryuu's grandson, then that could only mean..."

The Registrar suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed somebody within the shadowy corner of the room.

"Yunfuu (Yin Feng)." Ruosen called, "Back from your patrol?"

A figure stood out of the shadows revealing a young man with red pageboy haircut and red eyes. He wears a red scarf around his neck which hides his mouth and an attire that is similar to that of a ninja **(2*)**. The most notable part of his outfit was the clawed gauntlets on his hands and arms.

With a monotone voice, the man Yunfuu spoke, "Situation. Rebellion outbreak in Yingchuan city, Yu Province."

"Another one, huh?" Ruosen grunted in annoyance, "That's been happening a lot recently. But what is it about this one that you had to report to me directly. Can't the governor there deal with it?"

"Governor no more."

...

"What?"

"Trio of performers, Chou Sisters. Gathered many followers. Taken up arms against governor of Yu Province. Outbreak happened quick. Entire province swarming with rebels. Now moving to strike in other parts of the empire."

"How many rebels are we talking about?"

"Over 100,000."

...

"This is serious..." Ruosen muttered, "No doubt the Imperial Court will be notified of this soon."

"More." Yunfuu continued, "Yu Province. Focus of the rebellion. Dark tidings in Qing Province."

Ruosen blinked, "Qing Province?"

Yunfuu walked up to Ruosen and gave him, what appears to be a letter. The Registrar took the letter, opened it, and read its contents. His eyes widen in surprise before pondering on the matter.

"My friend." Ruosen smirked at Yunfuu, "I know you have other matters to attend to for the Ten Eunuchs. But would you mind making a delivery this to someone?"

...

* * *

 ** _A week later, Xuchang, Yan Province_...**

Sousou's dominion has been relatively stable throughout the harsh winter, despite the recurring issues caused by the corruption across the empire. Thankfully, her strict but effective administration has kept the peace in the province. With spring now here, she can once again refocus on building up her military power. The damage her army took at Gu Pass is still being felt. Having lost a third of her original force, which were comprised mostly of veterans, she can only replace those men with new fresh recruits with little to no combat experience. As a military commander, Sousou is keenly aware that live combat is a best way to strengthen her army. But the winter has kept everybody, including bandits from leaving their lairs, making it impossible for her newly-reforged army to practice.

However, Sousou has a smirk on her face as she held an Imperial edict in her hands.

"A rebellion, Karin-sama?" Kakouen asked.

"That's right. Just southwest, in Yu province, a massive uprising has broke out. These rebels have killed the provincial governor, donned yellow turbans, and is rampaging throughout the province. Apparently they are being led by trio of sisters: Choukaku, Chouhou, and Chouryou."

"And the Imperial Court is sending Grand Commandant Kashin on a punitive expedition to crush the rebellion." Jun'iku added.

"It's about time." Sousou grinned, "My army could use a little practice."

"There's nothing to fear, Karin-sama!" Kakouton said proudly, "These rebels won't stand a chance against your army, especially our cavalry."

"You sound certain of that, Shunran." Sousou remarked.

"Of course, Karin-sama. These rebels are just angry farmers with no idea in war. We'll beat them easily even without the Imperial Army."

Kakouen palmed her head, hearing her older sister's bluster, "Aneja...Do I have to remind how it went for us at Gu Pass?"

Kakouton instantly blushed at that, scowling, "Shuuran! Those bandits got lucky on us! There's no way that these Yellow Turbans can get the better of us like they did."

"And what if they did?" Kakouen rebuked, "Using their own base as a fishing net to catch our army by surprise is not luck, Aneja. We are the ones that were fortunate that Karin-sama was only injured in that battle. If we make that same mistake with the Yellow Turbans, Karin-sama could lose a limp or perhaps her life!"

"Ugh..." Kakouton had no counter to that but still retorted, "That will not happen! Not when I am with her-"

"Shunran! Shuuran! Enough!"

The two Kakou sisters immediately silenced themselves and bowed as Sousou raised her hand to where her wound originally was.

"Shuuran is right. My army is not as formidable as it was before Gu Pass despite the greater numbers. I will have to play it carefully when dealing with these rebels, especially when under Kashin. To fall into that trap at Gu Pass is embarrassing enough, I will not suffer the humiliation of going through with that a second time." Sousou firmly declared, "Still, I appreciate your confidence in our ability, Shunran. I will need that for the upcoming campaign against rebels."

"Karin-sama~" Kakouton gleamed at the praise.

"Ahem!" Jun'iku grunted, "Karin-sama. How should we compose our military?"

Sousou thought for a moment before ordering, "Assemble 20,000 of our newest troops, we will utilize them in the coming campaign."

"Bringing them to gain battle experience. A good thought, Karin-sama." Kakouen nodded, "However, is bringing that many necessary?"

"Times are changing, Shuuran." Sousou smirked, "I want all my troops to be as deadly as possible."

"Yes, Karin-sama."

"Also, Keifa." Sousou called, "Did we receive anybody special in our list of recruits?"

"Yes. Among them, there are three notable individuals. A young warrior by the name of Kyocho (Xu Chu), and two scholars by the names of Kakuka (Guo Jia) and Tei'iku (Cheng Yu)."

"Do you think they will be of any use?"

"I have gone through every single person. Only those three stood out as anyone Karin-sama can make good use of."

"Kyocho is worthy." Kakouton said proudly, "She's a bit sloppy but with a little discipline, she can be a great warrior for Karin-sama."

"I agree." Kakouen added, "She may be young, but she is strong and has potential. Karin-sama, she may be good enough to be your bodyguard."

"Hmm...I will consider that." Sousou grinned before glancing at Jun'iku, "Kakuka and Tei'iku seems viable to you, Keifa?"

"A quirky duo, perhaps, but invaluable, their intellect can be of great help to you, Karin-sama."

"So be it." Sousou nodded before pondering of something, "Keifa, has there been any significant occurring at Qing Province?"

Jun'iku scowled for a moment, knowing what Sousou was hinting, but answered, "The province is mostly stable. Surprisingly, the people in that region has mostly made it through the winter. Linyi Commandery is the most stable area."

"If I'm not mistaken, Keifa, Linyi Commandery is under the jurisdiction of Kyoujin, am I right?"

"That is correct, Karin-sama. As you know, Kyoujin and his militia has successfully pacified the province, clearing out the bandits, and even crushed the rebellious mercenary company, the Indigo Wolves, in open battle. From what I gathered, he was promised by the Imperial Court to be assigned as the province's next governor after his victory but it was given to an inept one named Baenri. So Kyoujin ended becoming a mere administrator."

Kakouen shook her head, chuckling, "No doubt that was the Grand Commandant's doing. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Kyoujin or his subordinates would be disgruntled by that."

"I'm surprised they lasted all winter under that fool Baenri's leadership." Kakouton grunted, "I'd figured they get kicked out of the province fairly soon."

"It might occur soon." Jun'iku remarked, "Baenri is a moron, a vindictive one at that. If Kyoujin is the person I believe he is, he will soon do something that will really anger Baenri. He'll get kicked out the same way he did years ago."

"I don't think so, Keifa." Sousou grinned, "Kyoujin doesn't appear to be the kind of person to make the same mistake twice. Besides, even though Baenri and Kyoujin is master and subordinate. The latter is the one with the greater influence. Don't forget, he was the one who restored peace in Qing Province and the people living there knows it. With Baenri constantly making things difficult for them, they are bound to side with Kyoujin than the governor. If he plays his cards right, he might prosper."

"You sound hopeful, Karin-sama." Kakouen grinned.

"He's proving more useful than I thought he was at Gu Pass. If he can overcome the troubles in Qing Province, he is worthy of the reputation of his grandfather, Kyou Tetsuryuu."

That name got everyone blinking.

"Wait, Karin-sama!" Kakouton gaped, "You're saying...Kyoujin could be the grandson of the Iron Dragon?"

"Not could be, Shunran. He is." Sousou smirked, "I had my suspicions when Shuuran told me he grew up in Qing Province. Since he has the same family name as the Iron Dragon and got exiled after the latter's death, it got me thinking. And after hearing that song lately, it confirms my theory."

"Song?"

As Kakouton still seemed perplexed, Jun'iku realized her lord's implication, "The Dragon Beneath the Sky...To think that song was about Kyoujin."

"An inspiring tale..." Kakouen remarked, "It seems he shares Karin-sama's disgust for the empire's current state as well."

Sousou smirked, "I'm looking forward to see how he will avoid the same demise as his grandfather's."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Jiangdong Commandery, Yang Province_...**

South of the mighty Changjiang (Yangtze) River within the city of Jianye, the Son family was conducting their affairs as usual. But the corruption that was exposed by the winter has become more apparent within Enjutsu's dominion over Yang Province. Thankfully, Shuuyu's assistance to Sonsaku's administration has made Jiangdong commandery safe for its residents but Enjutsu's leadership over Yang Province is making it more difficult for the Son family. Thankfully, the winter made Enjutsu stay in her comfy palace and enjoy honey water instead of harassing the Son family for fun. With spring here, Sonsaku was ready to make her next move to solidify her family's power in the province. Thankfully, that opportunity came in the form of an Imperial edict.

"So, a rebellion of angry men wearing yellow turbans has broken out in Yu Province." Kougai said, "This was bound to happen after all the things that has been happening last winter."

"It has been building up for some time." Shuuyu agreed, "The cruelty of winter only made the corruption visible. With these rebels rampaging in Yu Province, they can pose a actual threat to the Imperial Capital. Since Grand Commandant Kashin is personally leading the punitive expedition, this matter is as serious as it appears."

Sonsaku grinned, "I'm rather surprised that Enjutsu gave this Imperial edict to me since it was originally for her."

"Hmph." Shuuyu smirked, "Enjutsu is simply hoping we will fail and ruin our reputation in the face of the Imperial Court."

"Clearly."

"Nee-sama." Sonken called, "What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We will accept. It's an Imperial edict given to Enjutsu, who passed it to us. I know you want to ignore it, Renfa, but in this situation, we cannot."

"I understand." Sonken nodded, "But if we are to join the campaign against the Yellow Turban rebels, we shouldn't bring too much troops with us."

"Oh, why is that?" Sonsaku asked curiously.

"If we only bring a handful of our best troops, we can prove to Grand Commandant that we can handle ourselves even with small numbers. If we can come up with a decent strategy to prevail without taking too much damage, it will be beneficial to us, wouldn't it?"

Sonsaku and Shuuyu blinked at Sonken's suggestion as Kougai hummed in amusement.

"Who...?"

"Eh?"

Sonsaku raised a brow, "Who are you and what have you done to my sweet little sister?"

"Nee-sama!" Sonken flustered, "I've been learning hard to help you!"

Shuuyu snickered, "It seems you have taken Kyoujin-dono's advice that night."

Sonken scowled at the strategist, "Why did you have to bring his name up?"

"Because you've been much more attentive to your duties since then." Kougai replied.

"Kougai...Not you too."

Sonsaku giggled at her sister's confounded demeanor before glancing at Shuuyu, "Speaking of Kyoujin, how are things going for the Iron Dragon's grandson?"

"He's actually doing well." Shuuyu reports, "Other than Sousou of Yan Province and us, Qing Province is fairly stable despite the fact that it is under the administration of Baenri. Then again, that fool isn't actually administrating anything."

"So Kyoujin-kun is doing the heavy lifting, huh?" Sonsaku remarked.

"It would seems so. For him to bring a province at the brink of anarchy into what it is now is no simple feat, especially during winter."

"A good military commander and capable administrator." The Son matriarch grinned, "Ooh~! I want him even more now!"

"Sheren-sama, control yourself!" Shuuyu shouted.

As Sonken palms her face at her elder sister's glee, Kougai chuckled, "I wonder if he will be invited to join the expedition against the Yellow Turbans?"

"Who can say?" Sonsaku said, "But I would be happy if he does. Wouldn't you, Renfa?"

"Nee-sama...Please stop."

* * *

 ** _That night, in Linyi Commandery, Qing Province_...**

Night has fallen as a full moon shines in a clear dark sky. The city of Linyi was busier than ever now that spring is here. Throughout the winter, the commandery has redeveloped itself into a proper community. With carefully-guarded roads, it was safe for travelers to move throughout the commandery, as well as the province. Thanks to the food supply Kiriya acquired from Xu Province, the people of Linyi was able to pull through. During this winter, Kiriya has worked closely with everyone to plan better improvements for the region. Many of the administrators of other commanderies has seen the growth in Linyi and has requested Kiriya and his comrades' assistance to help them through the hard times. While this required significant manpower to cover, they managed to pull through with the requests. As a result, Qing Province as a whole has improved immensely since the Battle of Mount Tai.

Touka has been making some progress as well. While she still disliked the paperwork that came with her occupation as Internal Manager, her love for the people and desire to help them made her disregard the ire. With Sakuya's assistance, Touka has proved herself fairly suited in her position. Kiriya himself is still tutoring Touka in the art of swordsmanship. But seeing that she is not the kind of person who enjoys killing, Kiriya decides to teach her everything he knows in defense. How she goes about it will depend on her.

On the military aspect, Mikoto, Aisha, Nobuna, and Naomasa are keeping the troops sharp and ready for action. Thanks to Imperial General Kouhosuu's strict training, the four warriors were able to hone their ability to direct their troops, which led to an even effective military. While recruiting more men was going slowly, the veterans within the old militia has proven to be able to handle things well so far.

On the social aspect, Kiriya had Hinari provide him a careful analysis on all of the districts under his jurisdiction and see if they are operating as needed. From his previous life, Kiriya was a college graduate in Political Science and Economics. Thus, he knew what needs to be done to keep the commandery operational to support itself. Through careful management, he snuffed out corrupt officials who are embezzling the people and had them punished based on the severity of their crimes. Not being a fan of torture, Kiriya relied on rational reasoning to persecute wrongdoers, with the assistance of a team of keen investigators he put together under Nobuna's leadership.

On the economic aspect, trade was improving in Linyi. With the agreement he made with Governor Touken of Xu Province, Kiriya's people receives import of food while they export raw materials like stone and iron into Xu Province. Also, Kiriya introduced to Shuri and Hinari the concept of crops rotation. While this would require significant manpower to execute, Shuri and Hinari fully support the idea and quickly organized as many farmers as possible and arrange a system for the farmers to follow. As the knowledge of crops rotation comes through, it reminded Kiriya of the conversation he had with the two petites during their stay in Jiangdong after helping the Son family at Lujiang.

As of now, Kiriya is elaborating his idea with Shuri and Hinari.

"So what do you two think? Can we arrange this?"

"Yes! I believe we can!" Shuri nodded excitingly.

"Opening a major school for all kids would be marvelous!" Hinari agreed, "Shuri and I have a vast collection of scrolls we can contribute to it."

Shuri nodded, "We also have a large enough complex to sustain such a facility."

" _A strong economy begins with a strong well-educated workforce_." Kiriya recalled from his book, "If we want to will our future ranks with capable individuals, then we need as many potential candidates as possible. However, is there a way for us to find a suitable group of tutors?"

"We can ask Suikyou-sensei to teach in this school." Shuri proposed, "She has taught us well in the past years and I think she will be great!"

Hinari nodded in agreement, "We'll see if we can find more tutors and hire them for this school."

"Hopefully this goes well." Kiriya smiled, "If there's nothing else, you two should get some rest."

"Good night!" The two petites bowed before leaving the administrator's office beaming with excitement.

Glancing at all the documents he reviewed throughout the day, Kiriya was pleased to see that things are going well so far. However, he knew that the chaos that has been festered throughout the land has reached its boiling point. Rumors has circulated throughout Qing Province that a massive rebellion has broke out in Yu Province, all donning yellow turbans on their heads. The Yellow Turban Rebellion has finally begun. No doubt, the Imperial Army has already suffered a good number of defeats is now calling on the local lords for military support. While this action was understandable, it clearly isn't the wisest move as it gives the lords a chance to prove that they are more capable than the Imperial Court in handling this crisis. In turn, it causes the populace to rely on the local lords than the government, further dividing the empire into numerous factions.

Kiriya knows that in some way his people will be dragged into this conflict so he had Aisha, Mikoto, and other military officers to be wary of anything suspicious throughout the commandery while also be prepared to mobilize their military at any time.

As he gets ready to call it a night, a shout suddenly rang out across the night.

"INTRUDER! AN INTRUDER HAS ENTERED THE GRAND HALL!"

Hearing this, Kiriya walked over to the nearby window and sees that the entire complex is lit up as bells rang in alarm to an intruder. Hoping to call someone to report what the exact situation was, he suddenly froze when he noticed that all of the candles within the office instantly went out, covering the room in almost-complete darkness. Ignoring the noise outside, Kiriya heightened his senses and grabbed his wodao on his desk. He may not see it, but knows it. The intruder is in the office. Gazing around and scanning through the darkness, Kiriya prepped himself for an attack. It was dead silent so far but the uneasiness that someone is here would not subside. Even though Kiriya wanted to think it was just paranoia, he is very familiar with a warrior's aura when it's near.

Suddenly...

 *** _SHIIING_ ***

Kiriya drew his sword and narrow blocked the claws of an armored gauntlet from above before another set of claws came from the side towards his face. He ducked and let the momentum of the attack slip passed him before parrying with a slash. But before it made contact, the intruder disappeared. Gazing around again, Kiriya didn't wait long until a second attack came...from behind. Knowing he cannot react fast enought to counter it, Kiriya dashed to the side just in time before the claws went into his back. Again, Kiriya barely saw the attacker as it vanished into the darkness.

Realizing that he is at a complete disadvantage here, Kiriya did the next thing he could do. Diving straight out of the window outside, Kiriya landed safely on the nearby roof of the 1st floor before quickly making his way towards the middle of the main courtyard. There, he was under the gaze of the full moon, shining light to the entire courtyard, and restricting the shadows to the edge. Here, Kiriya kept his guard up as he awaited the attacker to come. As he expected, the attacker struck again from behind. This time, due to the distance Kiriya was to the shadows behind him, he had the time to counter.

Out of sheer muscle memory, Kiriya swung his sword hard and swiped the attacker off guard. The velocity of both attacks echoed from the clashing metal as Kiriya got a good look at the intruder, who appears to be some sort of ninja. Wasting no time, Kiriya began his onslaught and slashed rapidly, hoping to land a blow to the intruder. But the latter was inhumanly agile, dodging all of his attacks with ease. Kiriya then resorted to using unpredictable feints. Surprised by how fast Kiriya's attacks are himself, the intruder quickly gained some distance before getting caught.

With a decent distance between the two, Kiriya and the intruder stared at each other intently until the latter suddenly eased his fighting stance and crossed his arms.

"Impressive." The intruder muttered monotonously, "Most impressive. Linyi administrator, decent combat efficiency, keen and resourceful intellect. Flee from office to avoid shadows. Use moonlight to restrict my movements. Take away element of surprise. Approval."

Kiriya blinked, hearing the intruder's odd way of talking, "Who are you?"

"Identity unimportant. A mere messenger. Deliver opportunity."

Kiriya scowled, somehow understanding the intruder, "What opportunity?"

The intruder took out a sealed letter and tossed it towards Kiriya, who caught it without taking his eyes off the intruder. Taking a quick glance at it, Kiriya noticed that it possessed the seal of the Governor of Qing Province.

Looking back at the intruder, Kiriya questioned, "Baenri sent you?"

The intruder simply shook his head, "Time of the essence, Dragon Beneath the Sky. A choice presented. Decision shall be made soon."

And at the sound of incoming patrol, the intruder dashed back into the shadows. Kiriya didn't bother to call the intruder out, pondering the latter's words until Mikoto arrived with an armed patrol.

"My Lord!" Mikoto called, "Are you alright?"

"...I am fine." Kiriya said, sheathing his wodao.

"I heard voices here. Was it the intruder?"

"Yes."

"We shall scour the area to find him."

"No. The intruder was simply delivering a message. Although, his method of delivery gave me a bit of an exercise."

Mikoto glanced at the sealed letter in Kiriya's hands and noticed the seal.

"Was that intruder sent by Baenri?"

"I thought the same thing but the intruder denies it." Kiriya breaks the seal, "Let's see what he has for me."

Opening the letter, Kiriya began reading the context. As he did, Kiriya's eyes widen in utter disbelief as he began staring into space after finishing.

"My Lord, what's wrong?"

Kiriya did not answer but handed the letter to Mikoto, who took and read it:

 _To my alluring friends, the Chou sisters,_

 _You will be pleased to know that the next shipment of weapons and supplies will be delivered to you shortly by yours truly. I will personally see to it that your campaign towards the Imperial Capital is met with satisfying results. When Kashin leads her pathetic excuse of a expedition against you, I shall personally lead my own forces to strike against her in a pincer assault. When that_ _fool of a Grand Commandant is dealt with, you are free to do as you please to the capital. If you are successful in vanquishing the Imperial Court, I will be free to assume the mantle as emperor without hindrance and I will commission you three as my personal performers to the masses. I look to your upcoming success._

 _Baenri, Governor of Qing Province_

After finish reading, Mikoto's eyes went wide open, "M-My Lord. T-This is..."

"Yes, Mikoto...Inform everybody to gather at the main hall tomorrow morning for an emergency meeting. We have much to discuss."

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.16 - Impeachment**

With the Yellow Turban Rebellion occurring in Yu Province, poised to assault the capital, grave sedition is being plotted in Qing Province. With valid evidence that Baenri is plotting to overthrow the Han Dynasty through the Yellow Turbans, Kiriya and his comrades are prone to unimaginable danger. Debate and argument ensues among his friends as they discuss how to go about this situation. With so many possible outcomes that can prove disastrous, Kiriya must make a quick and fruitful decision to save his people from another crisis that could utterly ruin them. Honor and wits comes into conflict as the past comes to remind him what must be done to ensure that mistakes shall not be repeated.

* * *

 **(1*) - His** ** **appearance is similar to Sherlock Holmes** **from Fate Grand Order**** **.**

 **(2*) -** **His** **appearance is similar to** **Fūma Kotarō (Stage 2) from Fate Grand Order** **.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** That last chapter got you thinking, huh? Well, after the Yellow Turban Rebellion, the mystery behind the demise of Kiriya's family becomes clearer.

 **Lance Eterna:** Thank you.

 **98kazer:** Hope this chapter gave you the insight on how Wei (Gi) and Wu (Go) thinks of Kiriya's development. Don't worry. As much as his mother thinks herself as unnecessary baggage, Kyou Youku will be providing the support her son needs for what's to come. Also, her role plays a significant role behind the death of Kyou Tetsuryuu. You see-...Oh crud...I said too much!

 **enigma95:** I don't plan to disappoint you for the Yellow Turban Rebellion Arc or the Campaign against Toutaku Arc.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Happy New Year!** **7,000 views! Bless your hearts and souls!** **This was a difficult chapter to write as I was conflicted on how to start things off with Touka. I won't be surprised if some of you think this chapter is somewhat rushed. But the developments throughout winter is not that noteworthy to mention. Still, I hope this chapter was something to offer. The two new OCs are the last ones you can expect. While you might see a few more in the far future, they won't anything significant compared to what we have now. Hope you can enjoy what I have in store for the future.**

 **Anyway,** **Once again, big thanks to Lance Eterna for beta-reading this fanfic.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Household**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Administrator of Linyi Commandery/Commander of the Linyi Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Vice Commander of the Linyi Army/Cavalry Captain

Yuukai/Naomasa (Xiong Hai) - Leader of the Indigo Wolves/Infantry Captain

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Ryuubi/Touka (Liu Bei) - Internal Manager

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Cavalry Captain

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Military Director

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Wei (Gi)**

Sousou/Karin (Cao Cao) - Governor of Yan Province

Kakouton/Shunran (Xiahou Dun) - Commander of the Yan Provincial Army

Kakouen/Shuuran (Xiahou Yuan) - Vice Commander of the Yan Provincial Army

Jun'iku/Keifa (Xun Yu) - Chief Strategist

 **Wu (Go)**

Sonsaku/Sheren (Sun Ce) - Administrator of Jiangdong

Sonken/Renfa (Sun Quan) - Younger Sister of Sonsaku

Shuuyu/Meirin (Zhou Yu) - Chief Strategist

Kougai/Sai (Huang Gai) - Veteran Officer

 **Han (Kan)**

Ryuukou/Reitei (Liu Hong/Ling Di) - Emperor of the Han

Kataigou (Empress He) - Empress of the Han

Kashin (He Jin) - Grand Commandant of the Han

Ruosen/Luo Zheng (Shiro) - Imperial Registrar of the Ministry of the Masses

Yunfuu/Yin Feng (Fuuma) - Imperial Agent


	18. Ch16: Impeachment

**Ch.16:** **Impeachment**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Koihime Musou series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Early Spring of 419 I.C (Imperial Calendar)**

 _ **Grand Hall of Linyi City...**_

It was the early morning after the sudden intrusion the previous night. An emergency meeting was called as Kiriya and his comrades gathered in the main hall to discuss what transpired the previous night. As he sat on the administrator's seat above the dais with his arms crossed, Kiriya was in deep thought as two scrolls were in front of him on the table. Before him, Touka, Sakuya, Shuri, and Hinari sat on the right representing civil advisers whilst Mikoto, Naomasa, Nobuna, Aisha, and Rinrin sat at the left representing military officers. They informed of the intruder alert the previous night but found nothing, which made everybody uneasy. Kiriya, however, snapped out of his thoughts and made his statement.

"Everyone. As you all know, there was an intruder last night and he came for me. At first, I thought his intents were fatal. But it seems, he is but a messenger." Kiriya explained as his eyes went to the scroll at his left, "This scroll was the message the intruder gave me last night. It is written by Governor Baenri to the Chou Sisters of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. From its contents, he wishes to support the rebels in their bid to take the Imperial Capital of Luoyang."

Everybody other than Mikoto gaped at the sound of that. The idea itself was preposterous to say the very least.

"Kiriya-sama!" Aisha called out, "That is treason! To plot a revolt like that when the empire is in such a state is the height of idiocy! We cannot allow Baenri to get away with this!"

"What do you propose we do, Aisha?" Kiriya asked, "As an administrator, I don't have the authority to impede him."

"Maybe not." Aisha answered, "But you can turn that letter into the Imperial Court. If they are told one of the provincial governors are plotting to support rebels, they will remove him."

Kiriya shook his head, "There are so many ways that can go wrong..."

"What do you mean, Kiriya-sama?"

"Aisha-san." Shuri spoke up, "I don't believe that giving the scroll to the Imperial Court as evidence will be enough to stop Baenri."

"Why not?" Aisha questioned, "The scroll has the governor's seal. It's solid proof."

"Even so, there is a chance that it will only reach deaf ears."

"How so?"

Hinari then spoke up, "Think about it. How did Baenri become Governor of Qing Province in the first place despite the fact that he abandoned Linyi commandery. It is most likely that Baenri has powerful and influential allies in the Imperial Court. If we deliver this scroll to the Capital, Baenri's allies would get their hands on it and destroy it."

"In other words..." Kiriya added, "We cannot count on those officials in the Imperial Court whom have grown so corrupt that they cannot see the dangers that is right beneath their long noses."

"Indeed." Nobuna nodded with a frown, "While I was training under Rouan-sensei, I saw first hand just how oblivious and amoral those officials are. They care little about the happenings beyond the safety of the Capital so long as they don't feel threatened. Right now, they are more concerned of the Yellow Turbans that are closer to them. They don't have time for what they see as a...meager revolt in the countryside."

"Worse." Mikoto then spoke up, "Even if we managed to hand this scroll over to a trustworthy official. Baenri's allies can dismiss it as our treacherous conspiracy. Everyone knows that our Lord was responsible for restoring order to Qing Province but was robbed of governorship by someone less worthy. Those fools can use the excuse that our Lord is jealous of Baenri and is trying to use dishonest actions to get the title."

"Liars!" Rinrin shouted, "Onii-chan would never think like that!"

Mikoto nodded, "Agreed. But those in court won't think like that. Also, since our Lord's grandfather was a commoner who rose to become a noble, there are many of the nobility who looks down our Lord's family for his humble origins. They will do anything to stop our Lord from gaining anything..."

"You're kidding..." Aisha growled, knowing what they said is true.

"Kiriya-kun." Sakuya called, "What do we do then? If Baenri helps the rebels and takes the Capital, what would that do to the empire?"

"Personally, I don't think that is a bad thing." Naomasa blurted, frowning.

"What are you saying, Naomasa-kun?" Touka questioned incredulously.

"Think about it. Those morons at the capital will do anything to live in luxury. They disgraced our boss's grandfather Kyou Tetsuryuu and they even backstabbed me and the Indigo Wolves. Rotten as they are, they deserve to be ruined."

"You may be right, Naomasa." Kiriya nodded.

"Kiriya-sama!?" Aisha's eyes widen in shock, but Kiriya raised his hand.

"But keep in mind, as wretched as the Imperial Court is," Kiriya explained, "Those Imperial officials are the only ones that are still keeping the empire together. Symbolically, they are still the ones making the calls around here. If the rebels take the Imperial Capital, what remains of social order will break down completely. Warlords will fight each other over territory more frequently than ever and who will suffer the most in all this? The people..."

Naomasa blinked in realization as Kiriya continued, "This is the hard truth, everybody...We cannot let Baenri take the Imperial Capital. Otherwise, the empire will truly die and this land will revert back to the Warring States Period where men, women, and even children will be killed anywhere at any time. Is such bloodshed worth having for the sake of spiting those corrupt officials?"

...

"Kiriya-kun is right." Touka said, "I don't approve the Imperial Court's ignorance to the well-being of the people. But we cannot just wait and hope things will get better...We have to do something to fix the problem before it gets worse."

At that, everybody gave an approving nod. They need to act and rectify the situation quickly.

"Kiriya-sama." Aisha called, "If we cannot trust the Imperial Court to fix this, we must do so ourselves and stop Baenri ourselves?"

"Do you propose we march against him?" Nobuna narrowed her eyes, "Such an action will be seen as sedition in the eyes of the Imperial Court. An administrator taking up arms against the governor. Best-case scenario, Lord Kiriya will be exiled again. Worse, we will all be executed."

"We have to do something!" Rinrin shouted, "I say we go to the governor and kick his butt out of Qing Province!"

"Again, we don't have enough evidence to prove he is guilty." Shuri said, "Besides, if we suddenly revoke Baenri, the other administrators will see us with suspicion and distrust. Kiriya-sama will lose popular support in Qing Province."

"But-" Aisha scowled, "We have to do something..."

As everybody thought things over, Mikoto spoke up, "My Lord. From what that letter said, Baenri will need to bring provisions to offer to the Yellow Turbans. Why not send a someone to investigate this and bring more evidence to support our case."

"I was thinking the same thing, Mikoto. Unfortunately..." Kiriya picked up the other scroll on his desk, "This came in just this morning. It is an official call to arms by Baenri to me. He is ordering me to assemble my troops and rendezvous with the other military officers at Jining City, where he will personally lead us to... _support_ the Imperial Expeditionary Army led by Grand Commandant Kashin."

Everybody glanced at each other, knowing that what this meant.

"Baenri intends to include all of Qing Province's military into his plot, by attacking Kashin from behind and destroy the last standing army the empire can offer." Kiriya explained, "There is no time to investigate. He is already prepared to march to war...and he intends to drag us along with him."

...

It was plain to everybody...they are in an even worse position they feared. If they went against Baenri, they will be branded as traitors. But if they support Baenri, they will be helping him instigate a new level of chaos and bloodshed to the empire. Either will bring disaster.

"Listen up." Kiriya called, getting everyone's attention, "Mikoto, Naomasa, Aisha, Nobuna, assemble our men. We will bring half of our forces: 10,000 troops. Touka, Sakuya, and Hinari will organize the logistics and serve as military advisers in our endeavor. Shuri will remain here in Linyi with my mother to handle administration. Rinrin will in charge of defending the city until we return."

"Hai..."

Everybody was confused at these orders. Wondering what Kiriya plans to do with their forces. Will he march with Baenri or against him? But the grim look on Kiriya's face gave off a clear implication that he was not in the mood for answering questions now. Even Rinrin, who didn't want to stay in the city away from the fighting, held her tongue. Without calling an end to the meeting, Kiriya simply stood up from his seat and left the hall. Glancing at each other, everybody wondered what was on Kiriya's mind before leaving. But one still stood in the hall, gazing at the exit Kiriya took.

"Kiriya-kun..." Touka muttered in deep worry.

* * *

 ** _That night_...**

It was the longest day in Kiriya's life. As his friends raised the army to march, Kiriya remained in his office for the whole day, pondering on what to do with this predicament. No matter which option he sees, there is disaster waiting on every corner. This wasn't like the issue with bandits and the Indigo Wolves where they simply need to march out and defeat them in battle. No...This next few days could not only affect the people of Qing Province but the entire Han Dynasty. Politics...The web of intrigue has its strings all over this situation. Kiriya knew the gravity of it but how can he handle it without it leading to the demise of himself and those he loves. He has worked hard to bring his home back to its former glory and now, he was standing on another tightrope that could lead to long fall down if one mistake was made. What should he do?

"Kiriya..."

A familiar voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. Kiriya looked at the entrance of his office and see his mother Kyou Youku standing there with a tray of noodle soup and tea.

"You've barely ate today, my son." Youku smiled as she walked over to the desk, "I brought you dinner."

Kiriya nodded, "You didn't have to, mother... but, thank you."

Walking over, he sat on his desk but didn't feel the least bit hungry, just like breakfast and lunch.

"Still, worried about the governor?" Youku asked.

Kiriya sighed, "Yes..."

"Everyone is worried for you. But your concerns are more than just the governor. So, tell me. What troubles you so?"

Kiriya glanced at his mother. Since returning, everything seemed peaceful for her. After everything she went through, Kiriya did not want to trouble his mother in political matters. However, despite this, Kiriya could not hold himself from speaking his mind to her.

"This is nothing like the day I led my troops against the Indigo Wolves. That time, our objective was clear. We must fight to restore peace to Qing Province and end the turbulence that has plagued this province after grandfather died. But now...how ever I would lead my comrades, the end of the road seemed to be filled with death and misery...I-"

"-You fear that it will dishonor yourself and your friends in the eyes of the world." Youku finished her son's statement.

...

Youku walked over to a nearby window, glanced outside, and see the glimmering lights of the city.

Hearing the activities, she said, "This land has finally begun to see a hopeful future and now a new threat lingers to ravage it again. As administrator, you have done your duty to protect these people when you march against the Indigo Wolves. Now, that answer remains there."

"Mother..." Kiriya walked up next to her, glancing out at the city, "My friends and I worked hard to rebuild this place from down up. But when I think of those two letters, I don't know how am I suppose to rectify this issue. If I join Baenri in marching against the Imperial Capital, we will become rebels. If I stand against him, we will become traitors-"

Kiriya suddenly went silent when Youku gave him a heavy stare, "Has my son grown idiotic in thinking only of prestige over his true nature?"

"Wha-No! I don't care about my reputation! I care for what happens to my family, my people! But which ever of the two paths I must choose, I only see catastrophe at end of it!"

"Who said there needs to be two?"

...

"Mother?"

Youku placed her left hand of her son's right shoulder, "Kiriya. Your grandfather, my father, was a marvelous general but a terrible politician. Back then, he was easily ensnared in the web of intrigue that the corrupt nobles fooled him into. As a result, they played him like a puppet on strings...And our family paid the price for it. Now, Baenri intends to make you into his puppet. With the two paths you have, you know they will not end well. So, create a third one."

Kiriya blinked as his mother continued, "Forge a plan that will allow you defend your people without having to stain their name. Understandably, reputation is vital in surviving this turbulent time, but lives are always more important than reputation and pride. Remember, when a man loses his dignity, he can one day reclaim it. But when a man loses his life, he is lost forever."

...

Pondering on this words, Kiriya hummed in thought before smiling at his mother, "Our survival all these years after our exile from this place is proof. I will do what I believe is right to defend my people. Even if others question my actions, I will make it certain that it will keep everyone alive."

Youku returned the smile and nodded, "Find solace in your decisions, my son. As they sang, _Beware the Dragon Beneath the Sky_."

With that, Youku bids her son a good night before leaving. Kiriya thought for a moment, take one final glance outside of the window, and grinned.

"Guard!"

A guardsman entered, "You called, Kyoujin-sama."

Kiriya smirked, "Get Touka, Shuri, Hinari, and Sakuya to the Main Hall. I've got a plan."

"Hai!"

As the guard left, Kiriya looked back to Youku and smiled, "Thank you, mother. I know what I need to do."

And with that, Kiriya took off toward the Main Hall. Youku watched with a sense of pride to see her child mature. But then, her expression fell.

"I hope for a prosperous life for you, my son. After the tragedy that surrounds your birth, I pray that the empire does not know of your true identity or the identity of your father-"

 *** _COUGH!_ * _COUGH!_ ***

Youku blenched at a sharp surge of pain in her gut as she began to cough and wheeze. After it subsided, she glanced at the palm of her hand to see blood all over it.

With a winced smile, she muttered weakly, "...My days are numbered...Forgive me for keeping your heritage a secret from you..."

* * *

 **A month later, Mid Spring of 419 I.C**

 ** _Eastern Border of Yu Province_...**

Kiriya marched along with his army of 10,000 troops into Yu Province, accompanied by Touka, Mikoto, Naomasa, Aisha, Nobuna, Sakuya, and Hinari. It usually doesn't take this long to assemble a force and march but with what he had in mind, the delay was expected. With Touka, Shuri, and Rinrin at Linyi City, they made sure to leave no room for error. With every step towards their destination, everybody's mood was solemn. When Kiriya explained his intent to everybody the day after the emergency meeting, there was a good number of doubt and distaste to the idea. But after a lengthy discussion, everybody agreed that there was no alternative. After what transpired at Jining City, meeting with Baenri, everybody's unease seemed to have left and are now ready to joined the Imperial Expeditionary Army.

But as they continued to advance, Kiriya could see Touka riding next to him with a very displeased expression.

He didn't need to ask why, however...

"Do you hate me, Touka?"

Touka said nothing, but simply blinked in surprise at the question before looking back onto the ground.

"Am I evil to commit such an act that I could become worse..."

Touka remained quiet as she recalled what transpired at Jining City.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, two weeks ago_...**

The sight of Jining City was appeared above the horizon as everybody steeled themselves for what is about to happen. Just outside of the city, a force of 5,000 was gathered. Kiriya knew these were the amassed force of the other administrators who answered the call to arms. As the approached, Kiriya immediately sent an envoy to explain their purpose and was allowed to encamp themselves outside of the city. Kiriya was then invited by Baenri to join him in a feast before their departure towards Yu Province.

Kiriya entered the city with only Aisha and Hinari as his escort. Upon entering, he can already see just how rotten Jining City has become. Impoverish people littered the streets with back alleys filled with more with several decomposing corpses. Hinari gripped onto Kiriya, trying to avoid seeing the horrendous sight. Aisha seethed in rage but kept herself under control when she noticed Kiriya holding calm but stern gaze forward. He was fully aware of what is happening around him and it only made him more determined on ensuring his plan pulls through. At the corner of his eye, Kiriya can see many commoners of all status staring at him. They recognize who he was and they whisper of his approach.

Finally, Kiriya arrived at the lavish hall of the governor. Inside, he sees Baenri atop his dias sipping on wine and a few maidens feeding him food. At the sides of the chambers, military officers from different commanderies sat at their personal tables. Some were enjoying themselves but most felt uncomfortable of their position here. As Kiriya entered, everybody's attention was fixated on him as the officers instinctively stood from their seats before saluting and bowing to him in respect. Seeing this, an annoyed Baenri shooed the maidens away and stood up.

"So, you're finally here, Kyoujin."

Kiriya saluted, "Governor, I am here as called."

"About time! You should have arrived over a week ago! What kept you?"

"Preparations, Governor. We are going to war against a deadly foe. It is imperative that I make sure no problems will come on the way."

"Hmph! It took you too long. I have promised her Excellency, the Grand Commandant, that I would arrive soon. Your tardiness has delayed us."

"Promise to the Grand Commandant...? Or the Yellow Turbans?"

...

Every military officer in the chamber exchanged confused looks as Kiriya stared at a slightly-surprised Baenri.

"Administrator Kyoujin. What are you saying?"

"This matter is serious so I won't beat around the bush." Kiriya scowled, "I am accusing you for conspiring with the Yellow Turban rebels to overthrow the Han."

...

"How dare you!?"

An immediate reaction was felt as Baenri angrily grabbed a wine goblet and threw it at Kiriya. It struck him in the chest as the wine smeared over his armor.

"You have some nerve, whelp! I am the Governor of Qing Province, chosen by his Imperial Majesty and esteemed Imperial Court to rule this land! You dare to accuse me of treason!? I will not have my honor questioned by the lowborn son of a disgraced senile wretch!"

Kiriya made no response and slowly walked towards Baenri, climbing the steps up the dias, and stood before the Governor face-to-face. Without losing eye contact, Kiriya glared darkly at Baenri, who began twitching in anxiety.

"I'm not questioning your honor, Governor. I'm denying its very existence." As everyone lets his words sink in, Kiriya reached into a pocket before pulling out scroll and holding it before Baenri, "Recognize this?"

The Governor's eyes widen, "H-How did you-?"

Kiriya threw the scroll behind him, where it was caught Aisha.

"Read it for everyone to hear."

Aisha opened the scroll and read the contents. Word by word, the nature of the letter began to manifest in everyone's minds as the other officials in the hall stared at Baenri mixed with shock and disdain as a wave of questions and condemnation was thrown at the governor.

"GUARDS!"

Incensed, Baenri called on his personal troops to swarm into the hall. As Hinari stood behind, Aisha brandished her guandao and raised it against the incoming guards as a standoff ensued.

"I will not have this!" Baenri seethed, "I am the Governor here! I am in charge! You will do as I command! And I command this traitor to be arrested for threatening me! His superior!"

Kiriya didn't bother to look back. Unfazed by the the governor's guards behind him, he gave off a slight smirk.

"Your delusion will be the death of you."

From within his armor, Kiriya took out a golden-colored scroll. When everyone's eyes laid on it, they quickly went to their knees. Baenri, on the other hand, was blinking in shock what Kiriya held.

He opened the scroll and read, "By the Grace of the Heavens, His Majesty decrees: _Baenri has abused his authority as governor. He has embezzled money from the common people and wasted valuable resources in the province. We have acquired a ratified letter as evidence that he has plotted with the Yellow Turban rebels to overthrow his Majesty. Therefore, he is to be removed from office and be arrested until his fate is decided. Administrator Kyoujin of Linyi Commandery will be serving as acting Governor of Qing Province until a decision of a successor is made. Thus we have decreed_."

With that, the surrounding officials heeded the edict.

In a panic, Baenri shouted, "No...No! NO! Guards! Arrest this traitor!"

The guards at the entrance of the hall did not move. Having heard the edict, they have no intention of going against an direct order from the Imperial Court.

"Guards!" Kiriya then called as a squadron of his own troops led by Mikoto entered, "Take this traitor away."

Mikoto and the men quickly moved and arrested Baenri as the former Governor yelled hysterically.

Kiriya then turned to the surrounding officials and spoke, "I apologize you all had to see that. But as of right now, Baenri has conspired to overthrow the Emperor. With the Yellow Turbans wreaking havoc in Yu Province, it is paramount that we cannot allow chaos to engulf Qing Province again. Therefore, until his Majesty assigns a new Governor, I hope you will have it in your hearts to work with me as acting Governor until then."

As Kiriya bowed respectfully to the other officers, he did not have to wait long for a response.

"We heed your will, Governor!"

With that, Kiriya had everybody prepare for the upcoming campaign against the Yellow Turbans Rebellion.

* * *

 ** _Present_...**

"That edict..." Touka muttered, "It was a fake, wasn't it?"

...

"Yes." Kiriya nodded, "I could not allow us to march to war against the Han but I also cannot allow Baenri to get away with this. So I thought of the quickest plan to stop him before any damage can be done. Even if it meant making me look vile in the eyes of others..."

Touka sighed, "To use a fake edict to deceive so many people, I can hardly believe that...Kiriya-kun would even think of doing that."

"I'm not happy of it either..." Kiriya admitted, "There is no excuse for a deceptive deed. Chances are...I will have to face the consequences for it eventually. But I won't have my people suffer for someone else's petty ambition. I will never let that happen. Never!"

Looking into his eyes, Touka could see sense of resolve but also hints of sorrow. Sadness that he had to reduce himself to use such an act to accomplish something. Touka did not like the idea when she first heard Kiriya explain the plan back at Linyi and she did not want any part of it. The concept of the idea was sabotage and subterfuge, a great dishonorable thing to do to anybody.

"Kiriya-kun." She called as their horses stopped, "Promise...promise me that we will never do something like this again..."

Gazing into his childhood friend's eyes, Kiriya could only stutter a bit, "Touka, I-...dealing with people like Baenri, I cannot prom-"

"Promise me!"

Shocked by her outburst, Kiriya stared in exasperation before sighing heavily and rode off, leaving quiet Touka distressed. Not far away, Aisha and Mikoto watched the exchange with concern.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Ch.17 - Forefront**

With the conspiracy in Qing Province dealt with in a very controversial way, Kiriya and his comrades join the Imperial Expeditionary Army led by Kashin to quell the Yellow Turban Rebellion, joined by other notable individuals they have met. However, trouble came quickly as they are forced to face annihilation once more due to the mediocrity of their own allies.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **TheEmeraldMage:** Touka has a good heart and charisma but everybody can be a leader with a little charisma. But what makes a leader great is something much more, which will be covered in future chapters. Godlike characters with almost complete perfect mindsets and abilities are amusing for a while but it gets dull in the long run. Kiriya will go through many ordeals with his friends which will define himself and his future. Also, Sonsaku likes strong people in both combat and character. While she likes to have fun with people like Shuuyu and Kiriya, she also looks to the future especially for her sister Sonken if you know what I mean. Anyway, I looking forward to the future as well.

 **REVANTHESITHLORD:** It's Son matriarch. Sonsaku is now the matriarch of the Son family since her mother is dead.

 **98kazer:** Sonken is one of my favorite characters from the Go (Wu) faction.

 **Nameless:** I'll do my best.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. I am alive and well but I am pushing myself to write these chapters as I am desperate to find a job for myself. Still, I am adamant in completing this story so please stick around for this series. Also, I know this was a fairly short chapter but it is a setup for what's to come and this chapter has been difficult for me in terms of relationships and development for both characters and plot. If you find anything unfitting please notify me through PM or review.**

 **Once again, big thanks to Lance Eterna for beta-reading this for me.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are present in this chapter:

 **Kyou (Jiang) Household**

Kyoujin/Kiriya (Jiang Shen) - Acting Governor of Qing Province/Acting Commander of the Qing Provincial Army

Kinryuu/Mikoto (Qing Long) - Vice Commander of the Qing Provincial Army/Cavalry Captain

Yuukai/Naomasa (Xiong Hai) - Leader of the Indigo Wolves/Infantry Captain

Yubun Ke/Nobuna (Yuwen Mao) - Captain of the Linyi City Guards/Infantry Captain

Kinhana/Sakuya (Qing Hua) - Secretariat of Linyi Commandery/Archery Captain

Kyou Youku (Jiang Yu) - Kyoujin's Mother

 **Shu (Shoku)**

Ryuubi/Touka (Liu Bei) - Internal Manager

Kan'u/Aisha (Guan Yu) - Cavalry Captain

Chouhi/Rinrin (Zhang Fei) - Infantry Captain

Shokatsuryou/Shuri (Zhuge Liang) - Chief Adviser/Military Director

Houtou/Hinari (Pang Tong) - Chief Adviser/Logistics Officer

 **Others**

Baenri/Ma Yuanyi - Former Governor of Qing Province


End file.
